


2- Accession

by ilazyair



Series: Adelia Laurentis [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Chicago (City), Civil War, F/M, Gen, Heretic, Hybrids, New Orleans, Prophecy, Seattle, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Vampires, Victorian, siphon-witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 88,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilazyair/pseuds/ilazyair
Summary: | book two of Adelia Laurentis seriesThey parted ways but were brought together again. Manipulated to serve a cause, their destiny was their greatest threat.Amidst the chaos, he loved her more than himself and she wasn’t even aware when her accession became her fate.“You have ruined me, Elijah.” | Adelia Laurentis“I don’t want to let go.” | Elijah Mikaelson| the vampire diaries s3





	1. chapter |  1

__

* * *

_...continued from Destined_

"Greeting sire," Tristan de Martel said looking at Elijah.

"Oh holy hell. Not again," Rafael exclaimed.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Elijah?" The first sired asked the Original.

"Certainly, Tristan," Elijah quipped with an impassive expression.

"And you must be Adelia Mikaelson, my sire's wife," he grinned while staring at the witch.

Adelia took a step forward with a smile and extended her hand. "I go by Adelia Laurentis, Mr. de Martel. Excuse our appearances, you caught us at an inopportune moment."

"You are just as charming and disarmingly beautiful as my sister described you to be, _Mrs. Mikaelson_ ," Tristan said placing a kiss on her hand.

"You would then also know that compliments do not sway me."

"What do you want Tristan?" Elijah asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just a little persuasion for the greater cause," the man replied as the Original and his wife exchanged curious glances.

"Hop on. We know just the perfect place," Rafael echoed from behind them and Adelia took the car keys from him.

Elijah stepped back as Rafael took the backseat and Adelia slid behind the wheel. Looking at the cars in front of her, she waved her hand as they instantly skittered off the road surprising the group. Changing the gears, she revved up the accelerator before zooming away leaving them to follow.

As the couple waited in the club, now all tidied up, Tristan entered and took a seat across them.

"It is not polite to leave your company behind," he smiled.

"Neither is interrupting their day without an appointment," Adelia said, returning the smile. "Now kindly come to the point, we have no time to spare."

"I wonder how you and Mr. Desmond entered this place? The boundary spell is very specific to our sireline and I always believed that you were sired by Klaus," Tristan hummed in thought.

"On that, you might need to reinforce a better boundary spell. It wore off too easily," she replied, her eyes twinkling in mischief.

"I'll be sure to remember that, Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Call me Ms. Laurentis," Adelia offered.

"One might think you are ashamed of your relations to the people of your marital name," he said and Elijah silently narrowed his eyes at the vampire.

"I have my own identity, Mr. de Martel. I do not need the name Mikaelson to define who I am," she answered, tilting her head, "One might think you have quite an attachment to the status the name provides. Should I be made aware of something?"

The smirk playing on the sireling's lips disappeared and he quickly changed the topic. "Elijah, you are aware of how your founded organization is at its glory, I was wondering if your friend Mr. Desmond would be willing to join us."

"And you came to us because?" Elijah asked in contemplation.

"I am finding him very stubborn to refuse such an opportunity. You two are the ones he's always around, maybe you'll be able to convince him," Tristan smirked.

"I will say this just once, Tristan. Stay away from him. I hardly care for your affiliation to my husband or his to your narcissist organization. Anything happens to Rafael or you try approaching him, I will end you and I promise a very painful death," Adelia punctuated her words.

Suddenly Aya stood beside Tristan as she observed the threat.

"Ms. Al-Rashid, I am glad to see you. You appear to be a logical woman, please make your leader understand the pros and cons of approaching my brother. If he appears anywhere in the vicinity to him, I do know where Ms. de Martel is," the heretic smirked as Tristan got up immediately, glaring at her.

Elijah followed Adelia, standing beside her. "You heard her. As much as I once loved the organization I built, I find it difficult to refuse my wife under most circumstances. If she desires to wish death upon you, I will gift her your heart."

"And here we were all under the impression that your family meant the most to you. Isn't that why you abandoned us?" Aya said looking at Adelia, "me?"

"My wife is my family, Ms. Al-Rashid, including Mr. Desmond. The good I envisioned for Strix has nothing to do with my abandonment. I do not see how it really stood for what it was created for."

"And you still let your wife challenge us even after knowing what we are capable of?"

"Capable of?" Elijah humored, "Are you threatening my wife, dear?" Getting no response from either of his sirelings, he continued, "Adelia will challenge whoever she sees fit. I may no longer hold much interest in your little terror organization but I am not blind, and any methods of persuasion will result in your death."

Adelia grabbed his fingers and turned to walk out when various men stood up surrounding them. Elijah turned to look at Tristan with a smirk.

Walking towards his first sireling, the Original put a hand in a man's chest tearing out his heart before dropping it to his feet. Aya came to stand in front of him and Elijah grabbed her shoulder to move her aside. Looking down at Tristan, the oldest vampire took the man's handkerchief, cleaning his bloodied hand as the men around them dropped with a thud.

"Thank you, Adelia," Elijah told his wife while never averting his gaze from Tristan. He glanced at Aya and then put the untidy handkerchief in his sireling's pocket. "Do not challenge me."

With a sly smile, he stepped back and took Adelia's hand before exiting the room.

Tristan looked at the carnage and pursed his lips. Taking his phone out, he dialed a number and waited. As the voice of the attendant spoke her words, the man immediately ordered, "Connect me to Lucien. We are due for a chat."

Rafael stood leaning against the car as the couple swiftly exited the building. As they stepped out of the door, Adelia grabbed Elijah's wrist making them stop. She touched the boundary spell with her hands and closed her eyes as the spell started getting siphoned off. The Original looked around to make sure no one noticed as her palm stopped glowing.

"I do not like his inquiries," the witch said as they made their way down the stairs.

"Neither do I, my love."

* * *

**January 1862 | Cloverville**

_A shot echoed the garden of the Laurentis house as Adelia punched in the bullets in the pistol before firing simultaneous shots._

_Rafael groaned into the pillow listening to the sounds and looked outside to see the sun coming up the horizon. He got up and opened his window to spot her._

_"Innocent ones are trying to sleep, Lia! I will confiscate that bloody thing from you," he yelled at her and she rolled her eyes before firing a shot that hit the target perfectly._

_"Of course! But I don't see an innocent one around here, my lord," Adelia quipped and put the gun in her boots before walking away._

_"You are a menace. I pity your future husband," he shouted coming down the staircase when she entered the house._

_"I pity you altogether. That personality is such a burden to carry," the witch replied with a smile._

_"Sweetheart, this face is everything," Rafael said gesturing to his features. "It's different and ladies crave this."_

_"My desire to annihilate you is what keeps me going."_

_The man joined her on the sofa and smirked before moving closer._

_"I have information. Two leads," he whispered, putting a crumpled note in her hand._

_Adelia looked around and read the note before looking at her friend."Alexandria is mine. Father won't be suspicious of the trip," she replied making him grin._

_"I believe Texas is mine then," Rafael nodded._

_"Adelia. Rafael," Arnold entered the parlor, greeting the two as he hurriedly scrambled for his coat._

_"Where are you off to, father?" She asked while helping him put it on._

_"The General has called for a meeting. The war is getting on my nerves," the patriarch answered._

_"Why was I not invited?" Rafael inquired with a frown._

_"To keep you out of the General's sight. You are young and he'd want soldiers to recruit. You, my son, are definitely not going. Not for the wrong fights," Arnold sent a hesitant smile to the man who nodded gratefully._

_"Father, I have some work in Alexandria," Adelia informed her father and fixed his collar._

_"Well, I cannot stop you. If you must, then you will. But any sign of danger and you will immediately return," he finished with a firm tone._

_"Thank you, Padre," she smiled and kissed his cheek in farewell. Arnold patted her head before leaving the house._

_Rafael turned to Adelia with a smirk. "I shall arrange the carriages. Get dressed."_

* * *

"Rudy!" A woman whistled coming out of the house, "Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you." She bent down to pick up a toy and turned around when a man suddenly appeared in front of her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Klaus sweetly conveyed.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, my car hmm, my car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Eh, I feel like I've been walking forever. Yours is the first house I come to, so I was just hoping I could use your phone?"

"Don't you have a cell phone?" The woman questioned suspiciously.

"Huh, yeah..." the hybrid took out his phone from pocket, "battery died. Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer. I just wanna use your phone," Klaus finished.

"Sure," she sighed audibly.

"Soo, I can come in?" He requested.

"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you," the woman now eyed him warily.

A crease appeared on Klaus' forehead, "I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting."

"I'm from Florida."

"Well, that explains it," he grabbed her throat and compelled her. "Now show me a little southern hospitality, sweet pea."

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning," another woman in the kitchen countered and she turned to see her friend sobbing as Klaus entered the kitchen holding her by the nape. "What's going on?"

"Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here," the hybrid said.

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly," the second woman answered.

"But I expect he makes it home, once a month. That's what I thought. Where is he now?" He questioned and did not get an immediate answer. "If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm." A smile appeared on Klaus' face.

The woman taking the chance ran out of the kitchen and opened the front door where Stefan stood, effectively blocking the doorway.

The hybrid appeared with the first woman behind her. "I love it when they run!" He exclaimed.

"He's in Toll. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's on Highway 41," she relented, answering his questions.

"Thank you, my love," he petted the hair of the woman in his arms, "Now, may my friend come in?"

"Yes," the first woman agreed in tears and her friend looked terrified. Stefan entered and Klaus pushed the woman to him.

"Kill this one quickly," the Original ordered, gesturing towards the first woman, "and make that one suffer. I'll be in the car,"

Klaus grinned leaving the women to a ripper’s mercy as the shouts echoed throughout the house while the hybrid walked to his car with a smile on his face.

* * *

_ A month earlier _

_"All the best," Adelia's voice came from behind her and the redhead perked up before turning around._

_"You are really here," Jenna said, astonished._

_"You did request my presence and unless you want to kick me out, I would rather prefer a front row seat," the witch smiled as she was engulfed into a hug. "How's your training coming along?"_

_"Fine. Dealing with rebellious teens is not fun at all. Elena is crazy for a ripper Stefan, and Jeremy has developed a self-obsession to the point where he talks to himself."_

_"Must be a teen phase," she humored. "How's Alaric?"_

_"We are currently on a break. My emotions are haywire with partial control over bloodlust. I think I need time for myself to adjust to everything before I indulge in romance."_

_"That's a very fair point with a logical approach. You are doing great," Adelia remarked._

_"How was your trip?" Jenna questioned and the witch suddenly fidgeted._

_Adelia gave a hesitant smile, "No, first tell me where's my seat?"_

* * *

After some time, a woman walked inside, opening the front door. Her heels clicked against the floor when she stopped on her tracks seeing the dead bodies.

"Ripper of Monterrey. How liberal of you, Niklaus?" Adelia walked around to check everything and swiftly made her exit. As she stepped out, her gaze fleeted towards a yellow Labrador retriever sitting on the porch.

"And who are you?" The heretic crouched down and patted his head, guessing him to be not more than a year old. "Your owners are long gone, my love, and you are all alone now," she brushed his fur coat getting a whine of approval from the canine. "It turns out I am running low on family members and you need one. We two can give each other company. Come." Adelia picked the dog up in her arms and swiftly walked towards the car.

"What is that?" Elijah immediately questioned when the dog appeared in his sight.

" _Canis familiaris_ or more commonly known as a domestic dog. I reckon he is a Labrador retriever and almost a year old," she explained, sitting inside the car.

"And what is the _mammal_ doing here?"

"Your brother's ripper killed his owners. I suppose he'll stay with us. I haven't had a pet, ever!" Adelia cooed, petting his neck as the dog rested his head on her lap.

"Is the pet necessary?" Elijah sighed and pinched his forehead.

"Absolutely! He is so adorable and I couldn't deny his puppy eyes," she pouted and picked up the animal to face her husband. "Hii, some mutant hybrid came and killed my servants. I hereby command that you adopt me. I'll be the best well-behaved, calm, nurturing dog ever. Please, Elijah," the witch made big puppy eyes, unnerving the Original who exhaled before starting the ignition.

"He better not shed on my suits and stays out of our room."

Some minutes later, Adelia scrolled through her phone as a notepad sat on her lap, the dog staring at them from the backseat.

"He needs dog food, bowls, leash, tags, collar," the witch wrote them down and looked at her phone again, "toothbrush, normal brush, toothpaste, toys." She smiled at the list and turned around to look at the dog, "I will get you the fuzzy warm toys, Asher."

"You have named him too. Wonderful," the Original uncharacteristically rolled his eyes.

"Stop being the antagonist in a dog's tale," Adelia commented glaring at him and Elijah pursed his mouth. "He also needs to get vacci–"

"Why don't you write them down instead?" He suggested.

"Good idea, it's not as if I am going to give him a bath with your hair products. He might go bald within days," she mused.

Elijah turned his head to stare at her in disbelief.

The creature sitting at the backseat knew he was not going to get along with that human, not anytime soon. Befriending a potential threat was simply beneath him. He barked in agreement to his thoughts and Adelia caressed his head with a smile. Yes, he did like the other human; she was very sweet.

* * *

Stefan sat at a table across the wall where the werewolf Ray was chained with darts all across his body. The ripper stirred a glass of drink containing wolfsbane with a dart and swiftly aimed it at the wolf who groaned in pain when it pierced his body.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon," the Salvatore offered.

"I can't," the wolf denied, unwilling to betray his pack.

"I know, I know. You live by a code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here," he informed nodding towards Klaus who was watching the entire thing when a woman walked over to the hybrid.

"Hello, Mr. Klaus. I have some more information for you," she said and Stefan walked over to hear it closely. "You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farmhouse and Mrs. Mikaelson was seen not far from here."

"Well, thank you, Claudine. It seems dear Adelia is finally in the game after my heartfelt request. You'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her," the girl walked away as Stefan came up to Klaus.

"My brother still on our trail?" He asked.

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that," Klaus huffed, getting up.

Stefan grabbed his arm, "No, no, no! Let me handle it."

"Why should I let you leave?"

"Cause, you'll know I'll come back."

"Do I?"The hybrid questioned curiously.

"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service," the Salvatore answered.

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured. Aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus pointed at Ray with a smile and Stefan immediately left, not wanting to answer.

"You lack innovation, Nik," Adelia walked in with a dog in her arms and Klaus smiled looking at her.

"Maeve, how are you?" He enthusiastically asked and then turned towards her companion, "and who is your new friend?"

"You have taken my family away from me."

"They are my family too and by blood and not by marriage. I get more rights," he wolfishly grinned.

"This new friend is Asher who you conveniently left behind with your ripper’s latest victims," Adelia ignored his small talk and took a seat, placing the dog on the counter.

"I recall his name was Rudy," Klaus said.

Adelia pondered over it, "He loves Asher now, don’t you darling?"Her fingers softly tickled the dog's fur and Asher whined happily.

"Come to check up on me? Elijah’s influence I presume," the hybrid suggested.

"No, just following a trail."

"So he would thwart my domination plans?" The Original rolled his eyes.

"We helped you break the curse, Nik. Elijah wouldn’t do that," she argued.

"Then maybe because he disapproves of my behavior," he happily sighed and she got up, "Where are you going?"

"Very thoughtful. No wonder I prefer Asher’s company to yours."

"You are comparing me to a dog?" Klaus raised his brow.

Adelia shrugged. "Why not? You both bark now."

"I howl, love," he smirked as the witch rolled her eyes and picked up the dog, cradling him.

"Indeed, my assumption was wrong. Forgive me?" She suggested with a smile. "Dogs are very loyal, trustworthy and friendly and I see no trace of any of that in front of me."

"I am hurt, love," he mocked, holding his hand over his chest and she moved past him but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her in tracks. "When will I see you again?"

"When you decide to consider Elijah's offer," she glared at him, freeing her hand.

Klaus watched as she almost reached the entrance, "Maeve," he called out. Curiously she turned around to look at him. "Nothing."

With a pout, she left and kept Asher on the backseat, glancing at her husband. "Did you find anything?"

"The coffins are not with him. We shall follow," Elijah replied as they both turned to look at the entrance where Klaus stood, watching them impassively.

* * *

**January 1862 | New Orleans**

_Elijah traced the ridges of a sapphire hairpin with extreme care, hoping to memorize everything. He by now knew every glint the gem had to offer as it reflected the candlelight flowing over the table. The way the light reflected off it seemed so surreal and innocent and he wondered whether she was still the same. It had been almost two years but the way her thoughts haunted him seemed as if it was only yesterday he had broken her heart._

_The sound of approaching footsteps made him keep the pin inside the drawer and slide it shut. He looked up to see Sofia standing in the doorway._

_“You never sleep,” she said, walking inside and sat over the armrest of his chair._

_“I am afraid I am feeling exhausted now. If you’ll excuse me,” Elijah replied, getting up and soon left the study._

_Sofia watched him go before looking around and discreetly opened the drawer to find the sapphire pin taunting her. She picked it up to see it in the same state as it was two years ago. The Original favored the small object more than her._

_She had learned it a long time ago that Elijah kept her around for her resemblance to the woman the pin belonged to. Maybe it was her hair. The witch was used to the vampire staring at her brown tresses with a morbid fascination._

_“Well well, thinking of something, witch?” Klaus humored, leaning against the door._

_Sofia quickly slid the pin in her pockets. “Nothing, Klaus. Were you hoping to find Elijah? He retired not too long ago,” she said, giving him a small smile._

_“I am certain the talk with my brother can wait. You were quite lost in thoughts. What if I might inquire?” The Original smirked._

_“Nothing of importance,” Sofia replied._

_“Her name is Adelia,” he told her, guessing her train of thoughts._

_“Adelia?”_

_“The little witch Elijah used to fancy? For a nineteen-year-old, she had quite a captivating spirit, although now the twenty-one-year-old’s beauty is something only a fool would disregard,” Klaus smirked when he saw her crestfallen expression._

_“Good night, Klaus,” she muttered, not daring enough to glare at him._

_Seeing Elijah reading instead of sleeping, Sofia walked towards the decanter to pour him a glass of drink. Turning her back to the Original, she filled the glass before unscrewing her ring to put a pinch of herb inside the alcohol._

_Mixing it with practiced ease she had acquired from doing the same in the last two years, she handed the glass to Elijah who nodded thankfully before emptying it in one gulp._

_The witch suspected if he had any hint of what she had been giving him all these years, but thinking of the woman named Adelia hardened her heart and she retrieved her coat and put it on._

_“Mother must be awaiting my arrival. I shall take my leave,” she said and Elijah looked up and nodded._

_“Have a pleasant journey,” he replied and gave her a reluctant smile._

* * *

"Okay, it's a three-step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist," Klaus informed Ray who was lying on the pool table.

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you," the hybrid assured and cut his wrist and made the wolf drink his blood. "You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, attaboy!"

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked just as Stefan arrived.

"It's time for step two, Ray," Klaus suddenly snapped his neck and looked at Stefan, "You're back."

"Did you doubt me?"

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life."

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore," the Salvatore replied.

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go," the hybrid hummed while examining the scene in front of him.

* * *

_Back in her home as Sofia stood in front of the mirror, she retrieved the sapphire pin from her pocket, curiously staring at it. When her eyes brimmed with tears she didn’t want to admit to, she put the pin in her hair and looked in the mirror._

_She was still the same and not somebody else. The witch tilted her head side to side hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman Elijah saw in her. She was even wearing the sapphire pin and she should be seeing what he sees in that pin. Yet nothing happened._

_Her involvement in the Original’s life was all a set up for the greater good. The task the covens trusted her to do well and she was doing it, but it did not help that the Original was a very admirable man._

_The wicked part of her wanted his love or even a sliver of affection that came from his heart and not of duty one expected from companionship. A part of her had come to love him and she didn’t want to lose him to another witch whose little belonging the vampire cherished with all his heart._

_But the glimmer of adoration with which Elijah always stared at the sapphire pin was magnanimous and she could almost feel her heart breaking at the notion of what would happen if the woman were to suddenly appear._

_A knock came from her balcony door and Sofia turned around with a frown. She opened the door, walking outside when a hand grabbed her throat from behind and snapped her neck with a crack._

_Klaus let the body dangle from his arms before he plucked out the sapphire pin from her hair. “I believe this doesn’t belong to you,” he said to her and threw the body down the balcony._

_The conspirators they had finished two years prior were not the only one it seemed. It was an accident he caught the witch mixing something in his brother’s drink and he did not even know how long she had been doing it._

_It was not over yet and he once again contemplated the use of dagger on Elijah if things were to remain as it is. But he knew it not to be preferable in the long run with the ongoing Civil war._

_The Original decided he will send his noble brother on a goose run for a cold trail while he handled and finished the conspirators behind his back. Last time Elijah’s inclusion did not help when he instead found a new vulnerability in Maeve._

_He should inform Marcellus to look for Elijah’s way out of New Orleans until the task was completed. It was not the first time his brother was used as a pawn in an uprising and it sure wouldn’t be the last._

* * *

Elijah unpacked their bags and peeked inside the new packages to see numerous items for Asher. He kept them aside and removed his tie when Adelia emerged from the bathroom with the dog in her arms, wrapped in a towel. She kissed the dog's head and rubbed him with the towel, sitting on the couch.

"We will get him to the vet tomorrow," she said.

"Oh, is my hair product rendering him bald, my love?" The Original quipped sitting beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"He needs fur insurance before I test it on him, which I'd never," the witch told him."He is a cutie, I wouldn't want him to have a fringe hairstyle." She commented, referring to his fringes from some months back.

Elijah bit her shoulder playfully and she laughed before he pulled down her spaghetti strap to place kisses over her neck.

"We have a pet now," Adelia admonished him mischievously, "Kindly behave."

"That dog needs to go," he said and bit her earlobe when she looked at him.

"Fifteen minutes, I'll be in our room in fifteen minutes," she said breathlessly and Elijah pulled the towel over the dog's head before kissing her senseless.

* * *

_Klaus returned home and ventured into the study as he stared at the pin in his hand. His other hand opened the drawer he had seen his brother always lurking around, and kept the sapphire jewel inside._

_When he was about to close it shut, he stopped midway and pulled it open once again. His fingers slid a compartment of the drawer to the side as a picture of Adelia came into view. Closing the drawer with a loud bang, he left the room. He wondered if his brother’s infatuation with the little witch will ever end._

* * *

A gasp fell out of her mouth as Adelia squirmed her shoulders, fingers tangled in Elijah's hair. He pushed her to lay on her back, the pillows not quite within reach before the older vampire caressed her foot to put it over his shoulder. He cupped her face which was tilted upwards in pleasure and once again touched his lips to her core, tasting her ruefully.

Elijah's teeth grazed her nub and her toes dug into his back as another moan echoed the room. He looked up at her and rolled her oversensitive clit with his index finger making her back arch in anticipation, her leg tightening around his neck.

"I told you to be quiet, my love. Twice," the Original said and she breathed deeply in response, his hot breath against her core making her squirm again.

"I am sorry," Adelia replied and tugged his hair to get him to continue.

"Are you?" He asked and got no answer from her, except a whine for her incompletion.

"I said I am sorry," she said in annoyance.

Suddenly she was turned over on her stomach with a squeak as Elijah pushed the peach dress over her hip exposing her bottom. He pulled her hips up and she steadied herself holding the headboard. Parting her legs, he caressed her clit once again as her hand clutched the board tightly, the other scrunching the feather pillow.

As a wave of orgasm started its way on her toes, Adelia barely heard the buckle being opened and a zipper swishing against the air before he entered her with a single thrust, the cold metal touching her heated skin.

The onset of pleasure cut midway when she was filled, Elijah pushed her legs more apart while holding her hips down as the minute surprising friction made way for the orgasm crashing upon her unexpectedly, her cries of pleasure muffled into the pillows. He pulled out before thrusting into her roughly, prolonging her pleasure when a groan fell from his lips, feeling her tight walls constricting around him.

The Original unbuttoned his shirt and continued to thrust into her hard. He angled her hips as his movement stuttered and he took a deep breath. He bunched up her dress and slowly pushed it above her head, trapping her wrists in its clothed grip before observing her stunning form under his command.

"How lovely my beloved looks when she surrenders to me," he muttered with a smile before giving a hard thrust making her clench around him and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. "You are all mine, aren't you?"

"Am I?" Her gasping voice answered.

"Oh, you are, my love. So beautiful and all mine," Elijah hummed caressing her lower stomach before he latched onto her shoulder and moans reverberated the room when he sped up his movements.

Outside, a disgruntled Asher continued staring at the closed bedroom door with a frown as he tilted his head in contemplation; maybe he needed better and more devoted servants.

* * *

 **A/N:** The first chapter of the second book Accession is up! First booked Destined can be found on my profile.

* * *

Fawad Khan _as_ Rafael Desmond

...

 Colin Firth _as_ Arnold Laurentis

...

Eiza Gonzalez _as_ Adelia Laurentis

_"You have ruined me, Elijah."_

a n d

Daniel Gillies _as_ Elijah Mikaelson

_"I don't want to let go."_

 _

Constructive criticisms are appreciated.


	2. chapter |  2

**January 1862 | Alexandria, Louisiana**

_ “I need to know everything that concerns my father,” the woman sternly said.  _

_“Your father has chosen to not get involved and take a side in the war. You should expect retaliation,” the man replied._

_“He and the league is doing whatever is required to keep the destruction at bay. The generals cannot force us to give them soldiers if it is not what the townsmen desire,” she told the man eyeing his drink._

_“This is war and you won’t be able to keep it out for any longer. Cloverville has resources and who wouldn’t want that in their pockets,” the man laughed and saw her watching his glass before he passed it to her._

_“My father trusted you.” Adelia blinked, looking around the room to see minimal companions. Her gaze fixed onto a man entering the room and Adelia’s companion followed her gaze to look behind him._

_“Many people trust me,” the man replied impassively._

_“I am aware,” she breathed out and passed the drink to him who nodded slyly._

_“Of course, nothing gets past Adelia Laurentis," he said taking a huge mouthful of his drink. “I will give my regards to the General.”_

_Adelia smiled and started rearranging her veil, “You have my condolences.” She stood up as he frowned in confusion. “Forgive me for not forgetting.”_

_Patting his hand twice, she bid farewell and started walking away when the man started coughing vigorously, the glass shattering to the floor. Adelia opened the door and entered the corridor, ignoring the dying man as the passers-by rushed towards the room._

_Suddenly a hand caught her wrist and pushed her into a room by the corridor surprising the witch, who plunged a knife hidden in her sleeve into the man’s stomach. He threw her into the wall in rage taking the knife out and rushed towards the witch pinning her to the wall with a knife against her neck._

_The sound of a revolver uncorking resounded the room as Adelia pointed it into the man’s stomach, her finger ready to press the trigger until she saw his face illuminated by the candle beside the bed. “Elijah?”_

_The Original’s heart stopped as he recognized the voice. Adelia lowered the gun, gently pushing the knife away from her neck and he let her. The witch untucked her veil and Elijah gulped— she had grown even more beautiful than he had ever imagined. He stepped back to not overwhelm himself._

_“What are you doing here, Miss Laurentis?” He asked looking away._

_“In a gentleman’s club? A lady cannot leisure away her time playing cards, Mr. Mikaelson?” She answered. “You are injured.”_

_“It will heal,” he impassively replied. “Now tell me.”_

_“I am not liable to answer to you,” Adelia sat down on the bed and wiped away the blood from her head._

_“I apologize. I meant you no harm.” Elijah noticed the injury to her forehead and offered his handkerchief._

_“You do not have to lie to me,” she smiled taking the handkerchief._

_“You killed my informant,” the Original pursed his mouth._

_“He was yours too?” Adelia laughed. “No worries, he wasn’t loyal. He’d have turned his back on you too.”_

_“That man had vital information that was of utmost importance Adelia!” He pointed at the closed door._

_She got up glaring at him. “I do not consider your information more important than his betrayal.”_

_“You are unaware of what you have cost me.”_

_“I am sure it is no more than a thousand lives,” she replied._

_“I did everything to reach here and you went on to kill him,” Elijah harshly enunciated._

_“What are you going to do?” She met his hazel orbs defiantly and grabbed his hand holding the knife to point it at her neck. “Only if you dare.”_

_A trickle of blood flowed down her column wetting the collar of her gown in red and he threw away the knife immediately. The Original bit into his wrist and offered it to her. Adelia stepped back._

_“It will heal,” she looked away when the door abruptly opened and Elijah instantly threw her onto the bed, climbing over her._

* * *

 

Elijah sat reading the newspaper when he felt a nudge to his foot. He looked down to see his wife's new pet dog licking his well polished leather shoes. 

"Why don't you go bother someone else?" He said. 

Asher whined and nudged his foot with his head. 

"Adelia is asleep. Why don't you wake her up? She might appreciate a wet glob of drool. It was her idea to keep you afterall." 

The dog observed him and barked, wagging his tail. Elijah annoyed, folded the newspaper and stared at him, veins creeping underneath his eyes. 

The dog took a step back, horrified; his servant was not from this world! He looked towards the room where his other servant was resting before turning back to the demon. He barked and continued barking, hoping the female would come to her senses and save him. 

The Original pursed his mouth and took a deep breath as the barks deafened his heightened hearing. Why did his wife have to get herself such an annoying creature?

"What's happening?" Adelia entered the room, tying her night gown when Asher rushed to get behind her. 

"Your pet seems to have forgotten who's the man of the house," the older vampire replied. 

The witch rolled her eyes and scooped up the dog in her arms. "Did he scare you, my love?" She asked the dog who whined in agreement. 

Elijah stared at her in disbelief when she went on to kiss the dog's nose. "As much as I love your delectable lips, they better not touch mine after they have touched his," he replied before going back to the newspaper. 

"You are silly. Asher is very hygienic after the bath," she chuckled and the dog perked his ear up. "I will get your fur products today but for now, you will use mine, won't you, my love?" Adelia kissed his nose again. "I will give you a bath." 

The dog started squirming in her arms suddenly; his worst nightmare was coming true. 

"Do you not like female shower gel?" The witch questioned with a frown, "You can use Elijah's if you desire."

The husband in question raised his brow. "I have to share my products with a dog?"

"Only for today," she nonchalantly replied before looking at the squirming animal in her arms, "We will get you a rubber duck too."

Asher nipped Adelia's fingers before shooting off to stand beside Elijah. Atleast the demon and him were on the same page; he did not like the demon and the demon did not like him.

"I am afraid I'd be of no help," Elijah mused, staring at the creature. "You are her first pet dog, the expectations are rigorously high."

The dog barked at her making her frown before she waved her fingers and he started sliding across the floor towards her. He whined and scratched the marble floor to no avail. Asher suddenly realized that his female servant was another kind of demon too! His gaze went towards the other demon who looked at him impassively and he howled for mercy.

"Yes, we are clipping off those nails after shower. You are now an Original's pet, you represent your owners so you should be immaculate like the man sitting there," she pointed towards Elijah. 

"He is yours, Adelia. I take no responsibility," the Original said. 

"Don't mind him. He is just sad we won't share a bath anymore," she cooed at Asher who was being dragged towards the female for a trip round the tub. 

"We won't?" Elijah questioned incredulously— he was used to her soft fingers rinsing his hair and it always led to great shower sex, was he supposed to give that up too for a dog?

"Then you might have to give him a bath instead," Adelia answered. 

"I am not coming second to a canine, Mrs. Mikaelson," he gave her a pointed look. 

"Well Mrs. Mikaelson thinks that Mr. Mikaelson should be more mature about a third party in their marriage."

Asher whined in grief but again he was ignored as his servants continued arguing. They should listen to him, he was the master! Adelia looked at him and entered the bathroom. He howled again before the door to the apartment opened and he got dragged out of view into his personal hell.  

"Uhh... was that a dog getting dragged unwillingly?" Rafael asked after the dog's face disappeared behind the door. 

"Please join. His name is Asher and your friend's latest fascination. I believe her next graduate course will be of a veterinarian," Elijah answered. 

"How wonderful," he sarcastically replied. "Why don't you become a news presenter then? Always with the bloody paper."

"We are leaving in ten minutes. Let me inform Adelia," the Original said ignoring Rafael's remark and got up when their heightened senses picked up a struggle in the water and splashes on the ground. "On second thought, it can wait. I don't want to give the poor creature a false hope for a rescue."

"So thoughtful you are, my friend." 

* * *

Klaus and Stefan were climbing the Smoky Mountains while the latter was carrying unconscious Ray over his shoulders.

"You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?" The Original humored.

"I'm fine. I don't understand why are we even doing this? Adelia's friend Rafael even showed you that it's not going to work," Stefan explained. 

"You sure about that?" He replied. "Her dearest friend could have done anything to my wolf. I won't believe until I see it myself, on my terms. You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..."

"You know, I get that we're, uh...we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great."

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend," the hybrid joked. 

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer," the Salvatore answered. 

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There," Klaus finished as they came to a stop at a camp.  

Looking around Stefan concluded that it was hastily abandoned, only four or five people to be seen standing on-guard who turned to look at them immediately. He put Ray on the ground when a standing woman rushed over to him.

"Ray! Oh, my God," she crouched down to look at their alpha before warily glancing up at the intruders. "What's going on?"

"The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus," the Original introduced himself with a smirk. 

"You're the hybrid, we know," she replied making Klaus smile.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic," Klaus sat down followed by Stefan, "It's fascinating, actually...A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid," he continued and on accord Ray woke up. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" The transitioning werewolf asked. 

"Stefan?" Klaus gestured for the Salvatore to look into it who wordlessly obeyed. 

"Are any of you human?" Stefan inquired. "Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" The hybrid's gaze fell onto a man, "You!" He rushed over to him and bit his forearm and Stefan grabbed him before throwing him on the ground in front of Ray. The woman tried to protest but Klaus stopped her.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop," the ripper ordered with a threat. 

"It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die," the Original proposed and once again looked around. "Now, where is the rest of the pack?" When she didn't answer, he squeezed her neck.

"A woman arrived an hour earlier to warn us. She told us to leave. The pack followed, only we stayed," she whimpered. "But I'd rather die than be a vampire."

"Wrong choice," he stated before giving her his blood while Ray drank from the man. "She'll thank me for that later, heh," Klaus finished and  twisted her head to kill her. "Okay, who's next?"  

"There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up," the Original informed the human after giving him his blood.

On a nearby rock, Ray sat shivering. "They're dead. They're all dead," he said. 

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon," Klaus stated looking at him. 

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan questioned. 

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades," he answered. 

"For what war, might I ask?"

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight," the hybrid said with a smirk.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan continued. 

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder."

Stefan laughed, "That's why you're, uh...you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?"

Klaus looked at Ray, sitting next to him, and went on to examine his face whose eyes were now bleeding. The same he witnessed with the wolf Rafael brought. 

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know," he stated. "Something's wrong."

"Not surprised. Your friend was right."

"He's not my friend."

* * *

_“Elijah,” a man entered the room, closing the door behind him and Adelia’s eyes widened when she pinned his voice to be of the General’s. “The man you were looking for was left dead a while ago. Forgive me if it sounds intrusive, but what was your business with him?”_

_“That is my business, Roger. But I am extremely thankful for the help,” Elijah pinned her hand to the bed which was pushing him off and discreetly nodded, meeting the witch’s eyes who instantly stilled._

_“Alright,” Roger huffed. “How do you like the services?”_

_“Extremely pleasurable,” the Original quipped, trailing his knuckles down her cheek turning it sideways so the General wouldn’t see her face. She shivered and her chest heaved._

_Roger walked closer with a frown. “I am certain she’s not one of our girls,” the man said, staring at her violet embroidered gown._

_“I can assure you she is,” Elijah shook his head to gesture her not to panic, hearing her heartbeat rise with each passing second._

_“With that expensive jewelry adorning her dainty ankle, I assure you she is not,” Roger laughed and Adelia twitched her foot to hide it under her gown, the attempt unsuccessful due to her position beneath Elijah._

_The Original caressed her pulse with his thumb when she hid her face into his shoulder as the footsteps came closer._

_Intertwining their fingers, Adelia hid their joined hands under the blanket and started siphoning a little magic off the Original vampire._

_“I prefer privacy, Roger,” Elijah said._

_“No offense Elijah, but this is my club and I own the girl. Pardon my intrusive behavior, but this is rather necessary,” Roger smiled and went to touch the ankle lain with the gold piece when a hand grabbed his an inch away from the foot._

_“You will not touch her,” the Original gritted his teeth and swiftly broke his neck._

_Hearing the sound Adelia sat up, horrified, “You killed him.”_

_“You should be grateful,” the vampire impassively replied._

_“Grateful? Grateful! He knew everything!” The witch glared at him._

_“He wouldn’t be missed just as the dead informant outside,” Elijah fixed his cuff-links._

_“This was intentional,” realized Adelia._

_“I have no idea what you’re on about,” he looked at her before extending his hand towards her._

_Adelia glanced at his hand and looked away, crossing her arms. Elijah took a step forward and the witch turned towards him hesitantly, before placing her hand in his._

_The Original tightened his grip as she stepped down the bed, closer to him. He touched the wound on her head gingerly making her wince and he instantly removed his fingers. Taking his handkerchief back from her palm, he pressed it lightly over the injury and she scrunched her eyes shut, hands clutching his lapels involuntarily._

_Elijah's lips turned up without his permission and he stepped closer to Adelia, his boots brushing against her gown's hem. She didn't open her eyes but felt the proximity and exhaled as her warm breath hit his nape. He watched as she took a step back._

* * *

_"Y_ ou said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray mumbled, his eyes still bleeding. 

"Some master race," the Salvatore commented. 

"Lose the attitude," Klaus said, annoyed when the woman woke up. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." 

Suddenly Ray snarled at them before running off quickly and the Original looked at Stefan. 

"Go get him," Klaus ordered and the other vampire complied.

* * *

"Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you," Klaus told the lone human before he drank his blood rendering him dead. Suddenly the female werewolf stood in front of him. "Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here," he said and witnessed all the creatures moving around the camp, appearing like zombies. "Bloody hell."

"Need help, Niklaus?" Adelia appeared behind him and sighed looking at the scene. 

"You are late to the party and yes, I’d appreciate it," he commented before dodging a wolf. 

The witch rolled her eyes before snapping her wrist as all hybrids fell down holding their heads.

"The head or the heart?" She inquired.

"I love a massacre with a touch of blood. The head please," he muttered nonchalantly with a smirk as he killed off an an approaching hybrid. She gave him a look at his comment, "Seriously Maeve?"

"I am not going to do your dirty work. Your bunch of lovely people are going insane. Kindly finish them off, they wouldn’t survive the transition anyway," Adelia said, shrugging her shoulders. 

Stefan walked back to camp back with Ray over his shoulders and saw rest of the werewolves lying dead on the ground. He dropped Ray on the ground and noticed Adelia leaning against a tree.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore," the witch sent him a minute wave.

"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... bled out. In the end... they're all dead," Klaus mumbled and threw the bottle of beer in his hand before screaming, "I did everything I was told!" 

The Original took a deep, composing himself, "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger." 

Stefan and Adelia shared an uncomfortable glance. 

"You look like hell," the hybrid commented seeing Stefan and turned to Adelia, "and you’ve come to gloat for my failures."

"I did not have to gloat, Nik. The scenery is speaking for itself," she replied. 

"Last I checked, I'm dying... and you don't want to heal me," Stefan said while Klaus looked down at Ray's body. "I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."

"It should have worked," he impassively mumbled before taking an empty bottle of beer and bit his hand to pour his blood for Stefan. "Tell me Maeve, why it didn’t?"

"I have theories, but none of them, I am willing to share unless you give me the coffins," she answered, standing upright. 

"You know why," the Original realised and blurred forward making Stefan fidget, "Tell me!" 

"You cannot command me, I am not one of your lackeys," Adelia said impassively.

"Tell me! Or I will have Elijah daggered again!" Klaus yelled at her before gripping her arms tightly. "Where is my noble brother, my oh-so-dearest sister-in-law?"

A hard gleam took her eyes as he threatened Elijah. "So far you’ve fallen, Niklaus. Using your own brother of thousand years as a leverage for some hybrids of one night who wouldn’t even call you family."

"Do not talk to me about loyalty, Maeve!" He continued shouting at her.

"I have given you no right to shout at me!" the witch gritted her teeth. "If you want a polite conversation, I suggest you cease this rudeness. I will not tolerate it."

"Who are you to even demand civility from me?"

"I am your elder brother's wife so if you have any respect for him and a little dignity for yourself, you will stop this," she punctuated the words with a glare. 

"You are Elijah's wife, not mine. Do know your limits, Maeve," Klaus said heatedly. 

"Loyalty has to be earned, Klaus. One who hasn’t been able to earn his share from his own family would never have another’s," Adelia continued as a hurt expression took over his face. "I won’t help you. You are my family but I have others too. You think your hybrids are more worthy than those you put in coffins. Elijah did everything for you and this is how you repay him? I won't grovel to you anymore. I will find them and take them from right underneath your nose," she shrugged off his hand and took a step forward to kiss his cheek softly, "Take care."

"Maeve," he said and hugged her tightly before taking her face in his hand, caressing her cheek lightly, "please tell me." 

"Forgive me, I can't," Adelia replied, giving him a hesitant smile when Klaus pushed her neck to the side with his same hand as she tumbled onto the forest floor, temporarily dead.

Klaus stared at her prone figure lying at his feet, "We're leaving. It appears you're the only comrade I have left." He took a step back, looking around the forest and hesitated. Her earlier words echoed in his mind and he hardened his resolve before turning his back to her and walking away. 

"She certainly knows where to hit. You must hold her on high regards if you haven’t killed her, well permanently, for not helping you," Stefan commented, falling into steps beside him. 

Klaus pursed his mouth, "Oh believe me, I can't even if I want to, so unless you want a bite from an Original hybrid, do not speak."

* * *

_Fixing Adelia with a stare as she continued looking away, Elijah took a long glance at her beautiful face before rearranging the veil over it, surprising her._

_“Where’s your carriage?” He asked Adelia._

_“A little distance away,” the witch answered._

_“Come,” the Original didn’t wait for her answer as he started leading her out of the room. He hid her behind him whenever they encountered a person in the corridor, his fingers gripping her nimble ones._

_Her heart beat erratically as she looked down at her feet during their walk, submitting to his will when he continued dragging her along the nooks of the club towards the exit._

_“Is it hurting?” He questioned after a moment._

_“Yes,” she replied softly, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. The witch withheld the urge to run away from him._

_They reached outside to already see the sun setting down._

_“I request you take my blood,” Elijah faced her, offering his wrist again and she blinked in confusion, out of daze._

_“No, it is not hurting anymore,” Adelia realized and left his hand abruptly, walking down the path towards the carriage._

_Elijah sighed, staring down at his empty palm and followed her._

_“You should be on your way. Thank you,” she said after a minute._

_“The carria–”_

_“–is visible from here,” she gestured towards the vehicle under a tree._

_Elijah exhaled and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out._

_The witch gulped and nodded in farewell with a small smile gracing her lips. She turned around and took a step when his voice stopped her in his tracks._

_“How have you been?” The Original asked from his spot in the middle of the road._

_Adelia’s eyes brimmed with tears as it proceeded to trail down her chins. Taking a deep breath, she continued walking away, not turning back._

_Elijah’s heart broke when she didn’t answer and he anxiously fixed his cuffs; the fragrance of rose and sandalwood once again engulfing his senses after two years. Glancing at her retreating form climbing the carriage as the driver shut the door; he turned around, a tear escaping his own hazel orbs._

* * *

Rafael whistled at the sight of the dead body and gave a thumbs up to Elijah. 

"Now that is what I call a clean murder," he commented earning a look of disapproval from the Original. 

"I have minimal appreciation for blood. Who else is left?"

"Two more and then we are done. I get to put another coin into my cookie jar and my goal for the year is complete," he said in thought. 

"Any news of the coffins?" Elijah asked. 

"Was I supposed to look for them?" Rafael raised his brow. 

"They are your family," the Original replied, "by extension, of course."

"Spare me the trauma. I am not one of you," the Desmond said before giving him an impassive look. "I am going back to Seattle. If you find anything, do inform me."

"And what should I tell my wife?"

"I will inform her. Goodbye."

* * *

Adelia woke up amidst the woods massaging her neck and slowly sat up looking around. Remembering the last thing that came to her mind, a tear slid down her face before she wiped away her suddenly running nose. A twig snapped in the vicinity and the witch immediately stood up on alert. 

"Come out whoever you are," she ordered and all she could hear was a rapid heartbeat. "Do not be scared. I will not hurt you." Adelia waited and was disappointed when nobody came forward. 

A tiny head peeked from behind the tree and she squinted her eyes as a child rushed behind a bush making her smile. 

"Hello there. I am Adelia," she sat down on her knees and waved at the four-year child who walked towards her hesitantly. "Why are you here?"

"Mommy," he pointed towards one of the bodies and her smile instantly disappeared. 

"I am so sorry, sweetheart. Why don't you come to me? You must be hungry."

"I want mommy," his lips quivered. 

"You can call me Lia. What is your name?"

"Tobias," the child replied. 

"It's alright. I will help you. Please come to me. We will leave this place, together," Adelia offered. 

"She is here."

"Your mommy is in a better place and she wants you to come with me."

"She does?" His brows furrowed.

"Indeed," she opened her arms and he immediately fell into her embrace, hugging her tightly. "We must arrange a hot bath, you are very cold."

Adelia got up with him in her arms and rushed out of the woods. She stood on the side of the road and messaged Elijah as the child fell asleep. 

Some minutes later, he pulled up and rolled down the windows and frowned seeing a child with her. She immediately got into the backseat, shutting the door softly and laid the child in her lap. 

"Niklaus?" He simply asked. 

"I told them to leave but some stayed," Adelia replied.  

"Then we must proceed to Seattle. I will get us rooms on our way," the Original ordered after a moment. 

"His name is Tobias." 

"I see," he replied impassively and she looked away, not willing to let his words affect her. 

"Park at the nearest motel. I would like him to get rested and have a meal," Adelia said. 

"Of course."

* * *

**A week later**

_The dry leaves crunched under her feet as she ran through the forest hurriedly. Gown well up above the ankles, bordering on inappropriate, Adelia held the heavy layers within her fingers and didn't dare look back. Hiding behind a tree, a shot splintered the tree beside her making her jump before she once again started running beyond the foggy creaks of the forest._

_Hair billowing wildly, the hairpin failed to confine the brown tresses as she looked back and immediately hid under the roots of a giant tree._

_This was ought to happen when you sneak inside a prison to look for your dearest friend who was foolish enough to get caught. Her father would reprimand her, kill her and then resurrect her to be wedded off to one of those hypocrites as a punishment. Rafael's fate now sounded similar to heaven compared to the repercussions she'd have to face._

_As the foot steps came closer, she peeked from under the tree and used her remaining magic to make them fall asleep with a wave of her hand. Hesitantly she came out and continued trekking the forest for a way out._

_After half an hour of no success, a tear slid down her face when she realised she might as well have been lost in the depths. Adelia was already missing her father and internally hoped he would forgive her if she returned dead with starvation or as a wild animal's meal._

* * *

"Your key," Elijah said handing her a lone piece, "Room 504." 

Adelia took it, putting the sleeping child over her hip properly. "You can stay with us. I can assure you it won't be a prob–"

"–I'll be fine," the Original interrupted her. "I have the room beside yours and I will keep Asher for the night."

"I apologise if this is inconvenient for you."

"It is not," Elijah smiled a little and pecked her lips. "I love you. Call me if you require anything."

Adelia smiled and kissed his cheek before ruffling Asher's fur and swiftly closed the door to the room. 

Left alone, Elijah stared at it and took a deep breath. He looked at the dog and took the leash. "You and I have to tolerate each other for the night. I propose a truce."

Asher whined before entering his room and the Original followed him, shutting the door with a click. 

"Elena did not tell me where she was going! And Alaric let her accompany him to a wolf territory, around Klaus!" Jenna's voice blared through the phone speaker kept on the counter as Adelia checked the water temperature before closing the tap. 

"I did not spot them," she replied. 

"I am her guardian, she should atleast tell me where she is venturing off to. Undermining authority for a guy who kills because he lusts after human blood is not how I envisioned my niece's future. What would my sister say?"

"Your sister would say that you should take this matter directly to Elena. Convey your doubts and lay out the facts, make her realise her mistake, tell Alaric to not encourage her and Damon to back off," Adelia said and picked up the child in her arms who looked excited seeing the bubbles in the tub. 

"Handling teenagers is exhausting," the newbie vampire sighed. "Where are you?"

The witch put the now naked child into the tub who immediately started playing with the water. She got up and discarded his soiled clothes. "In a hotel somewhere. I didn't bother with the location. We will leave for Seattle in the morning."

"Is there a child with you?" 

"I found one in the same woods. We will get Tobias into Lumiere and get him into a home, probably a werewolf family," Adelia pulled up her sleeves before crouching next to the tub and started rinsing his hair. 

"Are foster homes really good to the kids?" Jenna questioned. 

"Finding a quality home is quite a work but knowing their intentions is quite an easy feat if you have compulsion," she answered. 

"Smart," muttered the redhead. "Elijah hasn't made a smart-ass comment yet. Is he being his grumpy self?"

"No, Elijah has taken another room," she replied hesitantly. "He is not comfortable around children we find in this state. He'll be fine once we get to Lumiere."

"Oh, I needed a trip out of this town. I think I deserve it after I died, became a vampire, handled teenagers and is currently on a relationship break."

Adelia laughed as she used a showerhead to wash the suds off Tobias, "I would suggest Seattle but who am I to manipulate your thought process."

"If you have already taken this much pain to manipulate it, I will be down in a day or two," Jenna huffed. 

"I will send Rafael to receive you if you do not mind."

"Of course not, I am all for free service," the vampire giggled. 

"I will see you then. Its vacation for the kids anyway."

"Mm-hmm. Good bye and take care."

"You too," Adelia finished as the dial tone echoed its end. She turned her attention to the now clean child. "Now we go to sleep." She scooped him up in a towel as he giggled and stood on the bed. 

"I love the new color!" He exclaimed gesturing to the new set of clothes. 

"You do?" The witch widened her eyes dramatically.

"I do," he laughed as she proceeded to tug the shirt down his neck. 

As Adelia entered the room to see him fast asleep, she tucked the sheets around him before switching off the lights. Going outside to the balcony and tugging the wrap around her, the witch looked into the dark. 

She breathed when the balcony door beside hers opened and Elijah stepped out. He froze and smiled hesitantly at her. Adelia returned it, fidgeting with her wrap before going back inside immediately. The Original looked down at his feet in contemplation and entered his room. 

A minute later a knock echoed the living room and Adelia kept her cup on the table and walked towards the door. She opened it to find Elijah who look relieved that she even wanted to see him at present. 

He took a step inside and joined his forehead to hers, breathing heavily. "Forgive me."

"It's ok. I understand," she said and joined their lips and he returned it ferociously, backing her against the wall. A thought made her part from him and the witch looked at him questioningly, "You left Asher without supervision? He is a baby!"

Elijah blinked at the turn of conversation, "He is not a child."

"You are so cruel to my little Asher, Elijah!" She exclaimed before going out to his room to fetch the dog while the older vampire stared at the wall, pinching his forehead already. 

* * *

_As the sun was almost setting down and she walked along a barely used path with trepidation of her upcoming fate, a carriage came and her eyes widened with hope. It stopped and a man came out who she recognized as the dead General's brother, and she withheld the urge to narrow her eyes._

_"Good evening, lady. You seem to have lost your way here," he said looking at her dirt stained gown and unruly hair. Adelia cleared her throat and patted her hair to make herself presentable._

_"Bonjour Monsieur. Je ne parle pas l'anglais, mon seigneur," Adelia replied timidly in French accent, almost innocent as she peered up at the man from under her lashes. [Hello, sir. I do not speak English, my lord.]_

_"I am afraid I do not understand French. I am James Sinclair," he placed a chaste kiss on her hand as she curtsied innocently._

_"Maeve Fleureau. On m'a volé alors que j'allais à Alexandrie. Je retrouvais mon chemin," she replied. [I was robbed on my way to Alexandria. I was finding my way back.]_

_"I shall call my friend. Maybe he'll be able to help you. Mr. Mikaelson!" James said and her eyes widened when Elijah walked towards them, his own eyes glimmering in surprise when he saw her appearance, not gone unnoticed by the other man "This lady here only speaks French. But you seem to know her."_

_"Mr. Mikaelson, comment avez-vous été?" Adelia curtsied when he kissed her hand softly. [How have you been?]_

_"Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Je vous suggère de revenir," Elijah said with a smile keeping the facade. [You should not be here. I suggest you return.]_

_"Et comment vais-je, Monsieur Mikaelson? Je ne possède pas vos traits pour trouver ma voie en sentant les humains," she grinned and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as his eyes followed her actions. [How shall I, Mr. Mikaelson? I do not possess your traits to find my way out smelling humans.]_

_Elijah turned to James and nodded. "If you'd allow, the lady can accompany us and I shall send a missive to her father by morrow."_

_"I cannot refuse my abode to such a beautiful lady," the man smiled eyeing her up and down and Elijah narrowed his eyes when James extended his elbow to her._

_"Je vais dire à mon père de vous vider," she replied with a smile and took his hand. [I will tell my father to gut you.]_

_"You speak such beautiful words, Miss Fleureau," James said as they walked towards the carriage, Elijah following closely behind._

_"Vous êtes aussi nauséeux," she hummed innocently and the Original smirked as they sat inside. [Yours are just as nauseous.]_

_"Miss Fleureau," Elijah called and she looked at him with a hint of mischief in her eyes that had him falling for her once again. Gulping down the expected words, he smiled, "Continuez s'il vous plaît." [Please continue.]_

_A genuine bright smile took over her face as she carried on her conversation with the other man all the way. Elijah stole glances of her and went to look out the window as a smile flittered across his face listening to the conversation inside._

_"You truly are very stunning," James said with a look of awe, his eyes trailing over her features again._

_"Je suis flatté, merci," she smiled and unconsciously fiddled with the emerald ring on her finger. [I am flattered, thank you.]_

_Elijah caught the glint of the betrothal ring from the corner of his eyes and his heart immediately sank. He took a deep breath, not looking at her for the rest of the journey._

* * *

**A/N:** Adelia and Elijah meet again after two years under not-so-favorable circumstances and it turns out that she is now betrothed. So Arnold did manage to find a horse for his daughter [reference to Destined]. 

_Credits to Google Translate_


	3. chapter |  3

**1922, Chicago**

_A man in a suit held the hand of a woman, walking down the streets at a fast pace, their fingers intertwined. His appearance had a weary edge while her perfectly curled hair had escaped the constraints of the hat, billowing behind her in the windy night. Their shoes clicked on the footpath as they neared their destination when the man suddenly rushed them behind a counter, putting a hand over her mouth to still their movements._

_"...Have you seen these two?" They heard his voice ask someone. A tear rolled down her cheek fearing the worst. They turned their heads towards a broken mirror catching his reflection showing a man one sketch in his hands._

_"I've never seen those people before in my life," the young man replied making the couple internally sigh in relief._

_"Wrap it up, boys. We're through here," he ordered and walked away but not before looking around the bar once again._

_The couple hastily exited the bar without giving it another glance._

_"We arrived late. They are gone but he is ought to be on their trail when he is this close," the woman spoke as they took shelter in an abandoned building._

_"When is the ship leaving the port of New York for England?" He asked her._

_"A week from tonight, Elijah," Adelia answered warily._

_"We shall give him a fresh trail, my love. Keep him away from Rebekah and Niklaus," he kissed her forehead as a drunk man walked in. He rushed forward, biting into his neck roughly before throwing him outside the building._

_Adelia glanced up at Elijah who nodded and she stepped back before he proceeded to bite into the necks of the men that followed the first. A tear slid down her chin and she looked away knowing the demons haunting him will never cease their torment._

_The Original and his wife left after several minutes leaving behind bodies for his father to find._

_The lone man thrown out earlier, rushed into the station with bite marks. Before succumbing to blood loss, he uttered a single name, 'Niklaus'. Staring at the dead man on the floor, a middle-aged man nearby smiled wickedly._

* * *

"Make sure this piece is properly sanctioned and get the signatures please. Also get all the information on Tobias, see if he has any family," Adelia handed the documents to the worker who nodded and left. She sighed and looked outside when an arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled and leaned into his chest. 

"Everything in order?" Elijah inquired and she gave him a nod. 

"Did the children like the gifts?" 

"Hmm. They did," he kissed her head before taking her hand. "I am famished. We must eat." The vampire walked backwards dragging her along which made her smile. 

"Please assure me that your famished state must be for food and not something else," Adelia tilted her head and he gave her a mock glare. "Your appetite is very troubling."

He pulled her closer humming into the crook of her neck. "Are you accusing me of loving my wife too much?"

"I can't complain," she smiled. 

* * *

 

A hand tapped his shoulder and Rafael unplugged his earphones to look beside him. "Miss Jemma Sonners, pleasure to meet you," he extended his hand to the female whose eyes narrowed. 

"Jenna Sommers," she corrected him. 

"Is it?" He raised his brows, "I apologise for the little joke."

"Haha. So funny that I might actually puke," she fake gagged making the older vampire step back with a grimace.

"You can very well take another car. This one has Italian leather seats," Rafael touched his car fondly. "I call her Senorita."

"Oh sorry, I heard semolina," Jenna smirked when his fond smile disappeared. 

"Of course Jemma, I recommend a hearing aid," he rolled his eyes when she dropped her luggage over his foot. 

"Ow!" He exclaimed while stepping away from her. "The age of good humor has disappeared!"

She opened the door and looked at him, "Did you say something?"

Rafael decked the luggage in the back before taking the driver's seat. "A good hearing aid," he said before raising his voice with a smile, "You need a good hearing aid."

Jenna crossed her arms before plugging in the earphones and closed her eyes. 

* * *

 

Adelia sat on the porch swing with her laptop as Asher across from her tried to catch a hovering ball in the air. She looked at him and made the ball come down as the dog happily yelped and jumped but the witch once again made it out of reach. 

Asher looked at her, he was a dog but he knew what the demon was doing. His present highnesses were royalty in this world so he was subsequently the dog of royal caliber but the female in front of him made him work for every ounce of meat he was fed. Were royals treated like this? 

Elijah out of nowhere grabbed the ball and threw it towards the surrounding garden as Asher ran after it before slobbering it with his mouth and paws. 

The dog stopped; it was unfair, instincts shouldn't be held against him, royal or not. Asher considered himself healthy and good looking, the demons radiated the same and it was evident everytime his tall grumpy servant took him to walk every morning. Was his sweet little demon aware of how the other females looked at her mate? Maybe he should tell her and then he wouldn't have to look at the grumpy servant anymore.

Just then a car arrived and Jenna and Rafael got out, the latter immediately hugging Adelia. "Your friend is an ass," she muttered. 

"Thank you for noticing my wonderful possessions, Miss Sommers. Many people do," Rafael hollered, wheeling her luggage to the porch. 

"Miss Sommers and Rafael, let's get inside," Elijah said holding the door open for the ladies as they were swiftly followed by the Desmond. When he went to close the door, a wet ball rolled to his feet as Asher wagged his tail cheeringly. 

"Lunch time, get inside," the Original said with exasperation and the dog immediately shot inside at the mention of food. Elijah rolled his eyes at his action, "Dogs."

Asher looked behind him at the grumpy man. He let this one go; food over demon anyday. 

* * *

 

"When Lia was six, she wanted the duck that swam in the lake because she liked its webbed feet," Rafael said while pouring the sauce in excess over the plate. "I got her a healthy frog and she made the poor thing walk until he died of exhaustion, curious to see how his feet worked."

Adelia glared at him and gulped down her food, "I was six!"

"That is not an excuse."

"You were the one who threw me into the lake when I was four!" The witch exclaimed and Jenna snickered before digging into her food. 

"You wanted to see what's beneath the water. I helped," the friend elaborated with a roll of eyes and poured the sauce onto her food in agreement.

"I am glad to hear Rafael still hasn't grown up," Elijah quipped, taking a glance at Adelia's plate. 

"I imagine your dark dreary childhood, Elijah. Did you ever smile?"

"Hush Raffie, be polite," Adelia nudged her friend's foot and sighed before taking a bite, excess sauce dripping out of her mouth. She glared at him. 

"Rafael has a point," Jenna went along with a chuckle and the Desmond nodded appreciatively.

"This very well proves that a man shouldn't agree to whatever his wife has demanded before listening to the said demand," the Original smirked humorously. 

"See Jemma, look look Elijah smiles!" Rafael feigned shock, gesturing towards the Original making the redhead laugh who ignored the butchering of her name. 

"Awww. The husbands around the world should learn from you. The 101s to keep your wife happy," Adelia winked at her husband and smirked coyly as Elijah raised his brow. 

"All Rights Reserved, credits Adelia Laurentis," Jenna said with a chuckle and the Desmond clapped once in accord.

Elijah went to speak when his phone on the table buzzed and he excused himself, the dog following after him. 

"The Original family is going to reunite soon. May I suggest an annulment?" Rafael smirked once the Original left the room as Adelia turned to him with a scowl. 

"They cannot be all bad," Jenna mused and the friend laughed. 

"Oh dear, do vampires have life insurances? I suggest you get one, doppelganger niece and all."

Asher peeked at Elijah from behind the balcony doors, his tail wagging in excitement. Maybe his grumpy servant was talking to another female, and maybe, just maybe his sweet demon needed his help after all. He ran inside the dining room hoping to inform his servant of the new development.

* * *

 

Damon fixed himself a drink in the living room when his phone rang loudly and he answered it. "You're interrupting my drink."

"You miss me?" The voice on the opposite end asked. 

"Katherine. Where are you?"

"Lurking outside your window, pining away," the female vampire answered. 

"What do you want?" Damon inquired.

"I'm homesick. What have I missed?"

"Well, Stefan's still Klaus' little prisoner and Elena still thinks she can save him and no one's thought about you since you left."

"And what about you? I'm sure now that you've given up on your brother, you're plotting some sort of way of moving in on his girlfriend," the Petrova woman humored.

"I didn't give up on him. I just don't know where he is."

"Hmm."

"But you do. Are you trailing them?" The Salvatore realised and asked.

"A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekick who's off the rails? I couldn't be further away," Katherine replied. 

"Which means you know exactly where they are," concluded Damon. 

"All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers."

"How do you know that?"

"Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you," she explained. 

"Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother?" He asked. 

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm conflicted," Katherine mused. 

"Where are they?"

* * *

 

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan," Klaus started once they got out of the car. 

"What are we doing here?" The Salvatore asked.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?"

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur," Stefan elaborated.

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what make it legend," Klaus said with a smile. 

A few metres away from inside a parked car, Adelia stared at them with her binocular and hummed, "When you said we were going on a trip, I anticipated a very pleasant hill destination. This is anything but that. I have been crammed up in a car for more than 48 hours, following your notorious brother on his quest for world domination." 

She put the binocular back over the dashboard and glanced at Elijah who was looking worse for wear in his sweatshirt. "Also add to the surprise that I get to see you in anything other than suit, in public. If that is not signaling your deteriorating brain cells then consider this the end of the world."

"You talk too much," the vampire replied before sipping water straight from the bottle. 

"I feel like a stalker, 'lijah. Normal people do not peer into the back of a man's head with binoculars all the way. I feel to have developed four eyes with all the spying you have made me done," she grumpily said. 

"I apologise if this inconveniences you but my suit was rather destroyed by a crow who found it justified to enact revenge on my beloved because your pet was audacious enough to bark at a flying bird."

"Why is it suddenly his fault?" She gestured to the sleeping dog in the backseat. "You and the crow both wear black. That creature asserted his dominance over your apparel, proving himself to be the superior specie who is capable of flying away after he has excreted over your beloved."

"I had to tolerate your pet throughout the journey who gobbles up everything in sight, my wallet included. I am clearly the victim and you are making Asher to get sympathized with."

"Asher needs air. He smells the stench of hypocrisy flooding the interior," Adelia unbuckled her seatbelt and scooped up the dog from the backseat. Pushing the door open, she climbed out and shut the door with a bang.

Leaning against the window she looked at her husband who was staring at her in disbelief. "Please come and join us? Oh I am sorry, you can't. Your self worth wouldn't handle strangers judging you for not wearing a suit! Goodbye," she gave a salute and rushed off. 

Elijah watched her walk away with his jaw hung open. 

* * *

 

**The next day | 1862**

_Quick footsteps hurried along the hallway of the manor as the sound of many other steps following slowly drowned the quiet of the night. Adelia looked behind her and sighed in relief to still find the corridors empty when she took a turn and immediately the shadows of the soldiers appeared on the wall adjacent to her._

_Taking a step back, she turned around only to be welcomed by the clanking of another approaching group. She got into a defensive position and wracked her mind to find excuses when a hand muffled her mouth and pulled her inside a coat closet. Her eyes widened and she started struggling as the grip tightened around her waist working to pull off the hand over her mouth._

_“It’s Elijah. I suggest you stop the struggle,” his voice whispered into her ear and her efforts instantly ceased. The group walked by the corridor, the shadows of the men falling over their faces with the filigree on the wood failing to stop the light._

_One man stopped by the closet and Adelia’s eyes widened when he glanced towards them, his brows furrowing in confusion. He started walking up to the closet and the witch stepped back more into Elijah’s arms who remained still in his position._

_The guard looked at them in doubt as his hand went to touch the closet door when both the Original and the witch froze inside. The man hummed and latched the closet door shut as the tension left the vampire’s shoulders. He proceeded to shake the handle vigorously to check its resistance making Adelia flinch at the sound. Elijah pressed his palm over her mouth tightly and waited until the guard left._

_The hand muffling her mouth moved to her neck as the witch gulped in relief, involuntarily leaning into Elijah, who concluded that her occasional mischievous streak seemed to have amplified in the last two years._

_Adelia disentangled from him and tried to move to the other side of the closet, unable to do so for the conjusted space._

_He halted her movements as he tightened his grip over her. “We are locked in,” Elijah whispered and the hair on her nape rose up at the proximity._

_The witch closed her eyes and within a few seconds, the closet door opened with a creaking noise. She tried to flee without looking at him and he grabbed her wrist immediately as he pursed his mouth._

_"Tell me what is wrong?" He asked and Adelia looked away. "You will tell me," Elijah continued and tightened his grip over her wrist before walking towards the familiar corridors._

* * *

 

Klaus and Stefan entered the Gloria's Bar which appeared to be quite empty. 

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" The hybrid commented. 

"I can't believe this place is still here," Stefan muttered looking around. 

"You got to be kidding me," Gloria exclaimed making Klaus smile.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender–"

Gloria interrupted him halfway, "Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." She then looked at Stefan, "I remember you."

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be..." the Salvatore started. 

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" She humored.

"Gloria's a very powerful witch," the Original explained.

"I can slow the ageing down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day," the witch said. 

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?"

"Yeah, sure thing," the younger vampire agreed and went to the bar. 

Klaus glanced at Gloria. "You look ravishing, by the way."

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels."

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse," Klaus said.

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... we'd have to contact the witch who created it. I thought you would have contacted Elijah’s wife. Have you wondered maybe she tampered with it?" Gloria guessed. 

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead and Adelia and I are presently not talking but there is a reason I trust her, do remember that," he narrowed his eyes at the implication. 

Gloria exhaled, "I know, she’s here in the city. And for me to contact the Original witch, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah."

Stefan noticed a photo on the wall and pulled it off to look at it with a frown.

"Rebekah is a bit preoccupied," Klaus put forth. 

"She has what I need. Bring her to me," the witch told him.

"What is this?" Stefan asked. 

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place," mused the hybrid. 

"But this is me. With you," the Salvatore showed him the picture of him with his arm around Klaus's shoulders. 

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" He continued as they walked into a warehouse.

"You said it yourself; that time had a lot of dark holes."

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" 

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait," Klaus rolled his eyes. 

"What the hell is going on? Answer me," Stefan demanded, furrowing his brows. 

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you," the Original said. 

* * *

 

_“Why must you poke your nose where it doesn’t belong?” Adelia freed her wrist from his grip as he shut the door to her designated room._

_"What are you doing here, Adelia? Tell me the reason," he asked her once again. "If you need any assistance, you must say so. I promise to help you. Is Arnold aware of your presence here?"_

_"I do not need your help," she looked at him. "What are you doing here?"_

_“I was ought to leave this morning," informed Elijah. "I stayed for you. What have you gotten yourself into?" When he didn't get any answer, he sighed, "I am trying to protect you."_

_“Protect me? Do not make a complicit in your crimes. I refuse to be an excuse for your own motives.” She glared at him and removed the covers to the bed before climbing in._

_“Would you prefer if I left you amidst them? You could’ve been caught. They are already searching for Roger’s killer.”_

_“My safety is not your concern and it was not I who killed him. It was you!” She untied her hair and turned around to set him with another glare._

_“And I killed him to keep you safe. Do remember you are a human and not an immortal like myself,” he clenched his jaw before taking a step towards her._

_“I did not tell you to protect me!” She shouted. “I would’ve gotten out of every situation if you hadn’t interfered. I never wanted your assistance. My father shouldn’t have to hear from people that his daughter is seen in compromising situations with a man such as yourself.”_

_“Man such as myself?” Elijah stared at her when she closed the drapes around her bed._

_“Your reputation speaks for yourself,” she replied as his gaze hardened. “A vampire!”_

_“You would not like to be seen with an Original?” He asked, his hands automatically moving the drapes aside to directly stare at her._

_“I would not like to be seen with any man that my father has not approved,” Adelia replied as she sat up on her knees to his eye level. “Stop helping me. I do not need it.”_

_“I refuse to leave you to fend for yourself,” he said with a helpless expression over his face, "I cannot."_

_“What must I offer for you to stay away from me?” She blinked back the tears brimming in her eyes._

_“I just wish to protect you.”_

_“You cannot protect me every time my life is threatened. I refuse to let another fight my battles.”_

_Elijah instantly pulled her forward as he gently held her nape, startling her. Their lips were inches apart and she looked wide-eyed at him in contemplation. "I will always protect you," he uttered softly._

_Adelia got out of his hold, almost scratching his hand and swiped the nearest object to her, a clay vase from the nightstand and threw it towards him, which he immediately caught. “I do not wish to be protected by you! You have done enough. You got me out and I will forever be grateful for that. Next time I want no participation from you,” she gritted her teeth and closed the drapes before getting inside the covers, turning her back to him._

_The Original breathed deeply and kept the vase at its place before he caressed the sapphire hairpin inside his pocket and took a step back._

_When Adelia opened her eyes, she sighed admonishing herself for her rude behavior with Elijah. Hoping he was still here, she made up her mind to apologise and opened the door open, only to be greeted by a dead guard outside._

_She looked around and saw bodies littered everywhere. With small steps, the witch reached the foyer and froze, encountering the General's brother on the floor, dead._

_“There won’t be a next time,” Elijah said with a hard voice and she jumped in surprise before looking up. The Original stood there with blood all over him. “I will ensure their deaths if they even look at you the wrong way.”_

_He stepped towards her and she held her stance, looking him in the eye, her disbelief quite apparent._

_“You cannot do this. This is wrong,” her voice had a hard glimmer and he ignored it, for both of them._

_“I will do anything to protect you and you will not stop me,” the Original replied holding out his hand to her._

_She took little steps to hold his bloodied hands, uncaring of the red smeared all over him._

_"Tell me everything," he ordered and this time she couldn't refuse._

* * *

 

Klaus raised his shot of tequila towards Stefan, "To friendship." 

Stefan clinked his shot glass. "So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire? Huh?"

"All good things must come to an end," the hybrid said.

"You compelled me to forget?" The younger vampire asked. 

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate," Klaus explained emptying his glass. 

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... unless you're running from someone," Stefan guessed and the Original stiffened.

"Story time’s over," Klaus said, ending the discussion.

Stefan huffed and turned his head to see his brother Damon, who motioned for him to come over. "I need another drink. A real one," he mused and left the bar.

* * *

 

_Adelia hurried down the basement of the manor desperately looking for Rafael. Elijah remained a few steps behind her, his expression impassive as he watched her peek into the cells for a glimpse of her friend._

_The witch stopped in front of a cell and looked into it._

_“Raffie!” She called out seeing him asleep on the floor. The man immediately opened his eyes and hurried towards the iron bars._

_“Lia, I was awaiting your arrival,” he grinned and it instantly disappeared once he saw the man who stood behind her. “Elijah?”_

_“I am terrifically not surprised to find you here,” the Original stated and Adelia turned to glare at him._

_“Color me surprised if I say I expected a better suit,” the friend drawled when another man inside the cell woke up with a groan._

_“Who is it?” The man got up to stand beside Rafael as Elijah watched him warily._

_“Mr. Reynolds?” Adelia asked in surprise when the man noticed her and his eyes widened. He immediately composed himself and smoothened his hair._

_“Miss Laurentis, pleasure seeing you here,” he replied with a smile._

_“What on earth are you doing here?” She frowned at his demeanor which Elijah standing behind her did not like. The man was literally staring at the witch with adoration in his eyes. "Rafael?" Adelia glared at her friend._

_"He insisted," the friend shrugged his shoulders._

_"He insisted?" The witch mocked turning to look at the Reynolds man. "What is the matter with you, Jasper?"_

_"I do love it when you call me that, darling," Jasper dusted off his cravat and leaned against the iron bars with a smile._

_Adelia narrowed her eyes and flicked her wrist as the lock to the cell broke. The door instantly gave away under Jasper’s weight as it flipped open and the leaning man fell outside onto the floor near her feet._

_The witch chose to ignore him before entering the cell to engulf her friend in a relieved hug._

_“You were nowhere to be found and grandmother was beside herself with worry,” her words came out muffled over his coat._

_Rafael kissed her forehead and escorted her outside._

_“This is Mr. Reynolds. He is a doctor and a very proficient activist,” Rafael came and introduced the man to the Original who had an impassive expression on his face._

_“I am impressed, Miss Laurentis,” Jasper winked at her and Adelia rolled her eyes._

_“Tell your cousin I will gauge his eyes out if he does that again,” the witch told Rafael and signed the other man the same._

_"He is your betrothed, why don't you start the demonstration? I will happily retrieve the scalpel from his bag if that is what you wish," Rafael said nudging Adelia when Jasper linked his arms with her and started walking together._

_The betrothed gestured at her blood-stained hand and she shook her head in dismissal. He tilted his head and the witch pointed to his bruised head as he shrugged it off. She held up her chin to inquire about it when he gestured to himself and crossed his palms over his heart before pointing at her. Her cheeks suddenly got tinted with a light blush of pink._

_Elijah witnessed the entire ordeal with less-than-impressed attitude. He pursed his mouth before starting to walk ahead from them all, ignoring the tinge in his heart._

_“That is Elijah Mikaelson. Original extraoordinaire with fangs,” Rafael whispered to Jasper, whose eyes widened in surprise and awe._

_The three followed the vampire up the basement and the two men grimaced at the sight of the bodies littering the floor._

_Rafael looked at Adelia for an explanation who turned to fidget with her sleeve all of a sudden. He looked towards Elijah and sighed before dragging his friend out the house._

_As a carriage arrived, the witch glanced at Elijah._

_“You can accompany us back to Cloverville. You need to change and get rested,” she offered, “and grandmother will disapprove if you refused. You helped us a lot.” She finished before he could interrupt._

_“Thank you for the offer, but I mus–”_

_“I will inform Klaus. It wouldn’t be right to let you leave in this state," Adelia smiled at him._

_"I agree with her, Mr. Mikaelson. You look positively famished," Jasper hummed before escorting his betrothed inside the carriage._

_Rafael looked at Elijah intently who shook his head in an affirmative no and walked away, the pin in his pockets suddenly feeling very heavy._

* * *

 

Adelia felt him sit next to her on the bench and put a milkshake in between them. Glancing at Elijah to see him wearing a suit over his sweatshirt, she rolled her eyes. 

"You are not difficult to find, my love," he humored. 

"Don't tell me you compelled a man to give you his suit," she said and he looked away, giving her a sheepish smile. 

"I paid him handsomely if that is what you are implying. I am not a thief," the Original reasoned. 

Adelia picked up the milkshake and immediately started slurping it. "Butterscotch, you remembered."

"Of course I remember," Elijah said with a smile and produced a packet of biscuits from his pocket. 

"Dog biscuits for Asher?" She asked and he nodded. The witch happily placed the dog on her husband's lap, ruffling his head. 

Elijah discreetly placed the dog in between them as Adelia continued sipping her shake. The dog looked at him and turned away, instead placed his head on her thigh. 

"Did you find anything?" She inquired. 

"I plan to follow Niklaus. I found a set of coffins, they were of course decoys. Why don't you get rested?"

"And leave you with your brother who can dagger you again?" The witch raised her brow. 

"He won't," Elijah sighed and kissed her forehead. 

* * *

 

Klaus entered the room in the warehouse full of his family's coffins and saw a guardsman lying dead on the floor nearby. "Rebekah... it's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." 

A blonde figure rushed over to stab him with the dagger making him gasp, "Go to hell, Nik!"

The hybrid took the dagger out of his chest and dropped it with an unimpressed face. "Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me."

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more."

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... so I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in," he said and on accord Stefan arrived. 

"Stefan..." Rebekah muttered, surprised. 

Klaus rushed to him and looked the younger vampire in the eye, "Now you remember." 

Flashes flooded Stefan's mind as everything slowly fell into place. "Rebekah," he said, finally recognising her and walked closer. 

"Stefan," the hybrid called out and the Salvatore stopped to face him.

"I remember you. We were friends," he told the Original.

"We are friends," Klaus humored and looked at his sister, "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch."

"The original witch?" She frowned.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" He asked and she touched her neck to find her necklace missing.

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" She exclaimed. 

Stefan finally realized the necklace he had given to his girlfriend was Rebekah's which Elijah hinted at when Adelia took it from Elena. 

"I don't know. I didn't touch it," Klaus answered, slowly getting enraged. 

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!"

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" He shouted and the Original female looked into the coffin to not find it. 

She threw the wooden box on the ground in anger and the Salvatore contemplated whether he should tell them the truth or not, totally aware he'd have to explain how the necklace came into his possession too. Then it wouldn't take long for the siblings to figure out that the doppelganger was alive as well. 

"First Maeve and now you!" Klaus continued. 

"Adelia?" Rebekah immediately stopped. "Where is she? And Elijah?"

Klaus waited a breath and thought it over, "There is no better time for a reunion. Maybe you’d prove to be a motivation for them to help me afterall." He mused and pulled out his phone before walking out of the warehouse. 

* * *

 

"Okay. You were right. He was there," Damon told Katherine over the phone. 

"I'm always right. Let me guess... it ended in tears and heartbreak?" The doppelgänger mused. 

"Where are you?" He asked. 

"Why? Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?" Katherine humored. 

"I'm thinking Europe. Italy, maybe. Or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons."

"Keep guessing, Damon. Bye-bye," she laughed hanging up the phone. Walking out of the phone booth, she hailed a cab and was about to get in when she noticed a figure sitting on a bench. With a smirk and she walked towards Adelia.

"How’s life with the Original vampire in suit, dearie?" Katherine humored sitting beside her and soon encountered a dog sniffing her palm. 

The witch looked at her in surprise. "Pleasure seeing you here in the windy city. Is the wind not strong enough to blow you away?"

"It is acceptable. He is all words and no bite," she leaned back and twirled a piece of hair between her fingers.

"And I presume he is not aware of your presence here?" 

"Give me some credit Mrs. Mikaelson. I am faster than you could imagine. My long lost love is playing BFFs with your BFF," the doppelgänger explained as she watched the dog climb on its owner's lap. 

"Such a tragedy. It appears we are in the same boat," Adelia mused with a smile. 

"The boat where Klaus has the wheel. I am aware of your predicament. Looking for the Mikaelsons while I am stuck looking after Stefan."

"Kindly do tell the reason I am graced with your presence, Miss Pierce," the witch said exasperatedly.

"It’s an honour to have a cup of tea with Adelia Laurentis and I merely grabbed the opportunity," Katherine explained and Adelia gave her a look of disbelief accompanied with a smirk. "Fine bitch, we can help each other."

"Oh sweet me," the Original's wife feigned surprise. "I am not a fool to make a deal with you."

"You are smart. I was questioning it when I heard my old lover was tying the knot and crushing my frozen heart back in 1866," the older vampire quipped.

"I’ll take that as a compliment," Adelia got up taking Asher in her arms. "I do not need anything from you."

"Everybody needs something from me," Katherine answered and after a beat, "Even your husband did once. Quite a forbidden affair we had. He truly loved me."

Adelia gave her an amused smile and took a step towards the vampire. "If you were expecting a different kind of reaction, I apologise for disappointing you. My dignity wouldn't allow I pay heed to petty digs."

Katherine looked at her intently. "People say you take after Elijah, but those who really know you might differ in their opinions. He might have been your betrothed but his influence over you puts even your husband to shame," the doppelgänger narrowed her eyes in mischief when the smile disappeared off Adelia's face. 

"We will continue this pleasant conversation the day you put something worthy on the table since I know what you’ll ask from me. I do not put my family’s fate in the hands of someone who is desperate for freedom," Adelia replied ignoring Katherine's earlier words and the doppelganger stood up on accord.  "I will send your regards to Klaus. Goodbye." 

The older vampire watched Adelia walk away when she was suddenly pushed into a wall by an angry Elijah, the tub of gelato discarded on the cobblestone. 

"Maybe you do not wish to live after all, Katerina," the Original squeezed her neck as she struggled against his grip, fear flooding her eyes. "How dare you throw the affection I had for you in her stead? It is nothing in comparison to the love I have for the woman who is my wife. Should I inform Niklaus?"

He released his grip lightly as she took a breath and looked at him. "This shouldn't have bothered you if you know it never bothers her. The matter resides somewhere else," Katherine quipped with a cautious stance. 

"You still fear a dead man's love for your wife, the hold that refuses to part ways and it bothers you that Adelia chooses to hold onto it." Elijah's grip tightened making her smirk. "It makes you question your decision to let her be. You Mikaelson men are afterall not used to anybody doing things their way."

"You will not speak another word," the Original pushed her onto the opposite wall and rushed at her when a bark resounded the ally and he turned to look at Asher wagging his tail at him. Looking around to see the doppelganger not in sight anymore, he scooped up the dog in his arms. "Where is Adelia?"

The dog barked twice and settled himself within his arms as Elijah let out a sigh of relief. He looked at the cobblestone to see the melted dessert and left it there it to walk back to their residence. 

* * *

 

Adelia walked into a warehouse, phone in hand. "Nik, what is it now? It better be an apology for snapping my neck! It hurt!" Suddenly a figure came forward and hugged her tightly making her freeze, "Rebekah?"

"Oh hello, dear sister."

**1887, New Orleans**

_Rebekah entered the parlour to see a young woman sitting on a chair reading a journal. The female original had just been undaggered moments earlier and seeing the betrayal she had been gifted with, she fled._

_"Get the hell out of here," Rebekah shouted at the woman who to look up close was very beautiful, just like her brothers preferred._

_"So Niklaus did undagger you. He was muttering about missing his little sister for the past two weeks," the woman replied closing Elijah’s journal._

_"Who are you?" She asked and instantly noticed the hairpin Niklaus had acquired two centuries earlier adorning her hair. When the woman put the journal on the table, she saw the rings. "Why is a married woman loitering the compound? You have fallen for my bastard brother even when you are supposed to be faithful to your husband? And that journal is Elijah’s!"_

_The woman stood up and walked towards her, "You misunderstand Rebekah."_

_"I do not misunderstand," she continued shouting and then realised, "Unless that bastard remarried! Wasn’t the trouble of Vivianne [1] enough for a lifetime?_

_"Already creating ruckus sister?" Niklaus walked in and took the seat the woman had earlier evacuated._

_"You bloody well know Nik! What is this woman doing here?" She pointed her finger at the brunette who now appeared quite amused._

_"The little witch lives here. My favourite one so far. You would know since she is Sharel’s granddaughter," he answered._

_Of course, Rebekah remembered the pregnant Beauchêne witch who had saved her life in 1819. It might have been decades for them but for her, it was like yesterday. The witch had been an important ally of theirs standing for what was right even if it meant joining forces with vampires._

_"I shall send a missive to grandmother about your recent awakening to life and Niklaus, please be polite. She is your sister," the woman said as her brother smiled fondly at her rebuttal._

_"Sister, I am surprised Niklaus has been this considerate," Elijah glanced from the doorway when Rebekah rushed forward to glare at him._

_"Elijah. I am still deciding what to do with you. You left me daggered for 52 years," she stated with a frown but moved into of his awaiting arms seeking comfort._

_"Don’t be hard on him. He tried but your other brother has twisted definitions of punishment," the woman offered while her elder brother came to stand beside her. He curled his arms around her waist making Rebekah's frown deepen._

_"Rebekah. Meet Adelia, my wife," he said and the sister was left dumbfounded._

_She glanced back at Niklaus who was staring impassively and then towards the woman who was smiling. She was Elijah’s wife. Her noble brother had gotten married._

_"You jumbled up the brothers," Adelia told her and placed a kiss on Elijah’s cheek who looked at her with adoration crystal clear in his eyes._

_"How? My good brother had gotten himself hitched and his only sister was absent! When was this?" She shouted again and gave the woman a once-over to find her acceptable. "And my satan brother has left you alive. Is this another plot of yours to hurt Elijah, Nik? I do remember Celeste," she glared at him._

_"If I kill Sharel’s precious granddaughter then she will raise hell and it was 1866, sister. Twenty-one years and dear Maeve hasn’t ran away. I blame her sanity for her poor judgements," Klaus grinned._

_"Absolutely Niklaus. I fear for my sanity when we live under the same roof. It is either tolerating you or finding a white oak. I prefer tolerance over a never ending search," Adelia smiled sweetly and Klaus glared at her when Rebekah burst out in laughter._

_"Elijah, an invitation was delivered some hours earlier for you. You should take your sister instead, help her blend in," she continued and he nodded with a smile. "And I shall send for the seamstress. Come Rebekah, you have a matter of creating first impressions," she finished and exited the room._

_"At least Elijah got it right," Rebekah grinned, finding her newest sister-in-law more than acceptable when Elijah smiled and kissed her forehead before following his wife._

_She turned towards her other brother to see him staring at the empty doorway with undecipherable eyes._

"I have missed you," Adelia hugged her back. "Where is Klaus?"

"Missed me already?" He came out with a smile on his face when it turned into a grimace when his brain burst in pain.

"What do you want from her? I have an arduous time believing your compassionate act of undaggering your sister all of a sudden," she inquired.

"Can’t I miss my sister, Maeve?"

"No. I conveniently recall the time you missed her so much that you ended up writing to us for a decade personating her. “Dear Adelia and Elijah, Stefan Salvatore is the man of my dreams. Nik has given us his blessing and has not tried killing him yet. It is very unfortunate that you are not present to see me living the life I have always desired for myself. Chicago fulfils the sense of adventure our old home lacked and with Stefan, my life is complete.”  I was impressed," Adelia replied, remembering the letters as the Original hybrid got annoyed while the sister grew infuriated.

"He did what?" Rebekah shouted. 

"I have archived those letters for you, Bekah. Appreciate his creative streak for yourself. What a blessing you gave them Nik? Daggered your sister and compelled poor Salvatore."

"So you and Elijah knew my history with the Originals too?" Stefan asked. 

"Enough of the chitchat. You will help us Maeve," demanded Klaus. 

"I have lost my necklace, Lia! Do something," Rebekah explained.

"I will gladly help you Bekah. Nik, not so much," Adelia answered and took the Original's female hand, "She is staying with me. You boys are not welcome." 

* * *

 

Elijah looked up from the couch hearing the front door open as the dog lying beside him rushed to greet Adelia. Her cooing words to the dog reached his ears and he busied himself with the papers infront of him. 

A pad of footsteps walked towards him and he frowned knowing it definitely wasn't his wife's. When Rebekah came to stand across him, his eyes widened in surprise seeing his sister after ninety years. 

"Rebekah," he immediately walked towards her to engulf her into his arms as the female returned it wholeheartedly. 

"Elijah, you are still the same," she burrowed herself deeper in her brother's arms, tears brimming in her eyes. The last time she had seen him, it was in New Orleans where she also lost Marcel to that unfateful night. 

"I kept a change of dress in the room down the hall. Get fed and then I'll leave you two alone," Adelia said from the kitchen. 

"She has become more demanding," Rebekah hummed and left her elder brother's embrace as they both chuckled. 

"I can hear you, Rebekah!"

* * *

 

**A/N:** [1] According to the trilogy published by Julie Plec, Klaus was married once to a witch-werewolf named Vivianne Lescheres. Long story short, it didn't end well for the Originals. 

* * *

 

James McAvoy _as_ Jasper Reynolds

_"I will always stay with you, sweet."_

...

Eiza González _as_ Adelia Laurentis

_"You have ruined me, Elijah."_

a n d 

Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson

_"I don't want to let go."_


	4. chapter |  4

**  
March 1862 | Cloverville**

_Adelia splashed her feet over the water, sitting on the steps of the lake. Deep in thought, her fingers played with the boot laces kept beside her while focusing on the fishes diving under water._

_Feeling a presence, she turned her head to notice Jasper unlacing his boots making her smile. He joined her, dipping his feet alongside hers and Adelia blushed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear._

_"You are always thinking," he started and she chuckled._

_"I like to consider it as a thought process," Adelia replied._

_"Your father chose me for you. Will you ever regret marrying me?" Jasper asked her all of a sudden._

_"My father won't settle for anything but the best for me. So if he chose you then I already believe regret will be the last thing I will ever feel in our marriage," the witch answered honestly._

_"Your belief in your father is astounding," he chuckled, shooting a pebble into the lake._

_"Padre knows me better than I know myself and he is giving me a choice."_

_"So you do want to marry me," Jasper smirked. "Already in love, are you?"_

_"Marrying you is my choice and I do love you," Adelia said, giving him another pebble._

_"But you are not in love with me," he inferred, throwing the stone as it jumped over the surface thrice before submerging under water. "Truth is kindness, my sweet."_

_"You do not believe I am kind?" She looked at him._

_"You are very compassionate but kindness only comes with acknowledgement and I think you fear your own heart."_

_"You fear my heart will never come to love you?" She raised her brow._

_"It already does, Adelia," Jasper replied with a smile. "But I fear you will come to resent it."_

_"What do you think is kindness then?"_

_"Being kind is not always happy, sweet. Helping is not kind when it is a form of protection. Sadness, grief, death, every form of emotion that might give you a semblance of peace is kindness. Hiding something to keep the other person sane is not kind when you are aware there will be cruel repercussions tenfolds," he answered while caressing her nape. "Are you kind?"_

_Adelia blinked in thought and took a deep breath. "No, I am afraid I am not."_

_"No, you very much are. You gave me the truth and you acknowledged it for yourself. I believe you will be a very kind soul," Jasper smiled._

_"How would you know?"_

_"I know," the man hummed. "When your father was put under my medical surveillance in the camp, he would narrate tales of his beautiful daughter who was very rebellious and would always speak her mind. Her desire to not let herself be controlled, a curious mind and an affinity for knowledge was all he spoke about for days. One day he asked me whether I wanted to marry such a girl. I said yes because I thought you were too kind to accept who you were. He offered no dowry and I wanted none, because you are worth more than anything anyone could've offered me."_

_A blush coated her cheeks and he laughed making her pout. "I heard Seattle is very beautiful in winters."_

_Jasper softly kissed her cheek as it flushed red even more. "Your father is watching us from the window with his telescope. Is he that much protective?"_

_Adelia smiled and pecked his jaw, lips lingering for a while as Jasper sat frozen at the action. Seeing his dumbstruck state, she winked and got up. "You might have to commission a room with no windows. I adore children but I would prefer if they are delayed by a few years and not because of father."_

_Jasper smirked, getting up on his feet and leaned closer. "What do you suggest I do, Ms. Laurentis?"_

_The witch leaned to whisper in his ear with a mischievous smile. "You are into medical profession, Dr. Reynolds. You tell me." Taking her boots from his hands, she started walking away and he followed her with a grin on his face._

* * *

 

"Stop staring!" Adelia exclaimed pulling the sheet over her head and Elijah chuckled. He lightly pulled down the sheet and traced her cheekbone fondly. 

"I was not staring," the Original replied and she opened her eyes. 

"Don't lie. I have eyes everywhere," she mused and snuggled closer to him. 

"Oh you do, my love."

"You look happy," Adelia observed after a minute. 

Elijah pulled her closer, resting his chin over head. "I missed Rebekah."

"Hmm," she hummed absentmindedly, making patterns on his shoulder when he got up, breaking her out of daze. 

"Did Niklaus contact you?" The Original asked his wife and she nodded. 

"Told me to return Rebekah without eliciting any form of curiosity."

"I am sure he must have meant ideas to get away from him," he pointed out while looking through his suits. 

"I am not that smart," Adelia bit her lip and Elijah turned to look at her. "I concluded he meant technology. He forbade me, maybe he can teach it to her himself."

"You are very devious. Of course you'd think if he was the one to dagger her, he should be the one to teach her too."

"I am glad you agree," she smirked as he entered the bathroom. 

She got up and looked in the mirror. Taking a deep breath the witch tied up her hair and stretched. She exhaled and put on a smile before exiting the room to knock on Rebekah's door. 

When a muffled groan replied, Adelia entered and switched on the television as the voice of the morning news anchor startled the blonde vampire. 

"What is that!? Rebekah shrieked and sat up. 

"Welcome to the twenty first century, Bekah. Klaus will be honored to teach you everything about technology."

* * *

 

**1922 | way to New York**

_On the side of the road, screams could be heard coming from inside a gentleman’s club. Blood splattered the wooden planks as did the windows when the doorknob rattled furiously and a few seconds later, all went silent._

_Elijah wiped his fingers and mouth with a handkerchief as he watched his wife downing a glass of scotch in a gulp. He walked over and took the glass from her, his fingers stained with blood again and and he kept it atop the cards surrounding the poker table. He wiped away her tears and took her in his arms as a tear slid down her face again. He ran his blood coated hand over her hair soothing her worries._

_“Three more nights,” he whispered in her ear._

_“Times like these I sincerely wish your brother was a bit more rational about his victims,” Adelia replied, her words muffled._

_“I ask the same but he wouldn’t be Niklaus if he weren’t.”_

_“Recreating his homicidal messes is not how I wish to encounter him, your father included,” she admitted softly._

_“If only has an endless list of possibilities, my love . I have countenanced everything but this aspect is mine to command and there is no substitute for your humanity,” he scolded her lightly while caressing her cheeks._

_“I entrust you to keep me sane, Elijah,” she said._

_“We should move,” he nodded and pulled her out the front door, dragging a brutalized body behind them._

_She stared at the body and with a twitch of a finger, it flew and hit the nearby tree roughly falling at an odd angle. They looked at the club from afar, their fingers seeking one another as the spell from her lips brought it to flames. They entered the carriage and did not look back._

* * *

 

Klaus and Stefan sat in a clothing store, drinking champagne while Adelia was busy collecting dresses from the stands and waited for Rebekah to try them on.

"There has to be more to this dress," the female Original echoed from inside the fitting room.

"There's not," Klaus replied dryly when Rebekah came out wearing a short, black dress.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then," she commented and then turned to the witch, "No offence Lia, you are family. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers."

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing," the Original hybrid said. 

"Get your mind out of gutter, Nik," Adelia retorted, examining the clothes in her hand.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident," Rebekah questioned.

"It's dance music," Stefan answered. 

"Rock, Pop, Jazz, Hip-Hop," the witch sighed, "I prefer classical to be honest."

"People dance to this?" Rebekah raised her brow.

"Hmm," the Salvatore hummed in agreement.

"Are we done?" Klaus asked, annoyed. 

"Not for today," Adelia replied. 

"And why are you so grumpy?" The sister questioned her elder brother. 

"Yes please, encourage his childish behavior, Rebekah," the Laurentis heir rolled her eyes.  

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it and Maeve wouldn’t help me," Klaus replied ignoring the witch. 

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for ninety years," Rebekah answered and looked at Stefan, "so what do you think?"

"I like it," the Salvatore said which the Original didn't believe. "What? I said I like it."

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan," she replied, agitated and went back inside the fitting room. 

Klaus turned to Stefan, "Nice one. Good work."

"Zip your mouth, Nik. Let her do whatever she wants," Adelia said, riffling through her bag. 

"Who is encouraging who now?" The hybrid smiled innocently when the witch glared at him. 

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her," the Salvatore commented beside him. 

"I heard that," the female Original shouted from inside the room. 

"All right. I'm going to get some fresh air," he sighed, getting up and left the store while Klaus poured himself some champagne.

"You must be the alcohol benefactor of the entire world. It’s not even 10 a. m," Adelia said, pointing towards his flute as she took a seat next to him. Klaus wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her closer suddenly as her forehead hit his jaw. She rubbed her head while glaring at him.  

"I might need the strongest absinthe while dealing with our family," Klaus hummed drinking the champagne when Rebekah came out wearing a dress.

"No. Try that red one," the witch ordered and Rebekah grumbled before going back inside.

"Why are you not helping me?" The Original hybrid asked Adelia.

"The coffins?" She raised her brow when he didn't look impressed. "I am helping with the necklace, aren’t I?" 

"Did you really have to tell her that I should introduce her to everything?"

"You should face the repercussions of keeping your sister daggered for over nine decades. I wonder what will you do with my husband's elder brother."

"You mean Finn?" Klaus asked the witch. 

"How am I supposed to know? I have never seen him except the number of times the name got thrown around, which I can sum up to four, this including five," Adelia rolled her eyes. 

"How precarious! I was thinking of keeping him daggered for another nine centuries."

"You haven't changed, Nik," Rebekah shouted from the stall. 

"Do you ever expect him too?" Adelia echoed her thoughts. 

"Elijah might say the opposite," the Original hybrid mused. 

"He is another idiot," the sister said. 

"What about you, Maeve?" Klaus winked at her. 

"I tolerate you because you are my friend. Doesn't change the fact that you are a mighty arse," Adelia replied. "Wink again and I will puncture your eyes. You shouldn't be drinking that much," she said and took the glass from his hand, keeping it aside. 

"I am a hybrid, it doesn't affect me," Klaus replied, annoyance laced in his tone. 

"Sure it doesn't," she answered and gulped down the contents of the tumbler. The witch slid two envelopes over to him making him raise his brow. "For you."

"What is it?" He opened one of them to find it blank and he glared at her. She gestured at the other one and he huffed before pulling out the paper to see an address. 

"Werewolves, rogue ones who volunteered to be your hybrids," Adelia said and a flicker of smile crossed the Original's face. "There have been many who come to my doorstep seeking a way to avoid the transformation and the pain that comes with it. To some of them, this prospect is very attractive."

"And the other one," Klaus asked holding out the blank envelope. 

"Where you keep your coffins. You give me that and I will let you keep the werewolf location with the transition solution."

"You have already shown me the address," he smirked. "What makes you think I will even agree to this?" 

Suddenly the envelopes in his hand turned to ash and Adelia smiled before pouring a drink for him. "Poof," she mocked and the Original clenched his jaw. 

"I remember the location, little witch."

"They are called rogue for a reason, Nik. It wouldn't take a minute for them to get out of there," the witch smiled at him. 

"You and Elijah are being very stubborn, Maeve," Klaus stated with hard eyes. 

Adelia rested her chin over her hand and with a fond smile, she replied, "It runs in the family." She ruffled his hair and he slapped away her hand. 

"Well, for family you get pretty annoying," he said while glaring at her and she continued to smile. 

"Family? You snapped my neck remember?"

"I also dagger my siblings. Were you expecting something new? You are family and I will impose my rights."

"Even Asher?" She asked humorously after a moment.

"Even the dog, yes," he rolled his eyes. 

"His name is Asher," the witch clarified with a pout. 

"Even Asher, yes. Happy?" Klaus quipped and she smiled. 

Rebekah got out and looked at the two of them with a grimace. "Ugh, why are you two even friends?"

* * *

 

In a warehouse, Klaus sat on a couch drinking from a girl as Stefan did the same. Rebekah looked at them sitting atop a nearby crate as Elijah looked around, opening a coffin to find it empty.

"Decoys brother," the hybrid smirked as Elijah clenched his jaw.  

"My girl's dead. I'm bored," Rebekah said. 

"Get used to blood bags in this century or take inspiration from your past lover's extraordinary diet," Elijah commented, leaning against a crate. 

"Diet?" She frowned. 

"Stefan here kills squirrels and bunnies and every other kind of four legged specie. My wife refers to it as bunny diet," the eldest Original informed his sister, earning a snort from the hybrid. 

"Well, I am rather fond of the ripper," Klaus stated and Stefan rolled his eyes. 

"I am surprised PETA isn’t running after you. Remind me to keep Adelia's pet away from him. She gets quite anxious if her beloved things mysteriously disappear," Elijah continued. 

"And of course like every good brother, Elijah here is more worried about his wife's anxious state than my little hobbies," Klaus quipped before turning to Stefan, "You weren't kidding about being hungry."

"Yeah. It's been a long day," the Salvatore said. 

"Try being related to her," he replied with a laugh.  

"Your inclusion is mandatory, Niklaus," the elder Original commented. 

Rebekah frowned at the comments directed at her. "You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me."

"It's been ninety years, Rebekah. Give him a minute," the hybrid sighed.

"Why are you taking his side?"

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want."

"Niklaus, she is our sis–" Elijah started.

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!" She defended herself interrupting her brother. 

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise," Klaus quipped.

"Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off," Stefan said for Klaus. 

Rebekah laughed at his comment. "Fantastic."

"Children, please," Elijah pinched his forehead in frustration.

Stefan dropped the girl he was feeding, "I need to go." He got up and walked away.

"Where's he going?" The female Original asked. 

"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story," Klaus answered.

"You would know about that, of course. Stolen letters are exemplary," Elijah said and took a deep breath.

"Of course," Klaus smirked when he noticed Elijah leaving, "Where are you going?"

Elijah didn't look back as he answered, "I have an appointment." 

* * *

 

_2 hours later_

Adelia woke up in an house that she remembered coming in with Elijah and looked around to see everything around her in pieces with singed bodies lying away from her. She sat up and touched her forehead to see a healed up wound but traces of earlier blood caked on her fingers. 

Suddenly Elijah sat down next to her, startling the witch as she scooted back until she saw it was him. In his scorched suit with soot all over him, he touched her forehead and she threw herself into his arms. 

"What happened?" She asked with a quivering voice and he held her tighter. 

He clearly remembered getting a call from the witches residing here who had agreed to assist them but as soon as they entered the house, he found his neck snapped along with Adelia's. 

The Original looked around at the bodies and guessed what their intentions were. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed the side of her head, his fingers involuntarily clutching the pendant around her neck in relief. 

"Some spell must have gone wrong," he said and she nodded. 

"What happened to them?" Adelia asked. 

"I have no answer, my love," he replied, averting her gaze before he assisted her in getting up. "We should leave."

Adelia glanced around and saw everything burnt, from the curtains to the frames. Her gaze drifted to the bodies as Elijah wrapped his jacket around her which was almost falling apart. 

"You are not hurt, are you?" The witch asked her husband. 

"I am an Original, my love," Elijah answered before guiding her out of the house. 

Asher barked as soon as they entered the house and wagged his tail at the sight of his keepers. He got silent when he saw their disheveled appearance and croaked in disapproval. 

"I am so sorry you had to see us like this," Adelia crouched down and rubbed his head gently. "Those witches were very bad, darling."

The dog tilted his head and looked at her curiously. 

"Don't go to strangers, my love, but if they approach you, be polite and be cautious," the witch kissed his mane and hugged him tightly. "I might let you sleep in my bed tonight. I need the fluffiness and warmth."

Asher jumped around at the mention of their bed which had heaps of blanket. He had a cute bed but he wanted the bigger and the better one. The other man glared at him when he tried to climb it once the other night and at the demon's insistence, his sweet demon had agreed to keep him out; how rude it was. 

"Suffice to say, I refuse to share a bed with him," Elijah said as he came with a bag of blood and gave it to her. 

"He is an obedient little boy and so smart!" Adelia complimented him, ignoring her husband and caressed his fur as the dog wheezed in approval.

* * *

 

**April 1862 | New Orleans**

_The hooves of the horses clicked against the ground as the carriage dragged itself over the busy roads of New Orleans. Lithe fingers moved the curtains aside a little and froze seeing littany of people passing the area. She immediately left the curtain and took a deep breath when a hand touched her knuckles._

_"Sweetheart, no need to be afraid," Arnold reassured his daughter who scooted into her seat._

_"Why am I even here, father? I wish to return home," she said softly._

_"You are my heir and after me, you will represent Laurentis name. My daughter will not cower before anyone," he said firmly and Adelia looked at Jasper in contemplation._

_"Sir, she is visiting her birthplace for the very first time. Perhaps we should think of admitting her in the next talk," the betrothed offered._

_"She will learn. New Orleans might be her birthplace but it will never be her home," Arnold sternly said and Adelia fidgeted in her seat._

_"Father, I am scared," she admitted, looking away._

_"You have nothing to be scared of. They may want you dead but they cannot command your will to live. You standing in front of them is their greatest shame."_

_"I do not want to shame anyone. You never taught me that, father," she replied._

_"You are not shaming others, you are standing up for yourself and being who you are."_

_"Why must I condemn the entirety of people for something only a few have done?" Adelia questioned her father._

_"And there is my daughter," Arnold smiled. "Be yourself, remember I am always with you," he squeezed her hand when the carriage came to a stop._

_The driver came and opened the door when first Arnold got down. Jasper gave her a reassuring smile before he followed her father and held out his hand. She looked at him and he nodded with a smile._

_ Putting down her veil, Adelia took his hand as she stepped out hesitantly. Her feet touched the soil of New Orleans for the first time and the reason they left this place became much more apparent. Her mother and grandparents were killed here and looking around at the sudden descending silence, she knew this place would never accept her to be one of their own.  _

_They had nine covens but none had the generosity to offer kindness, their purpose of attaining superiority blinding their path. They had the power, the magic in their veins but their ambition too diluted._

_Jasper offered his elbow and Adelia gripped it instantly, the familiar presence calming her mind. Without her volition, a tear slid down her face behind the veil, remembering the mother she never had the chance to know and when she looked up, her teary gaze directly met Elijah's._

_"Arnold, Mr. Reynolds, it is a pleasure to see you here," the Original greeted them with a handshake and approached the witch. "Miss Laurentis, welcome to New Orleans." He took her free hand to place a chaste kiss._

_"It is an honor, Mr. Mikaelson," Adelia gently replied, not meeting his eyes._

* * *

 

Adelia swung her legs in the air as she looked down the roof ledge she was sitting on. 

Klaus arrived and sat down next to her breaking her out of her reverie. "After New Orleans, Chicago was my preferred residence."

"A home," Adelia sighed, "and it still wasn’t enough for you to seek us out for decades."

"Maeve…" he started.

The Laurentis interrupted him, "When are you going to undagger them? You have broken your curse, he is not a threat anymore, what more do you need?"

"I need my hybrids," he told her. 

"You aren’t going to undagger them even after that, are you?" She asked and he went silent. "I will not risk Rebekah and Elijah for this. She has just been undaggered even if to fulfil your pursuits but I cannot do this to her," she continued in a defeated tone and got up. "I shall wait and until you decide otherwise, I shall go."

Klaus gripped her wrist and got down himself, "Where will you go?"  

"Back to Seattle," Adelia answered with a smile. "I cannot afford running after you everytime. Elijah might find it his life mission to trail you but I have things to do. You are not my priority, Niklaus, and you know it."

Klaus exhaled and looked at her. "Do you resent Elijah for it?"

"No, I did not tell him to indulge in crazy parts of desperate me," she laughed loudly as an involuntary tear slid down her face. "Maybe he has lost hope after so long, but I refuse to stop until the day I die."

"You know that is not true and moreover, I can only tolerate so much of Elijah at once, please don't die anytime soon," the Original hybrid said and she cracked a smile. "Elijah can stay with Rebekah and myself for the time being."

"And see you rise up to world domination, absolutely," Adelia replied with a chuckle and straightened his necklaces before looking up at him. "Goodbye Nik." 

Klaus stared back at Adelia as she kissed his cheek in farewell. He frowned when she moved to whisper something in his ear. 

"Take care," she said after a moment and walked away but the frown did not leave his face. 

* * *

 

_Klaus had gotten her message concerning him, but it had been too late. He knew they were somewhere in Chicago and would provide him with time to flee safely. An onslaught smell of blood hit his senses and he knocked the roof of the carriage to stop it. He opened the curtains and saw a trail of bodies littering the alley. The offenders unknown when suddenly he saw them coming out of a building under construction._

_Dresses rumpled and having splotches of stains over it, their visible figures covered in dried out blood but their hands linked even under these circumstances, Elijah and Maeve._

_Neither noticed the carriage across the street, a blue eyed man peering at the couple walking away when he drew the curtains shut and closed his eyes. He would never say it but he did appreciate them looking out for him, it felt nice to be not alone._

* * *

 

"And where are you going?" Elijah leaned against the doorframe and watched Adelia put her phone charger inside her bag. 

"Seattle," she answered, buttoning up her dress and turned to look at him. 

"I figured you'd want us to stay with Niklaus," he replied, his finger drumming against the cabinet beside the door. 

"I would want you to stay with him. Keep Rebekah safe and also find out about the other coffins while you are at it," Adelia said. 

"And what if I get daggered myself?"

"Your little trick to make me stay with you is very old, Elijah," she chuckled and walked towards him to peck his cheek. "Kindly shave, I can only get through burns for a few days."

The Original smiled and kissed her forehead. "You shouldn't bother since you are leaving me."

"Better find yourself another wife," she mused, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"If only I were that lucky," the vampire quipped making Adelia roll her eyes. 

Rebekah was running her fingers through Asher's fur when Elijah entered the room and the dog wagged his tail, spreading himself over the couch leaving no space for the vampire to sit. 

The elder Mikaelson huffed and took a seat across them as the female laughed at the dog's gesture. 

"You don't like him, do you?" She tickled Asher's muzzle and he barked in agreement. "He is so adorable. Where did you find him?"

"One of Niklaus' indirect victims that Adelia rescued," he replied. 

"Well she hasn't changed."

Elijah looked at the dog and raised his brows, "She is currently putting away your things. Kindly go and retrieve whatever amuses you the best."

Asher perked up at the mention of his ball and dashed inside his servants' room with a bark when Klaus moved out of his way, looking at the creature curiously.

"Maeve has too much normal in her life, the dog was an unnecessary element," the hybrid said. 

"I wholeheartedly agree," Elijah replied with a sigh. "Atleast I wouldn't be bothered by his barking for a few days."

"Why?" Rebekah asked. 

"Adelia is leaving," he answered. 

"I thought you two will stay," she said. 

"Elijah is staying, Maeve has chosen to leave for Seattle. Either our company is not enough for her or she has gotten tired of her husband," Klaus explained while gulping down a drink.

"You know that is not why she is leaving," Elijah replied, glaring at his brother. 

"Why are you not going with her?" The sister asked and this time Klaus turned to glare at her. 

"I refuse to leave you under Niklaus' protection."

"I am honored to have Elijah's vote of confidence," the hybrid smirked and the siblings ignored him. 

"Nik wouldn't do anything," Rebekah looked at Klaus, "not if he knows what's good for him."

The eldest glanced at the hybrid before looking at his sister, "I was hoping to convince you anyhow to leave with me in the next few days."

Klaus immediately turned to fix him with an angry stare. "As if I would let he–"

"You know I would not leave Nik. I am glad that you want me to come with you but I cannot imagine what I would do living with Adelia and you, brother," Rebekah interrupted him swiftly. 

"Sister, I want you to reconsider," Elijah took a deep breath and looked at her. 

"I have never left Nik's side and I refuse do it even now," she replied, her voice quivering. 

"I looked for you and all our siblings. I wanted you safe and undaggere–" Elijah's jaw clenched. 

"I was keeping them safe!" Klaus raised his voice. 

"They are not safe from you!" The eldest glared at him. 

"What's going on?" Adelia entered, closing the door behind her. 

Klaus stood up looking at the witch, "You should take your husband and leave. If he continues berating me for another minute, I will put him in a coffin. He shouldn't be around the bastard if he doesn't feel safe."

The siblings watched as he left the room in a rush. 

"Please explain," she demanded from the remaining two. 

Rebekah looked at Elijah, "If you only want to stay with us for me then I suggest you not do it. He wouldn't do anything."

"All these years I haven't sat idle, scouring the Earth for you all. He daggered and impersonated you to keep us in the dark. He had the audacity to walk into my home and blatantly tell me that he had threw you in the sea. Avoided us, threatened us and daggered me once already and you want me to believe he wouldn't do the same to you again?" Elijah narrowed his eyes as he slowly lost his composure when she refused to see his point.

Adelia held his hand. "You need to calm down. Why don't we talk of this later?"

"I will always choose Nik and you know it, 'lijah!" The youngest Original said. "You have a home," she looked at the two, "but Nik and I don't. We only have each other and he understands me the best even if he is unreasonable at times."

Elijah opened his mouth in disbelief. "You all are my family. There is no greater joy I would find in anything more. My home is my family and Niklaus has refused me that for almost a century."

"I get it, you are at an odds with Nik but I will not go with you, and for the sake of both my brothers, I request you go with Adelia."

Elijah closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he left the room, shutting the door to his bedroom with a loud bang. 

"You do understand, don't you?" Rebekah looked at Adelia who smiled a little and gave her a nod. 

"Take care of Niklaus and yourself. If anything happens, please inform us," Adelia offered and the Original hugged her for a while before taking the route Klaus took. 

Adelia gently closed the door behind her and noticed her husband packing his own bag. "Do not be harsh on her," she started. 

"How can she stay with him after all he has done?" Elijah stopped his task and looked at her. 

"Don't be a hypocrite, Elijah," she commented before taking the set of clothes from his hand and put it in the bag. "She chooses to stay with him just like you do. Your anger with him is justified but give it some time and you'll be thick as thieves in no time."

"She should come with us."

"You are displeased with Niklaus, it is fine, but do not take it out on your sister who is just doing what she has always done," Adelia reasoned with him. "She has made a choice, respect that."

"He daggers us, that is not our choice," he replied. 

"Nik takes away your choice by keeping you all with him the way he finds reasonable and even acceptable. You are attempting to do the same with Rebekah. I think you should stay."

Elijah looked away and sat down on the bed. "I will apologise to her," he said quietly, caressing her knuckles. 

"I am glad," she replied and kissed his head as they both sat in silence. 

* * *

 

_ "What is a woman doing here?" The General asked the men as they say around the table.  _

_"The woman you are referring to is my daughter and heir. She has earned the right to sit with me," Arnold replied gruffly._

_"We do not allow women to sit in the procession with us."_

_"I am honored to have your concern regarding my stature and general social conduct," Adelia said with a smile. "Have you read the book yourself? Is it not written that a proper gentleman should always take a seat after a lady? Who is the publisher if I might inquire?"_

_The room got doused in silence as the betrothed hid a smile at her comment and pulled out a chair for her. She did not break the eye contact with the General seated at the head of the table and sat down._

_"Gentlemen, please get seated. We shall proceed," Elijah broke the silence as the men took their seats._

_"In my absence, I encourage correspondence with my daughter for any concerns. We own the plantations around New Orleans and anything that affects or raise paranoia amongst the people working there will be answered with a retaliation," the Laurentis patriarch told the group._

_"You are getting ahead of yourself, Arnold," Klaus commented._

_"Any trade that happens outside of this city takes place on my land. I assure you my clauses are very substantial."_

_"We have Mississippi," the General said._

_"The other troop plans to invade it soon, I have my sources and everything is not good," Jasper interrupted him._

_"And you are speaking on whose behalf?"_

_"As a bystander who thinks the war has been commencing for too long. Miss Laurentis is betrothed to me and her family is tied to mine. I shall get to the point and ask what are you willing to offer them for their help," he said directly and unfazed._

_"Well, this provides complications to the plans. I believe war is good for business," the younger Original commented._

_"What Niklaus means is that it opens new variables for chang–" Elijah started._

_"Twisting Mr. Mikaelson's words won't change his intentions," the Reynolds said._

_"I want protection for my family in exchange of services," Arnold stated. "I agree with Mr. Reynolds, this war needs to end but I will not put my family in danger."_

_"I can only offer you protection within the territory. Outside I have no control over your doings or others'," the General told the patriarch._

_"My concern is my daughter. Her life will be threatened in this very city."_

_"Miss Laurentis is to wed Mr. Reynolds this coming winter who resides up in North," the head said. "She will be moving away, I do think she'd fine for two seasons."_

_Arnold's jaw clenched at the mention of her daughter leaving him. "I will need a day to ponder over it."_

_"Of course. Do relay it by tomorrow evening," he got up and tipped his hat to Adelia who nodded as he went away._

_Arnold glanced at his little girl and left the room._

_"That settles it then," Klaus said when they were left alone in the room._

_"Arnold has agreed to reside in the compound for the time being. I will escort you," Elijah told the occupants and got up._

_"War will decline population and food resources which will cause famines and again lead to substantial decrease. With less number of humans running around, your meal options will be limited too," Jasper humored, his voice laced with a hard edge. "I suggest another food plan including bananas and apples, the plantations have plenty."_

_"Mr. Reynolds, do not antagonize Klaus," Adelia whispered to her betrothed._

_"I am a physician, my sweet. It's my duty to serve people."_

_"I will let this slide off just once, Jasper. Wouldn't want dear Maeve's name tarnished with her intended's untimely demise," the younger Original said and the witch glared at him._

_"Enough, Niklaus," Elijah intervened and Klaus left the room._

_"That man has an extremely low sense of humor," the Reynolds rolled his eyes before following the younger Original._

* * *

 

Elijah closed the door, sitting inside the car as his wife settled Asher over her lap. 

"To the tarmac, please," he told the driver and Adelia looked at him with a smile. 

"Do not want a repeat of last time?" 

"I have learnt my lesson traveling on road with a dog on board," he grinned at her. 

"Who knows maybe Asher is scared of flying?" She humored and Elijah's smile immediately disappeared.

As the jet took off, a loud howl pierced the interiors of the contraption, making him wince. He looked at Asher who was looking out at the far flying birds and howled again. 

"Not scared per se, just excited," Adelia elaborated as she held the creature to her chest so he could look out the glass panes. 

"How much time?" The Original asked. 

"An hour," she replied and Elijah took a deep breath when another howl reached his ears. 

* * *

 

"It is going to rain," Adelia said looking out at the Seattle sky as the Original put the passcode in at the front foor and the door clicked open silently. 

"Or so it seems," Elijah replied flicking the bright porch light on and the witch looked around happily. 

"Home sweet home," she hummed, closing the door behind her and moved to their bedroom. "I still think you shouldn't have left Klaus alone."

"To remind you again, I still haven't forgiven him."

"But maybe Rebekah needed you," the witch continued. 

"She wants to be with Niklaus and Mr. Salvatore," the vampire elaborated.

"But that never implied that you leave her," she pointed out and switched on the lights to the room as Asher leapt from her arms before rushing downstairs to play with his ball. 

"I did not want to leave you alone."

"I can take care of mysel–"

"I know you can but it never assures me unless I see you myself, not after what happened today," Elijah said and removed his jacket. 

"You worry too much," she shook her head in exasperation. 

"I don't regret it," he answered and smiled when the doorbell rang loudly. The Original and his wife looked at each other when it continued ringing continuously and the witch hurried down the stairs. 

She opened the door and spotted Matthew, the alpha of the wolf pack living in the woods standing in front of her with a woman in her later 20s beside him. 

"Matthew, how can I help you?" She asked the wolf. 

"I found this woman trekking in the woods. Since it wouldn't be safe for her to roam around in the dark," he said discreetly gesturing to the full moon peeking out the clouds, "I brought her here to stay the night if you do not mind. I saw the porch lights on and didn't take her any further. She can continue trekking tomorrow."

"Only if you have no problem with me staying with you," the woman said. "Matthew said it isn't safe and a wolf was spotted just this morning."

"We have no problem until the matter is resolved. Please come in," Adelia smiled and held the door open for the woman to enter. The witch looked at the wolf, "Have a safe night."

"I will be back tomorrow," he said and she nodded. 

"At your convenience, we do not mind."

Matthew gave her a smile before disappearing into the woods to prepare for the transformation. Adelia closed the door behind her and looked at woman. 

"Follow me. I am Adelia Laure..." The witch perked up and climbed the stairs as the woman followed introducing herself as well. 

* * *

 

_Elijah and Adelia stood awkwardly in the study as Jasper left them alone to follow the younger Original._

_"Congratulations on your betrothal," he started and the witch fidgeted with her sleeves._

_"Thank you."_

_"I apologise for denying your request to accompany you earlier this year."_

_"You do not have to," Adelia looked at him. "You had no obligation to fulfill."_

_"He is a good man," he said looking towards the doorway._

_"Father would never choose wrong for me," she replied._

_"Mr. Reynolds wasn't your choice?" The Original asked curiously._

_"Now he is," the witch smiled at the thought when Elijah nodded and extended his elbow. She grabbed it as they exited the room._

_"No thank you, I do not prefer liquor," Jasper told Klaus denying the glass as the Original rolled his eyes before downing it himself._

_"Maeve, your suitor is exceptionally dull," Klaus hollered over to Adelia who was being escorted down the stairs by his elder brother._

_"Well he is not for you. Please refrain from spewing further comments if you have no intentions of marrying Mr. Reynolds," she quipped, leaving Elijah's hand to hold Jasper's._

_Elijah awkwardly placed his hand beside himself and Klaus smirked looking at his clearly uncomfortable brother._

_"You'll be moving to Seattle this winter?" The younger brother waved off the witch's comment._

_"I'll be certainly inviting you to stay over but I think you might find it dull like myself," Jasper said making Adelia chuckle._

_"Rafael is your cousin. I sure shouldn't have expected anything better."_

_"Adelia," Arnold called over his daughter from the balcony. "I wish to have a word with you."_

_The witch nodded and curtsied to the companions before going upstairs._

* * *

 

As the night dissolved into the howls of wolves echoing the forest, Asher stared out of his mistress' window and dashed towards their bed hearing so many simultaneous howls. He climbed up and laid across their bodies over the blanket in silence, hoping no one would scold him. 

Elijah blinked his eyes open and stared at the weight over his legs and found his wife's dog lying there, his eyes closed. 

Adelia moved a little and he caressed her head gently to get her to sleep. She turned on her side, her back facing him and he gripped her waist gently when the dog still showed no signs of moving. The Original sighed internally, choosing not to get him off the bed. 

The dog looked at Elijah and the vampire opened his eyes to look at him. The latter closed his eyes, with Asher laying over them in contentment, his tail moving along the sheets until he too fell asleep. 

* * *

 

Stefan woke up with a start inside the back of a truck filled with coffins as Klaus stood looking over him. 

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, okay?" The Salvatore requested. 

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding," the Original mused as he opened the back of the truck. "Welcome back to your birthplace, Stefan."

The Original hybrid looked around with a large grin on his face. "Oh little witch, it was always Mystic Falls." 

Adelia kissed his cheek as he held her waist lightly when she leaned in deeper to whisper into his ear, "Every person has a story. Where did yours start?" 

* * *

 

**A/N:** Some mysterious occurences around Adelia, her leaving a clue for Klaus despite Elijah's unwillingness to help him without getting the coffins, Rebekah choosing Klaus over Elijah and Seattle?! ;)


	5. chapter |  5

**chapter |  5**

**May 1862 | New Orleans**

_Adelia stepped down the carriage to stare at the looming building above them. Sharel joined her immediately and looped their arms._

_“This is your mother’s ancestral home, the Fleureau manor. Away from the covens and the hustle-bustle of the city,” the matriarch informed her granddaughter and opened the door to the empty house. “Your mother grew up here with her little brother Ryan, unfortunately they both died the same night.”_

_“Am I the only one with these powers?” Adelia asked her grandmother._

_“There are others, but only you matter to me. You are my little girl and I will ensure that you only see happiness.”_

_“I have told Jasper to look for a house near ours in Seattle,” the young witch told Sharel while tracing her nails on her grandmother’s sleeve. “If not, then you two will stay with me. I refuse to live without you and father.”_

_Sharel smiled and tilted Adelia’s chin up. “You have?”_

_The witch nodded with a pout. “You are getting old and will need my assistance. Father forgets his belongings and I consider Raffie my sibling. You all must stay with me.”_

_“And if Mr. Reynolds refuses?”_

_“He has promised me or else there will be no wedding.”_

_“Ah! Young love, it’s refreshing,” Sharel commented when someone knocked and the ladies turned to see Elijah standing at the doorway. “Thank the lord, you arrived in time, Adelia here makes me feel old,” the matriarch said and invited the vampire in._

_“I do not. You are old and you refuse to see it,” the youngest said and crossed her arms. “I will go peruse the library while you knit and sew.”_

_“I will knit scarves for my great-grandchildren!” Sharel shouted behind her._

_“I will tell father that you suggested such a blasphemous thing,” Adelia called out as she disappeared behind the doors._

* * *

Adelia giggled when she felt him nip her throat teasingly, her hands tugging the tie binding her to the bedpost.

Elijah looked up with a smile. “What is so amusing, my love?” The Original asked, unbuttoning her shirt dress down the front as it fell around her in folds. He sat up and discarded his sweatshirt when she winked, appreciating the wonderful creation her husband was.

“Why are my hands bound tonight?” She asked with a mischievous smile and he playfully glared at her. He went to bite her lips when the witch placed her foot on his chest, stopping his descent. “Na-na-na, you shall get your reward only if you answer me.”

“And if I oppose your directions?” Elijah raised his brow and took her foot in his hand, caressing it gently. Not breaking eye contact, he suckled her toe in his mouth and dug his fingers into the pressure points of her sole making her squirm in contentment and pleasure.

“You play unfair,” Adelia huffed, snatching her foot away with a pout on her lips.

“Hmm. It would seem so,” he quipped, trailing a finger over her brassiere clad breast. “If I want my reward, then I shall get it.” The Original’s hand slithered inside her panties when his phone on the nightstand rang loudly and the witch closed her eyes in annoyance.

“Our times were much better, at least we weren’t interrupted by ringing phones,” Adelia commented and looked up at the ceiling.

Elijah kissed her cheek and took his phone when he saw Rebekah’s name displayed over the screen. “Rebekah, what is the matter?” He inquired, concern lacing his voice.

“Did you know that the doppelganger was alive?” The female Original questioned as soon as he answered. Elijah and Adelia stared wide-eyed at each other when the sister continued. “Well your silence answers it all, brother.”

“Did something happen?” Elijah asked hurriedly and moved to untie his wife who hopped down the bed, buttoning up her dress.

“If you consider the scenery around the Mystic Falls High School, I can assure you that something is definitely going to happen.”

“I will speak to you soon,” the elder Original replied and hung up before putting on his sweatshirt. Adelia extended his suit jacket to him and he took it immediately.

“We’re going,” she ordered making him frown.

* * *

_“I have brought these for you,” Elijah’s voice startled her as the books she was arranging tumbled to the floor. “I apologize,” he helped her with the journals and smiled._

_“You shouldn’t have made the effort to get me anything,” Adelia said while keeping the books on the table._

_“I am lending these for you to read. I will take them back accordingly,” the Original smirked at her dumbfounded expression._

_The witch turned away and shuffled through the books on the shelf to get one out and handed it to him. “I do not lend books, I give them to the needy.”_

_The vampire glanced at the title and hid a smile. How To Be A Gentleman. _

_She moved past him when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, his warm breath hitting her neck._

_“Care to elaborate, Miss Laurentis?” Elijah humored and she looked back at him while trying to free her hand at her back from his grip._

_“First lesson, unhand me. This is not gentlemanlike behavior,” she said and he obeyed instantly. “Second lesson, step back. The distance is inappropriate,” Adelia continued and he obeyed with a smile,taking a step back, “Third lesson, read the book.”_

_She made to leave the book when he spoke again. “What if I do not wish to follow any of them?”_

_“You are then a savage,” the witch said with a tilt of her head._

_“I sincerely thought you’d like these,” the Original said as he started collecting the books he brought when she immediately snatched them from his hand, making him smile._

_“I will return them after I finish reading,” Adelia said, clutching the books closer to her._

_Elijah looked at the witch and stepped closer to her. “You can keep them,” he told her and she bit her lip to contain her happiness. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ears and she stiffened when he went to whisper in her ear._

_“I know you prefer them old but fossils may have to wait,” he said making her frown when he tapped the book on top, opening the first page as a collection of butterflies came into view._

_Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly when he touched her hair to pull off the pin before putting another one in its place._

_“You gave me a watch as a present when I visited  Cloverville for the very first time. It is fair I give you one in return for coming to New Orleans.”_

_The Original placed the first pin in her palm before leaving the room._

_As she unpinned her hair later that evening, her nimble fingers examined the pin that Elijah gave her and sensed a preservation spell on the pin._

_The witch watched it closely and her eyes grew wide when she recognized it to be the same flower she helped bloom with the magic she siphoned off the Original, the incident taking place more than two years ago._

_Encased within a small glass structure, the flower was hard-pressed but perfectly preserved in the same condition, the hues of the petals mixing with the shade of the glass._

_Adelia clutched it within her hand, ignoring the prick of the pin as she stared at the figure leaving the house._

_Elijah turned back and glanced up at her window impassively and she met his gaze as her hand enclosed around the gift involuntarily._

* * *

“Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!” Caroline exclaimed as Matt entered the room, setting off the mouse traps placed on the floor.

“Forgot about senior prank night, huh?” Tyler smirked.

“Clearly,” the Donovan replied with a sigh.

“How could you forget? We’ve only been waiting for this since like freshman year,” the blonde vampire said.

“Yeah, Matt. If I’m doing this, you’re doing this,” Elena echoed.

“I’m kind of surprised any of you are doing this,” Matt said looking around.

“Caroline’s making us,” Bonnie smiled.

“We’re about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don’t...” Caroline started.

The doppelganger finished for her, “...and if we don’t create these memories now, then what’s the point of it all?”

“Go ahead and make fun, I don’t care,” the vampire said.

“You’re all lame. And I’ve got ten more classrooms to prank,” the werewolf rolled his eyes and took a bag before leaving the room.

Elena moved to exit the room when Bonnie asked the doppelganger, “Hey! Where are you going?”

“To superglue Alaric’s desk shut. I’m making memories,” the brunette replied with a smile.

Caroline smiled in return, “I love you!”

Elena laughed and opened some double doors when she came face-to-face with Klaus standing in front of her.

“There’s my girl,” the hybrid smirked.

“Klaus!” She froze in fear and turned around to run, when he zoomed in front of her.

“You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?” He mused in thought and tilted his head,”Oh Maeve…”

* * *

“We won’t be able to reach them in time, Lia,” he said as they entered the room.

“You forget I am a witch,” Adelia rolled her eyes and handed him a sage to light up which he did instantly.

Getting the salt container from the corner of the spell room, she started making the circle, finishing it within seconds with practiced precision.

Elijah put the burning sage in a bowl and extracted Rebekah’s necklace from the drawer before entering the circle.

“Do you think the necklace will work? She hasn’t worn it for over a century. The locator spell might fail,” Elijah asked, handing the necklace to his wife.

“For all intents and purposes, it should,” Adelia answered.

Asher observing them from the couch barked and the witch looked at him. “Not now, dear.” She huffed and took a handful of salt to make another boundary to prevent his entry.

Adelia made them sit on their knees and took a deep breath, looking at Elijah across from her. He smiled assuringly and she closed her eyes, chanting the spell.

_Nous apparaitre_

Immediately the pendant around her neck glowed as Elijah felt his smile disappear when within seconds they were transported to a dark place. He held her hand as they both got up hesitantly.

“This doesn’t appear to be a school, ‘lijah,” Adelia said and looked around to find nothing but darkness.

She hissed as the necklace turned hot and the Original immediately took the necklace from her to drop it immediately. They both stared at it when she felt the heaviness settling over them; dark magic.

* * *

Stefan woke up in the truck and found Rebekah standing near the door.

“Oh, he lives,” the Original commented.

“What happened?” He asked the female.

“You took a beating. My brother’s been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper,” she explained, her voice laid with a touch of amusement.

“Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?”

“You can stop playing dumb now. It didn’t take him long to figure out what you’ve been hiding,” Rebekah answered.

“I’m not hiding anything. I’ve done everything Klaus has asked me to,” the Salvatore reasoned.

“No, you just failed to mention that the doppelgänger’s still alive. Elijah and his wife kept her alive for a reason.”

“Where is Klaus now?”

“With any luck, ripping that cow’s bloody head off,” she said when Stefan rushed at her as they both fell down the truck.

“Where is she?”He asked Rebekah.

“You really do love her, don’t you?” She said while getting up and pushed him against the truck. The Original punched him before taking a crowbar to pull him towards her. “Consider me jealous,” she finished before putting the crowbar through his stomach.

* * *

Klaus pulled the doppelganger through the school hallways by her arm. “You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven’t been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you’re still breathing.”

He paused and looked at her intently, “But then even everything dear Elijah has done for me, he left you alive. He knew the consequences, so why?”

“If you’re going to kill me, just do it!” Elena said.

“Not until I know I’m right. But I do have ways of making you suffer,” he said before they entered the gym. “Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home,” the hybrid shouted in a fake accent making the students groan when he noticed Dana and another student. “You two. I remember you.”

“I’m sorry. Who are you?” The teenage girl asked him.

“Oh, don’t worry, I wasn’t in my right head the last time we met,” he smiled before compelling her. “Lift your foot up, please, Dana.” The girl on accord did so when Klaus looked at the boy. “If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?”

“Don’t, Klaus. You don’t have to hurt anybody,” the doppelganger requested him.

“Oh, come on, love. Of course, I do,” the hybrid smiled.

* * *

Her grandmother always said magic had no distinction. Every kind of magic can be used equally for the good and the bad. It was upon the witch to draw the line between the dark and light according to their own knowledge and understanding. It was different for all.

The magic suffocating this place felt bad and Adelia clutched Elijah’s suit to get his attention.

“We have to leave,” she told him and he looked at her when his eyes caught a silver coffin lying in the corner of the room. She followed his gaze and stopped him when he went to walk towards it. “We are the wrong place, Elijah.”

“Where are we?”

“I don’t know. The necklace brought us here,” Adelia replied and picked up the jewelry from the ground. “But we have to leave. This doesn’t feel right.”

The Original sensed the urgency in her voice and nodded, but glanced at the coffin once more. The pendant hanging from her neck glowed and Elijah stilled in horror, realizing the implication.

The witch coughed and suddenly threw up blood as it splattered on the hard ground. His eyes grew wide as she clutched her head, whispers increasing around her. Adelia looked around once before she dropped unconscious, a trail of blood trickling down her nose.

Elijah went to pick her up when the silver coffin burst into pieces as Esther emerged from the depths. The splinters sat frozen in the air as Elijah looked in horror at his very dead mother and staggered back.

“You must help me, son,” the Original witch said and extended her hand towards him.

The vampire immediately crouched down beside Adelia who had passed out and pulled her up to pat her cheek. The necklace continued to dim lightly and Elijah realized that the imposter was very much channeling his wife.

“I am your mother, Elijah. Please help me,” Esther repeated as the Original contemplated all the reasons as to why his dead mother would appear all of a sudden.

Elijah looked at Adelia to see her nose bleeding. “Forgive me, my love,” he said and closed his eyes before snapping her neck with a loud crack.

The pendant around her neck glowed furiously as his mother disappeared in front of him. The splinters of the ruined coffin, frozen in air rushed away with his long-dead mother not in sight anymore.

He looked at his wife, the spell ending with her temporary death and the pendant glowed brighter before he found himself in the study, stumbling with Adelia in his arms.

The Original glanced around to see the room destroyed, just like the witch’s cottage in Chicago. The smoke sensors blared the room as the sprinklers went to work. He exited the room with an unconscious Adelia and trudged to their bedroom.

A bark resounded the room when he laid his wife on their bed and Elijah sighed in relief at the sight of the dog, alive.

“Come here,” he called Asher, who obeyed, his tail furiously wagging at the demon’s appraisal. “You are certainly very smart,” Elijah rubbed his head, praising him for fleeing the room before it started burning, “Stay with her, I will send someone in. Protect her, Asher. I have somewhere to be.”

Asher climbed on the bed and sat down beside his mistress as Elijah left the room, his finger automatically dialing Rafael.

* * *

**June 1862 | New Orleans**

_The witch put her hand in his as Jasper helped her jump over a puddle of water with a laugh. He held the umbrella over them as the summer rain brought along a wave of humid air up their forms._

_“I seem to have caught a malady,” he mused and she glanced at him in worry. “Here,” the betrothed pointed to his heart with a mischievous smile and the witch rolled her eyes._

_“I digress but I think the location is this,” Adelia gestured at his head making him chuckle._

_“I listen to my heart, sweet,” Jasper commented and she nudged him._

_“Grandmother has called the seamstress for my wedding gown this afternoon,” she informed him and he looked unabashedly gleeful._

_“Am I allowed to see my bride then?”_

_“No, you are not. My handmaiden Violet says it brings bad fortune,” the witch admonished him with a smile._

_“Unless you turn bad in a matter of months, I do not understand as to why must I not see my fiancee?”_

_“You are very charming but charm me more and I shall tell my father that you were very inappropriate,” Adelia threatened him playfully and walked ahead of him as he stood there dumbfounded._

_“Why would you threaten me with your father?” Jasper asked her with a surprised look._

_She turned around suddenly with an innocent face, “Are you not scared of him?”_

_“He carries a revolver with him! I am an ordinary human who is scared of a weapon pointed at his face every time I mention Seattle,” he elaborated and she chuckled._

_Adelia walked closer to him. “You must know that I carry one too,” she told him and nudged his foot with her boot._

_The betrothed understood while staring at her boots, speechless. “Bloody hel–”_

_“Sshhh,” she interrupted him, putting a finger over his lips with a smile. “No expletives. Father might be lurking around.”_

_Jasper looked around and then blinked at Adelia when she kissed her finger placed over his lips and ran away with a laugh. He shook his head when he saw her enter the garden._

_“I will find you, sweet! You must never run from me.”_

_A chuckle was heard for an answer and the betrothed, determined, entered the garden._

_Sharel watching the scene from the study smiled at the scene. “They are so adorable! My great-grandchildren will be absolutely beautiful,” she said, perking up and then frowned, “Am I too young to be a great-grandmother?”_

_The younger Original staring at the scene beside her rolled his eyes, “Oh Beauchêne witch, you never die. You’ll be alive to even see the next hundred generations, in turn tormenting me for two millennia.”_

_Elijah sitting in the chair didn’t bother seeing the betrothed pair and ignored them to greater extents. “Niklaus, be polite.”_

_“Oh hush you two!” Sharel gleefully smiled. “I must tell my son to hasten the wedding. My little Lia will have her little ones.”_

_“Mother! There will be no little ones!” Arnold said as soon as he entered the study. “What are you staring at?”_

_The Matriarch closed the curtains and walked towards him. “Son, I wish for my grandchild to have an Autumn wedding!”_

_The male Laurentis ignored her and pulled open the curtains. Witnessing the chase in the garden, he popped open his binoculars as all the inhabitants in the room groaned loudly._

* * *

“Stefan’s on a time out,” Klaus answered the doppelganger when the door opened and Bonnie along with Matt strode in.

“Bonnie, get out of here!” Elena shouted, but Klaus rushed over to the witch instantly.

“Ah, I was wondering when you’d show up. Now we can get started,”the Originalsmiled and looked over at Dana.”Ah, Dana, why don’t you relax? You and Chad sit tight,” he said before turning to Bonnie.”You are the co-conspirator of why Elena’s still walking around alive? Sometimes I don’t get why Adeliadoes something, she is as cryptic as her grandmother.”

“That’s right. If you want to blame someone, blame me,” she said.

“Oh, there’s no need for blame, love,” Klaus replied. “Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects and since Maeve is off to wherever she is and you are here, I’m going to have you find the fix.”

Suddenly Rebekah entered dragging Tyler with her.

“Get off of me!” The werewolf exclaimed.

“Hush now,” the female Original ignored him.

“I’d like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... she can be quite mean,” the brother introduced his little sister and the youngest Original.

“Don’t be an ass,” she retorted and threw Tyler into his arms.

“Leave him alone!” Elena said.

“I’m going to make this very simple...every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It’s quite horrible, actually,” Klaus mused and bit into his wrist before making the young wolf drink his blood. “I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler’s sake... you better hurry,” he said before twisting his head as Tyler dropped dead.

* * *

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Rafael asked Elijah over the phone who was visiting another witch to perform the same spell to send him to his siblings.

“I saw mother, Rafael. My mother who is very much dead for over a thousand years and I saw her. Something is very wrong,” the Original explained, watching Adelia’s trusted protege preparing the astral projection spell.

“I never trusted your mother, even in your stories so if she appeared, then she must have done something,” the Desmond replied.

“Set everything right. Adelia must not know,” Elijah said and Rafael hummed in agreement. “I will see you later.” He cut the call and extended his hand. “Use my blood.”

The witch nodded and a while later he stepped inside the circle.

* * *

_“What are you anxiously waiting for?” Elijah asked the Beauchêne witch who seemed tensed._

_“Oh Elijah, when did you arrive?” Sharel asked._

_“I have been sitting here for the past five minutes,” he replied._

_“Forgive me, I am so tensed with the upcoming wedding. The seamstress is here and I want Lia to look perfect! She will leave us and Arnold has been precariously moody because of it,” she huffed out an answer._

_“Mr. Reynolds is a good man, he will not keep you two away from Miss Laurentis,” the Original said._

_“I might suggest Arnold get us home up North closer to the Reynolds. Adelia is our only heir, we have no one and I wouldn’t know what to do without my sweet Lia,” Sharel elaborated and sat down on the sofa with a frown._

_“Mistress,” a maiden came into the room, “Miss Laurentis is asking for you.”_

_“Oh dear, I might cry now. Elijah, please escort me upstairs.”_

_The vampire nodded and took her hand before climbing up the steps with the old witch in tow. As Sharel opened the door to her granddaughter’s room, she gestured for Elijah to come in who hesitantly entered._

* * *

Elena sat comforting Dana when Stefan arrived inside the gym.”Stefan...”

“Klaus,” the Salvatore said.

Klaus looked at him, “Come to save your damsel, mate?”

“I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty.”

“Well, you broke that pledge once already.”

“Elena means nothing to me anymore,” he replied as a hurt expression appeared on the doppelganger’s features, “and whatever you ask of me... I will do.”

“Fair enough. Let’s drink on it,” the hybrid said and pointed to Dana and Chad. “Kill them.” Getting no response, he looked at Stefan again, “What are you waiting for? Kill them.”

“No! Stefan, don’t. He’s not going to hurt me. He already said...” Elena tried and Klaus in retaliation hit her hard as Stefan rushed over to the Original, his fangs out.

Klaus grabbed his throat,” She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up.”

“Let her go! I’ll do whatever you want, you have my word!” The Salvatore proposed.

“Your word doesn’t mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this...” the hybrid finished and compelled the younger vampire, “Stop fighting.”

Stefan begged him, “Don’t do this, don’t do this.”

“I didn’t want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I’m going to have to take it.”

“Don’t... don’t...”

“You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey.”

“No. Stefan!” The doppelganger exclaimed in horror.

“Now kill them. Ripper,” Klaus ordered and veins appeared underneath Stefan eyes as he rushed over to Dana but before he could touch her, a blur came forward and his neck was suddenly snapped.

Elijah stood behind him, clearly unhappy. “Oh Niklaus, you haven’t changed.”

* * *

Caroline woke up on the floor to see Rebekah shuffling through her phone.

“We didn’t have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose,” the Original said while taking a picture of herself.

“Where’s Tyler?” The young vampire inquired.

“He’s dead-ish.”

Caroline spotted him lying behind her and rushed towards the dead wolf, “What did you do to him?”

“Think of it as he’s having a nap. When he wakes up, he’ll be a hybrid,” Rebekah answered as she swiped through the photos on Caroline’s phone when one appeared of Stefan with Elena. “Ugh. Vomit.”

Suddenly she zoomed in and noticed her necklace around the brunette’s neck. “Is that my neck...” She got down and asked the blonde vampire. “Why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?!”

* * *

_Adelia examined herself in the mirror leaned against the wall and touched her stomach lowly. “Grandmother, this one makes me feel bloated. I like this on, but it’s bloated.”_

_She found Elijah in the mirror and immediately turned around as he himself looked uncomfortable._

_“I shall see you later, Sharel,” the Original said._

_“You must stay. I cannot very well call Arnold for the suggestions, he might cancel the wedding and Klaus was never an option. With Rafael accompanying Jasper, you are the only one left!” Sharel said while walking over to her granddaughter. “Now how does my little Lia look?”_

_“I am not little, grandmother,” Adelia replied with a pout._

_“Oh hush,” the matriarch gestured and looked at the vampire._

_“Miss Laurentis looks beautiful,” he said with a small smile._

_“But grandmother! This one makes me seem bloated.”_

_“There is a gentleman in the room. Be appropriate, will you?” Sharel admonished her granddaughter and moved to unlace the gown. “Do not move, the strings are loose.”_

_“There is a gentleman in the room, the entire thing is inappropriate,” Adelia whispered under her breath._

_“I asked you not to move,” the Beauchêne witch said and pulled the strings hard making the breath knocked out of her._

_Adelia clutched the bedpost as the matriarch started lacing it properly and the young witch stood there silently. As the last one got tied properly, Sharel turned her to look at the mirror and patted her granddaughter’s stomach._

_“Now this is perfect, not bloated at all. The lace is so fine and the high collar looks so sophisticated. I bet Jasper will marry you today itself if he catches a glimpse,” she continued and Adelia’s cheeks flushed._

_“This is perfect now,” Adelia said and twirled side to side, biting her lip. She ran a hand down the front of her dress when her eyes met hazel ones in the mirror and she stilled._

* * *

“You two,” Elijah looked at Dana and Chad and his pupils dilated, “Go home, don’t take reroutes and forget anything suspicious you have seen tonight.”

Klaus rolled his eyes at the gesture as he watched the teenagers flee. “It’s always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot and you have ruined the fun, Elijah, as usual,” he sighed glancing at his elder brother. “How did you come here? We were just getting started.”

“No. You did this to him,” Elena pointed towards Stefan.

“I invited him to the party, love. He’s the one dancing on the table.”

The hybrid finished the sentence when Rebekah marched in to approach the doppelganger, “Where is it?! Where’s my necklace?” She shrieked.

“What are you talking about?” Klaus asked his sister.

“She has my necklace. Look,” she handed him the phone and turned to Elijah, “Oh hello, brother.”

“Well, well. More lies,” Klaus said with a smirk.

“Where... is it?” Rebekah repeated.

“I don’t have it anymore,” Elena replied and glanced at Elijah.

“You’re lying!” The female Original said and went to bite her when Elijah took his sister aside.

“Enough, Rebekah,” he narrowed his eyes, trying to hold her off.

“Make her tell me where it is, Nik! Make the doppel-bitch confess!” Rebekah requested the hybrid ignoring Elijah.

Klaus looked at the doppelganger, “Where’s the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest.”

Elijah took a step forward, “I have it. It is in my possession.”

Klaus rolled his eyes, “That’s surprising when you and Adelia were aware that I was looking for it in Chicago. Quite a chase.”

“It is in safe hands,” the elder brother nonchalantly replied.

“Well, that’s unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we’re doing this the hard way, let’s put a clock on it, shall we?” He put on the clock as a buzzer sounded with the clock appearing on the board.

The hybrid went over to a stirring Stefan and started compelling. “Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn’t found a proper solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to.”

“No, Klaus! Don’t do this to him!” Elena shouted in horror.

“I will tell you whatever you wish to know, but I suggest you stop this terror. There are children around,” Elijah requested his brother.

Klaus titled his head, “Your answers are too hard to decipher, now we get a trial run on my idea.”He turned to the Salvatore, “No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine.”

The elder brother took a deep breath. “I will tell you everything.”

“The thing is brother, I cannot trust you anymore,” the hybrid mused with anger in his eyes. “You hid the fact that Elena was alive, you know how to make my hybrids, you had the necklace. Your secrets refuse to end.”

Elijah slammed him against the wall. “Everything I did and am doing is for you and our family! Do not question my trust when you refuse to give us any.”

“Have you forgotten our vow?” Klaus shouted. “I tried to make up to you for daggering you! All this is the result of your deceit along with Adelia’s.”

“I left my wife in a very vulnerable state to come here, so you don't carry out anything you will come to regret later,” the elder Original told him calmly as the hybrid’s eyes narrowed at the implication of Maeve being hurt. “I suggest you listen to me. Do you want hybrids? I will give you one.”

“You will notice that I am not in the mood for any more of your games! Things will finally go my way.”

“It’s imperative I return to Adelia. I give you my word, Niklaus,” Elijah said in a grave tone as Klaus looked at his brother seriously.

The noble Original’s gaze met the doppelganger’s and the hybrid smiled wickedly before turning to Elena.

* * *

Rebekah once again checked how much time remained on Caroline’s phone when Elijah entered the classroom.

“Elijah,” the newbie vampire looked up in surprise when Tyler suddenly woke up.

“Where am I? What happened?” The transitioning werewolf asked.

“Tyler,” Caroline rushed to him.

“Don’t be shy about it,” the female Original humored.

“What’s going on?” Tyler questioned his girlfriend.

“Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You’re in transition,” his girlfriend answered.

“Don’t leave out the hard part, sweets. You’ll only survive if your witch is successful,” added Rebekah.

“You’re going to be okay. Okay? It’s going to be okay,” Caroline tried to calm him down when Klaus appeared in the room.

“Certainly no thanks to Elijah,” the Original hybrid smirked and passed a vial of blood to Tyler, “Elena’s blood. Drink it.”

Caroline’s eyes widened. “No! No, no, no, Tyler, don’t!”

“If he doesn’t feed, he’ll die anyway, love. Consider this the cure. It’s okay,” he replied and Tyler contemplated before finally drinking it. “There we go. Good boy.”

Tyler coughed and rolled over the desk to fall onto the floor, groaning in pain. Holding his head, he screamed before his face finally changed as his eyes turned yellow and veins appeared under his eyes with the fangs.

“Well, that’s a good sign,” Klaus smiled and walked to Elijah, who was witnessing everything with an impassive expression. “You and Maeve do so much for me.”

Elijah turned to him, “You have everything you want. I should leave. I do sincerely hope that your creations were worth it.”

The younger brother gave him a mocking smile, “Seems you are not happy for me.”

“I am glad,” the elder Original sighed, “but if you ever cared for our happiness then you wouldn’t have asked me this.” The smile disappeared off the hybrid’s face. “Goodbye Niklaus.”

As Klaus watched his brother’s retreating figure, Rebekah muttered from beside him. “I wonder how she’s doing,” she looked at the clock on the phone and turns it round to show her brother. “Looks like the time’s up.”

“Glad you reminded me about our ripper friend, Rebekah,” Klaus rolled his eyes with a smirk.

* * *

_“Oh Elijah, get me the flowers from the vase,” Sharel ordered and he nodded before getting them. “I have the matching jewelry! Give me a minute.” She rushed out of the room, leaving the two alone._

_Adelia to distract herself started tying up her hair and closed her eyes when her fingers touched his. She brought her hands to her front to fidget with it, caressing the gown material._

_The Original worked on her hair without a word as she gave him the pins one by one._

_“Where did you learn to do that?” She asked curiously and he met her gaze through the mirror, giving her a little smile._

_“Believe me, but we all had long hair for centuries, Miss Laurentis, and Rebekah, my sister always insisted we assist her when she wanted to impress a village boy,” he replied._

_“Then you are not short of skills,” the siphon-witch said._

_“Certainly not,” Elijah smirked and pinned a white rose in her hair before stepping back. “You are very beautiful.”_

_“Thank you,” she said, fiddling with her fingers._

_“If you ever need any help then know that you can always come to us.”_

_Adelia frowned in confusion, “Why would I need your help?”_

_“With Jasper or anything troubli–”_

_She interrupted him then, “Mr. Reynolds is a good man. I trust him.”_

_“Do you not trust me then?” Elijah asked._

_“Why should I even trust you?”_

_“I know he is a good man and I believe that he will keep you happ–”_

_“I do not see any problem. I wish to undress, please leave,” Adelia said, ending the conversation._

_She moved to walk behind the changing screens when he grabbed her hand. The Original caressed her cheek for a moment before leaving the room._

* * *

“Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off,” commanded the Original hybrid while looking at the younger Salvatore.

“No!” Stefan exclaimed.

Elena murmured, “Stefan...”

Klaus interrupted them, “You’re strong,” he pulled the stake out of the ripper’s body. “But you deserve to be punished for betraying me. Turn. It. Off.”

Stefan pushed him away, “No!”

The Original pushed him back and started compelling him, “Turn it off!”

Elena watched in horror as her boyfriend’s face went impassive, “What did you do?”

“I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don’t you?” Klaus walked behind the doppelganger and turned to look at Stefan. “Ripper... perhaps you’d like a drink... from the doppelgänger’s neck?”

Stefan’s face changed and he rushed over to Elena to bite her neck as she let out a loud scream.

Rebekah joined her brother and watched the scene with an amused smile. “Shall we, brother?” The female Original pouted and the brother kissed her forehead before wounding his arms around his sister as they exited the school.

* * *

“So the doppelgänger isn’t the problem. Her blood is the solution. Elijah and his wife knew this,” Rebekah pointed out.

“You have to give them credit where it is due,” Klaus humored, “Now we know how much the original witch hated me.”

“A thousand years in the grave and she’s still screwing with you.”

“Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgänger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead...”

The sister looked at him, “Then you couldn’t use her blood to sire yourself a new species.”

“Leaving me alone for all time.”

Rebekah asked in a curious voice, “Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids? You just don’t want to be alone?”

Klaus dismissed her questions. “What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid the hell out of this one-pony town. Maybe go to Seattle and show my little creation to Maeve,” he said with a small smile at the notion and noticed Rebekah watching him curiously.

“You know, why don’t you, uh, why don’t you get the truck? I’ll get Elena.” The hybrid changed the topic as the sister nodded and left when Damon arrived. “Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party.”

“Where is she?” The Salvatore asked.

“Elena? Ah, she’s making a donation to a greater cause,” he informed as Damon moved towards the hospital only for the Original to stop him. “I’m afraid I can’t let you interfere, mate.”

“You’ll have to kill me.”

“Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn’t care that much anymore,” he pushed the younger vampire against the hood of a car and went to plunge his hand when the Salvatore spoke.

“Don’t you want to know about your friend Mikael?”

Klaus stiffened at the mention of his father, “What do you know about Mikael?”

“Just that he knows you’re here,” the vampire replied.

“You’re bluffing.”

“Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage, “Damon finished when suddenly wood pierced through his chest from behind.

Klaus stilled when Elijah appeared and twisted it harshly-before snapping Salvatore’s neck.

“You have leverage, so do we,” the elder brother muttered.

The hybrid looked at his brother, “You did not leave.”

Elijah continued to look at Salvatore’s unconscious form, “What can I say Niklaus, I cannot stay away even if I want to. Get Rebekah. We are leaving,” he looked up to meet his brother’s eyes, “together.”

The noble brother approached his little sister as she sat waiting inside a car. “They have summoned father.”

“No wonder we are running like a hurricane,” Rebekah rolled her eyes.

Klaus threw the Salvatore in the backseat. “To come to that, where is Adelia? What did you do to her?” He inquired remembering his brother informing of Maeve’s vulnerable state.

Rebekah turned to Elijah with a curious look, “You did something to her?”

“It is none of your concern,” the elder Original pursed his mouth and looked at his watch, “I’ll be disappearing in a minute. We’ll think of something.”

Rebekah turned to her hybrid brother, “And what are you gonna do?”

“You will not do anything but get to Seattle at the earliest. We also have Mr. Salvatore for company. I’ll have Lia track father,” Elijah enunciated and gave them a nod before he disappeared into thin air.

The siblings stared at the empty space in contemplation.

“They do have those funky showers right?” Rebekah asked.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the query, “Guess we'll know.”

* * *

Elijah entered the house hurriedly and climbed up the stairs to see his wife awake. Adelia glanced at him and smiled.

“I’ll take my leave,” Rafael told the pair before he got up. “I want to know everything,” he whispered to the Original and walked past him.

“Where did you disappear off to?” She asked, stroking Asher’s fur when the husband sat down beside her.

“Niklaus has his first hybrid,” he answered and she opened her mouth to ask how when he nodded and she understood, their suspicions correct.

Adelia pulled him in for a hug and Elijah ran his fingers through her tresses in trepidation. “I don’t remember anything,” she informed him softly and he sighed in relief. When he didn’t respond, the witch frowned, “What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing. We were just at a wrong place,” Elijah answered and kissed the side of her head. “They have found father,” he said a moment later and she stiffened in his arms.

“Father... Klaus and Rebekah?” Adelia hastily questioned.

“They will be arriving soon,” he informed her and she nodded. “Let’s go to sleep. You need to rest. We shall think of a way tomorrow,” Elijah kissed her palm.

As the Originalslowly caressed her nape to put her to sleep, he kissed her shoulder for long, murmuring apologies for snapping her neck. He slowly got his hand out of her grip and stepped out of bed.

Asher lifted his head off the rug and watched him open a drawer, taking out a diary before closing it with a soft click. He turned his head to look at the sleeping woman and watched the demon join her again. The dog climbed on the bed to lay above the blankets, big eyes blinking up at the demon innocently.

Elijah sat up against the headboard as he opened the diary to a fresh page. He wrote the date and went to write something when his hand stilled and he let out a sigh. His gaze drifted to Adelia sleeping peacefully and he kept the diary on the nightstand hoping to write later.

The Original pecked her lips and she draped her arm over his shoulder, snuggling into him.

Sleep did not come to him that night as the lingering flashes of the Original witch begged him to help her repeatedly when a red door creaked open.

* * *

_As he closed the door and turned around, Sharel stood there with a furious expression over her features. “You will immediately tell me what is going on between you and my granddaughter.”_

_Elijah dumbstruck looked away and closed his eyes with a sigh. “There’s nothi–”_

_“Do not fool me. I do remember those thoughtful eyes when the obnoxious Celeste was around.”_

_Elijah’s face turned hard at the insult to his past love. “Do mind your words, Sharel.”_

_“Oh, we will talk. In the study, now,” she walked at a faster pace despite her old age. “How long, Elijah?”_

_Once the Original entered the study, she closed the door and turned to him, clearly waiting for an answer._

_“Cloverville,” he answered, looking away._

_“Since almost three years?” Sharel stared at him wide-eyed._

_“There was nothing, Sharel. There_ is _nothing.”_

_“Does she return your affections?”_

_“She did once, now she doesn’t,” Elijah answered, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation._

_“Don’t do this to my little girl anymore, Elijah,” the grandmother said. “She is getting married. Jasper loves her dearly and she will be happy and you want her to reciprocate whatever that is you feel for her. It is wrong.”_

_“I know it is,” he gulped, “but I cannot help it, Sharel. Adelia entranced me the very first time I saw her. I am trying to do right by her, letting her be happy with Mr. Reynolds but every time she appears in front of me, I end up going against my own word.”_

_The older witch turned him around, “Do not tell me you have fallen for her.”_

_“I do not know,” he admitted in a soft voice._

_“I will request you to stay away from Adelia,” Sharel declared in a hard voice. “Despite Klaus’ fondness for Adelia, I know what he does to whoever catches his siblings’ eyes. I will not have my granddaughter pay for your affections.”_

_“I give you my word that he wouldn’t know.”_

_“Good and you get the notion out of your head that you love Adelia, you don’t. The man whose choices were limited to a wicked witch or every doppelganger there is, you do not deserve the love that my granddaughter can give you,” she said harshly and Elijah’s jaw clenched but he refused to retort knowing she was right._

_“I shall go,” the Original said and without waiting for a reply, left the study. As he descended the staircase, Adelia ran past him hurriedly, taking him by surprise when she went and threw herself in Rafael’s arms who was clearly waiting for her._

_“I missed you Raffie!” She clutched him tightly._

_“I do not get a sliver of affection,” Jasper said from beside him and she rolled her eyes before looking around and then hugged him too. The betrothed’s arms enclosed around him lovingly as he placed a chaste kiss to her cheek._

_Elijah walked past them without acknowledging any of the residents and sat inside the carriage, this time not catching a glimpse of his beloved._

* * *

**A/N:** Esther makes a surprising appearance, Elijah is hiding something from Adelia and Sharelnow knows!

Of course, there’s going to a change in the scenario while dealing with papa Original and Damon is abducted by the siblings. How’s that going to work out?


	6. chapter |  6

**chapter |  6**

Rebekah stood annoyed at the tarmac and Klaus tapped his foot rapidly against the gravel. As a sound of distress reached their ears, he sighed and gestured his sister to take care of it when she grumbled loudly and obeyed.

A loud snap echoed the air when a car screeched and Rafael got out annoyed.

“It’s not everyday Adelia rings you up at eight in the morning for help. I am not surprised to see what help she needs and let me tell you, I hold my sleep in very high regards than you all,” Rafael informed and gestured at his hand. “You are here,” he kept the palm at his waist level, “and my sleep is here.” He finished it above his head. “Kindly understand my level of annoyance right now.”

“Rafael, you are still alive,” Rebekah quipped, eyes trailing up and down his form.

“Stop with the googly eyes,” he waved it off as her smile turned into a pout. “I have things to do, i.e., sleep. Get in the car.”

“We have company,” Klaus said and pointed behind him as Rafael’s brow raised up.

“Don’t tell me he is one of your sister’s endless boyfriends that she abducted to appease her soul,” the friend said as Rebekah glared at him while Klaus’ lips twitched. “Do you want me to dispose off the body?”

* * *

**August 1862 | New Orleans**

_“I sincerely hope they do not recognize me,” Adelia whispered into Jasper’s ear as he smiled and looked ahead._

_“The groom was one of my patients. They wouldn’t do anything,” the betrothed reassured her, “you can remove the veil. I wouldn’t have brought you to the parade if you were to be harmed. I would never endanger you.”_

_“This is acceptable. But grandmother is not aware of my presence here,” she continued and stole a glance of Sharel at the very front._

_“Oh dear. Is my bride too mischievous?” Jasper humored._

_“Father and grandmother do not let me explore the city. They say it is not safe. While I understand the reasoning, but I will not be caged.”_

_“You will never be,” he said softly and their eyes met. Suddenly the siphon-witch pulled him towards her, ducking a little when the Laurentis matriarch looked behind._

_Gripping his hand, she dragged him in the opposite direction to the parade with a giggle as he willingly followed, laughing all the way. They reached an empty alley and hid in one of the corners._

_“It is very inappropriate of you to drag a gentleman around, my lady,” he said with a smirk._

_“Why?” Adelia turned back to look at him. “I assure you nobody recognizes me. Your reputation as the town’s physician is as spotless as ever.”_

_“I was more worried about my clandestine heart, my sweet,” Jasper smiled and stepped closer to her. “It is unnerving how I manage to love you even more.”_

_“Maybe that is not appropriate,” she took a step forward daringly and lifted her veil above her hat._

_The betrothed looked down at her lips and stepped even closer. “Is that it?” He whispered, looking her in the eye. “Do you want me to be appropriate?”_

_“If I say yes?” The witch suggested and he gently kissed the corner of her mouth, lips lingering for several seconds while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “And if I dare say no?” She continued, her fingers trailing up the lapels of his jacket._

_Jasper smiled into her hair and abruptly pulled her closer, his hand sliding around her waist as a gasp escaped her mouth. His other hand moved her tresses off her collarbone, gently caressing the soft skin._

_“Then I would prefer if you tell me,” he told her when she looked sideways to lock eyes with him, their breaths mingling._

_“Do not be appropriate with me,” Adelia said and his lips slowly touched hers but he initiated no movements._

_“I am very cautious. You never know when Mr. Laurentis might appear pointing a rifle at me,” the betrothed laughed and she pushed him away slightly in offense._

_“My father loves me,” she proclaimed with a pout._

_“I love you too, but you do not see me threatening every man that has affections for you now, do you?” He continued._

_“I do not know of any man that has affections for your bride-to-be,” the witch smiled kindly._

_“I know many a men that would take offense to that statement,” Jasper hummed as they started walking._

_“Are you not envious then?” Adelia smirked._

_The betrothed turned to look at her with a smile. “They should be envious of me, sweet.” He finished before connecting their lips and she parted after a few seconds when a giggle rolled out her mouth._

_The witch closed the distance as a laugh spluttered out between them. The echoes of laughter ricocheted the alleys and Adelia pecked his cheek before laying her head over his shoulder. Jasper breathed in contentment, running his fingers down her hair as witch wound her arms around him more._

* * *

Adelia swished around the bedroom and put on the cardigan before sitting in front of the vanity to comb her hair. She glanced at Elijah through the mirror who was still asleep and stood up to close the curtains.

Walking over to him, she picked up his phone to turn it silent and then saw his diary on the nightstand. She smiled and kept it back in the drawer when Asher waggled into the room and moved to jump on the bed. The witch immediately picked him up and flashed outside the room, closing the door behind her.

Asher whined in disapproval of not getting to feel the soft sheets under his groomed paws. He also promised that he wouldn’t disturb the sleeping demon who looked very sad last night. They were now cordial to one another and the demon also appreciated him for his wit and quick thinking.

“No barks on the first floor today,” she ordered the dog whose ear twitched at the information. “Klaus and Rebekah are arriving soon and they do not have patience like Elijah. Refrain from irritating them and be a good boy.” Adelia kissed his head and let him go as he shot down the stairs to play outside.

The witch watched him play from the porch with her arms crossed when she spotted a vehicle coming to a stop around the fountain. Rafael got out, his demeanor quite sleepy and without a word entered the house to crash into a guest room. Adelia watched him enter and then turned her attention towards the siblings.

“You are late,” she told the Originals when Klaus rolled his eyes while leaning against the car.

“Air travel is fast, but not lightning fast, Maeve,” he quipped, earning a glare from the witch.

“I get no hello?” The youngest female said with a pout.

“Oh, little sister. This is Adelia showcasing her passive aggression techniques for not wanting her help.”

“Rebekah, Helen will show you to your room,” Adelia said and an elder woman appeared instantly, eyes criticizing the blonde siblings. “Rebeka and Niklaus are Elijah’s younger siblings. I would appreciate if you don't clean up his messes.” She gestured at Klaus as the help nodded and left, the female Original following after her.

“Not compelled. Quite a precarious living condition,” Klaus answered.

“I believe in honesty between individuals, employee relationship included. She knows what we are and encourages normal behavior and I respect her for being a hard-working woman,” the witch replied, stepping down the stairs. “Do not do anything.”

The Original smirked mischievously before opening his arms when Adelia sighed softly and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled, gripping her head gently as she exhaled to examine one of his necklaces.

Klaus pulled her out of his arms and tapped her cheek. “Where’s Elijah?”

“Asleep. He was quite tensed and tired from last night’s ordeal. I’d prefer if he slept another two hours.”

The Original rolled his eyes and walked towards the car, “What did my noble brother do to get such a thoughtful wife?”

Adelia followed him and crossed her arms again. “He puts up with you, that is another level of crazy.” She grinned as he pursed his mouth.

“Of course that needs an extra attentive _tending_ to my dear ol’ brother.”

The witch smacked his arm loudly making him hiss as he opened the bonnet of the car.

She narrowed his eyes and replied, “That is your brother and his wife. Be a little respectful.”

Klaus rolled his eyes as Damon appeared in her vision, making her raise her brows.

“When you said you had a cargo, I was not expecting one with a Salvatore barcode,” Adelia said.

“Be a good little host and get him inside.”

* * *

_ Two days later _

Damon climbed down the stairs of the Boarding house when he noticed two dead girls at the foot of the stairs. He stepped over them and entered the living room to find Stefan with a few girls, playing Twister.

“Uh-oh. Alexandra, left hand, please,” the younger brother said and a compelled girl from the lot gave him her hand as he swiftly bit into her wrist.

“Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug,” the raven-haired vampire commented.

“You mean, they owe us a Persian rug? It’s my house, too, brother and where were you? Ooh! Would you like a spin?” Stefan asked, holding up the spinner used in the Twister.

“So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?”

“These ladies are helping me be all that I can be,” he replied when a knock resounded the door. The elder Salvatoreopened the front door as Rebekah entered with shopping bags in her possession.

“Where’s Stefan?” The Original inquired.

“Who the hell are you?” Damon asked the girl.

“He is supposed to escort me to school,” Rebekah continued, choosing not to answer him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Your tone implies that I’m actually supposed to do that,” Stefan said.

“You’re Klaus’s sister?” They elder one guessed.

“Rebekah. Pleasure, I’m sure. Which one’s Stefan’scar?” She asked the ripper.

“You’re not going with me,” the ripper made it clear and the female looked at Damon, who he kept his mouth shut.

“Rude. Both of you,” the blond scowled. “I’ll get to school by myself.”

Stefan watched the Original go and glanced at his brother, “So guess she came back. Any idea why?”

* * *

Small arms wrapped around her thighs as Adelia looked down and smiled seeing Tobias, the child she had rescued from the Smoky Mountains.

“Well hello, how are you doing?” The witch picked him up and set to the office of the Lumiere.

The boy giggled as he squirmed in her arms when she set him down on her lap, taking the couch.

“I have so many friends here, Lia,” he said and looked at her.

“I am sure, but you will have a family from today. They are coming to get you,” Adelia replied.

“I wanna be here,” Tobias pouted.

“Maybe you can visit when you are all big and strong with these Superman muscles,” she poked his arms, “and not milk teeth.”

“I love this place.”

“I am glad you love it here, but you will love your new house more. They are your distant uncle and aunt and I have checked, they are very good people.”

“What about Adam and Julie and Mack and Darwin?” The child inquired about his friends.

“I will get them a new home too, with lovely people,” Adelia answered.

“Will I see you too?” He asked.

“I will be here, always,” the witch pecked his forehead making him giggle.

“But you will have white hair!” Tobias exclaimed.

“Oh no!” She feigned horror. “I will be sure to put black paint over my hair to look younger!”

“And your teeth? There will be no teeth,” he said making a zero with his palm.

“I promise to look presentable for you, young man!” Adelia said, tickling him. “Now why don’t you go play and say goodbye to your friends?”

“Bye!” He placed a kiss on her cheek before running away as she watched him exit the room with a smile.

* * *

The female Original looked around with annoyance when a car stopped in front of her. A chauffeur stepped out and opened the car door for her as a smile bloomed across her face. As the person took a seat behind the wheel, he extended his phone to her, making her frown.

“Mrs. Laurentis wants to speak with you,” he informed her and Rebekah took the device from him.

“When are you arriving?” She asked the heretic immediately.

“As soon as things get settled here. Give me a few hours,” Adelia replied.

“And I am supposed to roam around alone then? Vulnerable?” The Original said with a pout.

“You siblings are all same,” the witch quipped and then sighed. “You will start your driving lessons tomorrow. After you pass it, we’ll get you a car. Until then you are stuck with a chauffeur.”

“I don’t have any complaints,” the blonde smiled, looking out of the moving car. “You know I appreciate luxury.”

“I will be there by evening,” she informed the Original when the chauffeur passed a file to her.

“What is this?” Rebekah asked Adelia over the phone.

“21st century education module. I am not ready for PTA meets yet,” the witch laughed.

“We will see,” the Original hummed.

“All the best, and be nice.”

“I am always nice, Lia,” mocked Rebekah feigning offense when the other female laughed and hung up the phone. The teen vampire opened the file and sighed, already regretting this.

“Miss Laurentis, we have arrived,” the man announced making her look up.

“Miss Laure–” the blonde stopped herself and then sighed. “Never mind. I will see you later.” She said and took a deep breath before stepping out of the car with a devilish smirk.

* * *

The boy waved his hand vigorously from the car’s backseat as his newest friends waved back. As the car disappeared from view, the witch glanced back at the children.

“Come on, Sarah is waiting for you all. The alphabet lessons are still on,” she announced as some children whined before running inside while some stood waiting for more orders. The witch gestured inside and walked towards the manor as the toddlers followed.

* * *

_ 44 hours earlier _

“Hello, beautiful witch. So this is where you live?” Damon commented, looking around the house as he sat on a chair without his daylight ring. He touched the area around him and was immediately met with a barrier, noticing the salt boundary.

“Your interrogation is not in my hands. Do not waste your time,” Adelia replied before keeping a glass of blood in front of him. He looked at it precariously. “I do not poison my guests.”

“Go to hell,” he glared at her when his head suddenly burst in pain as Klaus kept a hand on his forehead from behind and shuffled through his memories.

“Is it done?” Elijah asked from the chair across him, his suit jacket draped over the couch.

“Patience, brother,” the younger Original replied as he stepped out from the boundary but not before snapping the Salvatore’s neck.

Adelia joined the two with a roll of her eyes and a mug of black coffee. “Your father, he hasn’t moved.”

“Good to know. Apparently the last Damon talked to Katerina, he was still desiccated,” Klaus said sitting on the couch.

“Why don’t we enforce a boundary spell trapping him in the same place?” She suggested.

“There are thousands of people willing to ally with witches to free the Destroyer. We shouldn’t take the risk,” Elijah informed.

“So what are you suggesting, Elijah? We take on father?” Klaus glared at his brother and eyed Adelia nonchalantly. He snatched the mug out of her hand much to her indignation and took a sip only to grimace at the taste.

“Every time he descended upon us, it was pure surprise. We were never ready to defend ourselves. This time we know everything, the opportunity, the players and the knowledge.”

“It is not that easy, Elijah,” the witch said, biting her lip.

“Well, nothing is ever easy with the Mikaelsons. This time around, we fight,” the elder Original told his wife and glanced at Klaus.

“Your diabolical minds better cook up something,” Adelia said with a roll of the eyes.

* * *

**1935 | Switzerland**

_A couple walked the empty hill road as the man twirled the woman around suddenly, bringing her closer to himself before kissing her softly._

_Footsteps echoed as a middle-aged man approached the two, seeing them in a loving embrace. “You have chosen quite the resilient wife, son,” he said and the couple immediately stiffened._

_Looking at him in horror, Elijah put himself in front of Adelia while staring at Mikael, the man he had not seen since 1922. “Father,” he murmured._

_“Quite a ploy you two designed. Making me stay far away from the abomination. Risking your lives to save that beast,” Mikael walked towards them and Adelia started pulling her husband backward who refused to budge._

_“He is my brother,” Elijah said and Mikael’s features hardened._

_“And you still defend him. How times haven’t changed. Werewolf slaughter in Germany two years back and you went back to warn him fearing my arrival. I did arrive but was too late. How he sympathizes with those filths.”_

_“It’s the least he could do for them after you took away a part of him!” Elijah exclaimed._

_“Oh son, how quickly you forget that you were the one to restrain him,” Mikael smirked._

_“And I shall always regret that I cowered in front of you to inflict that on Niklaus.”_

_“Still looking for a way to break the curse without the doppelganger? Impossible feat and quite a conundrum you see. Esther was indeed a brilliant witch willing to do anything to please me,” laughed Mikael. “No doppelganger, no abominations.”_

_Elijah and Adelia frowned at the implication when Mikael’s gaze turned to the witch-vampire being hidden by his second eldest son. “I wouldn’t waste my oak stake on you, Elijah. It is rightly reserved for Niklaus but you are eligible for punishment for siding with him for so long. How long have you been married, my dear son?”_

_Elijah froze and gripped Adelia’s hand hiding her even more. “It is of no importance to you.”_

_“It is. I heard she cannot be killed, my only daughter-in-law. Gifted this life by my blood,” the father mused._

_“Blood means nothing to you. She means nothing to you,” seethed Elijah._

_“Elijah, please,” Adelia muttered from behind him._

_“I heard the prophecy, found it humorous, even but it did not lie,” he took out a photograph from his coat and turned the photo around leaving the Original and his wife shocked to the core._

_“How did you get it?” Elijah raged stepping towards his father._

_“I do deserve a piece of this profound happiness you had been blessed with. Blood calls for another,” Mikael smirked glancing at the photograph once more before keeping it back inside his pocket._

_“How dare you?!” The son rushed towards the Destroyer, but the man taking advantage of the situation ran behind a vulnerable Adelia pulling her back to tilt her head, exposing her neck._

_The witch kicked his foot and the patriarch simply broke her leg before pulling her up to look at his son._

_Horrified, Elijah stopped seeing his wife in Mikael’s arms, tears running down her face with a look on the face he promised he would never see but it resurfaced yet again._

_“Adelia Laurentis. Gift, death, resurrection, curse... everything prophetic. Makes my bravest son vulnerable. Magical blood in her veins and I always preferred immortal blood,” the father announced before piercing his teeth into her jugular, making her scream in pain._

_Elijah pushed his father away from his wife, catching her in his arms before Adelia’s bloodied neck was slit from behind. He stared in horror, finding himself against the wall, his throat in Mikael’s grasp yet his sight never left his beloved’s prone figure lying meters away from him._

_“That pain visible on your face and the grief constricting your heart is what you deserve for siding with Niklaus. She is unconscious and still you thrash like the predator you are, peeking from its suited confines,” Mikael sneered into his son’s face. “You are proving to be just as weak as your half-brot...” a gasp escaped his lips as blood spluttered from his mouth. He looked down to see blood spreading over his chest as his hand loosened from his son’s throat._

_Elijah looked behind his father to see Adelia holding a rod impaling his father’s back as she dug the fence deeper, simultaneously giving him an aneurysm making him fall on his knees._

_“Elijah is not weak,” she said, impaling another rod into his spine. “Niklaus is not weak,” Adelia breathed._

_Mikael without caring stood up and squeezed the woman’s throat in retaliation when his son kicked him off her, making him fall on his back, the rods coming through his front._

_Enraged, he looked at his son and daughter-in-law and pulled out the rods, getting up. He aimed the rods and threw at them, but Elijah caught one while deflecting the other._

_Mikael rushed towards them and hit with a barrier as the witch pushed her hand out. Without wasting a second, he picked up the same fence lying before them and impaled her to pull her towards him before pushing his hand into Adelia’s chest._

_Elijah quickly trapped his father’s neck with the rod and a snap resounded the empty road. The patriarch’s hand broke magically, forcing it out of her chest as the other limbs followed, bringing him to his knees._

_With the younger Original restraining his neck from behind, the father fought through the pain and magic, but it was too much as his body refused to heal. The witch put her hands on his forehead, giving him the most painful aneurysm but he refused to scream._

_Blood dripped from Adelia’s nose as she continued chanting to withhold the most powerful creature, siphoning the Original himself. As the Original failed to desiccate under her touch, she tried harder._

_Seeing the exhaustion and fear permeating from his wife, Elijah quickly snapped his father’s neck just as Adelia dropped unconscious. Taking her into his arms before she touched the ground, he rushed them away from the Destroyer once again._

* * *

The students entered the classroom and Elena went to sit on her chair, Caroline next to her.

Stefan arrived and approached the boy sitting at his place. “You’re in my seat,” he said scaring off the teen before taking a seat and looked at the doppelganger, “Hey you!”

Alaric wrote the subject on the blackboard, “Welcome back, seniors. Let’s turn our brains back on, starting with this country’s original founders... the Native Americans.”

Just then Rebeka happeared in the classroom. “What about the Vikings?” She announced, much to everyone’s shock before she entered and took a seat as the gang looked at her.

“I thought the Originals left the town,” Caroline whispered to Elena.

“There’s no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?” Alaric inquired.

“My name’s Rebekah. I’m new. And history’s my favorite subject,” the Original said with a smirk.

* * *

“Has anybody seen Dana?” A cheerleader asked around when Rebekah arrived at the side of the pitch.

“Sounds like you have an opening on the squad,” the Original mused.

“What are you doing?” Caroline asked her as the other blonde started stretching. “Hey. Hey. You can’t just come here and infiltrate all of our lives.”

Rebekah looked at her, “I compelled Dana, shame she was saved that night. And lives, yes. I’m only interested in yours. Your spunk, your popularity,” she looked at Tyler, “maybe even your boyfriend.”

Caroline looked towards her boyfriend and went to join him. “Try to be a little more subtle, Tyler.”

“Coming from the queen of subtlety? Relax. I’m in total control,” the hybrid replied.

“Then why are you acting like this?”

“Drop it, Caroline. I’m fine. I’ve never been better. Klaus has given me this... gift,” Tyler finished.

“What?!” She exclaimed, horrified when the pair turn their heads to see Rebekah doing a front split. The Original smiled at the duo.

“My God,” Caroline murmured.

“Damn, girl’s got moves,” the hybrid said, impressed.

* * *

“So apparently you and Elijah leveraged the fact that doppelganger blood has to be used to turn hybrids. The doppelganger who is my niece,” Jenna said, annoyed and a little angry as she stared at Adelia sitting across from her.

“We suspected it, never thought it would work. Credits to the Destroyer, who has now been summoned by your niece’s little clique,” the witch answered, a little sheepish.

“And now Klaus, the Original hybrid is going to drain my niece every month,” she concluded, ignoring the latter part.

“I cannot change Nik’s mind. But the only reprieve I can give you is that he cannot turn every werewolf in the world into a hybrid. They are very rare and once Klaus’ curiosity has been sated, he won’t be that indulgent to make hybrids,” she admitted with a sigh.

“So my niece should suffer her entire life, a blood bag each year,” the redhead said.

“I cannot play god Jenna. I do not control him and neither do I control Elena. Their decisions are their own, the least I could do is prevent casualties. Klaus is my family and despite all his notorious behavior, I cannot abandon him.”

“So you are a Mikaelson after all,” she mocked the witch who let the comment slide.

“Yes, I am,” Adelia said softly but with a hard edge to her voice and got up, putting her bill on the table. “I will see you later, Jenna. I haven’t seen Rebekah yet.”

The Original’s wife left the redhead alone in the Grill with her thoughts. Jenna thought about the earlier conversation and a little bit of guilt started creeping in.

They had different families and Jenna couldn’t ignore how her own family was not that innocent. Elena and Jeremy hid everything from her and despite all the torment she was in from the betrayal, they never disclosed anything to her.

She still had a feeling that her niece kept her out of certain things. The redhead didn’t want to involve herself much into the supernatural despite being one. Her family mattered and she had forgiven them; just like Adelia forgave Klaus.

** To: Adelia L. **

**I am sorry. Wanna hang out tomorrow?**

With a sigh, she sent out a text to the heretic and slumped into the chair when the reply came.

** From: Adelia L. **

**Forgiven. I am sorry too. You in charge of the alcohol.**

Jenna smiled and got up. With Alaric ridden with guilt over her turning and hiding things from her previously, it was becoming harder to forgive him when he still refused to face her. She had no idea what was going on, only hearing the bits from Caroline these days.

Her own family was in ruins, she couldn’t blame others for saving theirs.

* * *

“Why won’t Adelia let me turn the wolf pack in Seattle?” Klaus asked his brother curiously.

“The pack has been under her protection for more than a century, Niklaus. She wouldn’t do anything that the pack doesn’t want for themselves,” Elijah answered as he drove them towards the mountains.

“I am sure the ability to turn at will sounds very promising,” the younger brother sighed.

“The pack there revels in their animalistic nature. It would surprise me if they choose to be hybrids.” His phone suddenly rang and he glanced at the display. “Yes, my love,” the elder Original said receiving his wife’s call.

“Asher misses you,” Adelia said with a laugh.

“Of course that creature does. He must have noticed the absence of expensive shoes to chew on.”

“He doesn’t like Mystic Falls,” she muttered under her breath.

“Probably not the residents, they are not too smart for Asher’s liking,” Klaus said from beside his brother.

“Nik, how’s the hunt going on?” The witch asked with a laugh.

Klaus snatched the phone from his brother, leaving Elijah annoyed at the interruption before holding it to his ear.

“First tell me, little witch, what did you have for breakfast?”

* * *

_When Adelia woke up, she found herself in a tub and Elijah gently scrubbing away the dried blood from her neck._

_“Where are we going this time?” She softly asked her husband who averted his gaze and poured water over her neck, washing away the foam._

_“His hand was inside your chest, gripping your heart and I died inside, Adelia,” Elijah spoke, his fingers quivering while he held her hair up as she went to tie it._

_“I am here and we defeated him, Elijah, well temporarily,” she reassured him and he sighed, closing his eyes._

_“I shall get to packing the essentials,” he diverted the conversation and exited the bath._

_Adelia examined the dress in the mirror and saw him standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression._

_“What if you hadn’t returned to me?” His sudden question startled her as she turned around.”You were lying there and I couldn’t do anything, again. I fear one day you might disappear and won’t come back to me.”_

_The witch walked towards him and encircled her arms around his neck. “I will always come back to you,” she pecked his jaw, “and... if I don’t return, then I want you to lead the life you’ve always desired. A small cottage in a small people places, enjoying the peaceful whiskey.”_

_“Don’t say that,” he muttered._

_“Be optimistic, Elijah. We survived and that matters.”_

_“He hurt you, my love. He was going to take you away from me.”_

_“Unless you are thinking of annulling our marriage, be assured that I am going to haunt you for an eternity,” she humored, making light of the situation as he stood unfazed, clearly not amused._

_Adelia caressed the side of his face before roughly crashing her lips to his, pushing the untidy shirt off his shoulder._

_Elijah got over the initial shock and tore off the frock from her body in a single tug before she wrapped her legs around his hips, shutting the door behind them._

* * *

Rebekah sat near a campfire, holding a marshmallow on a stick over the flame. Damon came and sat down next to her, much to her surprise.

“What? No friends your own age?” She asked him.

“Like you can talk,” the Salvatore replied.

The Original female brought the burning marshmallow near her mouth to blow it out but it looked burnt. “Is this supposed to be fun? I’ve been through 10 of these.”

“No, you’re just looking at it all wrong. This is a little rough on the outside,” he demonstrated by pulling off the burnt layer of the marshmallow, “But the inside... yum.” He moved the stick and put the marshmallow in her mouth when she ate it and then turned to look at him as he licked fingers.

“Mmm. It’s good.”

“Yep,” the raven-haired vampire replied and moved to give her a marshmallow sandwich. “Can’t believe you’ve never had one of these before.”

Rebekah shrugged her shoulder, “Well, I’ve been in a casket for ninety years.”

“That’s no excuse,” he said.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” The female asked with a frown, “You hate me. You should be mean.”

“Well, I could be mean if that’s what you’re into,” Damon answered with a smirk when she stood up suddenly.

“You’re distracting me,” she realized. “Why?”

“Just trying to be a good neighbor,” he said, standing up too when Adelia arrived.

“Rebekah. Let’s go,” the witch said.

“Oh hey witchy witch,” Damon smirked making her roll her eyes.

Rebekah nodded at the witch, “Oh, you are back!” As the silence hung in the air, she turned to the Salvatore, “There’s never a fair fight between us, Damon. Remember that.” She finished before stabbing him with a wooden stick and the females moved to walk away.

“Stay away from the Salvatores, Rebekah. They are more trouble than they are worth,” Adelia told Rebekah, who pursed her mouth immediately.

* * *

“I cannot believe I have my brother with me to embark on my hybrid mission,” Klaus snickered as Elijah scrunched his nose at the wet ground underneath his expensive leather shoes.

“I might reconsider the importance of an army if you continue to be this nauseous with your sense of humor,” the elder Original replied.

“This is us bonding, brother. Like old times,” the hybrid said, glancing at Elijah.

“Certainly did not miss this,” Elijah told his younger brother, but a hint of a smile graced his features as Klaus noticed and smiled along with him.

A text beeped on his phone and the noble brother took it out to read it.

** From: Damon Salvatore **

**No developments. Your wife has arrived.**

The Salvatore looked at the message and his fingers hit the delete option involuntarily. As if out of a haze, he stared at his phone in confusion to see no new messages. He glanced at Adelia and Rebekah getting in the car when the witch looked back and mischievously smiled at him.

Damon’s phone blinked as his eyes fell over Elijah’s name on the screen and his eyes glazed over once again.

** From: the suited Elijah **

**How is Adelia?**

The Salvatore’s thumb sought the keypad without his permission as he pressed send before deleting the message thread altogether.

** From: Damon Salvatore **

**Too Original-y for me.**

Elijah rolled his eyes at the too-honest answer, no thanks to the compulsion.

_ 30 hours earlier _

“Compulsion has loopholes,” Rafael pointed out as they all looked at Damon’s unconscious form.

Adelia got up from beside the Salvatore and sniffed the blood-drenched hairpin. “The vervain is out.”She gave the pin to Elijah, who rechecked it and nodded at Klaus.

“Who should compel him?” Rebekah asked and looked at all of them.

“For motivation purpose, I vote Klaus,” Elijah quipped. “His paranoia will be our end if we volunteer.”

“Tip: Not the Originals who can be daggered. You never know when Klaus might change his mind and put you in a coffin,” the Desmond said with a smile as the Original hybrid glared at him.

Elijah smiled appreciatively at the man’s comment.

“I prepared a list sealing all the loopholes. He shouldn’t remember this or our future conversations,” the witch glanced at the paper and her companions sighed at her preparedness. “He shouldn’t be able to tell or write or gesture that he is under compulsion. He should actively participate in all the plots and be the normal nauseous self that he is an–”

Klaus snatched the paper from her hand and took a deep breath while reading everything. “You are impossible.”

“It is not my fault that people as ancient as you lack general finesse with your tasks,” Adelia said, glaring at him when the Salvatore stirred and the Original hybrid got in front of the vampire.

“This time I might actually listen to you, for self-preservation,” Klaus said and looked into the vampire’s eyes. “You can never be prepared enough to deal with father.” He finished when his pupils dilated.

* * *

**August 1862 | New Orleans**

_Jasper gripped Adelia’s hand tightly as they walked through the crowds of running men. Entering the carriage, he tapped the roof as it descended down the streets, gunshots echoing around them._

_“I am leaving for the hospital,” he said as soon as they reached home._

_The witch looked at him in surprise for his words as the man went to accompany her towards the parlor where Arnold and Sharel were anxiously waiting for them._

_As soon as the patriarch saw them, he sighed in relief when Marcel and Elijah came down the stairs to join them._

_“Niklaus is not here yet,” the Original informed them._

_“I shall take my leave,” Jasper told them and placed a chaste kiss on his betrothed’s cheek._

_“Where to, son?” Arnold asked him._

_“Hospital. There were casualties on the way. I wanted Miss Laurentis to arrive safely,” he explained._

_“We cannot thank you enough, Mr. Reynolds,” Sharel smiled at his concern._

_“I extend my farewells to Klaus as well,” he tipped his hat looking at Adelia._

_The witch instantly gripped his hand when they reached the foyer, standing alone._

_“Please stay. You must not go out,” she requested him._

_Jasper smiled. “I am a physician, Miss Laurentis. It is my duty to tend to the injured.”_

_“Not tonight please,” she hesitated. “The soldiers are raiding the places, it is dangerous.”_

_“The same soldiers are injuring people and getting injured alike. They fall under my responsibility.”_

_“Do not go, please,” a tear fell down her eye and he cupped her cheek gently._

_“I need to go, sweet. I would never leave you if it were up to me, but they need me too,” Jasper explained and she looked down. “Trust me, please.”_

_“No,” she shook her head adamantly._

_“If I have the ability to provide people, then I will do it. My profession might not be the best one in the present circumstances, but I have never regretted it. I do not regret serving people.”_

_“Well, I am telling you to disregard it for once, for me,” the witch glanced at him and he caressed her chin with his thumb lovingly._

_“Nothing will happen, sweetheart,” Jasper reassured her. “You won’t rid of me that easily,” he finished with a chuckle._

_“Please don’t leave. Stay for me,” Adelia said. “I love you,” she mumbled, making him laugh._

_“Kindness is not your forte, is it? You already resemble a wife sending off her husband to war.”_

_“You do not understand,” she cried, swatting his chest._

_“I do, more than you,” he answered._

_“I should encourage good agendas,” the witch muttered after a moment, “and support you in your endeavors as your future wife. Go.”_

_Jasper kissed her forehead as her fingers caressed his suit with a frown. “I will always stay with you, sweet.”_

_Adelia nodded in agreement and gave him a smile as he walked away, getting into the carriage. He turned around and looked at her before waving at her. She raised her hand to wave back slowly, eliciting a chuckle from him. He shook his head in amusement and closed the carriage door as it went away instantly._

_“He should be fine,” Elijah’s voice sounded from behind her and she continued to watch the carriage as it disappeared out of sight._

_“Kindly refrain from saying things you have no control over,” Adelia answered, still staring at the same spot down the road._

_“I do mean it,” he swiftly replied._

_“If you cannot reassure me of my betrothed’s safety then I suggest you not lie to assuage me,” the Laurentis heir said and moved to enter the house when the Original gripped her wrist, pulling her towards him._

_“What do you suggest I do, Adelia?” He set her with a hard glare, feeling her rapid pulse under his fingers._

_Adelia pursed her mouth and set her hand free with a tug, the bead bracelet getting torn swiftly. The pieces bounced over the floor, scattering around as she stepped back._

_“Keep your distance,” she suggested and his jaw clenched. The witch entered the house, leaving him standing alone in the stormy night._

_Elijah sighed, closing his eyes and bent down to collect the beads near his feet one by one. Ignoring the howling wind, he put them in his suit and walked away in search for his brother._

* * *

Rebekah cut her palm and let the blood drop over the map as Adelia lit the candles before she started chanting.

The blood on the paper coagulated and separated into five blotches before two moved towards the north of Seattle, one came to Mystic Falls while one blotch traveled far down south to Louisiana in Cloverville and the last one stopped in North Carolina.

The Original and the heretic shared a glance as the former disappeared from the apartment without a word. Adelia sighed and pulled out her phone, eyes not moving from the map.

** To: Elijah; Nik **

**He’s awake.**

As she pressed send and the message immediately acquired the ticks, the witch grabbed a tissue and dabbed the blood from over Cloverville, removing it from the map.

Tiny droplets from the other four joined to become another, once again moving to Louisiana. Getting the tissue to soak the blood from the spot to make it clean, tears gathered in her eyes when the blood once again repeated its descent down south.

Adelia now agitated, pulled out several tissues and rubbed the area roughly as a tear slid down along her nose before she wiped it over her cardigan.

When the paper gave away under the pressure, the lines of Louisiana no longer visible on the map, she stepped away.

The blood now spread all over Louisiana, a little tear evident on the thin area, wood visible when it suddenly burst into fire and the witch dropped unconscious in the study. The pendant around her neck glowed brightly before it dimmed to normal.

The phone started ringing, Elijah flashing on the screen before it stopped after no response. The name flashed again, accompanied by the default ringtone of the phone.

A shadow passed from the doorway as a figure entered Rebekah’s room to open its drawer. Vicki Donovan smiled when she saw the necklace and grabbed it. When she moved to exit the house, she peeked inside and found an unconscious witch; the one the Original witch told her about, wife to one of her children. She shrugged her shoulder and closed the door behind her, disappearing into the night.

Adelia’s eyes opened and she looked around to find two hours had passed since then. She got up hesitantly as wiped the blood from her nose, a frown set on her face. Grabbing the phone, she unlocked it to see several missed calls from her husband and sent a text to not disturb him.

** From: Lia **

**I hope everything is in order. Have a good night.**

Elijah glanced at his phone and sighed in relief. He smiled at her message and saw Klausleaning against the car, waiting for the dead werewolves to wake up. With a renewed determination, the Original exited the car and joined his brother.

“Are you scared, brother?” He asked the hybrid, a little hesitation in his voice.

“No,” Klaus answered in a word, but they both knew it to be a lie. He turned to look at the suited vampire, “Are you?”

“No,” Elijah smiled at his brother, “not anymore.”

* * *

**A/N:** A different approach to the Mikael situation that I sincerely hope you like. _The Originals are not helpless._


	7. chapter |  7

**the next day | New Orleans**

_Adelia pressed the soil lightly around the newly potted plant with her hand and moved to tend to another plant. Scraping the tight soil to make it loose, she watered it and got up. The witch craned her head to see her grandmother and Elijah hurrying to the gates, the matriarch appearing quite anxious._

_Deciding to see what the matter was, she walked towards them. “Are you looking for father? He left a while ago,” she informed them._

_Sharel smiled at her granddaughter, “Your hands are untidy. Do wash them.” She glanced at the Original and nodded, “Elijah, please assist her. I shall take care of things here.”_

_“I can wash them myself, grandmother,” Adelia said, confused._

_“I was not asking Elijah, dear. I am telling you,” the Beauchêne witch gave her a tight-lipped smile._

_“I will escort Miss Laurentis,” the vampire diffused the situation and guided a very confused Adelia to the backyard._

_“What is happening?” The young witch whirled around to face him as soon as they were out of Sharel’s sight._

_The Original scooped a pitcher of water to pour it over her hands in silence. As she rubbed her fingers to get the grit out, the witch removed her ring to wash it properly. He averted his gaze and the silence continued._

_She refused his handkerchief when he did not answer and with a glare, rubbed her wet hands all over the blue gown. “Where is my father?”_

_“He will be here soon,” Elijah spoke just as the carriage arrived._

_Adelia moved to walk towards it when he gripped her wrist tightly. “Pardon?” She gestured to his hand. He immediately spun her around, her hands at her back within his grip and she frowned. “What are you doing, Elijah?”_

_She struggled against his frame as he refused to loosen her hold. The Original used his heightened senses to listen to the footsteps entering the house and left her hand._

_The witch whirled around with a glare, grabbed his hand to his surprise, and tried twisting it when he stopped her. She made to hit his arm when he gripped her hand midway. Instantly he was on knees, holding his head as Adelia looked down at him._

_“Why are you doing this?” She asked him. When he did not open his mouth but clenched his eyes shut due to pain, she demanded, “Answer me!”_

_When the sound of the carriage leaving the house reached her ears, she glanced back and her mouth opened in realization. The heir looked back at the crouched Original and stopped the spell. “You were distracting me.”_

_Elijah stood up, wiping his bloody nose, “Trust me, please.” He took a step towards her and she took one back._

_“Stay your place!” Adelia shouted as tears blurred her vision. Taking several steps back, she turned around and hurriedly ran inside the manor._

* * *

“Is Rebekah settling well?” Elijah asked his wife over the video conference.

“Not much, but she’s managing. She’ll be fine,” Adelia answered and closed a book on the table with a sigh.

“You do not look well, Adelia,” the Original noticed her exhausted form.

“My head hurts,” she informed him.

“You shouldn’t hurt at all,” he said, very much worried.

“I am aware. This town is cursed. Nothing ever happens accordingly,” the witch reasoned, massaging her neck.

“Are you certain you are alright? You shouldn’t be left alone in this state if father is ought to arrive soon,” Elijah told her.

“It’s fine. Where is Nik?”

“Niklaus has gone out to hunt. Apparently making hybrids is very tiring,” he rolled his eyes.

“I never knew he would find snapping necks quite bothersome,” Adelia chuckled and Elijah hummed in agreement. “Look who’s here,” the witch beckoned from the door as Asher strode in and walked towards the coffee table where the laptop was.

The dog got on his front paws and poked the screen where Elijah was visible. He barked at the demon who had a smile on his face.

“Adelia informed me that you were missing my shoes,” the vampire said and the dog jumped to the couch. Adelia sat him in her lap and pulled the laptop closer.

“Say hi to Elijah, my love,” the witch caressed his head when Asher whined and prodded the screen with his nose, sniffing the demon in the flat entity. The demon did not smell like him. Who was that man? Had the sweet demon found another mate who looked just like the demon?

“That creature is astonishingly silent,” Elijah mused with a smirk when the dog’s ear perked up and he barked at the vampire. Yes, the man was his demon, the proverbial servant. He stood up on the couch and pawed the screen repeatedly.

“No, you must not do that,” Adelia admonished the pet, moving the laptop away from him. Asher followed and continued prodding the demon.

“Spoil him more and he’ll destroy everything,” the Original said and the four-legged specie barked happily, wagging his tail.

“You should not lick this!” The witch pulled the dog off the device as it clattered to the floor. Asher started spreading drool all over the flat entity as Elijah grimaced at the sight.

“I shall take my leave. You have a nice day trying to discipline your prodigy,” the older vampire smirked as Adelia pulled the dog in her arms.

“Of course, I am sorry,” she apologized and picked up the wet laptop.

“No need. Take care,” Elijah smiled and looked at Asher, “Do not disappoint your mistress.”

The dog guffawed at the statement—as if the servant status of the couple would ever be elevated. He barked at the vampire when the demon disappeared, leaving him distraught.

“Now be a good boy and play with the ball. I need to clean the laptop,” Adelia stated and Asher stared up at her with big black eyes. “Those eyes do not work on me, dear. Go”

The dog sat down with a thump, keeping his face over his front paws. He missed the demon’s leather shoes.

* * *

_The young woman entered the parlor and stopped in her tracks. “No. Please, no,” She took a step back when her father appeared with Jasper’s body over Rafael’s shoulder. Her friend looked solemn before he laid his cousin over the sofa and the witch slowly walked towards them._

_“He was shot,” the Desmond informed her, his eyes red and swollen and Adelia glanced at her father who took a deep breath._

_“Oh, did the doctors give him anesthetic? He told me it numbs the pain and makes a person fall asleep,” she sat down beside him and stroked his hair._

_“He is no more, Lia,” Rafael continued and her hand stopped as a tear fell down her eye._

_She touched the wound on his stomach, seeing the blood coating her hands and shook her head. “He promised me before he left,” the Laurentis heir murmured._

_“It’s going to be alright, dear,” Sharel came forward to take her granddaughter away._

_“He promised he’d always stay with me,” Adelia continued to murmur._

_“Of course. Come, child,” the matriarch touched her shoulder and the young witch tightened her grip on her betrothed’s hand._

_“He promised he’d always stay with me,” she caressed his face and kissed his hand._

_“Rafael, ready the carriages. He shall be buried in Seattle,” the Laurentis patriarch ordered and watched his daughter murmuring the same thing repeatedly. “Adelia,” he called out which soon went ignored by the crying woman, “Adelia. Come with me.”_

_He gently gripped her hand and made her stand before guiding her out on the porch._

_“He promised me, padre,” she muttered again._

_“Promises do not end with death, child,” Arnold stated and she broke down in his arms. He let her cry and patted her head. “He did not mean to break his promise, Adelia. He will always stay with you, in your heart. Promises go both ways. If you choose to not forget him, then he shall forever stay.”_

_“I do not know,” she cried, tears falling heavily as the patriarch wrapped his arms around his daughter. The emerald betrothal ring suddenly felt heavy on her numb fingers._

* * *

Damon woke up tied to a chair with a fireplace stoker is in his chest. He found his ring is on the floor while an invisible Mason watched him with a smirk.

“Oh, you got to be kidding me,” the Salvatore groaned.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” The werewolf said to no one in particular.

“Oh, Stefan. Low blow, Stefan. Low blow,” Damon continued when the younger brother appeared.

“What the hell happened to you?” Stefan asked his brother.

“Whatever twisted ripper game this is, leave me out of it,” he commented.

“I didn’t do this.”

“Quit screwing around!” Damon exclaimed, helpless.

“I didn’t,” the ripper denied the claim and checked the chains, “It’s pretty messed up though, isn’t it?”

“Yep,” he answered while Stefan removed the iron stick making him scream. The younger brother began to remove the chains, but after a thought, stopped and left the room. “Yeah, not to worry. I’ll just untangle myself,” Damon shouted after this brother when Mason watching the whole scene, opened the curtains as the sunlight entered the room.

The vampire’s skin started burning as his screams echoed the house.

* * *

“This is so nice,” Jenna moaned as the masseuse prodded her back.

“I am glad,” Adelia echoed from the chair as a girl did her nails, “You had cheap alcohol.”

The redhead looked up from the hole and narrowed her eyes, “I am sorry if my non-existent alcohol collection fails to rival your husband’s.”

“Unfortunate,” the witch quipped.

“She has magical fingers,” the vampire dropped her head as the masseuse continued to her feet. “Alaric is not trying.”

“Talk to him. Communication is the key.”

“Well, it sucks. We are cordial but it is just not happening,” she told Adelia.

“Some relationships are not meant to be. You grow out of it,” Adelia sighed.

“Wonderful. I bet I look like a clingy vampire stuck on her complicated-now-ex boyfriend.”

“Clingy, hyperactive and obsessed ex-girlfriend. I have a future stalker with me,” she chuckled and was immediately hit by the neck rest, courtesy Jenna. Adelia’s phone rang and she picked it up, “Yes, Nik.”

“I need your assistance here. Elijah is useless with the hybrids,” the Original hybrid said.

Adelia sent away the manicurist, “I am sure Elijah will be happy to know that you think so.”

“Don’t be dramatic. You are needed here.”

“I am being dramatic?” She gasped. “You seem like a whiny child, Niklaus.”

“I am not a child, Maeve,” he gritted his teeth.

“Every five-year-old kid says that,” Adelia rolled her eyes.

“Are you coming or not?”

“And what about Rebekah?” The witch asked.

“She is an Original, love. She doesn’t need a babysitter,” Klaus answered.

“You all need a babysitter,” she mumbled under her breath and then let out a sigh, “Fine, I’ll talk to Bekah.”

* * *

“I am not a child, Lia,” the female Original rolled her eyes as she flipped through a magazine.

“Oh dear,” Adelia pinched her forehead at the same line. “Will you be fine?”

“I do not need a babysitter. I am older than you,” Rebekah said haughtily.

“No wonder you are all siblings,” the witch quipped. “I will send someone to keep an eye,” she continued, “and keep your distance from them. We have Damon, so do not jeopardize your safety.”

“Yes, yes, I’ll be fine,” the Original sang along.

* * *

**a few days later | Seattle**

_She watched his coffin being lowered to the ground in Seattle. Dressed in a black gown with a heavy veil, she stood beside her grandmother as the people passed condolences to them._

_“He had commissioned this house for you,” Rafael joined her after an hour as they sat in front of his grave._

_“What do you wish for me to do?” Adelia asked Rafael who was now the sole proprietor of Jasper’s belongings._

_“It will remain with me and until you decide otherwise, it still belongs to my cousin and yourself. I do not wish to tamper with his desires.”_

_“And I have the right to the same?” She questioned incredulously._

_“I believe that he wouldn’t mind anything that you choose to do with this. You were very much loved, sister,” the Desmond smiled as a tear slid down her chin at being called his sister._

_“I was never kind to him,” the witch admitted._

_“I know,” Rafael said and Adelia looked at him in surprise. “I know,” he repeated, “he did too.” He patted her shoulder as she looked away. “He never held your love against you.”_

_“Why did he not?” Adelia muttered to herself as they both stared at the headstone._

* * *

“Nik tells me that you’re short of useless,” the heretic said, clutching the phone between her ear and shoulder.

“The hybrids are his business. I have chosen to not interfere,” Elijah replied as she zipped open an empty bag.

“I do not know what to say,” she told him exasperatedly.

“That I am doing the right thing?” The Original mused.

“It is commendable, but do not make it seem as if you’re rejecting his efforts. He craves appreciation from you.”

“Of course,” he sighed and she entered the closet to stop in her tracks.

“I will call you in a bit,” Adelia hung up instantly without an explanation and stared at Asher chewing off a shoe. “Oh, what did you do?”

The dog’s ears went up and he came rushing to her with a leather shoe between his teeth. He dropped the footwear near her feet as her eyes went to the shelves housing Elijah’s shoes as none were in their designated place, all gracing the floor with globs of drool over them.

“You destroyed his shoes,” she mumbled under her breath and looked at a sheepish Asher. “Go and sit in the corner.” She pointed out the closet towards the bedroom. The dog stared back and whined, swishing his tail on the floor. “You are being punished. Go there and sit quietly and do not move unless I tell you to.”

Asher blinked his big black eyes, hoping the sweet demon would reconsider. He loved the demon’s shiny hard shoes; they were perfect for his teeth that soothed his itchy canines and gums. He wouldn’t admit but he missed the demon; they had fun conversations.

“Are you listening? Go,” Adelia said again, a little louder and the dog went away reluctantly. He moved to climb the bed when her voice stopped him. “Not the bed, I said corner.”

Asher looked back at the sweet demon who did not seem so sweet now and dragged himself to sit in a dark corner. He glanced at the photo frame of the not-so-sweet demon and the demon and whined sadly. He knew the demon would never punish him like this. Where was his now-favorite demon?

* * *

“I saw mother,” Elijah said all of a sudden and Klaus lounging on the couch abruptly opened his eyes.

“What do you mean?” The hybrid got up and asked.

“I saw our mother, Niklaus. Our very dead mother. She appeared to me and requested my help,” the elder brother explained.

“I only thought Maeve gives you sweet dreams, never knew nightmares were her forte,” Klaus chuckled.

“It was not a dream,” Elijah said seriously.

“How wonderful. Please tell me everything,” he mocked and joined his hands, waiting for his noble brother to continue.

Elijah informed him of everything, from Rebekah’s necklace to seeing their mother and later Adelia’s incapacitation. Klaus furrowed his brows thoughtfully.

“It must have been an illusion,” the hybrid hesitated.

“I fear it was not,” the elder Original firmly stated.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline entered the Old Witch House and moved towards a room.

“So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life?” The vampire inquired.

“Yeah. Sorry, I know it’s creepy, but we needed a private place around here to do the spell,” Bonnie answered.

“Hmm. There’s no chance it’s haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?”

“They’re not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back,” the Bennett shrugged her shoulders.

“Right. You pinkie swear?” Caroline started lighting the candles, “Ready? Do you need me to do...?” The blonde girl looked towards her friend to see her already chanting. “Right. Okay.”

Bonnie continued to cast the spell as a breeze blew through the room and everything began to move in the wind.

“Bonnie, I don’t like this. Bonnie...” Caroline said in a low voice when suddenly someone grabbed Bonnie’s hands. “Oh, my God. Is that your...?”

Bonnie looked shocked to see her grandmother. “Grams. I can’t believe you’re here!” She cried out.

“Now stop your crying, we don’t have time for tears,” the grandmother instructed the young witch. “Nice to see you again, Caroline.”

“Hi, Miss Sheila,” the vampire said.

“A fine mess you’ve made, honey. The witches told you there’d be consequences to bringing Jeremy back and you did it anyway,” Grams started.

“I didn’t have a choice. I love him and I... I couldn’t just let him go,” Bonnie explained through her tears.

“I understand. But you cracked open the door to the other side. There’s an old witch over here. She took advantage of it. She took advantage of you, honey. When you did that spell to send Vicki Donovan away, she wedged the door wide open, giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business.”

“How do you know this?” Bonnie asked her grandmother.

“Witches talk. Even on the other side. Who do you think makes all the rules?” Sheila Bennett mused.

“What does the witch want?” The young witch questioned curiously.

“That’s Original vampire business, not yours. I don’t want you getting in the middle of that. I’m here because you upset the balance of nature and it’s your duty to set it right. You need to close that door,” the old woman told her granddaughter. “If you see Miss Laurentis again, inform her that it’s not possible.”

Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

A few hours later

Klaus saw her walk inside the house and smiled. “You are really here, Maeve”

“You needed my assistance and your father is moving. We need a solid plan,” Adelia replied.

“Did you see my hybrids?” He inquired with a grin.

“I do, I really do, but I don’t want them around my house like ninjas.”

“You do not want them around?” The grin on his face disappeared.

“I would prefer if they are inside the house and not stalking poor rabbits and ants,” she clarified with a roll of the eyes.

“Care for a drink?”

“No thank you, it’s injurious to the liver,” Adelia quipped.

“We are vampires, little witch,” Klaus tilted his head in amusement.

“You are annoying,” she huffed and climbed the stairs.

“Same to you too, love,” he exclaimed behind her.

* * *

Jeremy walked through the crowd looking for Anna in the Town Square. “Anna! Anna!” He ran into Frederick, one of the tomb vampires, “Sorry. Hey man, sorry about that.”

“No problem, buddy,” the vampire smiled at him.

Carol joined Alaric and Jenna and hurriedly asked, “Have you seen Tobias Fell? He’s supposed to do the lighting ceremony.”

“No,” the hunter answered.

Jenna frowned, “Wasn’t he just there?” She pointed at the place to find him absent.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Fell seems to have been detained, so the history department’s very own Mr. Saltzman has agreed to fill in,” Carol said and everyone started clapping.

Alaric went toward the stage, but Jenna watched him with longing in her eyes. “On behalf of Mystic Falls High School Historical Society, let’s light ‘em up!” He smiled as the lanterns lit up.

Suddenly a scream echoed as Tobias Fell was witnessed hanging from a tree, dead. Alaric and Jenna looked at each other amidst the crowd and the hunter joined the vampire before they disappeared.

* * *

Adelia pulled a carton of gelato from the freezer and kept in on the counter. Opening a drawer, she pulled out a spoon when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist before moving her hair from her shoulders.

“I missed you,” Elijah said, kissing her nape.

“Did you close the door?” She asked him and he hummed against her skin before she turned around to kiss him squarely on his lips.

“You did miss me,” he said in between the kisses when a bark interrupted him. The Original looked at Asher near his feet, “I know you missed me too.”

“Where is Klaus?” Adelia questioned her husband.

“In the lawn, hopefully, scrutinizing his decisions,” he quipped.

“He certainly thinks one of them was to take you along for the adventure,” she replied.

“I have no love for his hybrids.”

“Sad,” she pouted, “but we are going to share a meal with them. Be cordial.” The witch kissed his cheek.

Elijah frowned, “Why was I not informed?”

“I will admit that I prefer not having them around our house, but with Nik’s insistence, they will stay here for the night. I will never refuse our guests some food,” Adelia explained. “They are here to stay, Elijah. Just get to know them.”

The Original sighed and left the kitchen, Asher trotting after him—the demon was a much better companion than he cared to admit.

* * *

In the Old Lockwood Cellar, Alaric and Jenna arrived to see Damon sitting tiredly.

“You’re here. It’s about time,” the Salvatore rolled his eyes.

“Didn’t have anyone else to call?” Alaric commented.

“No, actually, I don’t,” he answered, “Because I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Elena, you’re pretty much the only one I trust.”

Jenna interrupted him, “Then why am I here?”

“My trust branches through Elena to her aunt. I am supposed to trust you, but you have become best friends with the Original’s wife,” snarked Damon.

“She gives a damn about involving innocents into messes unlike others I know,” the redhead glared at him.

“Elena is an innocent mess,” pointed out the Salvatore.

“I am not blind to my niece’s actions, even if I wish I were,” she told her companions. “Elena is not an innocent in this whole mess. Realizing her mistakes later is foolishness, not innocence Damon.”

“Ouch,” Damon smiled, “I trust you, a little. Period.”

“Well, you have a crappy way of showing that,” Alaric rolled his eyes.

“Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can’t you cut me a little slack, Ric?”

“I shouldn’t have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn’t have done it in the first place.”

“That’s what you get for having him as your friend,” Jenna pursed her mouth.

“Well! Sometimes... I do things I don’t have to do,” the Salvatore reasoned.

“Is that supposed to signify anything?”

“You’re going to recycle that same crap-ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?” The hunter asked.

“Yeah, well... I didn’t mean it with him,” Damon smiled as Alaric turned his flashlight on and looked at the hole and entered the place.

Both the vampires waited outside anxiously.

“So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there?” The Salvatore hollered when the hunter shined his flashlight around the area. “Ric. Ric?”

Alaric looked at the wall in amazement, “I found something.”

“Yes!” Jenna exclaimed, “A brain for Damon, thank god.”

Damon ignored the woman, “What is it?”

The history teacher stared at the hand drawings on the wall, “I have no idea.”

* * *

“So how are you all enjoying your immortal lives?” Adelia started as the silence prevailed at the table set in the backyard.

When no one spoke, Klaus sitting beside her cleared his throat.

“We ditched the pain of turning. I suppose everything’s good,” Adrian, one of the hybrids replied.

“They have not been introduced officially,” Klaus stated and Elijah, sitting on the other side of his wife, discreetly rolled his eyes. “The beautiful lady here is my only sister-in-law, Adelia Mikaelson, wife to my older brother Elijah.” He pointed to the pair. “You all will be introduced to my remaining family later on.”

Adelia kicked his foot under the table and he flinched.

“One more special member here is Asher Laurentis, Adelia’s beloved pet. He is not a meal,” the Original hybrid continued with a smile as the dog stood up on the tool. “And do not underestimate this creature. He is very smart.”

“I shall be taking my leave. I have the arrangement to get to,” Elijah stood up and kissed his wife’s cheek. “Please enjoy yourself.”

Klaus watched his brother leave with impassive eyes and Adelia squeezed his hand. He turned to her and gave a small smile.

“If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to approach us. But first, please introduce yourself,” she said with a chuckle. “Nobody will question my impeccable memory tomorrow.”

The others laughed and Klaus stared at the witch silently throughout the dinner.

* * *

**October 1862 | New Orleans**

_“You are a liar!” Adelia sobbed out when Elijah entered the room. She rushed towards him and pushed him back, “You said he’d be fine!?”_

_“Adelia,” Arnold immediately reprimanded. “Take a step back. He’s not at fault.”_

_“He is to blame, father. Elijah lied to me!”_

_“You will cease your disrespectful behavior immediately and apologize to Mr. Mikaelson,” the patriarch ordered and Adelia on accord took a step back and fled the room._

_As the witch closed the door to her room with a bang, her hands immediately went to her hair to pull out the pins roughly discarding them on the floor. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she unzipped her untidy gown before working on unlacing the corset herself._

_When she stood in front of the mirror in only a chemise and tangled hair, she looked at her emerald betrothal ring and a wave of anger washed over her. Adelia tried to pull off the ring with shaky fingers to no avail and seeing her unsuccessful attempt, threw a glass lantern across the room as it shattered with a loud flitter._

_Elijah entered the room and the glass crunched under his feet before he glanced at Adelia and observing her state of undress, tried to leave. As he took a step out, his gaze met Adelia’s and taking a deep breath before, he entered the room, closing the door behind him._

_“I suggest you calm yourself,” the Original offered and took a step towards her and she took a step back._

_“He is dead! He promised that he will stay with me forever!” Adelia shook her head and swiped her hand in the air as all things came crashing to the floor._

_“This is war and a few casualties are to be expected. It was retaliation,” he told her in a soft voice._

_“Jasper was not a casualty!” She shouted. “We were supposed to be married this winter. I loved him!” Her fingers tangled around the drapes around the bed and pulled it off roughly as it tore off the bedpost._

_“You should not let the emotions get the better of you.”_

_“So you suggest I be like you?” The witch frowned in disbelief. “How am I even supposed to compare our virtues when you do not even feel?” Adelia raised her voice and then suddenly it all went silent. “I gave my heart to you and you crushed it on the notions of my adolescent self and my misguided affections and you talk about emotions?”_

_Elijah was speechless and he slowly took a step towards her and she retreated same._

_“I had no idea of what was happening to me. You were offering such gestures that it scared me because I had never experienced it. How did you want me to reciprocate? By having no emotions?” Her voice quivered as tears continued dribbling. “You were cordial with me one day and went on to ignore me for a week. I was a victim of your unabashed treatment for months, Elijah, and I do not get the right to feel?”_

_“You do not know what love is, Adelia,” the Original replied, his jaw clenched._

_“If you do know what it is, then why did you put me under apathy?” She asked and he avoided her gaze. “I did not ask for you to approach me and you did. What am I?”_

_“You do not understand, Adel–”_

_“I do not wish to understand anymore! Who and how I choose to reciprocate my affections are mine to command,” she said and gestured to the destroyed room. “This is how I feel right now and I will exercise my authority over things that belong to me.”_

_“This is not right,” Elijah requested her._

_“Loving you was my choice and loving Jasper is mine too. I will proceed with however I see fit. You do not control my emotions and you do not control me.”_

_His eyes took a hard gleam and he took a step forward. “But you are not in love with him, are you?”_

_Adelia’s eyes instantly met Elijah’s. “How dare you?” She punctuated, walking towards him._

_“Admit it, my love. You are still in love with me,” he said impassively and she looked at him in horror._

_“I am not,” her grief heavy voice replied, a little unsure herself as she shook her head in denial._

_“I may not control your emotions or even you, but your heart, it follows my command,” he took a step within her arm reach and heard her heart skip a beat making him smile. “It still does and yet now you have chosen to forget all about your betrothed to go wherever your heart takes you, where I decide to take it.”_

_He smiled again seeing her dumbstruck expression and a tear fell from her eyes. “I do not exploit an emotion such as love, but tell me, Adelia, do I not have control over you?”_

_“No, you don’t. I refuse to give you such power over myself!”_

_“I was trying to protect you! I am still trying to protect you,” he exclaimed and gripped her arms._

_“And I do not wish to be protected!” She exclaimed tugging at her hands._

_Elijah pulled her closer, his hand at her lower back to cease her actions as he bent down to whisper into her ear. “I do not protect people, Adelia. I am not the nobleman people believe me to be. I am selfish and I do not save anyone without a prior motive.”_

_Adelia stilled and she turned her head to look at him when he cornered her against the bedpost making her gasp, the wood digging into her spine._

_“But I chose to save you and I chose to protect you. I will always protect you over and over again, repeatedly and what does that say about me, my love?” He tilted her head to look her in the eye, “Does that not give you control over me?”_

_“Stop this charade, please,” the witch harshly said and moved to get him off her when he tightened his grip. Adelia’s breath hitched as she felt every contour of his body against hers and she looked at his collarbone instantly to avoid looking him in the eye._

_Elijah looked at her intently, “I desire you so selfishly that it is so unlike me. I never indulge in emotions that can shatter me and yet, here you are, so radiant and precious that I want you only for myself.”_

_“I hate you,” she mumbled._

_“I know,” the Original replied before caressing her cheek, making her close her eyes. When she opened her eyes, he was no longer there._

* * *

Elijah stirred when he felt her join him in the bed. He pulled her closer and covered her with the blanket.

“You made him sad,” Adelia voiced out and the Original exhaled.

“I know,” he nuzzled into her neck as she switched off the lamp, the room falling into darkness.


	8. chapter |  8

**_Dear Niklaus,_ **

**_It has come to my attention that you have been avoiding me the past few months. The winter has come and gone and you still remain a troubling Original. As your unfortunate only friend, I consider it my duty to remind you of your lacking stealth. It is very impolite and I do not wish to appear rude and inconsiderate, but you have been a very bad friend._ **

**_Yours,_ **

**_Maeve L._ **

* * *

“You are up very early,” Elijah commented while watching his wife stretching out of bed.

“It’s very hard to go to sleep with all the things going on inside my head, “Adelia replied and unbraided her hair.

“Everything should be fine,” he gave her a smile and patted the bed. She rolled her eyes and sat down beside him. The Original wound his arms around her and kissed her head. “I heard Asher ate my shoes.”

The witch looked up at him, “Don’t be mad at him. He was fascinated by your footwear.”

“And I don’t suppose it has anything to do with you not disciplining him?” He mused and laid her down on the bed before kissing her collarbone.

“I did scold him and made him sit in the corner,” she told him. “He looked very regretful.”

Elijah removed the strap from her shoulder and suckled the skin. He hummed in her ear, “Regretful for not getting his paws on my shoes sooner.”

“Your shoes wouldn’t fit his paws, you shouldn’t worry,” Adelia giggled and trailed her fingers down his bare back. His canines broke her skin and she immediately stopped him. “We have a tight budget for his month. With your new shoe shopping, I do not think ruining this sheet is a good idea. It came very expensive.”

The Original stared at her for a moment before nodding, “We also have your dog expenses to take care of.”

She nodded vigorously and sat up from under him, moving to push down his pants. “Do not forget the porch swing, it broke.”

“Because of Asher,” Elijah said and pulled off her dress hurriedly. “Every extra expense leads to the dog.”

The witch pushed him onto the bed and climbed over him, “Don’t blame my dog.”

The vampire changed their positions in a second as he tugged her lace panties from her legs. “I have to abstain from my wife’s lovely neck because of that creature,” he informed her in a heavy breath. “I suggest we educat–”

Adelia pulled him towards her to connect their lips and wrapped her legs around his hips. She broke the kiss to look into his eyes, “Why don’t we keep Asher out of this conversation?”

“Agreed,” Elijah nodded indefinitely and kiss her full on the lips as he intertwined their fingers before pushing them over her head. She hitched her leg higher up his waist when he thrust inside of her, his hand moving to grip the headboard as a groan escaped his lips.

Adelia crashed their lips when the Original pulled himself out before leveraging the headboard to thrust roughly, their eyes closing simultaneously.

Unaware of their unfortunate witness, Asher peeked at them from his own little bed in the corner of the room, terrified and disgusted at the same time. Of course, they forgot about him in their thralls of passion, and couldn’t they get their own room?

Was this how humans mated? It was terrible. The sweet demon did not usually smell like she was in heat or even fertile. Will the sweet demon birth another demon babe?

Asher was adamant to not let the tiny demon command him. Not even the prospect of playing with a beautiful demon babe could deter his mind. He wouldn’t stoop low to fight for his servants’ affections with their babe. He was a king and he listened to no one.

Maybe the little demon will have brown eyes; he liked brown eyes.

* * *

**February 1863 | New Orleans**

_Elijah saw Adelia enter the compound and a smile immediately graced his features. She removed her veil and gloves before meeting his hazel eyes as she froze in her tracks._

_“Good afternoon, Miss Laurentis. Where are you off to?”The Original started moving towards her. They were cordial, depressingly so, but he hoped she would stop avoiding him like a plague._

_“Where is Niklaus? He refused to meet me again,” the siphon-witch replied instantly._

_Elijah’s gaze moved upstairs and he cleared his throat, “Perhaps you should visit another time.”_

_“There is no better time than the present, Mr. Mikaelson.”_

_“He is entertaining some... guests,” the vampire reasoned._

_Adelia walked past him and sat on the divan, “I suppose I shall wait.”_

_“He might decide otherwise,” he told her._

_“Then you should be a good brother and a host and inform your ill-mannered brother that Maeve is waiting for him downstairs,” she said, giving him a look and Elijah hid a smile. His brother and Adelia had a very interesting friendship. Despite Klaus’ numerous threats for her, he knew the younger brother would never hurt Adelia._

_The elder Original took a deep breath before shouting.”Niklaus!” When he did not get a response, he and Adelia shared a look before he shouted again, “Niklaus!”_

_“My ears are going to start bleeding if you continue to roar. I am sure his supernatural hearing is still intact for you to only say it once,” the witch rolled her eyes and Elijah once again wished she would not avoid him._

_He ignored her comment as his hearing picked up a set of footsteps coming towards the door, “and here he comes.”_

_Suddenly, a beautiful woman, scantily dressed, opened the door and stepped out of his brother’s bedroom. Her green eyes set on the occupants downstairs, she slithered down the steps before coming to stand in front of the two._

_Elijah narrowed his eyes at her lack of proper attire before the woman beside him lend her shawl to the green-eyed girl. She took it happily and draped it over herself with a dramatic flair before looking between the brunette pair._

_“That is a resplendent sight. I am sure the guests are very compliant,” Adelia quipped._

_The Original sighed and put his hand on the witch’s lower back to guide her away, “I shall escort you somewhere else until my brother arrives.”_

_She nodded and let him guide her when a hand gripped her wrist and stopped her. Both the Original and Adelia looked at the green-eyed girl warily who stepped in front of the witch._

_She lifted her finger to trail it down the woman’s face when Elijah pushed away her hand and the girl feigned a pout of sadness. “My fingers are not going to taint your little lady’s preciousness, Elijah,” the green-eyed girl said and moved closer to him, putting her arms on his chest as the shawl slid down her arms to the floor._

_Adelia averted her gaze from the scene, her fingers fidgeting again as she stepped away from the pair in close embrace. Elijah tightened his grip on the siphon-witch’s waist when the newly arrived girl moved to whisper in his ear._

_“Is she the reason you are denying my services?” She smiled coyly before her hands reached his trousers._

_The witch put the shawl in between them as green eyes met brown ones instantly. “It is inappropriate to initiate intimate gestures in front of an audience.”_

_The girl smiled and took the shawl from Adelia before moving to smell the drape. She looked at Elijah and smirked, “She smells heavenly.” Touching the witch’s collarbone in a soft caress, she continued, “I may want a taste.”_

_Elijah pulled Adelia away from the girl and clenched his jaw, “I’ve had enough of your disrespectful behavior. Return to my brother’s chambers at once.”_

_Green eyes looked between the two with a smirk and draped the shawl over herself properly, “With pleasure.”_

* * *

Klaus glanced up from his mug of coffee when he saw Adelia enter the living room in a hurry. He smirked seeing the usually organized witch struggling with her heels, “Maeve, you are cheerful this morning.”

Elijah entered swiftly and handed his wife her phone which she put in her purse immediately. “I am sure he only wants coffee,” he mused, clipping her hair with a butterfly pin—his favorite from her vast collection.

“I am aware,” the witch said and smoothed her dress, “Don’t start you two.” She warned the brothers before either of them could formulate the next sentence.

The noble brother closed his mouth but then looked at her, “But you look very beautiful today.”

Adelia turned to look at him with a mocking smile, “So I don’t look beautiful any other day.”

“You are perfect,” Elijah told her while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Klaus let out a loud sigh, “Could you two be any more nauseous?”

“Coffee for you, I got it,” the witch concluded and moved to the kitchen.

“You know me very well,” the male hybrid hummed and sat on the counter.

“That is very unfortunate for me.”

“A shot o–”

“–f whiskey. I know,” Adelia completed with a smile.

“Your drinking habits are a headache,” Elijah said from the living room.

“Your wife doesn’t mind,” the younger brother replied.

Adelia narrowed her eyes at his statement, “I do mind but you choose to ignore it.”

“Where were you all these thousand years, love?” Klaus smiled.

“Goodbye, Niklaus,” she rolled her eyes and pecked Elijah’s cheek before leaving the brothers to their job.

* * *

Adelia stared into a glass display as the red stone glimmered brightly under the lights, a jewelry that would certainly magnify spells if properly channeled.

“My girlfriend wants that one,” a voice said next to her. She looked beside her and found a teenage boy, maybe seventeen or eighteen, intrigued with the piece.

“Aren’t you too young to be gifting someone a necklace that expensive?” The witch raised her eyebrow.

“I didn’t know you were thinking of gifting the same to your boyfriend,” the boy smirked in amusement.

“Husband actually,” she answered as his smirk disappeared. “But he will definitely appreciate me wearing it.”

“Then I suppose this is mine. Right vision never deserves a wrong audience, madame.”

Adelia turned towards him with an impassive face and rolled her eyes before leaving for the auction room, certain eyes tailing his disappearance with a thinly-veiled grin.

After various items got auctioned off that she had no interest in, the necklace was presented soon and Adelia sat up straight for the bids to begin.

“We will start the bid from $12,000,” the auctioneer informed its audience when the witch raised her hand. “We have our first bid here $12,100 and we have a second one at $12,200.”

She glanced at the table beside her where the same guy was looking at her with a smirk. She immediately raised her hand.

The auctioneer quoted the new price when various others joined in. “Now the price goes to $19,000.”

Not many bidders remained after the necklace crossed $25K. The guy raised his hand and looked at her. Adelia firmly ignored him and put her hand up. The auctioneer said the price when the teenager did the same. Before the auctioneer could continue the said price, the witch followed his action.

Adelia of course needed the gem for the spell, she had little interest in the necklace. She felt a gaze on her and immediately narrowed her eyes as the boy looked away and put up his hand. The new price reached her ears and she raised her hand in the air.

Soon her desperation to acquire the piece reached new heights when they were the only two bidders in the room full of anxious people. Once the new price reached $35K, she forgot all about the gem required for the spell and focused on getting her hands on it just to see the teen’s smirk vanish. She was Adelia Laurentis and she always got what she desired.

Suddenly her phone vibrated on the table and Adelia glanced at it see Nik displayed on the screen. Raising her hands again, she rejected the call with her other hand and tilted her head in exasperation when the boy followed again with his hand in the air. The phone rang again and she rejected it immediately when the auctioneer quoted the new price. She put her hand up and the phone vibrated again.

With a sigh, she began typing a reply and sent the message, her hand in the air rising once more.

The phone blinked with a new message as the sender demanded she did what he required her to do when the phone rang in her hand. Looking around hurriedly, she bent her head and received the phone.

“Nik! Now is not a good time,” Adelia ushered in a breath.

“You tell Elijah to mind his business!” Klaus exclaimed from the other end.

“I am not a messenger pigeo–”

“And sold,” the auctioneer rang the hammer as the witch looked up wide-eyed. “The beautiful necklace priced at $37K goes to the gentleman seated at table 28.”

Adelia hung up the phone and looked sideways at the teenage boy who was smiling back at her. She blinked and took a deep breath before ignoring the gazes altogether.

“The next item we have is a century old fable book. Handwritten and very much coveted,” the auctioneer said, bringing out the heavy tombed book. “The starting price is placed at $1,000.”

“$2000,” Adelia raised her hand with a determined look.

“$3000,” the teenager followed with the price as he shared a determined look with the witch.

“It is against the rules of the auction house to bid prices directly,” one of the spokespeople said.

“My father will be greatly offended if he came to know you refused to comply,” the boy smirked.

“$5000,” the witch raised her hand, making him smile.

“$10000,” the teenager narrowed his eyes.

“$15000,” Adelia smiled as her eyes spoke of mischief.

“$30000,” he said with a huff.

Silence followed as the auctioneer looked between the two.

“Price set at $30000. One. Two. Three,” the man said and dropped the hammer.

The teenager frowned at Adelia who glanced back at him with a mischievous smirk.

“The century-old fable book is sold to the gentleman at table 28,” the auctioneer reiterated when she got up with a smile and left the room.

* * *

Elena entered the Old Lockwood cellar and shined her flashlight on the walls with the drawings.”What is all this?” She asked curiously.

“Well, as far as I can tell, it’s a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it’s a really, really old story,” Alaric answered while pointing at the wall. “That right there, is the moon cycle,” he continued and gestured at another drawing, “a man, a wolf.”

The doppelganger stared at the drawings in realization, “A werewolf.”

“Yeah, it’s the “Lockwood Diaries: Pictionary-Style,” Damon commented.

“I don’t understand. I thought the Lockwoods came here with the Original Founders in the 1860s.”

“I don’t know. Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that,” the hunter replied.

“How long?” Elena asked.

“Long. It gets better. Show her, Ric,” the Salvatore said.

“Names. They’re not native. They’re written in Runic, a Viking script,” Alaric looked at her.

“Vikings?”That got the doppelganger’s attention.

“This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus.”

“Klaus,” she muttered.

“And Elijah... and Rebekah,” Alaric continued with the script.

“These are the names of the Original Family?”

“Carved into a cave that’s been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World, for that matter.”

“Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus’s fakes,” Elena hesitated.

“That’s what I said,” Damon agreed.

“That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise,” the history teacher started.

“What’s the name?” She questioned.

“Mikael.”

“Mikael... Mikael, as in, the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?” Elena looked surprised.

“Yep. I now like to call him ‘Papa Original’,” Damon quipped.

* * *

Adelia checked her purse while walking down the corridor and smiled to herself. Ignoring the breeze of the downpour outside, her heels clicked against the tile in a static rhythm.

“You know my father will be very disappointed when he comes to know I bought a fairy tale book for $30K,” the boy came to walk beside her and removed his suit jacket before holding it over his shoulder.

“I am sure he’ll be equally delighted with your girlfriend’s necklace,” Adelia said and continued walking.

“You could’ve avenged yourself in a different way. It shouldn’t have had to cost me this much. This sh*t is quite expensive,” the teenager started walking backward, his gaze solely on Adelia.

“It was a pleasure meeting you,” she rolled her eyes and increased her pace when he gripped her wrist making her stop in her tracks.

The light streaming in the colored french doors illuminated their forms as the teenager smiled at her frown.

“Yes?”The butterfly patterned dress fluttered at the seams below the knees as Adelia tucked a lock of billowing hair behind her ears. The breeze hit the open doors, some hitting their legs as she turned to look outside.

He abruptly left her hand after her gaze shifted to the pouring rain. Rubbing the back of his head in a shy gesture, he looked at his shoes and looked up at her.

“Do you believe in stars?” The boy asked her all of a sudden as she once again looked at him.

“I believe in astronomy. Destiny is not my cup of tea,” the witch informed the teen with narrowed eyes.

“I think everything in the world has a pattern like the rotation of the stars, the seasons and incidents.”

“And?” Adelia waited for him to continue.

“I think you are very beautiful and we were meant to be,” the boy cockily smirked.

The witch exhaled loudly and looked over his shoulder at the empty corridor. “How old are you?”

“Turning eighteen in two months.”

“Your charms are better suited for girls your age,” she smiled and continued her descent down the corridor.

“You haven’t met me before,” he tilted his head while walking backward.

“And what if I had?” She stopped and crossed her hands over her chest.

“You would’ve fallen in love with me. I am very persuasive,” the boy smiled.

“Persuasion is disastrous.”

“Perhaps that is what I need,” he smirked as he walked alongside her.

“I am sure there is someone out there meant for you,” Adelia smiled at him and held up her fingers with the rings on it as his smile instantly faded.

“Maybe,” he glanced at her and his shoulders dropped. Silence descended over them as the only sound that could be heard was the rain hitting the roof over the soft clicks of the stilettos.

“The stars must be conspiring against you,” she said after noticing his demeanor, almost feeling bad.

His eyes lit up when she spoke his lingo and glanced sideways at her. “Yes, I think they are,” he smiled and loosened the tie around his neck.

Adelia nodded and they reached the exit. Before she could do anything, he opened the door for her as they stepped out on the porch.

“I have an umbrella, wait,” he said and a man approached them with an umbrella and gave it to him. The teenager put it over her as they waited for their respective cars to arrive.

“You are very chivalrous, thank you,” Adelia commented.

“Mum will have my head if I am not,” he rolled his eyes. “Zachary,” he extended his hand.

The witch glanced at it before shaking his hand, “Adelia Laurentis.”

Zachary smiled and the wind continued when a car rolled in front of them.

“That is my ride, thank you very much,” she said and started to move away when she winced and came back. They both noticed a few strands of hair stuck in the spoke of the umbrella and the boy smiled apologetically. He stepped closer to her and worked to get them out.

As she kept her eyes closed with every painful tug, he stared at her with a gleam of adoration and with a final pull, got her hair out. He stepped back and rubbed his nape again when she opened her eyes.

“Thank you, again,” Adelia chuckled. “Make sure to read a tale from the $30K book to your children.” She mischievously smiled at him before sitting inside the car.

“An avenged tale of the butterfly lady,” Zachary smirked and closed the door for her.

The witch grinned as the car rolled down the street slowly.

He exhaled and dropped the umbrella before looking up at the sky. “You really do love me, don’t you?” The stars not visible in the cloudy sky did not reply but he kept on smiling.

A man put an umbrella over him and handed him a phone, “Your father wishes to speak with you, sir.”

Zachary rolled his eyes and took the phone. “Dad! Your future grandchildren’s sleep will not be compromised anymore! I have a very expensive solution.”

* * *

_Klaus stared at Maeve sitting right across from him in his room as she blatantly ignored the sheet covered sleeping body on his bed. He cleared his throat, “You have my condolences.”_

_Adelia narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Maybe you are Klaus after all.”_

_The Original shrugged off the accusation and with a smile, he replied, “I apologize but I was very busy.”_

_“You do not have to lie to me. If you wished to have some privacy then you should have said so,” she said in a breath and looked over at the occupied bed, “You certainly prefer the company of your lady friends over myself.” Turning her gaze to him, a sad gleam appeared in her eyes, “I considered us to be friends.”_

_“Why?” He asked curiously. “Do you desire to be one of my lady friends as well? They are called whor*s, love.” The vampire tilted his face at her impassive expression, “Has your late fiancé sullied your chastity?”_

_Adelia got up and gave him a sad smile, “It is enlightening to know that my only value in your life is to be a commodity in your bed.” She walked closer to his chair and looked down at him, “Would you prefer me naked or shall I undress for you?” His smile disappeared as he tried to formulate a reply. “I will not be ashamed to be your lady friend because apparently, you provide whor*s with more dignity than your friends.” The witch took a deep breath and stepped back, “I apologize for interrupting your day.”_

_Klaus stood up and tried to stop her, “Maev–”_

_The witch put her palms out to stop him, “Please do not touch me. According to you, people might consider me more sullied than I already am.” Giving a last look, she left the room leaving behind a dumbfounded and guilt-ridden Original._

* * *

“Two more!” Damon told the bartender happily as Stefan glanced at him.

“Alright! Tell me what’s up. What’s the point of the jailbreak, hmm?” The ripper asked his brother.

“I thought you could use a hug, Stefan,” the elder Salvatore replied.

“Come on, Damon. You know Elena is gonna hate you for letting me out. And we both know that you care about what she thinks...” Stefan continued, being his emotionless self.

“Maybe I wanted to remind you what freedom was like before Klaus took it from you.”

“As long as Klaus is alive, I do what he says.”

“That’s my point, Stefan. You’ve given up! Now you could sit around and be his little bitch, or you get mad enough and you can do something about it,” Damon encouraged his little brother.

Stefan argued, “Damon, he can’t be killed.”

“Maybe I can help with that,” a new voice behind them interrupted their conversation. “The Salvatore boys, I presume?”

“Mikael,” the ripper muttered, recognizing the face he saw in Chicago in the 20s.

* * *

_Adelia walked the streets of New Orleans as she subconsciously tightened her grip on the coat, the parasol dangling from her arms. She looked around and turned the corner when a body hit her roughly making her stumble back into the wall._

_“Goin’ somewhere in a hurry, lady,” the soldier opposite her asked in a mocking smile._

_“I apologize,” the siphon witch averted her gaze and made to walk away when the man gripped her wrist roughly._

_“We ought to retire for the night. Come join us lovely,” he smirked and Adelia struggled to get the man to unhand her._

_“I suggest you unhand me this instant,” she demanded, looking him in the eye._

_The Union soldier laughed and stepped closer to her. “Do respect us fellas. Wouldn’t want a good name to be tarnished in the house.”_

_Adelia glared at him and jabbed a finger roughly to his elbow holding her as he reflexively left her hand. She held his hand and twisted it while he crouched down and she went behind him pulling the twisted arm along with her. “Respect cannot be commanded but has to be earned. Do not think any less of me, Sir.”_

_Various gentlemen and ladies stopped on their way to look at the commotion. Two soldiers came running down the street but before they could touch her, they were held up against the wall by Elijah._

_“Well well, the Beauchêne in you speaks so beautifully, little witch,” Klaus stopped next to her and she immediately left the soldier’s hand and backed away._

_“I request you escort me to the carriage, Mr. Mikaelson,” Adelia said looking at the younger Original who smiled at her innocuous way of making him avoid the situation altogether, despite their fight earlier._

_“Now Miss Laurentis, I am aware of the new laws but you must also be aware that I am not my noble brother,” Klaus smirked and moved to the first soldier._

_Elijah seeing the people around them got in between them and eyed his younger brother with a look of warning. “I am sure Miss Laurentis agrees with me when I say that the gentleman will not repeat his mistake.”_

_“Will you not fight for dear Adelia’s honor, Elijah?” Klaus smiled wolfishly at his brother as the witch averted her gaze from the elder Original._

_Adelia took a step towards Klaus and held his arm gently. “There is a time and a place for everything, Nik. You will not do anything to instigate the masses. The present situation is troubling. Do not make it more obvious.”_

_“How forward your thoughts are, Maeve?” He leaned in closer to her and Elijah stepped forward when the younger Original whispered into her ear. “I appreciate the effort but I listen to no one, little witch.” Klaus finished and beheaded the soldier as blood splattered over their clothes._

_The witch gulped, taking a deep breath as a drop of blood dribbled down her chin and splotches of the liquid soaked into the gown. She took a step back when Elijah stepped in front of her, offering her his handkerchief._

_She quaintly took it and dabbed her face when the Original put a hand on her back, guiding her away from the crowd._

_“I apologize for his behavior,” he said when they walked a distance._

_“You need not apologize for his transgressions,” Adelia said and looked at her ruined gown, “I cannot return wearing this. Father and grandmother will worry.”_

_“Let’s return to the compound. I will arrange a new one for you,” Elijah informed and she nodded in agreement._

* * *

“Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?”Elena asked Rebekah.

“When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father’s greatest shame,” the female Original explained.

“Yeah. Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn’t his son,” the doppelganger nodded, getting reminded of the conversation with Elijah and Adelia some months prior.

“She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael’s greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her,” Rebekah informed her with a morose and regretful tone.

“Mikael killed your mother?” Elena whispered, stunned at the new information.

“He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched.”

“Always and forever... even though he locked you in a coffin for ninety years?” The brunette hesitated as the Originalreminiscenced the moment where Niklaus, Elijah and herself made the lifelong vow.

“We’re vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I’m stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him,” Rebekah said.”Over a thousand years as a family we’ve all made that mistake at least once. I’ve made it several times.”

“But you still love him?”

“He’s my brother. And I’m immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?” The Original finished and the doppelganger did not budge.”You’ve heard the story, it’s time to go. I said leave, Elena! I don’t know what you’re up to, but I’m no longer playing along.”

Elena’s demeanor changed as she spoke, “I’m just looking for one good reason why we shouldn’t wake Mikael.”

“And I’ve given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I’m not stupid.”

“It’s no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan’s life, and over mine,” Elena told stubbornly.

“Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart,” Rebekah hissed, “and I get my temper from my father. Now leave!”

The brunette complied swiftly and walked away.

* * *

“Is Klaus out of the country?” Mikael asked Stefan.

The ripper looked at the Original Hunter hesitantly, “I can’t tell you.”

Mikael continued with his inquiry. “Has he spoken to you since he left?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“All right. Can you tell me the last time you spoke to Niklaus?”

“I’m compelled to do what he says, and he says to keep my damn mouth shut,” relented the younger Salvatore brother.

“I really hope this game of twenty questions isn’t your secret weapon,” Damon rolled his eyes.

“You see, Damon,” the Original put his hand over the vampire’s shoulder, “I’ve been a vampire hunter longer than you’ve been alive. It’s why I found you here. It’s why I’m gonna find Niklaus.”

“Well, Klaus has been running for about a thousand years, so if you think you can get a work around here...”

Mikael interrupted the vampire by slamming his hand into Damon’s chest. Stefan moved to aid his brother when the vampire hunter smiled.

“Careful, Stefan. One move - and his heart’s gone,” he said and plunged his hand deeper.”Now, where is Klaus? What’s the trick question, Stefan? One twist and he’s dead. Unless you don’t care, of course.”

“His emotions have been shut off. He can’t care,” Damon gasped out an answer despite the pain.

Mikael tilted his head in amusement. “Really? His link to Klaus is so strong that he will let his own brother die? No ideas, hmm?” When the young Salvatore didn’t answer, he narrowed his eyes.”Think, Stefan! I guess you’re right. He’s a dead end. And so are you, Damon,” the Original jerked his hand in Damon’s chest.

Stefan immediately stopped Mikael, “Wait! I can bring him back. I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls.”

The hunter took his hand out of Damon’s chest and wiped it off with a rag, “And there is our loophole. Just had to rile him up a bit. Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls, and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I’ll drive it through yours.”

* * *

_Klaus entered the room to see Adelia in a fresh gown, clearly his brother’s doing. “Oh little witch, we have to talk.”_

_Adelia turned her head away from him, glaring at the wall. “I do not wish to speak with you.”_

_“The walls do not speak as well as myself,” he came to stand beside her and copied her action, staring at the structure._

_“And you get positively ridiculous with every sentence that comes out of that mouth,” she looked at him._

_“I apologize for what I said earlier,” the Original said after taking a deep breath. “I never meant to hurt you.”_

_She glared at him, “You did mean to hurt me and you succeeded”_

_Klaus smiled and wound his arm around her shoulder. “What’s the punishment you have devised for me?”_

_The witch instantly stubbed his nose upwards, making him wince. She straightened his coat with a smile, “Do not speak about my chastity again. I may admire our friendship but kindness is hard to offer when all you do is insult me.”_

_The vampire rolled his eyes, “The day you die, I will be the first one to dance around your grave.”_

_“And this is the reason you do not have friends,” Adelia hummed. “But no worries, at least make sure there is no audience. They’ll probably go blind if they witness your horrible waltz.”_

_“That indicates you will never leave my sight,” he pointed out humorously._

_“Change your blasted attitude and then I might consider,” she pouted._

_“I am sorry,” Klaus said and the woman nodded. “I have a General to placate. Take care. I will escort you home.”_

* * *

Elijah sat in his chair staring outside as he waited for his wife to return home. His phone rang loudly making him sigh, “Hello.”

Rebekah’s shrill voice reached his ears, “Did you know?!”

“Know what, if I may ask?” He inquired with a frown.

“Did you know Nik killed our mother?” Her words grew irrationally soft.

Elijah stood up, “What?”

“It was not father, Elijah! It was Klaus,” she explained, her sobs breaking his heart.”He killed our mother and put the blame on Mikael.”

“I request you calm down,” he said, glancing at the closed door with relief.

“Why are you not saying anything?” Her sobs stopped as she grew confused over his lack of action and then the realization hit her. “Oh you knew.”

“Listen to me,” the brother tried placating his little sister.

“Does Kol know? Finn?” Rebekahquestioned.”Am I the only one who was kept in the dark about our mother’s killer?”

The door suddenly opened and Adelia walked inside the room.

Elijah glanced at his wife as she sat on the bed and began removing her heels. “You are taking it in the wrong way, sister.”

“How should I take this, Elijah?” The female Original cried out and the witch frowned, keeping her stilettos aside. “You knew about this and did not find it right to inform me.”

The elder brother walked towards his wife.”Why don’t I come there and explain everything?”

“No! Stay there with the bastard. You have made your stance quite clear, Elijah,” she said in a furious tone.

“Rebe–” The male Original started but a beep soon reached his ears, signaling its end.

Adelia raised an eyebrow, “What’s wrong?”

“She knows about mother’s killer,” Elijah sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, we know about Mikae–” the witch did not finish as looked up at him wide-eyed, “it’s not him.”

“I need to talk to Niklaus,” he told her when his phone beeped with a message.

** From: Damon Salvatore **

**Papa Original is here.**

Elijah closed his eyes, agitation filling his veins. He crouched down and kissed Adelia’s forehead, lips lingering for a moment.”Go to sleep. This might take a while.”

Klaus tossed the ball towards the wall as it bounced back into his awaiting hand. His gaze drifted to Asher watching the to-and-fro play with unamused eyes. “You are very boring for a furry hyperactive creature.”

“Father is in Mystic Falls,” Elijah approached the hybrid with an impassive face.

Klaus turned to him with a worried expression, “Wonderful. My hybrids are ready and we have a compelled insider.”

Elijah looked at him intently, “You forgot Rebekah.”

“What about her?” Klaus frowned.

“Shall we talk about mother?”The elder brother fixed his jacket before leaning against the shelf.

“Mother is very much dead and what you saw was an illusion, Elijah.”

“I was referring to her murderer,” he continued.

Klaus rolled his eyes as he sat with the dog in his lap, his fingers slowly running over the soft fur. “Oh yes, father is in the town. What’s new?”

Elijah’s gaze went towards Asher and he held his fingers out. The dog perked up and left the room before the Original closed the door. The hybrid huffed seeing the discreet way his brother protected his wife’s beloved pet; he wouldn’t have hurt the dog anyway.

“I know you were the one who killed her. Rebekah came to know of it too,” Elijah worded carefully.

Klaus blinked as a smile overtook his face, “From where did you hear such atrocity?”

The other Originalclenched his jaw.”I have known for a thousand years, Niklaus. Do not make me out for a fool.”

“Whatever you've heard, it’s a lie,” the younger brother turned his back to Elijah.

“And people are using the same knowledge as a weapon to alienate our sister from us,” the elder vampire explained.”I do not know how she came to this information but it’s time for you to admit the truth.”

“She abandoned me,” he admitted in a soft voice after a minute of silence.”The woman who should’ve protected me left me at the mercy of our father. She inflicted this curse on me, hid the truth because she was too scared of admitting her own infidelity.”He turned to look at his half-brother, “All those years she was not protecting me but protecting herself.”

“So you sought justice in her murder,” concluded Elijah.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, “Do not tell me you wouldn’t have done the same.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t have. I will go talk to Rebekah and then you can explain everything to her. I do not want her in line to murder you,” the elder brother went to walk away but turned around to meet his brother’s eyes.”You forget that if she condemned you, then she very much condemned us to this life as well. You were not the only one she wronged, Niklaus. Playing victim to justify your crimes is getting old.”

“Because apparently having some desire is considered wrong!” The hybrid raised his voice.

“None of us have ever stopped you from getting what you desire.”

Klaus met Elijah’s hazel eyes with an abrupt quietness, “I can think of so many things that I wish were mine.”

The noble brother stared at the hybrid in silence before he fixed his cufflinks.”Good night, I hope you have a peaceful sleep.”

“I wish for that too! Mind lending me the remedy for that,” the younger brother said after his brother.

“The truth will do,” Elijah answered as he exited the room.

* * *

_“He admires your companionship a lot more than he lets on,” Elijah told Adelia after he watched his brother leave the compound._

_“It’s Klaus we are talking about. I wouldn’t expect a loud declaration,” she replied and started putting on her balmorals._

_Seeing her discomfort in putting them on while sitting on the high bed, he crouched down and touched her bare foot earning himself a squeak._

_The young witch pulled back her dangling feet and gulped audibly._

_Elijah met her eyes and took her foot in his hands slowly before putting her boot on. He repeated it with the other one before lacing it up. He stood up and she jumped down the bed immediately._

_“Men do not lace a woman’s boots,” Adelia softly conveyed. “It is inappropriate.”_

_“I remember reading it in a book lent by a lady who more-or-less deemed me a savage,” he smiled and she looked up at him instantly._

_“I did not mean to insinuate such a thing,” she reasoned, her annoyance drowning out their proximity._

_“But you did, Miss Laurentis,” the Original looked her in the eye. “You cannot accuse me of not being a gentleman.”_

_“Maybe you are,” the witch tilted her head, “maybe you are not. But you putting such a heinous accusation on a lady proves you incorrect, Mr. Mikaelson.”_

_“Do you not consider me a gentleman?” Elijah asked in amusement, his eyes trailing over her annoyed features in fascination._

_“I will not ponder over the allegation, it is beneath me,” Adelia said adamantly. “How atrociou–”_

_The Original did not let her complete her words as he connected their lips abruptly, silencing her gasp. He pulled her back and sped them towards the vanity, her back hitting the corner as their lips remained joined. He suckled them between his when, after a little coercing, she responded to his ministrations by kissing back, overcoming the shock._

_Adelia’s fingers caressed his jaw and clutched his collar when he groaned before kissing her harder, her head hitting the wood with a thud._

_Elijah tangled his fingers in her hair, unknotting it from its updo while he nibbled her lips. His fingers glided down her form before resting on her waist, squeezing it roughly. When the witch gasped out for breath, tugging at his hair as she stood on her toes to equal their height._

_They parted and looked at each other before he tilted her head, swooping in again to capture her lips. He pulled her hands off him, locking them at her lower back with one hand and tugged her forward, his tongue lashing at her with every breath._

_Adelia moaned into his mouth as his fingers danced across her neck with fervor when he released her hands from her back to unbutton her coat in haste, throwing it over the chair._

_He gripped her hips again and sat her on the vanity, stepping in between her legs while his thumb traced her swollen lips gently. She clutched his face, lost in the myriad of sensations before softly trailing kisses along his neck making his eyes close in pleasure._

_Elijah’s hand held her leg to wound around his hip, his fingers touching her skin underneath the gown as the sudden roughness of his hand made her break away from him, her stunned eyes meeting his._

_The Original left his grip on her leg to clutch the mirror above her head, cracks appearing instantly as he willed himself to calm down. His heavy breath echoed in Adelia’s ears as she pushed herself back into the reflective surface to create a little distance._

_He stepped back and the witch climbed down the furniture immediately. They stood awkwardly as their breaths evened out._

_Without looking in his direction, Adelia took her coat and hurried out._

_Elijah stood there with a smile on his face as her taste still lingered over his lips. He took his ruffled appearance in the mirror and made himself presentable when the determined gleam in his eyes made itself visible again._

* * *

“I am a butterfly lady,” Adelia stated in humor after noticing her husband’s tensed form.

“Hmm?”Elijah looked up at her in question as he settled her in his lap.

“I am a butterfly lady,” she repeated, resting her head on his chest.

“You have beautiful wings,” he said.

She glanced at him with a smirk, “Oh really? What color are they?”

“Well...” the vampire hummed, “they are just the way they are?”

The witch giggled and kissed his cheek. “Close your eyes. Good night.”

“You too,” Elijah agreed as her fingers running through his hair soon put him to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Semester end is near. Quite a hectic schedule.

A new character introduced and it’s going to get interesting.

* * *

**_Introducing_ **

Andrew Garfield | Zachary

 

“Well... butterfly lady, my stars always favor me and there’s this thing about you not believing in them and I am quite the hardcore believer and then you see your name has two A’s and mine has two too–”

“Zachary, stop talking.”


	9. chapter |  9

Adelia hummed to herself as her gaze flickered from the notepad to her laptop and towards Klaus sitting across from her.

“How about rosemary and carnations?” The witch asked.

“For what?” The Original looked up in confusion and the woman almost looked offended by his ignorance.

“Your funeral, of course,” she replied, placing her laptop on the coffee table with a shrug, “Your spirit shouldn’t haunt me for not giving you an appropriate farewell.”

Klaus stunned, stopped his musing and faced her properly, “My funeral?”

Adelia tapped her pen on the paper, giving him a look and answered, “No speeches. Let us cut down the music. It’s a funeral for god sake. No bands, no orchestra.”

As the older vampire opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by the witch’s continued plans.

“Though I think your enemies might have different sentiments towards your death, they might party,” she completed with a smile.

The Original pursed his lips in annoyance and glared at her, “Why need enemies when I have you?”

“I am deeply honored,” Adelia quipped, “Remember that when I help you, again.”

Elijah entered the living room and sat beside her before rolling up the sleeves of her cardigan. Without a word, he pulled out a syringe with a clear liquid in it. “Vervain,” he answered, sensing the occupants’ confusion.

“Oh yes, your father,” she rolled her eyes and withheld a wince as her husband injected her a second later, the liquid burning her veins as it traveled up her arms.

Elijah glanced at his wife and rubbed her arms, “You will stay with me.”

“Oh is that right?” Adelia humored.

Klaus, deep in thoughts, looked at Maeve and then towards his brother. “You think my hybrids can be compelled as well?”

Adelia shrugged, suddenly curious and said, “We haven't thought about it, but we can always test it out, no harm.”

“And please hurry,” Elijah suggested his younger brother.

“It complicates the plan. If your father were to detect any form of vervain, he’ll be suspicious,” the elder Mikaelson’s wife offered.

Klaus got up with a smirk and clapped in amusement, “That’s your job to make sure things go accordingly.” He walked towards the door before throwing a glance towards them, “I have a hybrid to test out.”

“Don’t be an ass, Nik,” Adelia’s voice echoed the room as the Original hybrid left the room. She turned to her husband with a pout, “Your brother is an arse.”

“I should probably remove myself from this conversation,” Elijah said, kissing her forehead with a smile.

“I will see you later,” the witch smiled in return and collected her laptop and notepad. “Inform me if there is any development.”

* * *

**March 1863 | New Orleans, Louisiana**

_“You should not stand outside in this weather Mr. Mikaelson. Grandmother will be displeased,” Elijah heard her from the opposite side of the window. He had come to apologize for what had happened a month earlier but he seemed to have lost all courage as soon as his carriage moved past the gates of Fleareau manor._

_He was so lost in his thought that he failed to notice her joining him. She cleared her throat that caused him to turn around to face her._

_“Adelia,” he murmured, taking in her features._

_“Mr. Mikaelson” she greeted impassively when he noticed an umbrella atop their heads causing his lips to twitch lightly._

_Elijah recalled their previous encounter with an umbrella, the most at peace he had been then in centuries. He took the object from her and started walking towards the surrounding forest and as expected, she followed in silence._

_“I won’t apologize for what happened. I came here to do that but no, I do not think I should,” he started._

_“What changed your mind?” Adelia asked as she carefully maneuvered around the mud patch._

_“I do not regret it,” he confessed when she stopped suddenly. He moved towards her. “I will not lie and say it wasn’t anything because it was everything I have ever wanted.”_

_“You are being delusional, Elijah,” she said._

_The Original stopped right in front of her as their breaths intermingled that made her breath hitch and she dropped her gaze from his intense ones._

_“Maybe I am not the only one,” he said, looking at her fiercely._

_Adelia met his gaze defiantly but her posture faltered when his nose suddenly grazed hers and she immediately took a step back while clearing her throat._

_“Tell me this is a lie,” Elijah stepped forward and she retreated two steps when her back hit a tree. He placed one hand beside her head and the other moved between her back and the tree causing it to arch redundantly. “I do think you share my affections,” he whispered in her ear softly and her eyes shut down on instinct._

_“Father won’t like this. You should leave,” she ordered and he caressed her lower back, making her stiffen in surprise._

_“Is that what is stopping you?” Elijah asked the witch._

_Adelia suddenly pushed him away and picked up the discarded umbrella before walking away._

* * *

Adelia crouched down to brush away the autumn leaves from the gravestone as a smile flickered over the witch’s face, her fingers tracing the name with a distinct fondness. She put away the dried up flowers before placing a fresh bouquet of roses in its place.

“My cousin has enough love going for him even after a century. Give him a break,” Rafael drawled from behind her as he came to a stop a foot away from the Laurentis heir.

“Any reason you stopped by?” Adelia rolled her eyes and turned to face her childhood friend.

“You have been slacking off work. I love everything but buttering up the investors is not my forte,” he answered while putting a single flower over the grave.

“I will call them up and reschedule. Not this week and the next,” she said.

Rafael wound an arm around her shoulder as they walked along the ground before he closed the iron gate to the Lumiere. “Well, please do it alright,” he broke the silence, “I’d hate to see any more points dropping.”

“I promise,” Adelia smiled and pecked his cheek in farewell. “Take care.”

The Desmond pulled open the door to the car backseat for the witch and kissed her forehead. “You too.”

She hummed and sat inside as the car rolled away from the foundation.

He sighed, thinking of the Mikaelsons before walking away to his car.

* * *

“This place is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and pale looking people, it is literally a breeding ground for machiavellianism and tranquility,” Klaus said, eyeing Elijah sipping his tea on the couch.

“Your father is dead,” Stefan informed him as the Originals stiffened.

“What did you say to me?” The younger Original inquired.

“Oh, my mistake,” the Salvatore drawled, “Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?”

Elijah rolled his eyes uncharacteristically and gave a look to his brother.

“Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened,” Klaus continued after getting the unspoken message from his brother. “I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself.”

“Well, he is here. Come by whenever,” the ripper answered over the phone.

“If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life. Is what you are saying the truth?”

“It’s true. I saw it with my own eyes,” the answer came a little hesitant.

Klaus sighed and shared a look with Elijah, “I wanna talk to Rebekah.”

“That’s not a problem. She is right here,” Stefan said.

Rebekah’s voice came next over the phone, “Hello Nik.”

“Rebekah, love. What’s this I hear about Mikael’s tragic run-in with the dagger?” The Original asked sweetly.

“It’s true. He’s finally out of our lives for good,” the female said. “I miss you. I’m miserable here.”

“I’ll be home soon,” the brother replied.

“Good. I’ll see you then, brother,” Rebekah finished before the dial tone filled the silence.

“I will talk to our sister,” Elijah spoke, seeing the expression on the hybrid’s face.

“Please do or else there’s always another solution to her misgivings,” Klaus threatened and left the room, pushing past Adelia as she entered the room with bags.

“A date with the dagger. Wonderful,” she quipped with an audible sigh.

* * *

_“Father, do you have a moment? I wish to discuss a matter with you,” Adelia stood at the doorway of her father’s study and knocked once again._

_Arnold looked up with a smile and gestured her inside, “Come in, my child.”_

_The witch sat down on one of the chairs and peered at him, “I do not know how to go about this.”_

_“Start with something,” he said and put away the paper he was reading._

_“I found this,” she stated and gingerly pushed a diary over to him._

_Arnold looked curious and picked up the bound notebook before shuffling through the pages randomly. “It is certainly not written by you,” the patriarch pointed out and opened the first page, “Ah, Jasper.”_

_“He wanted something like this in the coming years for helping people,” the witch added._

_“And how is it bothering you?” He asked his daughter while reading the contents._

_“I have the means to provide my assistance and I wish to do the same,” Adelia hesitantly said._

_Arnold looked at her with a smile. “You are solely responsible for whatever materialistic possession we have,” he started. “While I cannot command how your future husband will choose to spend the inherited amount,” he paused in contemplation sensing her desire to follow in her late betrothed’s footsteps, “but if you do not change your mind, I will make certain the funds are sufficiently provided in intervals.”_

_“Would you really do this for me, father?” She spoke up in surprise._

_“If it brings you peace and happiness, then I shall,” the patriarch said. “Jasper had noble virtues; I do not find anything wrong. I am sure Mr. & Mrs. Reynolds will be delighted.”_

_“Thank you, father.”_

_“I have agreed to this but how you choose to finish this is your responsibility,” he continued, this time in a stern tone._

_Adelia smiled, “I will not disappoint you, padre.”_

_“I know,” he returned the diary to her. “What have you decided then? Who will be the privileged?”_

_“That you will have to see,” she giggled and got up._

_“I like the name, Lumiere,” Arnold said, stopping Adelia in her tracks. “I would’ve certainly had grandchildren with beautiful names. Very well trusted the man with his preferences.”_

_The witch rolled her eyes and softly glared at her father, “You insult me.”_

* * *

“What have you done Rebekah?” Elijah asked his sister, not hiding his discontentment.

“What I should have done years ago,” the female Original ignored her brother and continued to stare at her form in the mirror.

“That is not an excuse for unleashing our father on Niklaus,” he fiddled with his wife’s jewelry on the vanity.

Rebekah dropped the powder brush and stared heatedly at her only sane brother, “He killed our mother!”

“You know the wrath of Mikael!” The noble Original raised his voice making her flinch. “We have been running away from him for centuries.”

“He wants Niklaus, not us,” she said calmly, turning away from Elijah and picking up a set of Adelia’s earrings— the witch wouldn't mind of course.

“I have protected you, endangered our own life to let you flee. Adelia and I have impersonated yourself and our brother so you two could live your life in peace and you went forward and did the thing that we never wanted,” the brother explained.

“So I should forget every crime, everything I had to suffer because of him?”

Elijah took a deep breath and once again appealed to Rebekah. “This is not you, sister. You are grieving, I understand, but you are putting Niklaus in danger, betraying him once again. After this pitiful charade, if our brother daggers you then hold yourself responsible for your own misery.”

“You have established your agenda. Go be with the traitor. He lives or he dies, I shall always fight for my freedom,” she stubbornly held her views.

“I shall fight for him. I made a vow to protect this family and I will protect him,” he told his sister and made a move to leave, dropping off a box in the dressing chair.

“You are not protecting him,” Rebekah voiced and Elijah stopped, “You are protecting your hope for his redemption when you know yours ended a long ago.”

Elijah did not turn back but the blonde Original saw his shoulders stiffen and immediately regretted her words.

“Another word and I will forge a punishment to your betrayal myself,” he finished, unending grief and fury in his voice as he shut the door loudly behind him.

Rebekah sighed and knew she might have to apologize for that after everything with father was over. She opened the box and found a pair of heels matching her dress, clearly Adelia’s choice. Opening the note in the box, her lips twitched.

**_Your first homecoming. Lia insisted this was important to you._ **

**_E & A and Nik_ **

‘And Nik’ scrawled in Adelia’s cursive writing. Her brothers really must have been annoyed with their inclusion together in a single line.

Rebekah could almost imagine them silently glaring at the other. The Original looked in the mirror and shook her head. She was doing the right thing.

* * *

“We can’t trust Rebekah not to turn on us,” Elena told Damon while they were preparing weapons.

“Oh really? Cause these Original vampires are usually so reliable,” the elder Salvatore quipped with disdain.

“Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now but he is her brother.”

“Her lying, mama-killing, dagger-happy brother,” he continued.

“There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people that can make it go wrong,” the doppelganger was clearly worried.

“Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan,” Damon smirked.

“Really? What is it?” Elena sighed happily.

“Well, if I told you, then it wouldn’t be a secret.”

“I need to borrow a tie,” Stefan asked as he entered the room.

“You have your own ties,” the elder brother supplied.

“Hm...I am 162 years old and I am going to a Homecoming Dance. I need better ties.”

“You could not go,” Elena suggested to her complicated boyfriend.

“I’m compelled to protect you and if I look at your track record at high school dances, it’s pretty tragic. With my luck you’ll go and get yourself murdered by the Homecoming Queen,” Stefan rolled his eyes before exiting the room.

* * *

_Adelia opened the door to the Beauchêne House with a creak as the dust immediately settled itself onto her nostrils making her sneeze. She looked around and found it very much suited to her needs._

_Uncovering the sheets from the furniture, the maids entered after her as they started doing the same. From polishing the candelabras to dusting the rugs, everything settled at a slow pace._

_The house abandoned for more than four decades certainly its own share of stale air and sprinkled particles irritating her nose._

_“You have been residing in that not ill-maintained house for over a month. Kindly return home at the earliest lest the people will think you have turned spinster, living alone with maidens and mites,” Sharel said haughtily as she stared at her granddaughter during one of their tea sessions._

_Adelia sipped her tea and met her grandmother’s eyes, “The ill-maintained house you speak of is getting polished and dusted as we speak. It will resemble a normal residence by the next moon.”_

_“You can leave the maids to do their work. My granddaughter should not suffer for this,” the matriarch annoyingly confessed and touched the siphon-witch’s hand, “Your fingers have grown thin, dear.”_

_“That is very unfortunate,” she replied and took a bite of the pound cake and suppressed a groan at the deliciousness._

_“You are as stubborn as your mother and it brings me no joy,” Sharel said and gave her piece of cake to the young woman as well. Oh, how much she missed the times when Lia was a mere five-year-old, so obedient and childlike plump. She blinked back her tears and looked away, her hands quietly shaking as the now cold tea washed away the nostalgia._

* * *

“Quite the Homecoming,” Stefan joined Klaus as they looked around the Homecoming party.

“I’ve been planning my father’s funeral for a thousand years. Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea,” the Original humored.

“So, what now? Stop running?” The Salvatore asked.

“Hmm-now I reunite my family,” he answered.

“Your family. You mean the people you cart around in caskets. Where is your brother and his wife?” Stefan questioned about the whereabouts of the other Original knowing their involvement will only complicate the matter.

Klaus tilted his head as he regarded the younger vampire. “Maeve and Elijah are busy playing house somewhere but none of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones,” he answered and noticed the Homecoming Queen passing by, “Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn’t here... where is she?”

Stefan furrowed his brows, “I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt.”

“Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where is my sister?”

“I said I have no idea,” he answered honestly, “How would you like me to take you to your father?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be a party without the guest of honor, would it? Bring him to me.”

“All right. Perhaps there’s something in it for me? My freedom from your compulsion?”

“Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you’ll have your freedom,” the Original smiled. “It’ll be my pleasure to give it back.”

* * *

“Did my daughter go to the dance?” Mikael inquired as Damon poured himself a glass of blood.

“Yep, you missed the photo op,” the Salvatore lied.

“And Elijah and his wife?”

Damon’s head fuzzed over as the name came up and his fingers twitched to get to his phone. “No news. Haven’t heard from them either. Maybe Klaus did not tell them. Did you get the stake?”

Mikael ran his eyes over the young vampire and smiled, “I did. Sure about Elijah?”

Damon’s form twitched again and he frowned in confusion. “I’m not gonna take your word for it. No offense to your honor and all...”

“None taken,” the patriarch replied with a smirk before pulling out the stake from his jacket.

“Fancy. May I?”

“It’s the only weapon on this earth that can kill an original. So I think I’ll hold on to it. No offense.”

“I’d offer you a drink but Katherine tells me you’re more of a ‘vampire on the rocks’ kind of guy,” the Salvatore smirked.

“Well, technically you could still offer,” the Mikaelson suggested.

“Why feed on vampires? Don’t tell me it’s for the smooth aftertaste,” he asked curiously.

“I had a hand in creating vampires, but bloodlust was never my intention. Over the centuries I learned to feed from the predator, not the innocent,” Mikael replied when Stefan came inside.

“Change of plans. Klaus is back. He is at the Lockwood’s and he wants your body delivered to his doorstep,” the younger Salvatore informed them.

“I’m afraid he is in for a colossal disappointment,” the Original said, eyeing Damon.

“Well, he’s certainly not gonna come here. I hope your plan didn’t depend on that?”

“Oh, yeah. We have a plan, right. Just doesn’t involve you,” the elder Salvatore told him when Mikael leaped forward to grab Stefan and started to feed on him when after a while the younger vampire dropped to the floor, unconscious.

“You couldn’t just break his neck?” Damon stared at his brother.

“Well, that certainly occurred to me,” the Mikaelson patriarch hummed as they left the Boarding House.

* * *

“Hello Mr. Salvatore,” Adelia appeared in one of the rooms of the Lockwood mansion.

“Didn’t know you were coming,” Damon looked up in surprise.

“I like surprises,” the witch gave him a coy smile.

Elijah joined his wife and glanced at the Salvatore, “Where is the stake?”

Damon’s eyes glazed over at the command from the Original as he brought out the wood and handed it to him, “Here.”

“Spoiling your monumental murder fiasco. It’s always a pleasure, Mr. Salvatore,” Adelia hummed.

“Why is the stake with you?” Damon looked confused as he saw the stake in the Original’s possession.

“You gave it to me,” Elijah smiled as he put the stake inside his suit jacket, “Thank you for your cooperation.”

Adelia snapped Damon’s neck all of a sudden and looked at his prone figure on the floor.

Elijah put a stake in the Salvatore’s hand and called his brother.

“A momento for your monumental defeat,” the witch glanced at the stake in Damon’s hand and smiled.

* * *

_Hands covered with mud, the heir planted saplings around the pavement when a pair of boots stopped in front of her and she looked up to see a grinning Klaus pointing at her soiled gown._

_“This place reminds me of the time when I visited your great-great-grandmother for a forbidden tryst in the shed,” the Original started, “Is it still there, love?”_

_Adelia rolled her eyes and stood up, “Bless my soul, I had it removed from the property.”_

_“There was another in that room,” he gestured towards a particular window._

_She followed his sight with a sigh, “I shall have it cleansed with holy water.”_

_“The devil is standing right in front of you, Maeve,” Klaus smirked as he followed after her. “Why not join me for a holy bath in that fancy tub?”_

_Adelia stopped and pecked the vampire’s cheek, “You are obnoxious.”_

* * *

Adelia walked in the Salvatore cellar and looked at the desiccated body in front of her.

“Oh, wonderful. Why did you trust these fools to not turn on you?” She muttered to herself and moved to undagger her when a hand stopped her.

“Not now, Maeve,” Klaus told her before disappearing with Rebekah’s body.

“This family needs a therapist,” the witch continued and followed the Original.

* * *

Klaus stood alone, observing everyone when one of the hybrids came up to him.

“You have a visitor,” the hybrid Mindy informed him.

“Well, tell my visitor I’m very much occupied at the moment,” the Original replied while looking around.

“He said his name is Mikael.”

The Original smiled and smoothed his jacket before glancing at the female hybrid, “Then we must not keep him waiting. Get everybody out. I am going to have a little chat with father. Please inform my brother and Lia.” He finished and went to the front door where Mikael was waiting at the doorway.

“Hello, Niklaus,” the patriarch greeted his step-son.

“Hello, father. Pleasure seeing you here,” Klaus replied in a quipped tone.

“Or you can come outside if you want,” Mikael coerced him.

“Tempting but no, thank you,” he replied.

“The big bad wolf. You haven’t changed. Still hiding like a coward but I have an incentive,” the patriarch finished and Katherine was pushed into his arms by a compelled party-goer. “Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies.”

“Go ahead. Kill her,” Klaus stared at the female and detected a lack of heartbeat. Oh, how curious Katerina really came out to play–courtesy of the elder Salvatore.

“No, Klaus. He’ll do it,” the doppelganger feigned the scared expression.

“If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations,” Mikael smirked.

“I don’t need them,” Klaus said.

“To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy!” The patriarch sneered, “What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one.”

“I’m calling your bluff, father. Kill her,” he stated with an impassive expression.

“Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won’t have to.”

“If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead, kill her,” the younger Original glanced at Katherine.

“Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great,” Mikael laughed and stabbed the doppelganger as she proceeded to fall onto the floor.

Klaus looked unfazed at the procession when Damon rushed up behind the Original but dropped to the floor with a snapped neck as Adelia walked towards them with her hands out at her side chanting rapidly.

In the distraction, Klaus pulled out the stake from his jacket and jumped over his father. “Goodbye, father.” The stake pierced his chest and moved towards the heart, but nothing happened.

The Original over his father looked worried and horrified and pushed it deeper when Mikael changed position and brought out the real white oak from his jacket shocking Klaus.

Adelia came forward to help them, clearly as horrified as the suffering Original when Stefan hiding in the shadows rushed towards her and broke her arms eliciting a scream from her lips.

Klaus’ gaze turned to Adelia and he struggled with a new vigor.

Katherine discreetly twitched open an eye as she watched the absolute change of plans. Seeing their win, she got up and helped the Original patriarch with the stake, prying open Klaus’ fingers from around the object of doom.

“Katherine,” Mikael said in surprise but then smiled, forgetting the little betrayal in hopes of finishing the hybrid. “Did you really think I wouldn’t know when someone is under compulsion? That I would let another get the honor of finishing such an abomination as yourself, Niklaus?” Mikael smirked looking at him.

Klaus’ eyes widened, filled with several questions as he struggled to lift himself up.

 “The white oak,” the father answered. “I find trust is a fickle thing, not when my dear wife had lain with a beast to beget you.”

The heretic stared heatedly at the Salvatore restraining her when his arms caught fire all of a sudden. Surprised, he left her hands as the fire moved up his arms.

Throwing him away to not waste another second and risk a life, Adelia hurriedly got up, her hands healing as the Salvatore fled the room.

The white oak almost pierced Klaus’ heart when a crack filled the air as Katherine’s temporary dead body was discarded violently.

A hand shoved the stake away from the injured Original, shocking Mikael who saw another Klaus hovering above them. He chanced a glance between the identical hybrids as confusion filled his veins.

“Now father, I am the one you are looking for,” the Klaus above them said just as the one below him pushed Mikael off him throwing him backward.

“How?” The patriarch asked just as he was pulled inside the uninvited mansion with a magical force. He dropped to his feet in pain as Adelia pinned him to the wall with her magic.

The blood started pouring from Mikael’s eyes as his fingers twitched to get a hold of himself. He took deep breaths finding a lack of air, suffocation slowly blacking his vision. He watched as the witch pulled Klaus up from the ground, her hands simultaneously glowing red when the injured version of Klaus became Elijah.

“Hello, father. I couldn’t let my brother venture into the battlefield without an armor now, could I?” The noble Original stated, taking deep breaths as he removed his jacket which suddenly turned tight on his muscular body.

“Elijah. You fools think you can fight me?” Mikael gasped out.

“Your situation says otherwise,” Adelia commented, watching the patriarch writhing in torment.

“Your loyalties were always at the wrong place, dear,” he said in contempt.

“Brother, please,” Elijah told his younger brother, not wanting to delay the inevitable.

Klaus stepped forward, his hands shaking at his side with the white in possession as he intently looked at the man. “You reek of fury and shame that your demise is brought upon you by an abomination, by me,” he started, staring into the eyes of a man he once called his father. “I am the greatest creature you will ever see, father. Give mother my apologies,” he finished before driving the stake into his heart as Mikael suddenly burst into flames.

Klaus threw his burning body outside as the three stared at it in silence.

The noble Original took his wife’s hand and kissed it tenderly as they watched him burn.

A tear slid down Klaus’ eyes as he failed to compose himself. Elijah slightly pushed Adelia towards his brother making her look at him. He nodded before looking around, already thinking of what to do as Adelia approached the hybrid slowly.

Klaus flinched when a soft palm enclosed around his wrist and looked beside him to see Maeve.

“We must go home. Elijah will take care of Mikael,” she said in a gentle tone. “Come.”

The Original did not say anything but took a step forward only to disappear with her. As soon as they reached a distance, Adelia engulfed him into her arms. Klaus stood without a response but after a while hugged her back, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

“He is gone,” he said.

“Well, my funeral plans for you just went down the drain,” the witch humored after a minute of silence.

“And how does it feel?” He did not break away, but continued to hold onto her.

“All my hard work and meticulous planning gone,” Adelia told him, “ The feeling’s not nice.”

“I am sure you will save it for later,” Klaus smirked in return.

“I might,” she hummed, comforting her beloved friend.

* * *

“So we are leaving,” she informed him as they feasted on a pizza.

“Where is Elijah?” The hybrid questioned her while taking a slice from the cardboard box.

Adelia shrugged, “He had some matters to attend.”

“What was such an important matter that he did not even celebrate father’s death?” He mused and gestured at the pizza, “This is delicious.”

“Ask him yourself.”

“Leaving for Cloverville?” Klaus pondered over it.

“Hmm,” she answered, “We will return after some days. You should return to Chicago, but our offer for you to join us in Seattle is still open.”

“The doppelganger’s here. I am not leaving any time soon.”

“Your decisions are not good and you have made many enemies here,” Adelia said. “Maybe you should rethi–”

“–we will talk once you and Elijah return. I will hold onto Rebekah.”

“Of course. Do not cause too much trouble,” she suggested with a pointed look.

Klaus tilted his head and smiled, “Wrong words Maeve.”

* * *

Elijah stepped inside the truck and touched the coffins slowly. He opened the first one as Kol appeared in his view making the noble Original smile. He counted three coffins and the smile disappeared from his face.

Rebekah was with Klaus and Kol was here. He unlatched the second one and was greeted with the eldest Mikaelson brother, Finn. With a look of confusion, he gestured to the men outside who took the two coffins and put it away in another truck.

His gaze slid towards the silver coffin as memories of Esther bursting out of that coffin filled his vision and he gulped. He walked closer and tried to open the lid, as it remained shut. He tried harder and failed to find an opening to the coffin that eerily resembled the one his mother was kept during one of Adelia’s astral plane incident.

Two bright headlights peeked from a distance and the Original threw a glance towards the mysterious coffin before shutting the door to the truck as he slid inside his own car in the darkness.

A frazzled and impassive Stefan Salvatore climbed out with Katherine behind him and the Mikaelson’s eyes narrowed in contemplation.

“So what's your plan?” The Petrova’s voice reached his ears.

The Salvatore looked back at her and smirked.

* * *

“Stefan! Miss me already?” Klaus said in an amused tone.

“I’m just calling to thank you for my freedom,” Stefan replied over the phone, “and my brother’s.”

“Oh, I like to believe I’m a man of my word, more or less.”

“Thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus,” the Salvatore stated.

“Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment get’s old,” the hybrid tried to pacify while approaching the truck that held the coffins.

“You know what never get’s old? Revenge,” the younger vampire said.

Klaus opened the truck to find it empty and his eyes widened, “No.”

“What’s the matter, Klaus? Missing something?” He mocked as he stared at the single coffin, something better than nothing at the least.

“What are you doing?” The Original gritted his teeth.

“Just enjoying my freedom.”

“I will kill you and everyone you’ve ever met!” Klaus threatened dangerously.

“You do that, and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years...” Stefan continued as a figure appeared in his view–Damon, “are you prepared for this?”

* * *

**May 1863 | New Orleans**

_Elijah ran his fingers through the engravings on the door and turned to look at Adelia, “This place is beautiful.”_

_Adelia despite the awkwardness smiled at him while preparing his lemon tea. “If grandmother has sent you to persuade me then I suggest you return.”_

_“You, of course, think that’s the only reason I will ever wish to see you,” he said, entering the room._

_“It will be better for both of us to remain ignorant of whatever this is,” she replied and stirred the tea back and forth with the spoon. “It is not right.”_

_His expression hardened uncharacteristically, “Four yea–”_

_“It is of no significance in your immortal life,” Adelia stared at him and got up with the cup and saucer, extending it to him._

_He did not take it but stepped forward, “No you are not.”_

_The Original connected their lips in an instant, the saucer in her hand shaking at the sudden action. He dug his fingers in her hair, gripping her hips tightly and breathed her in when he bit her lip harshly, forcing her to open her mouth._

_Taking the saucer from her hand, Elijah deposited it over the cabinet, the liquid spilling from the cup, wetting his fingers. He tilted her head, caressing Adelia’s face as the sweet lemony moisture clung to her cheeks before he descended his lips down her neck._

_The witch pulled his hair, making him groan as she kept a hand firmly over his that gripped her waist. He suddenly backed her to the wall, parting from her as they breathed heavily._

_Elijah held her to the wall before he dipped his face to nip at her neck, the sleeve falling off her shoulder. She arched her back in response, knocking off the cup beside her as the dark tea stained the rug underneath them._

_Adelia pushed him away from but continued to clutch his collar as they stared at each other intently. His fingers traveled up her hair, getting the hairpin when her soft digits helped him tug it up, the hair spilling from its updo. She touched her lips to his gently, the vampire’s hand undoing the strings of the maroon gown._

* * *

“What are you thinking?” She asked him softly as he continued to watch the coffins being carried inside the jet.

“Now that I have them in my possession, the peace is rather bleak,” Elijah answered without looking at her.

Adelia did not think much into the matter but replied, “We will, one day.”

“Niklaus?” He inquired, helping her to a seat before sitting beside her.

“He is fine and unaware. You should talk to him later,” the witch suggested.

“I wish to get an ounce of sleep,” Elijah said, tiredness seeping in his voice. “The man plaguing our lives for over millennia has finally been defeated. I want to savor the absence of terror, Lia.”

“It’s perfectly fine,” Adelia answered, squeezing his palm, “Why don’t you retire for the journey?”

“I love you,” he told her.

“I love you as well,” she kissed his forehead as the Original drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_The corset tested Elijah’s patience as he shut the door with his leg, his lips not breaking away from her smooth skin. Tugging it off as the strings loosened, he helped her up the four-poster bed as the curtain fell behind them._

_They leaned in, their breaths intermingling and she prodded her nose with his ready to capture his lips when he moved away to unbutton his coat. He stared at Adelia as her white chemise moulded to her form before she stood up on her knees and crashed her lips to his ferociously._

_He was unresponsive for a moment, enjoying the sweet torment when he joined in and gripped her hips, his lips taking in her alluring flavor as she tugged his hair roughly._

_The vampire switched their positions in a nanosecond when her head hit the pillow, her tresses fanning out—the uncountable times he had dreamt of these brown lock teasing him for years was embarassing. He trailed his lips down her neck, leaving marks making her mewl softly as he jolted his hips to her while enjoying her sigh of pleasure._

_He got them sitting on their knees the next second when she started unbuttoning his ruffled shirt as her lips latched onto his neck while his own hands worked on his trousers to push them down._

_Removing her mouth from his neck, he connected their lips as his hands trailed down the hem of her chemise to bunch it up. The witch raised her hands to get out of it, a sudden shyness pouring out of her and she shook her head to unwind her hair when the Original suddenly gripped her nape to kiss her ferociously._

_Elijah groaned when her fingertips glided across his chest with a touch of innocence, exploring, as her tongue danced with his. He set Adelia on her back and looked at her properly, running his hands along her naked figure as she arched her back, loving the sensation._

_His fingers reached her core slowly and caressed it when she moaned and looked at him while he rubbed her nub gently, suckling her jaw as her eyes closed in bliss. He moved over her and locked her ankles behind him while caressing her cheek with his thumb._

_The Original took Adelia’s mouth in his when he slowly thr*st inside of her making her gasp as her limbs stiffened around him. A tear slid down her eye, her nails drawing blood from his shoulder and the other entangled into the feather pillow scrunching it up._

_“You are perfect, my love,” Elijah disconnected his mouth to whisper into her neck. He gripped her hand digging the pillow and moved his hips as her fingers intertwined with his, simultaneous moans escaping their mouths._

_The summer-heated wind passed their sweaty bodies as the female beauty hitched her leg up higher. Elijah shut his eyes as he inhaled the sandalwood essence wafting off her skin and smiled._

_The overcast sun glaring at them dared to touch their forms when the curtain blocked his wrath, protecting the forms moving in rhythm to their heart’s desire. The shadow corrupting the wooden floor disappeared as the stars twinkled to greet their sleeping figures, finally at peace._

* * *

**A/N:** The exams are over and I am enjoying the temporary reprieve. The updates will be regular again.


	10. chapter |  10

**May 1863 | the next morning**

_“It is very early,” Elijah said, startling Adelia who was picking up the broken cup and saucer from the rug. A faint pink tint immediately spread over her cheeks and she bit her lip to stifle a smile._

_The witch cleared her throat and got up, putting the broken pieces on the table to be discarded later by the maids. She did not look at him once she turned around to leave the room, clutching the nightgown to her body with a thinly veiled blush._

_The Original followed Adelia to her room, his strides long and smug as he shut the door behind him. He walked behind her, pushing the hair off her shoulder to attach his lips to her skin. Rushing her to the settee that lay in the middle of the room, Elijah sat her on his lap before connecting their lips. He trailed his hands over her legs bunching her nightgown to her hips as his wandering fingers undid the strings at the front._

_Coffee brown eyes met hazel ones when the witch rose up on her knees to straddle the Original before their eyes shut, welcoming the onset of many things forbidden._

* * *

“No, I told you we weren’t giving part-time jobs to high school students,” Rafael told his assistant and banged his head on the table dramatically. “This is a publishing house and not a house for a teen drama.”

“The Council is insisting we bring some pupils this year. Good publicity,” the assistant replied.

“Is the publicity going to make me a hero?” He furrowed his brows and looked at the mirror to fix his hair. “Get my autograph now, I don’t think I’ll remember your face a year later.”

“It’s not publicity for you,” she laughed softly. “It’s for the Council, the Mayor and maybe a snatch for the company.”

He suddenly looked offended and took a deep breath, “I require a professional workplace. Not a trainee everything,” the Desmond justified. “These people don’t appreciate me and my contribution.”

“I advise that you speak to Miss Laurentis.”

“If Lia agrees, then she is heading the trainee department. I don’t want to deal with the testosterone,” he rolled his eyes and got up, retrieving his jacket from the chair.

“Then what should I tell them?” She asked.

“Tell them that Adelia will give them an answer soon, Miss assistant,” he winked and put on his jacket. “Get all her appointments lined up, she’ll be off her vacation in a few days.”

The assistant nodded and worked on her tablet to schedule everything, “I will mail her the dates.”

“How’s the husband?” He asked her.

The woman in her thirties scrunched up her nose. “Peachy,” she replied, making him laugh.

“Get dinner at a five-star. My treat,” Rafaelwinked at the woman and opened the door before looking back, “No, put the tab on Lia. She gets it for slacking off.”

“See you after two days, boss,” the assistant said after him as the Desmond saluted at her through the glass door before entering the elevator.

* * *

“Oh, I give you a choice, Bloody Mary or Screwdriver,” Damon started, lots of alcohol bottles in front of him, “Brunch in a bottle.” He tried again when Alaric didn’t respond. “Come on Ric, I can’t drink all this by myself. I mean I can but then somebody’s getting naked.” The vampire looked at the female bartender who smiled back at him. “Oh man, I can’t believe you’re making me drink alone.”

“ I’m busy,” the vampire-hunter replied while reading a bunch of papers.

“It’s the eve of Klaus-ageddon,” the Salvatore rolled his eyes. “Can you believe I was under compulsion the entire time? All I recall is a home and a dog sniffing my legs.”

“You set off the revenge saga,” Jenna chimed in from beside them.

“Don’t take their side cuz your besties with a Mikaelson,” he quipped, annoyed and pointed at the history teacher, “He doing homework?”

“This may come as a shock, but I am not here to hang out with you,” Alaric answered, “and Jenna is here to see Jeremy who is an hour late for his shift.”

“Kids today... where are their values?”

Alaric put Jeremy’s midterm paper on the sideboard in front of Jenna, the ‘F’ grade glaring at the spectators. “That’s his midterm paper. Copied it straight off the Internet. Didn’t even try to hide it.”

“What is happening to him?” The newbie vampire picked up the paper and looked through it. “Perhaps I am going wrong as a guardian.” She let out an audible sigh.

“We will talk to him,” Alaric suggested, reassuring her by squeezing her hand.

“Oh, somebody’s getting grounded,” Damon piped up seeing the facial expression on the Gilberts’ aunt’s face.

“Did you say you are waiting for Jeremy as in Jeremy Gilbert?” The bartender inquired after hearing the name.

“Yeah. Is he here yet?” Jenna asked, hopefully.

“He was fired last week,” the reply came.

Jenna looked at Alaric in shock with mouth agape, “And he did not tell me.” She picked up her bag and looked between the two occupants, “I have to talk to him. See you later, dinner at my place.” The woman informed her boyfriend and pecked his cheek before leaving the establishment.

“Oops,” Damon admonished when the history teacher looked away from the bar to see Elena at a table. 

“Jeremy, the minute that you get this call me!” The doppelganger said over the phone before hanging up as she joined the two. “Unbelievable!”

“Your brother is so screwed tonight. Jenna just left,” the vampire laughed and then looked at the brunette, “You are feisty when you are mad.”

“It’s not that I’m mad. I’m just-I’m worried,” the teenager replied.

“But why? He lost his job at the Grill. He can survive, Elena.”

“He is spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he is moody and he is not really talking to anyone,” she explained.

“It’s a typical teenager,” Damon said with a shrug.

“Your brother was a teenager when he got involved with Katherine,” Alaric quipped, raising his brow.

“Well, Jeremy’s seeing ghosts and has lost our parents, his girlfriends–present and resurrected,” Elena answered.

“Not everyone. He still has you and Jenna,” the Salvatore pointed out and shot a dart.

“You okay?” She inquired, watching him retrieve the pointy things from the dartboard.

“What makes you think I’m not okay?”

“Well, you’re day drunk. You were compelled. It’s not exactly your most attractive look,” Elena answered without a thought.

“Hmm, what is my most attractive look?” Damon smirked while moving closer towards her.

“Ah, ah- I’m not saying you have any attractive looks,” she reasoned, “I’m saying this is my least favorite one...”

“Noted. See if I can make any improvements.”

“Don’t mind me,” Klaus interrupted the two possible-complicated lovebirds.

“Klaus,” the doppelganger muttered and took a stride backward.

“You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone?” Damon gestured to their occupants of Mystic grill. “It’s a little beneath you, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Damon. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate,” the Original half shrugged and a hybrid showed up behind him who Elena recognized as the jogger that followed her around. “Get a round in, would you Tony?” He smiled seeing the doppelganger’s shocked face.

“I’m surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour,” Damon commented.

“Need to sort something out,” the blonde vampire answered.

“We are curious, do tell,” the Salvatore suggested.

“Truth is I’ve grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here,” Klaus replied with a nonchalant look. “Oh, I imagine you’re wondering how does this will affect you. The answer is nothing in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word.” He finished with a smile.

“What more could you possibly want?” Elena questioned him.

“Well, for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan,” he asked the brunette.

“Stefan skipped town the second you un-compelled his ass,” Damon said, wondering why he did not do the same and then gaze fell upon the doppelganger beside him.

“Well, you see that is a shame,” Klaus professed while throwing a dart to the board to get a bulls-eye. “Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what is mine.”

“That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem,” Elena blurted out at once.

Klaus moved toward her only for Damon to step in between them. He gave an impassive look and said, “This is me broadening the scope. Get to work.”

* * *

**January 1853 | Texas**

_“A vial of the doppelganger’s blood,” a witch said and passed it across the table. “I reckon this must be the final ingredient?”_

_“It is,” the other witch smiled maliciously and got up._

_“We have been waiting too long for answers,” the first woman voiced her thought._

_“And so you must sustain the patience for a little more. Return to Mystic Falls,” she answered, but did not turn around. “You will get your answers soon.”_

_“The Destroyer has fallen prey to the rumors of the prophecy.”_

_“It won’t be long before he perishes with his children as well,” the second witch wrapped a cloak around herself before disappearing into the night._

* * *

Damon poured himself a drink and turned around to see Klaus standing in the doorway.

“I think it’s about time we had a drink, don’t you?” The Original hybrid initiated the conversation.

“I’d say we’re overdue,” quipped Damon.

“Well, you’ve been so busy with all your plotting and scheming,” mused the hybrid.

“You know me. Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure,” he replied, lifting a brow.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” smirked Klaus. “Who could have guessed you’d be the mole in the little scheme you concocted for my demise?”

“Yeah, us normal vampires but well, I did have a front-row seat when your sister lied to you.”

“Yeah, well she’s fickle that one,” he shrugged.

“That’s the thing with younger siblings. You just never know what they’re gonna do. Drink?” Damon offered the glass.

Klaus took it with a smile, “Cheers mate!”

“Down the hatch,” the Salvatore replied, downing the liquid.

“You know, we’ve actually got a lot in common, you and I,” the Original said.

“Really?” The younger Salvatore asked, clearly not interested. “Well, yeah. Maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?”

“My family, the Originals,” Klaus answered. “I had them daggered, boxed-up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them and he went in and pinched the bloody lot.”

Damon suddenly furrowed his brows at the implication of other missing coffins when Stefan only found one. He glanced at the hybrid and to not rouse suspicion continued, “Of course, he did. Such a buzzkill, my baby bro. Well, I’d love to find him. Just the trouble is, I sure as hell don’t work for you. Why don’t you ask your Maeve for help? She is experienced in witchy-voodoo stuff.”

“You know, your drink stinks of vervain so I can’t compel you when you were such a loyal fellow a few days ago,” the Original chuckled. “If Maeve knows then Elijah knows and if they come to know that I have successfully _misplaced_ our family, then you are cordially invited to my funeral.”

“Pity, really. I would have done exactly that instead of dealing with your untrustworthy father.”

“There is no point in killing you because you’re actually the one with the most help of getting me what I need,” Klaus said while noticing the disinterest on the younger vampire’s face, “and yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn’t clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don’t you take this as an example of my reach?” He took out his phone and dialed someone with a smirk. “There he is! So, that thing I told you to do... why don’t you go ahead and get on with it?”

In the Gilbert Residence, Jeremy suddenly disconnected the call much to the curious occupants of the terrible orchestrated dinner.

“What was that about?” Elena asked him.

“It was nothing,” the youngest Gilbert replied.

“We need to let the cat out of the bag,” Jenna started. “Let’s ditch the subtlety and start with your job at the Grill.”

“I got to go,” Tyler stated, sensing the tension in the atmosphere, “Umm, thanks for the food offer, but...”

“Next time,” Alaric nodded as the Lockwood left. “That was illuminating.”

“I don’t care,” the strawberry-blonde shrugged off the departure of a sired hybrid. “Jeremy, I need some answers.”

“So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house,” the doppelganger said.

“I mean this whole sire bond thing is... wild. I don’t even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he’s saying. It’s this weird cult logic,” concluded the vampire hunter.

Jenna rolled her eyes at their concern and clenched her jaw. “I can assure you that Jeremy needs more help than Tyler or his sire bond.”

“I do not need any help,” Jeremy answered for the first time since the beginning of the interrogation.

“Well, great, Tyler’s a wonderful influence on Jer...” Elena pointed out and turned around to see her brother gone, “Jeremy?”

“That’s his ring,” Alaric said, seeing the Gilbert ring lying in the middle of his plate on the table as Elena picked it up.

“Jeremy!” Jenna rushed outside hearing the click of the front door.

“Where did he go?” The doppelganger muttered and followed her aunt out of the house to see Jeremy standing in the middle of the street. “Jeremy? What is he doing??”

Suddenly, a car came around the corner and sped towards the Gilbert boy as Alaric and Elena run to him.

“Oh my god! Jeremy!!” Elena exclaimed, alarmed.

“Jeremy!!” The hunter tried as they all ran.

Jenna rushed past them at her supernatural speed to push Jeremy out of the way, falling over him. They all looked at each other in shock when the car came back and struck Alaric as Elena gave out a muffled scream to run over to him, Jenna and Jeremy behind her.

The car stopped as a hybrid smirked at them, “There I go again. Bumping into people...” He trailed off before driving away.

Jenna crouched down beside her boyfriend and sighed in relief to see the Gilbert ring on his finger. “It’s not safe here. I’ll dial 911, let’s get him inside,” she said frantically, trying to keep calm.

“He’s gonna be alright. Are you all right?” Elena questioned in tears.

“I don’t understand,” the Gilbert boy said, confused.

“Help him inside Jeremy!” The strawberry-blonde haired woman requested.

“Who was that on the phone earlier?” The doppelganger inquired.

“It was Klaus!” He replied, horrified at the prospect.

“You were compelled,” she muttered in realization, meeting her aunt’s eyes.

“Come on. Let’s go in,” Jenna said hurriedly.

* * *

**July 1863 | New Orleans, Louisiana**

_“Your assistance is required at the compound. Klaus is adamant about having the General for dinner, if you get the message. He might listen to you,” Elijah said entering the parlor room of the Fleureau manor as the conversation in the room ceased._

_“And why should my daughter endanger her life to placate a raging Original vampire?” Arnold asked with a sigh._

_“I shall return before dark,” Adelia got up, getting a shawl for herself._

_“Lia, dear...” the patriarch tried getting her to stay._

_“My inkpot has none of my favorite ink, father,” she pouted and kissed her father’s cheek in farewell._

_“How am I supposed to get your favorite in less than a day? It takes a week!” He outrageously declared, lost in thought._

_“I am your only daughter, get it for me?” She stared at her father, giving him the look that always managed to melt Arnold._

_“Alright. I shall find a way,” he huffed and got back to his tea._

_“Get home before dark,” Sharel announced._

_“Adelia! Did you do this to distract me?” Arnold spluttered as he looked at his little girl, horrified. “I am your father.”_

_“I shall escort her back,” the Original told the matriarch before taking his leave with Adelia. The siphon witch waited with Elijah beside her as they waited for the carriage to arrive. “You look beautiful,” he said, glancing at her._

_The carriage stopped in front of them as the driver opened the door after greeting the women, noticing Sharel coming their way. Elijah held out his hand for her to take as the young witch went on to climb onto it._

_Adelia looked at her grandmother who nodded as she took the Original’s offered hand, swiftly boarding the vehicle. Elijah joined a second later after sending a reassuring smile to the elderly witch. Closing the door behind him, he tapped the roof and the carriage started descending the secluded parts on the outskirts of New Orleans._

_No one spoke as the air was filled with heavy silence and the witch bit her lip, sensing the tension. She cleared her throat and placed her hand on the seat beside her as it brushed up against Elijah’s who turned to look at her. She immediately placed her hand back on the lap, choosing to look out the window and the Original couldn’t help but feel disappointed._

_Biting her lip in contemplation, Adelia slowly put her hand in between them and her finger slowly touched his hesitantly. The vampire’s breath hitched as he looked down at her hand as it grazed his finger with a tinge of uncertainty._

_The Original took the leap and intertwined them, his fingers caressing her knuckles softly. Elijah stared out the window as he took heed to her rapid heartbeat and tightened his fingers around hers, a smile slowly blooming across his stoic features._

* * *

The pebble bounced over the lake thrice before disappearing under the surface. Taking another pebble, Adelia shot and watched it disappear. She sat along with the steps of the lake and wiggled her toes under the water, her heels discarded nearby.

“Have you ever thought of it?” Elijah’s voice came from behind her as he got seated on the bench, his jacket over the armrest.

“Thought of what?” She asked inquisitively.

“What if you had never met me?” He completed while holding her red-rimmed gaze.

“You really want to know?”

The Original nodded, albeit hesitantly and moved a little when she came to sit beside him, her feet wet and bare.

“I do think about it,” she admitted and he abruptly turned his head to look at her. “When I see a new technology emerging, you know phones, cars, and everything. The accessibility and the entire newness of so many things, I wonder what would’ve happened if I were still in the 1860s living my human life–”

“–married to Jasper–”

“–yes, married to him, residing in Seattle and finally convincing father to move there. It would have been nice.”

“Indeed,” the Original agreed, a forlorn sigh escaping his mouth.

“I do not regret having you in my life, Elijah,” Adelia said, crossing her legs as they stared at the lake of the Cloverville estate. “There are so many possibilities of how we could have ended up but here we are.”

“I miss her very much,” he said as she lay over the bench, her head over his thigh.

“I know,” she answered, feeling him run his fingers through her brown tresses.

“Well, you make my immortal life a lot less miserable,” he relayed to the witch as a little smile graced both lips, “and you tolerate Niklaus. I wouldn’t want you anywhere either.”

“I am glad,” Adelia hummed and closed her eyes.

Elijah looked at his wife and put his jacket over her, pulling it to rest above her shoulders. He gazed forward at the glistening moon over the black waters of the lake and sighed.

A lone figure stopped at the entry of the Laurentis estate and his steps faltered seeing the dark automobile parked out the gate. Not receiving the express alterations required to enter inside, he held the bouquet in front of the gate and took a stride back when another car stopped by the entryway.

Rafael exited the vehicle and close the door loudly, a clump of lilies in hand. The two men halted in their tracks seeing each other, but the Desmond gestured to the bouquet on the ground. The figure at once picked it up to hand it over to him.

Gingerly taking it, the loyal companion to the Laurentis heir entered the estate and closed the gates behind him, giving the other man a nod.

The man returned the gesture before vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

“Hey little bro, we have got a problem,” Damon said into the phone, flipping through his wardrobe.

“What is it?” Stefan said, his emotionless voice making the elder Salvatore roll his eyes.

“Klaus was here, his whole fam is missing,” he informed his brother.

“What?” The ripper sounded uncharacteristically surprised.

“From a fellow vampire to another, you need to improve your listening skills” Damon quipped.

“We only have one coffin,” the other one relayed.

“We have one coffin,” the elder brother repeated, “blondie went missing after the fiasco, suit& tie and his witchy wife left town, Klaus is here. How many of them were there anyway?”

“I saw three coffins in Chicago, one was Rebekah’s,” Stefan answered. “The coffin we have doesn’t look familiar, so officially three coffins are missing and we just have one. Where’s the other two?”

“I was hoping you’d know,” iterated Damon. “Guess even my bad luck sucks.”

“Better not tell him his siblings are not with me,” the younger brother said before hanging up.

* * *

“Compel the men to open up this wall. We need sun. I want a fortress, not a dungeon,” Klaus instructed one of his hybrids as they walked through the rooms of a large mansion when Tyler appeared, getting his attention. “Here he is-the man of the hour!”

“So everything went okay?” The first sired hybrid inquired.

“Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples-oranges, message lands the same,” he waved it away.

“You said you are sending them a warning.”

“And I did, an effective one! Elena’s family suffers, she is motivated to get me what I want,” the Original said with a smirk.

“I didn’t think that we actually have to kill anyone,” the Lockwood boy told him.

“Tyler, mate. What you are feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, okay?” Klaus smiled at the boy. “End of the day human life is just a means to an end. Our means to our end. You do well to remember that?”

* * *

**August 1863 | Fleureau Manor, New Orleans**

_Adelia plucked a leaf, collecting herbs in the greenhouse for her grandmother, sealing a jar with wax before putting it inside a wooden crate._

_“Sharel told me I would find you here,” Elijah said, startling her as he entered the greenhouse.”Niklaus is plotting again. Heard whispers of a ritual going to soon take place on the next full moon.” He took two steps forward to gently connect their lips, making her gasp at the contact._

_The witch steadied herself as his mouth devoured her with increasing vigor. His knuckles caressed her cheek, enjoying the supple skin and it lingered for a while when she broke the kiss and slowly opened her eyes. She touched her lips with her fingers, looking at him and hesitantly ran her finger down his jaw, her eyes following her digits curiously. He shut his eyes, delighting in her touch when he suddenly felt her kissing him, her lips gentle and eager._

_Elijah tangled his fingers in her hair, deepening their kiss and making her moan. He pulled her closer all while unknotting her hair as he smiled into the kiss. They pulled away suddenly just as a clap of thunder boomed across the sky._

_She shyly looked at him, biting her lips unconsciously, and stepped away from him. “Grandmother must be wondering where the herbs are,” Adelia blurted out, gathering the vials and jars in the box. The heir turned her face to look at him and quickly pecked his jaw before rushing out._

_Elijah watched her leave and looked at his feet and a grin took over his face. Suddenly a crack echoed throughout the greenhouse as he fell to the ground, his neck snapped. Few feet shuffled quickly, coming towards him to drag him away. One of the women stepped forward and peeked out the door to stare at the retreating figure of a brunette witch, the granddaughter of Sharel Beauchêne._

_Adelia moved swiftly towards the house, her arms weighing the wooden crate. A shiver went down her spine as she felt a prickling sensation of being watched and looked back towards the greenhouse when with a whoosh Klaus appeared next to her._

_“Well love, too much labor for the day,” he commented enthusiastically, noticing her disheveled state when he had always seen her very well put together— just like Elijah, his mind screamed. He would be blind to not notice the tension between his brother and the little witch. Klaus never thought a day would come where he’d have to heed to a parent cautioning their child from Elijah instead of him. “What’s wrong, love?” He asked, seeing her distracted and glanced towards the direction of the nursery._

_“Nothing,” the witch shrugged it off, smiling at him._

_“Have I told you about how I once accidentally trampled upon a flowerbed and the witch hexed me into smelling roses in every object?” The Original stated in distaste. “I have detested roses since then.”_

_“That was my grandmother, Nik,” Adelia rolled her eyes._

* * *

A lone finger edged around the rim of glass repeatedly as the companions chose to find peace in the silence hanging between them.

“Your order, ma’am,” a waiter arrived with a tray of burgers on the table. The 24/7 diner bustled with the truckers as they filled their stomach, choosing to ignore the well-dressed patrons. “Anything else, ma’am, sir?” He continued, glancing between the two.

“No, thank you,” Adelia gave a little smile as the waiter nodded and swiftly departed.

Elijah stared at the amount of food and looked upward at his wife, “I hold no desire to eat.”

She pulled his tray towards herself and picked up a burger with shaky fingers, unwrapping it hurriedly. The witch took a bite and looked away from him as he started reading a previously dog-eared page.

Half an hour later, while taking a sip of water, she noticed him eating one of the burgers. Toying around in the purse, Adelia dropped the money with a hefty tip and took hold of the remaining food. The vampire followed suit as they sat inside the car and drove away, none having the courage to break the silence.

* * *

Rebekah checked the house with an impassive expression as she came to stand in front of the mirror, appreciating the red dress for the Homecoming she was unable to attend, courtesy of a doppel-bitch. “What is this?” She asked her brother’s reflection on the mirror, turning to look at him.

“Our new home, little sister,” Klaus answered with a grin.

“You are adamant about not leaving Mystic Falls?” She laughed in disbelief.

“Not when our doppelganger resides here,” he shrugged before sitting on the armrest of a chest, crossing his arms.

“Oh yes, the doppel-bitch has to be the reason for everything,” the female Original rolled her eyes.

“We grew up here, it’s justified, we return as well.”

“I shall wait for our siblings to be out of coffins before giving my heartfelt opinions, brother,” she sneered at him. “Where is Elijah? I don’t want to see your face.”

“You’d have to deal with this face for a few more days,” Klaus gestured towards himself, “Elijah and Maeve have returned to Seattle after their visit to Cloverville.” The female did not articulate anything at the answer, sighing to herself. “But let’s have a sibling chat, shall we?”

“Are we going to talk about mother?” She started with a hateful glance.

The Original hybrid smirked as Rebekah took a seat across him. He pointed at the very fancy urn gracing the table between them and replied, “Only if we spill the beans about your supposed allegiance with father.”

* * *

**September 1863 | Bayou, New Orleans**

_Elijah stirred slowly, opening his eyes to find himself sprawled on the ground. His body ached and the last thing he remembered was Adelia. He sat up and looked about, seeing various candles melted on the floor and himself inside a salt circle. Rushing forward to leave the drawn sigil, he was stopped by an invisible barrier when he suddenly noticed the tiredness his body permeated._

_He fell on his knees, breathing heavily as he reconsidered his options between trying to test the barrier or saving his energy. His panic won at the end as he pounded on the barrier with his fist. Looking towards his surroundings, he concluded it was the bayou as the sun started to peek from its horizon._

_As his body started succumbing to the fatigue, the Original failed to notice a discarded vial lying on the marshy soil with blood coating its sides as he finally fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness._

* * *

“Hello, Jenna,” the heretic received the call and proceeded out of the living room.

“You might wanna tell me what your plan is?” The newbie-vampire questioned harshly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about? If you are not aware, Elijah and I are out of town for a few days.”

“Klaus tried to get my nephew killed,” Jenna informed the witch.

“I am sorr–”

“You are sorry? Jeremy could’ve died!”

“I am not in a good state to deal with what Klaus does. I do not speak for him and he happens to not take my permission before going on a murder spree. I cannot deal with this right now, I refuse to deal with it. If you experience problems with Klaus, then go talk to him.”

“Jeremy is a child!” Jenna called out.

“I will speak to him,” Adelia said after a pulse of silence before hanging up. She stared at her phone before switching it off and went upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Bonnie walked along the sides of a lake, her bare feet drenched in water up to the ankles as the flooded water body remained still. She looked behind her to see a looming house that was shrouded in darkness.

Suddenly she felt something cold touch her feet making her yelp and she took a step back only to find the Original witch’s necklace lying in the water.

As the Bennett witch turned to retrieve it, it disappeared and reappeared a little further away. Despite the warnings, she followed the trail to come across the necklace hanging over a gravestone. When she went to touch it, an unknown force pushed her back and the witch got drenched in the water as she stared at a figure behind the grave.

“You should not be here, Miss Bennett,” the elderly witch told her with a hard gleam in her eyes.

“Wh–who are you?” Bonnie stuttered.

“You are trespassing,” the witch in the gown stepped forward to stand between the grave and the young witch. “You won’t get what you seek and what you wish to seek will be your end.”

The Bennett frowned and got up hesitantly.

“The Original witch articulates deception,” the elderly witch said as the necklace floated into her hand and soon it broke away in pieces, startling Bonnie. “I suggest you do it sooner.”

“What do you want to say?” She asked when it was Elena who was last seen with the necklace before Homecoming.

“Esther is not the one to be trusted,” the elderly witch continued.

“The Original witch?” Bonnie questioned.

“She will pay for her sins and so will you. Aid her and you will suffer,” the witch said in an impassive expression.

“Who are you?” The young witch was confused as the darkness around started engulfing her.

“Why, darling?” She suddenly humored, a mischievous glint evident. “I am my granddaughter’s arrogance, of course,” the old woman smirked before vanishing right in front of her eyes.

The burning portrait of one Adelia Laurentis – the one that was still in the ownership of the Salvatores, floated past her before drowning under the water. Bonnie continued to stare at it when she woke up with a loud gasp in her room and looked around. Her feet were dry, but the running tap in the overflowing bathtub said otherwise.

* * *

Elijah tossed and twisted in his bed, anxiousness gripping his bones as sleep evaded his being from the past two days. He looked beside him to see Adelia fast asleep after so long, her eyes sunken due to fatigue. Getting up carefully to not jolt her awake, the vampire tucked his wife in and left the room.

The Original rubbed his eyes with a sigh and walked to the library to distract himself. After an hour of unsuccessful maneuvers and failed techniques to call in sleep, he went to the kitchen and pulled out more than a dozen blood bags from the chiller. Setting the bags to thaw in warm water, he carried the container to an empty room and dropped it loudly.

With determined steps, Elijah lifted the lid of the casket and saw Kol sleeping peacefully. He seized the dagger and drew it away. Directly looking at Finn, he breathed out a hesitant sigh before un-daggering him just as easily. Stowing away the dagger in a hidden place, making a note to tell Adelia to destroy it later, he sat down in a chair and waited for his siblings to wake up.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn’t update during vacations because me-time! So here’s the chapter, not a fun one, I assure you.


	11. chapter | 11

  


* * *

 

 **August 1863 | Fleureau** **Manor, New Orleans**

_“Sharel!” Klaus barged into the Fleureau manor and entered the parlor only to find the elderly witch sipping her morning tea._

_“Nik, it’s six in the morning. Do regress,” Adelia reprimanded him while coming down the stairs._

_“No time for pleasantries, little witch,” he replied to her before turning to the matriarch, “Sharel, you might find this interesting.”_

_The two women looked at the Original curiously as he rushed out in a hurry, making them sigh._

_“What in heaven’s name?” Sharel exclaimed when they set foot in the bayou with her granddaughter trailing behind her as Klaus led them deeper into the swamp. There were bodies everywhere; all with the same wound._

_“Seventy-seven corpses. I personally counted them myself,” he said, gesturing to their surroundings._

_“Forgive me for a lack of tact, but this is bloody conspiratorial,” she muttered with a grim look._

_“Grandmother!” Adelia hushed the Beauchêne witch for her language._

_Sharel_ _knelt down to examine a corpse as she trailed a gloved finger down the markings set upon the wrist of a man. “A sacrifice,” she realized._

_“Why would the witches sacrifice themselves? That amount of power is enormous. It must have been used somewhere,” Adelia cautiously said and turned to look at the younger Original. “Elijah informed me about the recent witch activities that you were paranoid about, Niklaus. Something concerning the full moon.”_

_“Why do the witches do anything, love? To make my life miserable,” he sarcastically replied._

_The young witch touched one of the bodies lying around and frowned when she failed to siphon anything. “Their power has already been taken and they haven’t even been consecrated yet.”_

_Klaus sighed and turned to them, “Now would be the best time to inform you that Elijah is missing as well,” he finished, raising a brow as the witches fell into silence._

_“Elijah is missing?” Adelia hesitated as her fingers immediately took to fiddle with her sleeve, anxiousness gripping her bones._

_“If Klaus says, then Elijah must be unless he has daggered his brother,” the elder Beauchêne witch answered, eyes not straying from her granddaughter’s worried state — too worried for a mere friend. “Adelia shall be staying within the walls of Fleureau. If the witches are up to something then I do not want her in the vicinity.”_

_“Grandmother, I can assi—” the heir started only to be stopped._

_“My granddaughter, if she sees fit, will continue working on Lumiere. This should not concern her,” Sharel stated firmly._

_Adelia looked away, pulled her gown up her ankles, only to annoy the matriarch, and walked back to the carriage._

_“If she is involved in this matter_ or with your brother _, then you will wish I wasn’t the one leading the little troop,” the older witch said to Klaus as they watched her board the vehicle._

_“Afraid Maeve’s in love with my noble brother?” Klaus snickered and Sharel looked beside her to glare at him. “You are a few years too late. Reynolds might have brought out the best in her, but–”_

_“–Elijah brings out the worst.”_

_“And still he is the only constant when it comes to your granddaughter’s romantic entanglements,” the Original continued with a smirk, “I for one, cannot wait to decide whom to kill first.”_

_“You touch a hair on her head and Arnold will summon your father to behead you, “Sharel clenched her jaw. “I suggest you dagger your impertinent sibling when he is found.”_

* * *

“Look at you. Did you miss me?” Adelia cooed at the dog as she sat up on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Asher whined and prodded his nose to her knees, not willing to admit he missed his servant just as much.

“Are you hungry?” She continued and kissed his furry head in delight.

The dog in question barked, wagging his tail that made her laugh as he immediately jumped down the bed and left the room to go downstairs. Adelia pushed off the comforter, noting Elijah’s side to be cold and checked the time to see 5 a.m. displayed on the clock. Her husband was an early bird, but not this early, preferring to wake up once the sun was fully up. She exited the room ten minutes later, freshened up as she clutched the lace nightgown around her to evade the morning cold.

“Asher,” the witch called out when her feet touched the foyer, “Darling, come to me.” She noticed a vase on the floor and placed it properly when the dog approached at a pace to collide with her. “These are expensive, my love. Stay away from my vases.” A sound of a crash came from the living room and she looked at the creature. “Did you do something again?”

He whined and hid behind her when another object hitting the floor resonated with the house.

Adelia frowned and walked towards the room,  Asher in tow when a blur passed in front of her to hit the glass coffee table, the vase beside it rolling on to the marble with a dramatic flair.

“What did you do to my living room, you silly dog?” She exclaimed, horrified and walked towards it to pick it up, cradling it to her chest when she noticed an unknown man staring right at her. “Who are you?”

“Pardon me, but who are you?” The man took a step forward, glancing at her attire with a frown.

“This is my house,” the witch trailed off. “Elijah! Did you invite a guest?” She hollered loudly.

When no response came, Adelia nudged Asher in front of her, gesturing him to go look for the man of the house. The dog refused and sat on his haunches, content with the protection of the sweet servant.

“You know my brother,” the man pointed out and her eyes slowly widened when she made a connection between the man and a face she had only seen in her husband’s memories.

“You are Finn,” Adelia realized and looked at his century-old clothes and took a step forward and extended her hand politely, “I am Adelia Laurentis, Elijah’s wife.”

The Original looked thoroughly confused, but accepted the hand to place a chaste kiss.

“Forgive me for not recognizing you,” the witch apologized with a smile. “Welcome to our place. This is Asher Laurentis,” she gestured to the pet who on orders, sniffed the new man and stalked away to sit on the couch, “Do not mind him, he is still learning manners.”

“I was not made aware that my brother had taken a wife. I apologize for my rudeness,” Finn stated, still wary of the female in front of him.

“Please get seated. May I ask where Elijah is?” On accord, another object broke in the kitchen making her sigh, “That must be him I suppose, please excuse me.”

The eldest Originals sat on the couch beside the dog who tilted his head to assess the new member. He had forgotten to keep track of how many after the smirking blonde man.

“Hello, darling,” a figure appeared suddenly, startling Adelia who looked at the youngest Mikaelson brother, a line of blood trailing down his head.

“Kol,” she said impassively and glanced around, “Have you seen my husband?”

“You mean the less-handsome me?” He quipped.

With a smile, she engulfed the man in an embrace, making him pout. “It’s good to see you.”

“Definitely not, since it has just been an hour for me since 1914,” Kol shrugged, hiding the annoyance and pain of being daggered in a nanosecond.

Elijah stumbled towards her, his appearance putting Klaus on a bad day to shame.

“Wonderful, dear,” Adelia said. “Why don’t you help Finn and get him dressed for breakfast. He will be more open and comfortable in your presence. I’ll get this monkey sorted. Raffie has some clothes in the guestroom.”

* * *

**January 1901 | the compound, New Orleans**

_“You are a tasty little thing, darling,” a voice echoed from behind her once she entered the compound._

_Adelia turned around to come face to face with a man in bloodied clothes and looked around the house for Klaus. “Please be on your way,” she sighed tiredly and took a step towards the staircase._

_“Are you the new housekeeper?” Kol mused and looked at her black gown, “ I admit the sophistication has increased dramatically.”_

_The witch rolled her eyes and glanced at her husband’s youngest brother, “Yes, I need a proper recognition as a housekeeper of the Mikaelsons.”_

_“A housekeeper as jovial as yourself might be fun to keep around,” he smirked._

_She looked around the house again and smiled. “You fought with whom then? Klaus or Elijah?”_

_Kol shrugged his shoulders and with narrowing eyes replied, “Elijah, of course. The hypocrite he is, Niklaus is his favorite chant.”_

_“Of course,” Adelia exhaled loudly, “These people should inform me when they’re going to undagger their siblings.”_

_Kol perked up at the mention of daggers and took a step forward. “Well, are you sleeping with Elijah?” He questioned, “Since not a lot of people are privy to our dagger-ish problems.”_

_Adelia took a seat on the chair and gestured for the one across from her. She looked at him intently when a smile broke out on her face as she said, “And you’d assume he’ll tell his sleeping companion his darkest secrets?”_

_“I don’t see you going for Klaus,” the impulsive Original replied and slumped down the chair with a thump. “Not a lot of housekeepers have such a mouth on them when they are bedding him. Elijah must have slipped in his old age.”_

_“Anything else I must know? I am thriving on new information,” the witch smiled kindly._

_ One hour later _

_“My darling brothers corner me in a tavern in Spain, my favorite place and dagger me because Klaus’ horse had this head separated by our lovely father,” Kol mumbled ruefully and glanced at his companion who was bound to die by his hands after this storytelling charade. “Are you listening, darling?”_

_“Oh, I am,” Adelia chuckled. “Just processing everything.”_

_Kol clapped his hands in delight, “Fantastic,” he continued, “and then the self-proclaimed king Klaus undaggers me for his amusement I would assume and when I dare to have a little fun with little Marcellus, they dagger me again!” He waved his hands as if the mere idea of entertaining a kid offended him. “The play was a classic and a kid must know classics, it is a shame he did not know how to keep up. So oh dear housekeeper, tell me the little Marcellus is an old one in the grave now.”_

_“You certainly are the talkative one in the family,” she pointed out._

_“Well, the dagger makes me anxious.”_

_“Kol! You are awake!” Rebekah exclaimed as she entered the compound and smiled at him merrily._

_“Isn’t this my annoying brat of a sister?” The male Original got up and smirked at her when the smile slid off her face._

_“How dare you call me a brat!” She shouted angrily._

_Adelia followed suit and left the chair as she looked between the siblings, “I am retiring for the night.”_

_“Isn’t it rude and condescending for a housekeeper to leave their ward in need?” Kol said in an annoyed tone._

_“Housekeeper?” Rebekah muttered and glanced at the witch then her brother, “She is not a housekeeper, you fool. Adelia is Elijah’s wife.”_

_Kol waved off the fact and stared at the female he learned was named Adelia, “The last time I was undaggered, I came to know Klaus was married and his ardent obsession with his beloved resulted in a war which brought this city to ruin.” He turned to his little sister and mocked, “This time the noble one’s hitched. What should I expect?”_

_“Nothing that concerns you, brother,” Elijah replied while closing the gates to the compound behind him._

_“Wonderful,” the youngest Mikaelson brother rolled his eyes, “A family reunion.”_

_Elijah ignored him and walked towards his wife, “Dear, I hope the journey fared well. Might I suggest a few hours of sleep? I already feel tired as much as you appear to be.”_

_“How did your week fare?” Adelia smiled, pecking his jaw._

_“Rebekah, you weren’t fibbing,” Kol mumbled, nudging his sister, “She is not a housekeeper.”_

_Rebekah glared at him immediately, “I wasn’t, Kol.”_

_The eldest brother turned to their audience and said, “We will talk in the morning.”_

_“Goodnight,” the witch continued as they ascended the stairs._

_“I missed you,” the Original told his wife._

_Adelia bit her lip and avoided his eyes, “I did not.” As they walked, she waved her hand as the candles blew off with every step, leaving an astonished Kol._

_“Elijah! Your wife’s heart doesn’t beat,” Kol exclaimed._

_Elijah rolled_ _his eyes at his brother’s voice and continued the conversation with Adelia, “I know when you lie.”_

_“And she can do magic!” The notorious Original stared wide-eyed at the woman, his feet jumping in anticipation._

_“When have I ever lied to you?” The witch replied to her husband._

_“Brother!” Kol tried once more as Elijah closed the door behind him._

* * *

“Take this,” she handed over a set of clothes to Elijah and pulled open the drapes to the window as the sound of the running shower reached her ears, “and this.” Placing a small towel in his hand, the witch gestured to his face.

“You are disappointed,” he noted.

“I am not disappointed,” she answered. “You should have told me, I would’ve been better prepared to handle this.”

“You are always prepared,” Elijah smiled.

“Repeat that when you’d have to teach your youngest brother.”

* * *

Bonnie continued to chant in Latin, casting a spell as she tried to open the coffin in vain. “Why won’t you open?” She yelled in irritation when the coffin disappeared. The floorboards squeaked signaling a presence in the house. “Hello? Someone there?”

Damon and Stefan walked up to the house when the younger brother asked him, “You didn’t say anything to Elena about the coffins, right?”

“No, I said I wouldn’t,” the elder Salvatore quipped.

“I know what you said.”

“Why are you asking?” He defensively inquired.

“Because protecting the location of Klaus’ secret coffin is my number one priority right now. And the fewer people who know, the better,” Stefan replied when his brother stopped walking and he stopped as well. “What?”

A hybrid walked out of the house and ran into Stefan when the hybrid vamped out, but before he could do anything, Damon ripped his heart out from behind him.

“These hybrids, really bringing the neighborhood down,” Damon mumbled in annoyance as he threw the heart on the ground.

“So a witch appeared in my dream. She warned me to not meddle with the Mikaelsons’ mother,” Bonnie informed them cautiously.

“Who was the witch?” Stefan asked.

“I have no idea. She only mentioned her granddaughter and I did not recognize the place, definitely not Mystic Falls. Where is the necklace that you gifted Elena?”

“Elena gave it to Rebekah before she was daggered,” Damon rolled his eyes, gesturing with his hands.

“Who is the granddaughter? Rebekah?” Stefan questioned with a frown.

“Where is Adelia’s painting? The one Isobel sent.”

* * *

Elijah plated two pancakes to hand it over to his eldest brother awkwardly. Sitting in a ruined kitchen, Kol stared at Finn and pushed the knife deep into his serving before cutting a piece, the eldest following him.

“I shall call the contractors and get the house fixed,” the witch started, throwing a glare at her husband who looked sheepish.

“We will retreat upstairs. Thank you,” he said.

“Elijah will get some new clothes delivered until you two are comfortable enough to go out and shop for yourself,” Adelia added.  “In the meanwhile, he will set up your accounts and will teach you everything.”

“Thank you,” Finn said.

“Don’t hesitate to ask for anything,” she smiled and put on her cardigan before Elijah sat down with a plate himself.

“I want the thing you two have,” Kol said. “The small thing you talk into.”

“Mobile phone,” Elijah answered, “You will get it.”

“I have to get going. Cannot be late,” Adelia said and ruffled the waddling dog, “and Asher is not a meal. You hurt my dog and I’ll skewer you all for dinner.”

“The dog, of course,” the husband smiled and pecked her cheek, earning a raised eyebrow from the eldest brother, clearly not used to the display of affection in this century.

“Call me if you need anything,” she told him and turned towards her in-laws. “Have a nice day ahead and do not destroy my house, please.”

She left soon after and Finn cleared his throat, the silence hanging in the room. “Where did she go?”

“Her office,” Elijah replied.

“Such a supportive spouse?” Kol smirked.

“What’s an office?” Finn questioned after a moment. The two younger brothers glanced at each other before the youngest left the room.

Elijah took a deep breath. “My wife has an occupation and she runs the line with a friend.”

“Women do that these days?” The eldest frowned.

“They are capable of many unimaginable things, yes,” the noble Original informed, _almost_ feeling bad for his brother.

Finn’s eyes narrowed before he let out an audible sigh, “I had been kept daggered for how many centuries again?”

* * *

Klaus followed Rebekah, looking at her helplessly as she drank her coffee, “So will you help me?”

“You lost our brothers, what more do you want?” The female Original replied with snark.

“For you to not kill my doppelganger and to help me get the coffins back,” Klaus rolled his eyes.

“I thought you’d be relieved with them all gone,” she quipped and dropped the coffee on the brand new rug making him grimace.

The hybrid clenched his jaw and gave a fake smile, “I love my family even if they are a pain in the arse.”

Rebekah glanced at her brother doubtfully, “Did you tell Elijah?”

“Don’t you think he would’ve been plummeting me into the ground by now if I had informed him about our siblings’ disappearance, the ones he’s been trying to find for almost a century now?”

“You are hopeless,” she sighed, “Where do we start?”

Klaus saw Stefan enter the mansion and raised a brow, “I’m surprised you’re still in town. I gave you your freedom, you could have gone anywhere.”

Stefan leaned against a door frame and monotonously replied, “I live here, Klaus.”

“Well, if we’re playing this game, then... I was here first.”

“You know, I don’t like your hybrid friends. They are everywhere, kind of like fleas. I want them gone,” the Salvatore stated.

Rebekah stepped forward, gritting her teeth, “You wanna know who is everywhere? The doppel-bitch.” She continued, “Nik is the one stopping me from wringing her neck. If I, fortunately, end up doing it, you’ll be the first to get her head.”

“Shush, Bekah,” admonished the hybrid. “Yeah well, I kind of like having them around. You know, I am hurt. I hoped that when I freed you, we would pick up where we left off. But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I am sure. So much for friendship.”

Stefan stared at the Original, “Friends don’t strip friends of their free will.”

Klaus rolled his eyes and answered, “Okay, granted, yeah, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings and speaking of whom, isn’t it time you handed them over?”

“He has them?” The female exclaimed.

“Did I forget to tell you that?” The hybrid ignored the expletives coming out of her mouth.

“Oh, you did, you bloody narcissist.”

“Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself,” the youngest vampire in the room said.

“Hmm. You see, if you continue to threaten me, I am gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy again,” Klaus smirked in response.

“Do whatever you want, I don’t really care. Or you know what?” He stopped for a second before continuing, “Maybe I do. Maybe I care so much, that I’ll drop one of your siblings in the Arctic.”

“Well, maybe I’ll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours,” the hybrid finished with a glare and a clenched jaw.

“That’s it. I am telling Elijah,” Rebekah waved her hands, looking between the men.

“Try me, let’s find out,” shrugged Stefan.

“Is everything okay?” One of the female hybrids entered and asked immediately.

“Everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point,” Klaus replied.

Stefan grabbed a saw from the worktable he was standing next to, rushed over to Mindy, and cut her head off. “Well, one down. You may want to, ah, send the rest of them away before it gets messy, again,” he finished, throwing the saw on the table before leaving the mansion.

“You are an asshole. You know that, don’t you?” Rebekah said, glaring at her brother.

“Don’t tell Elijah,” the hybrid said before retreating upstairs.

* * *

“You heard about the trainee thing?” Rafael asked Adelia who was separating the papers into different piles.

The witch looked up at him, “The council thing?”

“That one, yeah,” he said, twirling the paperweight in his hands.

“I think it’s a good initiative,” she said.

“Seriously? Is this a workplace or a school?”

“Well, you are behaving like the most hated teacher,” Adelia quipped.

“I am going to ignore that because I am the best and you know it,” the Desmond rolled his eyes.

Adelia sighed loudly, “It’s a good cause. If it is successful, then we might get to increase our CSR budget as well.”

“I don’t want to deal with kids,” he pathetically whined.

“They are not kids. They are teenagers,” she answered, shaking her head.

“And we are one-seventy-something. Everybody around is a kid,” he pointed out.

“I’ll set up a team and contact the HR for initiating the recruitment process.”

Rafael threw his hands up, “I am out of this kiddy business.”

“I shall prepare the floor above us for them,” Adelia answered without looking up from the paper.

“How many kids again?”

“First-year, not too much. Both parties have a lot to learn,” she shrugged out a reply.

“A colossal disaster of an idea,” he smiled and continued, “We have a bunch of drafts waiting.” He gestured towards the pile sitting at the table.

“I’ll be staying late. Get Martha to schedule meetings with the writers of this lot as soon as possible,” Adelia told him, setting the pile on her left, “Inform the legal team as well to start the default negotiation. The usual procedure.”

“Alright, you do this. I will take care of the recruits,” he said while getting up.

“Don’t scare them off,” she pleadingly looked up at him.

Rafael smirked, “You’re confusing me with your eternal annoyance.” He closed his laptop and took the empty coffee cups, “You finally have an elder brother-in-law huh. Are there by any chance new ones popping up soon?”

Adelia winked up at him and chuckled, “You’ll be the first to know.”

“The car has arrived for the Council Hall,” the assistant said as she entered with the file to hand it to them.

“We’ll be there, Martha,” Adelia stood up from her seat and grabbed a set of papers, “Ring up the PR and legal to meet us there.”

* * *

Alaric and Jenna stood looking at a model of the Wickery Bridge restoration project when Damon approached them.

“That’s the bridge where Elena and Jeremy’s parents died in the car accident,” the Salvatore started.

“Something is up with her. Elena. Something more than usual,” Alaric replied, “You know what it is?”

“She is not talking to me about it,” Jenna added.

“I’m sure it starts with a ‘Stef’ and ends with an ‘an,’“ he rolled his eyes and continued, “I’m gonna get a drink, write a check and then we’re out?”

Alaric nodded as Damon left and Meredith Fell joined the couple at the table.

“Alaric Saltzman, miracle patient!” The doctor exclaimed.

“Dr. Fell,” the hunter greeted politely as Jenna glanced at him peculiarly.

“Hello. Jenna Sommers,” the newbie vampire introduced herself, extending her hand, “Alaric’s girlfriend.”

“Oh hey, Meredith Fell,” she smiled and turned to look at him, “I’m glad to see you’re still alive. A part of me thought you would have dropped dead in your sleep!”

“Well, I guess I have nine lives,” he smiled.

“Not a bad thing to have in a town with a vampire problem.”

“Certainly not,” Jenna intruded while shaking her head, “He is grateful to have been blessed with a vampire girlfriend, again. Miracle blood.”

“Sorry? Are you on the Founders’ Council?” Alaric asked the newcomer curiously.

“I’m a Fell, I come from a long line of founders, may they rest in peace,” Meredith answered and looked at the model of the Wickery Bridge restoration project. “I hate that bridge. My senior prom date dumped me on this bridge.”

“I can definitely see why,” the Sommers woman mumbled under her breath.

“Oh, yeah? Did you throw him over?” The hunter chuckled.

“No, but I should have. I’ve been holding a grudge ever since,” Meredith shrugged and looked around, “Where did your friend go? I’m supposed to hit him up for some money for the fundraiser.”

“Well, you should, he is loaded,” Alaric said.

“With arrogance,” Jenna laughed loudly as some people turned to stare at her. “Make sure his pockets are empty before you let him leave this place.”

“He’s in good company. Some British guys just pledged to match every dollar we raise and is already being buttered by Carol,” the Fell informed the couple.

“What do you mean British guys?” The history teacher questioned.

“Klaus and Elijah, Alaric,” Jenna rolled her eyes, “I wonder where Lia is, I did not see her tonight.”

* * *

“Our sister was very enthusiastic about seeing me plummeting you into the ground. May I ask why?” Elijah asked his brother.

“Just useless insignificant gossip, I assure you, brother,” Klaus replied. “Are you staying?”

“Fortunately, for the night,” the noble brother sighed. “I have to deal with some... pupils needing lessons on the technological advancements of this century.”

“Are you playing professor this year, Elijah? You must have bored them to death,” Klaus said with a smirk and turned to Carol, “You know Carol when I think of a mayor I think of an old fuddy-duddy, but you really have changed my perception!”

“Oh, thank you!” The Mayor preened and turned to the other vampire. “Where is your wife, Mr. Mikaelson?”

“Adelia was unable to come due to some business, but she sends her greetings and her contribution to this wonderful cause,” Elijah explained.

“You are just delightful! What color are your eyes?” Klaus diverted the topic instantly.

“They are blue,” Carol replied, intriguingly unnerved.

“Oh yes, they are,” the hybrid  said with a smile.

“Look at what the cat dragged in,” Damon joined the trio, “Nice vest.”

“Mr. Salvatore, pleasure,” Elijah greeted politely.

“Thank you very much, good to see you, Damon,” Klaus shrugged off his abrupt intrusion. “Carol, Elijah and I were discussing whether you would be the other big benefactor.”

“What do you say, Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we’re chomping at the bit to begin the renovation,” Carol added with a smile.

“Carol, don’t take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you’ve been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son’s life?” Damon asked impassively.

“Oh, come now. Some would say that I saved it from all that nasty full moon business. I’ve never had to go through it myself more than twice, to be honest, but still, I’m very sympathetic,” the hybrid grinned.

Elijah breathed out, already at the end of his wits. “Nice venue for a supernatural discussion. Can’t wait for a Councilman to eavesdrop.”

“Oh, they wouldn’t bother. If they do, I am sure we immortals can team up to eradicate the nitty-gritty men,” Klaus chuckled, patting Elijah’s shoulder.

“I am going to ignore that,” Carol clicked her tongue and turned to Damon, “Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town.”

“From who? His hybrids are the one the town needs protection from,” the Salvatore stated.

“Well, I’d have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family,” Klaus said in a hard tone as Elijah raised his brows at the information.

“I would like to know what it is all about,” the elder Original looked between his brother and the Salvatore.

“Promise not to plummet me into the ground?” Klaus requested with a smirk.

Elijah rolled his eyes, “I promise to not indefinitely kill you.”

“The coffins, not gonna happen,” Damon waved it off.

“That’s what I thought, which is why I’ve come to an agreement with the Mayor. You and the Council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends,” Klaus said in annoyance.

“It gets rather inconvenient with him harping about hybrids, hearts and their heads,” Elijah sighed, glancing around.

“I do recall your wife playing with that werewolf’s head and heart? What was his name? Brady?” Damon stated, pulling the Original’s attention.

“My wife amuses herself with a little violence once in a while,” Elijah answered with a grin. “You are familiar with it first hand.”

Klaus raised his brows and asked, “Maeve lost her temper with him?”

“You know Adelia, Niklaus,” the elder brother added, “She tends to have less patience around imbeciles.”

Damon clenched his jaw and gestured towards the hybrid, “I wonder how she tolerates him.”

“You are—” Klaus started.

“She has gotten used to it,” Elijah cut off his words as the younger brother glared at the Original.

“Please Damon, just get your brother under control or the Council will be forced to take action against him,” Carol changed the topic, defusing the tension.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Damon exclaimed in disbelief.

“Oh come on mate. Give peace a chance,” Klaus smirked.

“The irony, Niklaus,” Elijah stated, his eyes already searching for a drink.

* * *

**September 1863 | the Compound, New Orleans**

_A huge bang resounded the compound as Adelia stood up on her feet, suddenly on alert. She reached the balcony and her stomach dropped when she saw Elijah kneeling on the ground in the worst shape she had ever seen the Original vampire._

_“Oh dear lord!” She discarded the book she had been reading and hurried down the stairs. “Marcel!” She called out and Klaus’ protégé immediately appeared beside her to examine the Original. He took the barely conscious vampire in his arms and carried him to his room with the witch following behind him. He put him on the bed and Adelia closed the drapes to the windows before lighting a candle._

_“Klaus wouldn’t be happy,” the dark-skinned man said to the girl he had bonded with in the recent years._

_“I will see to everything, Marcel. You should follow his trail and see where it leads. You might uncover something,” Adelia suggested and turned to look at him, “I will inform Niklaus and grandmother,” she finished and hurriedly took off Elijah’s boots._

_Marcel let out a sigh and nodded, “I will get some men to guard the compound. Take care, Lia,” he stated before vanishing just as the witch dropped the boots. She unbuttoned his coat hurriedly before she loosened his cuffs and collar, coming to sit beside him. “Elijah?” Patting his cheek softly, the Original opened his eyes to look at her._

_Sighing in relief Adelia placed her wrist between his parted mouth and nodded. His hand came up to grab her wrist as he bit into it with a crunch. She winced at the pain, but said nothing while he took mouthfuls of blood from her. After a few moments, the witch snatched away her hand when she began to feel disoriented._

_“Would you like a bath? I can get one of the maids to get the water heated,” she asked softly and helped him out of his dress coat. “Or do you wish to get some rest first?”_

_“Where is Niklaus?” He inquired in a hoarse voice._

_“He is off to interrogate one of the witches,” she answered gently._

_“I would like a bath, please,” the Original requested._

_Adelia got up immediately and nodded, “Of course. I shall inform the housekeeper.”_

_“Adelia,” he called out when the witch made to leave the room._

_The Laurentis heir looked back in worry and asked, “Do you require anything else?”_

_“How have you been?” Elijah questioned._

_She tilted her head with a fond smile. “I shall be downstairs.”_

* * *

“What now? You just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the Town Square,” Klaus asked Damon in aggravation after the Salvatore dragged the Mikaelson brothers inside a room.

“Stefan just grabbed Elena,” the youngest vampire in the room informed them.

“Well, he’s getting desperate,” the hybrid quipped.

“He’s gonna try and use her against you,” Damon replied and continued, “Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids.”

Elijah looked up from his phone curiously, “How does that accomplish your brother’s agenda?”

“They are my hybrids, Elijah. Have a little care for your little brother’s little ambition,” Klaus said in a mocking tone when the elder brother’s phone rang and he caught a glimpse of the picture flashing on the screen. “Darling wifey is calling, go on,” he shooed off his brother as Elijah rolled his eyes and complied.

* * *

“So what’s the catch?” Adelia asked, making the Original smile.

“Klaus is under the impression that the coffins are in the possession of the younger Salvatore,” the noble Original answered with a smirk.

“That leverage must be working mighty fine,” Adelia chuckled as she closed the car door with her hip, hands occupied with a number of files.

“Apparently, yes,” he replied, sounding surprised.

“Give your brother some credit, Elijah,” she said and nodded her head in acknowledgment as the gatekeeper opened the doors to the Council Hall. “Aren’t you a bit curious? What is making Stefan risk everything when he actually doesn’t have any leverage?”

On the other end, Elijah’s mind directly flashed to the silver coffin in the same truck and he sighed loudly, “Maybe I just know what it is.”

“Uh... no, that tone implies bad news,” the witch grimaced.

A surprising pair of eyes sitting behind a laptop watched the woman cross the hallway to enter the boardroom. He rushed to draw the blinds shut and after a moment of hesitation, parted them a little to peek inside the room on the other side.

“Kol and Finn?” Elijah inquired.

“You shouldn’t be even asking me that. I fear for my Asher. Kol’s temperament is unpredictable and my little pet is so vulnerable around him,” she replied in a sad monotonous voice.

“I am sure Finn will be taking care of that vagabond,” the Original answered.

“Who are you referring to btw?” Adelia whizzed out in humor as the cabin door abruptly opened. She looked behind her to see Veronica Wilson with her assistant. “I’ll call you later, Elijah. See you tomorrow,” she said into the phone before hanging up.

“You have yet to add Elijah’s real name into the Council documents,” Mrs. Wilson sat down across from her.

“I prefer that his name takes after me,” Adelia smirked and continued, “His real name shouldn’t be of concern unless he sabotages the peace which we haven’t been doing even from before your birth.”

“You are breaking so many laws by not abiding by the rules set for every supernatural creature within the boundary,” Veronica sighed, her age finally getting to her.

“And we pay the Council handsomely for keeping our lives very much private,” the witch said, sliding a paper across the table to the other woman’s direction. “You didn’t have to threaten me for setting up a meeting for intern recruitments.”

Veronica put on her glasses as her eyes flicked through the clauses set for the very agreement and gestured for the assistant to leave the room. Adelia watched the man leave as her legal team followed suit.

The woman in her fifties picked up a pen to start making changes here and there. “We can work this out,” she told the brunette.

The Laurentis heir poured whiskey into two tumblers, passing one to the older woman. “You are getting personal with this one, Veronica,” Adelia tilted her head in curiosity.

“We have to negotiate the percentage for the revenue generation after this agreement. The Council might not be satisfied with 18 percent,” she pointed out to Adelia.

“I am willing to negotiate on an increase if the Council is ready to decrease the tenure of the revenue shares,” the witch said with a shrug, leaning on the oak table.

Veronica laughed, shaking her head. “You haven’t changed. No wonder the Councilmen didn’t want to deal with this when Mr. Desmond sent you on behalf of him.”

“Cheers to that,” Adelia smiled as they clinked their glasses and took a seat beside her, opening a fresh page in the notepad with a copy of the contract. “Let’s start, shall we?”

“After you,” Veronica raised her brows as the clock ticked to ten.

Elijah shook his head in amusement as his wife hung up on him after her controversial statement on Asher or was it Kol? He started to walk back inside the room to bid farewell to Klaus when a voice stopped him.

“Hey, Elijah!” Jenna approached him hurriedly.

“Miss Sommers,” the Original politely asked, “How are you?”

“I am doing splendidly fine,” the newbie vampire answered, though her answer came a little hesitant.

“I am guessing a hidden something in that statement somewhere,” he pointed out and continued, “I apologize for whatever Klaus has done and no, I do not wish to know.”

Jenna concluded that it must be a common occurrence for Klaus to play with lives and his brother to apologize for him. She shrugged it off and glanced around, “Where is Adelia? I kinda blew up on her earlier this week; she was not at fault, obviously.”

“Adelia wouldn’t be returning anytime soon unless the situation demands her presence,” Elijah replied.

“Oh. I guess I will apologize in person whenever she comes,” Jenna answered in a disheartened tone.

“That would be wise,” he nodded in agreement. “Goodnight, Miss Sommers.”

* * *

“You only call me when you need help or you have to complain and that is so disheartening,” Adelia ranted over the phone as Klaus walked down the streets with hesitation.

“I thought that was a perk I was allowed to take advantage of,” the Original hybrid humored.

“No. I forbid you. My ears have reached their limits for the night,” she chuckled and entered the house to see the lights on. Looking around at the empty kitchen, she switched them off.

“Do you consider me an imbecile?” He inquired with humor.

“No,” she refused, shaking her head. “I am not getting into this petty fight between you brothers.”

“So you know,” Klaus said in a mocking tone.

“On the contrary, I don’t and I have no desire to get into any of it,” she replied while rolling her eyes.

“What if you were to die on your birthday?” He asked the witch sudden and she stilled on her way upstairs.

Adelia frowned and glanced at the portrait the hybrid had drawn of her years ago. “That’s a very morbid question,” she answered and then continued, “Do you Originals even have an exact date as your birthday? Please don’t celebrate this year; I’ve had enough fun and bloodshed for a decade.”

“You’ll have no qualms about dying at all?” He pondered.

The witch continued her descent upstairs and replied, “Fun fact Nik. We were informed about the recent doppelgänger’s existence the day before my birthday.” She looked around the corridor to ensure the brothers were asleep before switching off the lights. “You know how sad it is to celebrate it all alone in a foreign country while your husband is traveling to find a way to appease his errant brother.”

Klaus rolled his eyes and smirked, “Don’t expect an apology.”

Adelia entered the study and kept her files on the desk while shaking her head, “I don’t even think you know how to spell the word itself.”

“A-P-O-L—” He humored.

“Come to the point. Don’t lie to me,” her tone suddenly became stern.

“I am not,” the Original reasoned.

She hummed in curiosity and said, “You know sometimes we lie to not hide the truth, but hide a part of us.”

The hybrid pinched his forehead and stopped in the road. “We are not doing this, Maeve.”

“Doing what?” She feigned confusion.

“This!” He exclaimed.

“I don’t understand,” she continued, suppressing a smile.

“You don’t fool me.”

“Did you do something again?” She tried to get him to speak.

“I don’t need you to patronize me,” he spoke firmly.

“When have I ever?” She dramatically questioned.

He kicked a stone, glancing at the houses lining the area and replied, “I am already nursing a headache.”

She cleared her throat and gave it a thought before answering, “If I were to die on my birthday, I wouldn’t wish for anything but my loved ones beside me.” She shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the French doors to draw open the curtain to let the moonlight in, “It is very sad to die alone.”

Klaus paused for a moment before he replied, “That’s morbid.”

“Are you alright, Nik?” Adelia asked genuinely.

He answered after a moment of silence, his voice sincere. “Remember that you’ll always find me beside you. You wouldn’t die alone.”

The witch smiled at that and hummed, echoing his earlier words, “That’s morbid now.”

Klaus suppressed a sigh of annoyance as his eyes fell over a Sheriff’s car parked outside a house, the bracelet weighing heavily inside his jacket. “You are exhausting. Goodbye,” he finished the conversation while hastening his pace.

“Ni–” Adelia tried and then the dial tone filled her ears as she slumped over the chair gracefully.

The witch looked at the phone as her thumb hovered over Elijah’s name. She took a deep breath, but concluded that he must be asleep and dropped the phone on the wood with a thud.

A silence loomed in the study and she glanced around, the darkness eating her in as a tear rolled down her eye.

She swiftly dialed Rafael as the tone rang in the background before a sleepy voice broke through the phone.

“Lia, is everything alright?” He asked, concerned. “It’s 1 a.m.”

“I just want to talk,” Adelia hesitantly answered and heard shuffling on the other end.

“If my little munchkin demands we talk then we shall talk,” the Desmond replied with humor.

“Munchkin,” she snorted into the phone and smiled.

“I have known you since you were six months old. Of course, my favorite person in the world is my little munchkin,” Rafael continued, making her laugh as she shied away from the darkness.

* * *

**October 1863 | the compound, New Orleans**

_“Keep calm,” Klaus said as a tear dribbled down Adelia’s chin._

_“It hurts,” she cried out when the vampire touched her broken ankle._

_“Nobody told you to jump from the first storey!” He exclaimed as he once again examined her foot._

_“I did not jump! I slipped!” She shouted, not touching her bruised elbows._

_“I absolutely believe that.”_

_“I did not see the stairs,” the witch justified when Klaus poked the raised form making her scream. “What are you doing!?”_

_“I need to see the damage before I give you my blood?” He raised his brow when she shook her head fervently, “You don’t want to get healed?”_

_“I don’t want you touching it,” she cried out. “It is hurting!”_

_“What is happening?” Elijah inquired, entering the compound and saw Adelia on a chair with her foot over Klaus’ knee._

_The witch seeing him immediately tried to get up making the younger Original grab her foot as she let out a shriek of pain._

_Elijah’s eyes widened and he rushed towards her before making her sit again._

_“It hurts even more,” Adelia sobbed, her nose now turning a shade of red._

_“Little witch slipped down the stairs and broke her ankle,” Klaus informed his brother who looked down to see the injury himself._

_“Where is padre?” She asked as fat drops of tears flowed down her cheeks. “I wish to see him.”_

_“Let me tend to your injury, then I shall fetch your father,” Elijah reasoned and Adelia sobbed again._

_“I wish to see him now,” she demanded and then relented, “please.”_

_Klaus looked at Elijah who after a moment of hesitation, nodded and instantly left the place._

_The younger Original glanced at the crying girl. “Are you ready?”_

_“No!” She cried out. “It is going to hurt.”_

_“I know, love,” he said and tapped her hand to get her attention. When she looked at her hand, he immediately grabbed her ankle and with a crack, set it straight making the witch cry out loudly._

_“What have you done!?” Adelia shouted when Klaus got up and bit into his wrist before putting it in her mouth. She struggled in surprise, but he looked her in the eye and nodded in assurance. Calming down a little, she drank the bitter liquid, hiccuping in between. He caressed her strewn hair and massaged her feet as it healed within seconds._

_“I do not like you,” the witch blurted out with another hiccup._

_“Well love, I do not care,” the Original smirked and touched her elbows to find them healed._

_“That was my favorite lace,” she said gesturing to her torn sleeves making him roll his eyes._

_“I have many wonderful apparel for you,” Klaus stated._

_“I do not wish to wear anything of your lady companions,” Adelia bit her lip and the vampire laughed before he scooped her up in his arms towards the guest room._

_“You are my favorite lady companion,” he chuckled as she scrunched her nose in disgust._

_“No, I am your friend!” She exclaimed._

_“And my friend gets the best seamstress in the kingdom!” The Original smirked as he twirled her in his arms making her laugh loudly, the sound reverberating the empty corridors._

_“The ball I went to last week, a woman said burgundy will make me look like a peach. She loathed peach,” Adelia mumbled to him, dried tear tracks on her face rubbing against his coat. “I want one in burgundy.”_

_“Anything for dearest Maeve,” Klaus assured her and the witch nodded, her chin over his shoulder._

* * *

“And then he tells me that the coffins are gone and forbids me from informing you,” Rebekah mumbled while filing away her nails.

“And what are you doing here?” Elijah asked his sister, keeping his coffee mug on the table.

The female Original looked at him in disbelief, “Helping Klaus find them! What are you going to do about it?”

“I for one am absolutely glad that he has undaggered you,” he replied and continued, “I will deal with the situation.”

“And how really? By leaving?” She raised her brow. “Why don’t you just stay for even a day? Are we not your family or does it only comprise of your wife?”

Elijah closed his eyes at the not-so-subtle jab. “Do not question my loyalty to our family, sister. Adelia could have chosen to distance herself from the mess this family is, could have abandoned me when I repeatedly came running to your aid. She chose to stay beside me when I went mad in my quest to find the coffins that imprisoned you.” His voice got louder with every punctuated word, “Have you forgotten she is a Mikaelson as well?”

Rebekah got up, glaring at him, “Our family needs you here.”

“I will find them. You do not have to worry,” he picked up his phone kept beside the mug and walked towards the door, “Klaus needs you here, keep him occupied.”

Klaus looked down from the staircase as the car pulled away from the driveway. He glanced at his distraught sister and rolled his eyes, “Good morning, sister. One would say you are almost jealous of your brother’s happiness, Rebekah.”

Rebekah directed her glare at him and roared, “You let him go! You let him seek whatever he desires and when it comes to anyone of us or me, dagger becomes the solution.”

The hybrid came down the staircase and took a seat on the couch. “Maeve has never given me a reason to doubt her loyalty to this family,” he answered.

“This family or yourself?” She questioned incredulously.

Klaus went silent for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, “Works either way. Maeve keeps her promises.”

“You are a hypocrite you know that?” The female screeched at him while throwing a nearby vase on the ground.

“You never fail to remind me,” Klaus smirked before another thing hitting the floor reached his ears.

* * *

“You must be Miss Laurentis’ friend,” Finn started when Rafael entered the kitchen to get some wine from the chiller.

“I am her family,” the Desmond looked at the eldest Mikaelson and uncorked the bottle.

“My brother and Miss Laurentis have been married for how many years?” He asked hesitantly.

“Almost a century and a half,” the friend answered and furrowed his brows in thought, “You Mikaelsons are clingy and I hope that this statement doesn’t get me killed.”

Finn looked around the ground floor and mellowed his voice, “Do women work in this century? I was hesitant to ask my brother’s wife in case it offended her.”

“You are nine centuries late. Women work today and your brother has given his wife a free rein to do whatever she desires,” Rafael answered nonchalantly.

“I do not like sitting inside the contraption you people drive,” Finn confessed.

The younger vampire laughed, “You’ll get used to it.”

“I don’t he’d ever,” Kol strutted inside and took a seat across around the table.

Rafael ignored the newcomer’s presence, “You shouldn’t be morose for your inability to instantly grasp onto the workings of society.”

“You are too kind,” the eldest said.

“What are your plans for your future?” The Desmond looked between the two recently undaggered Original vampires.

“Future?” “A bit of bloodshed and magic, of course. Don’t be crass.”

Both Finn and Kol answered respectively.

“Adelia wouldn’t mind if you choose to stay with Elijah as long as you want. He is a tad bit more tolerable than Klaus,” Rafael suggested.

“You do not like Klaus,” Finn inferred and Kol sniggered.

“I do not like you Mikaelsons. There, said it,” the youngest vampire said with a smirk and continued, “If we are to sit together at a table because of our families then I prefer a direct approach. You do not trouble my sister and I will assist you however, you’d like. Money, a job, a new place, going MIA, anything.”

“You expect too much from us Mikaelsons. We aren’t that considerate, not even of our family,” the notorious Original muttered with a smile.

“I have learned one thing from my experience. Mikaelsons stop at nothing so unless Elijah involves my sister, I tend to not interfere in the family matters. Adelia will never be a casualty in the hands of Mikaelsons till I am alive,” Rafael informed the two brothers with a fierce look. “I could have let loose your darling father, but I am _considerate_ so for her happiness, I let you people breathe. I may have lost leverage, but I have many more. Good afternoon and have a nice day.”

* * *

**October 1863 | the abattoir, New Orleans**

_Adelia picked up a fallen child from the road and wiped off his ashen face, crouching down to his height. “Have you hurt yourself?” She inquired in a soft voice._

_The seven-year-old child looked up and snatched the chain off her neck to run away just as fast. Her eyes widened as the child disappeared from her view in seconds. She dejectedly got up and touched her bare neck with a sigh._

_The child ran inside a shop and approached a table, looking around cautiously._

_“Did you bring anything?” A woman in her forties asked impassively._

_The child covered in soot and grime produced the stolen chain in his tiny palms. The woman sitting beside the first one gestured at the table where the small bag of coins lay. He dropped the chain on the oak table and wordlessly took the bag before leaving just as cautiously._

_“Who is the girl?” The older woman asked the other woman as her gaze fell onto the brunette standing by the busy road._

_“You might be familiar with her ancestry,” she replied, “Sharel Beauchêne’s granddaughter an–”_

_“The last of the Fleureaus,” the woman in her forties smirked. “I was not informed of their opportune return to New Orleans.”_

_“They have been discreet with their activities. Mikaelsons are the only ones they have sought out.”_

_“The circle of life,” she said as her eyes fell upon the eldest living Mikaelson escorting the Fleureau witch towards a waiting carriage. “What about her unholy ability? Is that even magic?”_

_“The whispers only entail that she has magic but not her own,” the younger woman replied, placing the chain precariously on a cloth._

_“How curious. The balance is what they talked about,” she pondered as her gaze never left the couple, their touch too intimate to be considered a form of courtesy. Her eyebrows turned up when the Original instinctively touched the young witch’s bare neck, his fingers lingering with a question as she dismissed it softly before caressing his inner wrist in farewell._

_“She will be made even with the cause,” the older woman continued as her lips curled in delight watching the scene unfold. “What was she named? We never got to the end of the little one’s christening after she was born.”_

_“Adelia Laurentis,” the second woman hesitantly replied._

_“Nobility for a noble cause,” the first woman smirked before she pocketed the chain._

_Meanwhile, Adelia arrived at the Fleureau Manor and sat across her father who stopped scribbling. “I know what to do,” she told him._

_“I assume you are speaking of Lumiere?” The patriarch smiled when she nodded. “Consult me if you require anything. You are more than capable of handling it perfectly.”_

_“Shall I write a letter to the Mayor of Seattle?”_

_“Get it signed by me, sweetheart,” he said making the heir frown. “The mayor is a bit eager when it comes to the domesticity of women.”_

_“You are advising me to stand down,” Adelia hesitated at the notion._

_“You cannot succeed if you always aspire to win,” Arnold stated. “Realizing what instances to fight and when to compromise makes you successful. Someimes, fight is a fool’s errand.”_

_“I don’t know what I’d do without you, padre,” she said with a pout and sat on the armrest of the chair he was seated in. “What could I get you?”_

_“A tea would be nice,” Arnold said after a pause making her chuckle as the Laurentis heir fondly settled into her father’s arms._

* * *

“Is there a reason why you wish to go for training when you can work for your father?” Veronica Wilson asked the teenager who groaned at the inquiry.

“Mom,” Zachary whined audibly. “I just want to, alright.”

“You told me to pressurize the council to let a reputed publishing house accept teenagers as their trainees as part of goodwill,” she said in a stern tone. “Your father is happy that you are choosing to do something with your life, but this is madness.”

“How hard could it be working for a printing press?” He glanced at his mother, closing the laptop.

“It’s not a press,” she worded it, “It’s a publishing house. There’s a difference.”

“I’ll do what I do best,” Zachary shrugged.

“I don’t think application codes are going to benefit them,” she sighed. “Why do you want to work there anyway?”

The teenager looked at her. “Interning at a reputed firm might look good in my college application.”

“I don’t believe you for a second,” Veronica answered.

“Are they recruiting yet?” He asked his mother.

“Yes.”

“Help me make a perfect application?” He requested.

“And what shall I include in your hobbies?” She gave him a smirk. “Lazying around, writing a bunch of codes and partying? Irresponsible, unfocused, procrastinato–”

Zachary groaned, interrupting her. “I am also handsome and very trustworthy. I can program anything!”

“Don’t tell me there’s a girl,” she glared at her son. “First that ridiculously expensive gaudy necklace–”

“It’s not gaudy, it’s beautiful,” he reasoned, waving his hands

“–and then this job. What are you thinking?”

“I love you, mom. However, let’s do this alright,” the teenager pleaded with his mother who sighed loudly.

“If it is a girl then you will be answering to your dad,” Veronica closed her eyes and moved to go out of the room.

“Mom! There is no girl!” Zachary shouted after his mother. He looked at the closed door before turning to the laptop and mumbling to himself, “But how do you sabotage a girl’s husband.”

He pulled out a can of beer from underneath the bed and popped it open as he chuckled to himself seeing the mail. It was not difficult to find the details of the man who was linked to the people running the company. The teenager attached the Trojan file to the link before pressing enter as the mail got whisked away to the receiver within seconds.

 **To:** elijahlaurentis@mail.com

 **From:** heybro.zw@mail.com

** Subject: ADELIA LAURENTIS **

My stars say she is in danger.

_> Click here for more details<_

* * *

“There you are,” Elijah said with a smile when Adelia entered the bedroom and kept her drafts on the bed.

“How are the residents of Mystic Falls?” She asked and walked towards him to help him unknot the tie. The Original retracted his hands and put them on his wife’s lower back to pull her forward.

“We might have to take a trip down there soon,” he answered and nudged her stilettos with his shoes. She stepped out of them, immediately groaning in relief when her bare feet touched the cold marble floor.

“Are you planning something?” Adelia raised a brow in suspicion.

“You accuse me of such deviousness,” the Original humored and kissed her forehead.

“I am not wrong.”

“It concerns not my siblings, but a rather surprising member of our family,” he explained vaguely.

“Has somebody resurrected your father?” She asked him in surprise as her hands stilled while removing his cufflinks.

Elijah chuckled and toed off his own shoes before he replied, “Not father, but it’s about mother.”

Adelia tilted her head in thought before a smile overtook her features. “I think you are sharing your paranoia with Niklaus.” She entered the bathroom, Elijah following behind her as she retrieved a bowl and filled it with warm water. Opening a drawer to take out a bottle, the witch put the solution in the water and sighed, “Your mother has been dead for a very long time and I always assumed she only held good sentiments for her children.” She removed her rings before dropping them into the bowl with her diamond studs.

“The matter hasn’t reached that far, but some elements are confusing,” he muttered and picked her up to deposit her over the counter as she let out a squeal.

Adelia steadied herself as Elijah stepped between her legs to nuzzle her neck. “You have your family with you,” she said and carded her fingers through his hair, “Why don’t you rest a little?”

The Original hummed and his hand trailed up to where her dress had ridden up as his fingers fiddled with her zipper on her back. He looked her in the eye and suggested, “I have other very provocative ideas.”

The witch slapped away his hand from her leg and glared at her husband, “You look tired. I think a hot shower is in order.”

“Join me?” Elijah asked her again, his hand already sliding the zipper to rest on her lower back. She did not get to answer as he picked her up, her legs wounding around his hips instinctively before he pushed her against the glass door to the shower. Her feet touched the floor before the dress made its way up her arms, his shirt following as the pieces joined the discarded trousers merrily.

* * *

_He felt the heat of her back against his chest as her soft hair tickled his nose in tandem. Zachary moved closer as she involuntarily arched her body into his, her soft feet touching his sock-clad toes._

_Impulsiveness gripped his heart when he let his lips linger on her nape for a second, her fingers clutching the pillow under her head as her eyes instinctively shut in anticipation. He pulled Adelia closer, locking his elbow at her waist as she intertwined their fingers to keep it splayed over her stomach._

_“I miss her,” she mumbled, her presence stealing the warmth from him as he caressed the bare skin under his thumb in order to distract her._

_“René never liked you sad,” he answered and closed his eyes, inhaling the rose fragrance of her skin._

A loud gasp rang around the room as Zachary sat up, looking around the room in terror. He looked beside him to see it vacant and rushed to the mirror to see himself. He touched his face and hair to witness no beard and shut his eyes in fear. The world revolved around its axis as his eyes rolled back when he dropped onto the hardwood floor with a thud.

* * *

 **A/N:** Such a late update, but the university schedule is boggling. I have the draft of the next two chapters ready so I’ll try to update them ASAP. *fingers crossed*

* * *

 **Andrew Garfield** | Zachary Wilson

 

“You are not funny, Miss Laurentis.”

* * *

Constructive criticisms are appreciated.


	12. chapter | 12

****

* * *

**December, 1863 | Fleureau Manor, New Orleans**

_Adelia abruptly opened her eyes when she heard the floor creaking and sat up on the bed. Waving her hand, the candle lit up and she moved the canopy curtain to find no one. Exhaling deeply, she laid down on the bed again, curling the pillow in her fist when the curtain to the window fluttered in. The witch sat up again and climbed down the bed to move towards the window._

_Bare feet hitting the wooden floor softly, she fingered the nightgown carefully when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist making her flinch in surprise. Sliding the sleeve down her supple shoulder, a pair of lips descended on her nape as her giggle echoed the room._

_“Elijah, you shouldn’t be here this late,” Adelia softly reprimanded, turning her head to look at the Original._

_“Are you banishing me from your chambers?” He teased her, twirling a lock of hair between his fingers._

_She nodded vigorously, her features mocking him. “Indeed I am,” the witch whispered._

_Elijah bent down to her ear as she shyly tried to roll up her fallen sleeve. “I am truly hurt, my love,” he said and halted her hand at her shoulder. He twirled her around to face him, earning surprise laughter from her. “I demand compensation for my broken heart,” he finished quietly._

_The witch wrapped her arms around his neck, rising up on her toes to look him in the eye. “And how do I compensate?” She asked with a pout._

_Elijah furrowed his brows in thought and trailed his thumb over her cheekbones. “I might be persuaded with a little kiss,” he demanded._

_“That is too easy, Mr. Mikaelson,” Adelia smiled and pecked his cheek instead._

_As she moved away from the hard stubble of his jaw, he closed his eyes and murmured, “Such childishness.”_

_“You had to be more specific,” Adelia smiled coyly. She moved to walk away when he pulled her back, wisps of hair sticking to her face._

_“Let the gentleman return the gesture,” Elijah hummed and removed the locks before he connected their lips with an urgent fervor._

_Suckling her lips, he walked them backward as the back of her knees hit the bed lightly. The Original pushed open the curtain to lift her on the bed, dropping her on the mattress with a soft thud._

_Adelia sat up on her knees to hold his head and connected their lips again, making him smile at her forwardness. He went to follow her action, but she pushed his shoulders down to tangle her fingers in his hair._

_Elijah unknotted the strings as her tresses tickled his face while making her straddle his lap. She sighed, biting his earlobe when her fingers unbuttoned his vest. He pulled down her neckline to expose her shoulder and softly kissed her collarbone as she held onto the footrest to let him continue his ministrations._

_The Original fell back on the covers taking her with him. He gathered her obstructing tresses in a fist as she pecked his now exposed chest. He turned them over in an instant, a giggle reverberating the room as her head hit the pillow. He kissed her hungrily as she beckoned him closer with her leg, the hem slipping past her thighs to rest on her hips._

_As Adelia dug her nails into his bare back, he joined their foreheads, their combined breaths hot. The sage in the room burnt heavily as he closed his eyes in peace. He trailed his lips down to her nape as she clutched his neck with dear life when her hands started glowing._

_Elijah opened his eyes at the sensation and came up to look at the witch in confusion before she joined their lips making him forget the dilemma. The window pane cracked with a splinter and went unheard by the occupants as her fingers still burnt red._

* * *

Bonnie and Elena stood staring at the coffin in front of them.

“I’ve been having these dreams for days now. It’s like the witches are warning me,” the Bennett witch started.

“I just can’t believe that you guys kept this from me this whole time,” Elena said out loud and turned towards her friend, “Shouldn’t we stay away if the witches are warning us?”

“Stefan thought if you knew where the coffin was, Klaus could threaten people to get the information out of you,” she answered.

“So, there is only one,” the doppelganger pointed out. “Where is the rest of his family?”

“Yeah. Two other coffins missing,” Bonnie sighed. “This one... the only one we have, we can’t open. We don’t know who is in it, or what’s in it, only that I think my dream’s telling me it’ll help us kill Klaus.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Stefan asked once he entered.

“Not surprising really,” Damon glared at the witch, following his brother.

“I needed her to know about the coffin,” the Bennett reasoned.

“Oh yeah, great idea,” the elder Salvatore rolled his eyes.

“And I needed you to keep her out of it, Bonnie,” Stefan said.

“So what are you gonna do, Stefan? Are you gonna kidnap me, so that I won’t tell anyone?” Elena replied, hurt lacing her tone.

“Don’t tempt me, Elena.”

“Children, calm down,” Damon looked between the two.

“I think I know who can open the coffin, Stefan and I need Elena to help me find her,” Bonnie informed the Salvatore brothers.

“Find who? What are you talking about?” Stefan asked curiously.

“I couldn’t place her face at first. Then I realized...” she pulled a photograph out of her pocket to show it to Elena.

Elena looked at it in surprise, “Oh my god, Bonnie.”

“Who is this?” The younger Salvatore questioned, looking at the photo intently.

“It’s my mom,” the Bennett witch answered.

“We have one more stop to make before you find your mommy,” Damon informed everyone and unfolded a piece of paper. “Recognize her?”

Bonnie took the paper from him and looked up in shock. “She’s the one who appeared in my dream, warning me about this,” she stated, pointing at the coffin.

“The painting you asked me about is gracing the walls of my dungeon,” he shrugged. “Sharel Beauchêne is the only woman who has been associated with Adelia Laurentis.”

“The grandmother Adelia was talking about with Klaus in the visions related to the portrait,” the witch realized.

“Super easy to connect the dots,” the Salvatore smirked and glanced at his brother.

“Where are we off to?” Stefan inquired after a beat of silence.

“Cloverville,” he smiled while looking at the closed coffin.

* * *

Elijah sat on the settee lacing his shoes when his wife came to stand in front of him. He stared at her beige stilettos and instantly looked up when she turned around abruptly. Moving her hair to the front, she looked back at him as he got up with a smile.

“From when do blouses have zippers, my love?” He humored, touching the expanse of smooth skin at display.

“Since the day I felt my husband needed libido management lessons,” she quipped and looked at him raising his brow through the mirror.

“I am now accustomed to your cruel ways,” the Original smirked and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her head before tugging the zipper up its line. She arched her spine in surprise as the cold sensation of his ring followed the trajectory  of the zipper on her warm skin.

“What are you doing?” She asked him, a little breathless.

“Seducing Mrs. Mikaelson,” he smiled and buttoned up her blouse.

Adelia turned around to glare at him and closed her eyes suddenly when she felt the wall against her back, Elijah leaning onto her. She clutched the ledge of the vanity beside her as her skirt was rolled up just as fast.

“I cannot do this so early in the morning, Elijah!” She whined loudly. “Your siblings are downstairs!”

“And here I was under the impression that I was supposed to do all the work, my love,” he answered, his eyes twinkling when he got down on his knees.

“Oh lord heavens,” the witch closed her eyes as she felt her leg being lifted onto his shoulder, her stilettos digging into his back. “Are you making up for something? Did you do anything?”

He caressed her soft thighs as she clutched onto his hair when a bark resounded the room. Both Elijah and Adelia stiffened as they turned their heads to watch Asher strutting up to them on his paws merrily.

The dog stopped in front of them and tilted his head. The servants tended to forget that it was his room. He looked at their position quizzically — was he missing something? He whined in confusion, demanding an answer.

Asher blinked and Elijah blinked as well. Adelia cleared her throat and brought her leg down her husband’s shoulder, rolling her skirt down to her thighs.

The Original rose to his feet immediately and fixed his collar. “The washroom has a door,” he said impassively, staring above her head and continued, “and a lock.”

“I am going to be so late,” the witch replied, shaking her head and passed her husband, already on her way to it.

He put his hand on her back, leading her as they paced the distance at half time. “We will make it quick. I abhor interruptions,” he finished before the click of the washroom door filled the room.

Asher stared at the closed door and whined again. How dare they walk away from him?! He sat back on his hind legs and after a minute of thought decided that the small room suited them better.

* * *

“I have never indulged in video games, never caught fancy,” she answered Kol, flicking through various AGM invitation templates for the next year.

“But this is ingenious,” the notorious Original said as his fingers battled with the monster on the screen.

“I know,” she said and glanced at Finn, “You are holding the remote upside down.”

The eldest immediately corrected it and sent her a thankful smile.

“How do I call you?” Kol asked, throwing his phone at her.

“Unlock the screen. Go to contacts, the names appear alphabetically. Mine starts with A so the first one should be Adelia,” the witch instructed step-by-step as Kol learned it instantly and renamed her as Elijah’s why-phe.

“I do not consider it wise to venture outside this early,” Finn put his words in, looking at his younger brother anxiously.

Kol rolled his eyes in exhaustion, “Always a bore, brother.”

“I speak the truth,” the eldest reasoned. “Where is Elijah?”

“Asher had to get his vaccines so I sent Elijah with him,” Adelia answered.

“It’s not as if a dog bite would kill us,” Kol said.

“And that is why humans do not bond with you,” the witch gave him a sweet smile.

“Humans are overrated, darling,” he replied and clicked a picture of his brand new slippers to send it to Rafael.

* * *

“Where are they?” Klaus inquired from his hybrid minion.

“They have boarded a flight to New Orleans,” the hybrid Daniel replied.

Klaus immediately went on alert and asked, “What’s there for them in Orleans? The city has nothing to offer anymore. Are you following them?”

Sensing the urgency, the hybrid came to the point. “I am. The doppelganger said something about taking a car to Alexandria.”

“Alexandria,” the Original frowned as a slow realization seeped in. “Keep me posted.”

* * *

“Hey Raffie, joining the Mikaelsons for dinner?” Adelia peeked inside his cabin with a smile.

“Good joke,” Rafael laughed.

“I will make your favorite chocolate soufflé,” she tried to bribe him.

“Send them later,” he held up a finger. “But a dinner with Mikaelsons? Hell no, I value my sanity.”

“Not changing your mind?” She tried again.

“It was your idea to get the council on this thing,” he diverted the topic, pointing at the candidate across him who was sitting with his back to her.

Her eyes widened. “I am sorry! I did not mean to intrude on a selection process. Why is HR not doing this?” She asked him.

“I have chosen to take care of it personally,” Rafael explained. “Lia, would you mind bringing some coffee for me?” He requested and looked at the guy. “What would you like, kid? Milkshake? Orange juice?”

“Raffie...” Adelia gave him a look.

He rolled his eyes and waved his hand. “Milkshake it is for him, any flavor is fine.”

“I’ll get cappuccinos for you both,” she reprimanded with a glare and left the cabin.

“I am not a kid,” Zachary said, once Adelia left. The wound on his forehead under the band-aid throbbed even thinking about the dream he had last night.

“So you speak as well. That is good to hear,” Rafael raised his brow.

“I do not like milkshakes. I hate chocolate,” the teenager punctuated his words.

“You should have mentioned that fact in your resume,” the Desmond offered.

“You’re an a*****e you know that,” he said with gritted teeth.

“Welcome to the real world, kid,” he leaned back in the chair and continued, “Tell me, I have no use of an intern with your skillset right now.”

“I can be very promisi—”

“The last twenty kids I saw. The same lines– promising, hard-working, meticulous, extraordinary. Tell me something different.”

Zachary cleared his throat, “My mothe—”

“I know who you are, it does not faze me the slightest and neither will it faze the woman who runs this with me,” answered Rafael and took a deep breath. “Hit me with the weirdest sh*t.”

“My stars say that my life is about to change,” he blurted out.

Rafael sniggered, “Stars? Like destiny?”

“Yes,” the teenager nodded, “They talk to me.”

“Wonderful,” he rolled his eyes. “What do they say about me?”

“That you are going to hire me,” Zachary smirked.

“Confident are we?” Rafael’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “What about that woman?” He said and pointed to Adelia who was walking towards them with a cardboard tray.

“That she has a shitty husband,” the teen replied impassively.

“That I might actually agree on,” the Desmond humored and passed a paper over to him. “This is the writer we are finding very hard to strike a deal with. I want an acceptable response from him by the end of the office hours.”

Zachary’s eyes furrowed as he asked, “Define acceptable.”

“I want to test your definition of acceptable,” he quipped, “Good luck.”

Zachary took it as a sign and exited the cabin when Rafael’s phone rang to display Klaus on it.

“Well well well, what a surprise,” greeted the friend. “You called me, that is an honor, my lord.”

“Where are you?” The hybrid immediately questioned.

He rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. “I actually have to work for a living you know. I do not use compulsion to build my wealth.”

“Where are you, Rafael?” Klaus asked him again.

“Seattle, where else?” Rafael answered and walked towards the cabin door.

“The Salvatores are traveling to Alexandria,” the Original informed him as the Desmond watched Adelia stop outside his cabin. He pulled open the glass door and took the cappuccinos from her.

“The kid left. Thank you,” he said, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek as she nodded and entered her own. “What did you do?” He immediately spewed out just as the door to her cabin closed behind her. “If they even meddle into my sister’s affairs, I swear I will put an end to the doppelganger myself.”

“You want to disappoint Lia by making me unhappy, Raffie?” Klaus said in a mocking tone.

“We will talk about disappointment when she comes to know you let it go that far,” he replied, throwing back the hybrid’s words.

“If you are unable to do anything...” The hybrid started.

Rafael interrupted him instantly, “I am not afraid of revisiting my past. You are a coward for not setting foot in New Orleans. If you claim not to have a heart, then try not to associate it with your past.”

Klaus took a deep breath as he gritted his teeth, “There is a reason I called you. It was not for listening to you spewing whatever comes to your mind.”

“I have a lot to say, but for the sake of time and everything, I am choosing to let this go,” Rafael told the Original. “I am warning you, Klaus, any meddling in the past and I will forget Lia’s association with any of you.”

Klaus smirked, “I killed your only advantage against me some days back, Rafael.”

“If you are still under the impression that Lia will choose you Mikaelsons over me then you are wrong,” the Desmond stated firmly and continued, “Her remaining familial bond surpasses any loyalty she has for her husband or yourself.”

* * *

“When are we meeting Nik and Bekah?” Kol asked Elijah as he cut into the meat on his plate.

“Soon, brother,” the noble Original replied.

“Are they aware of our... revival?” Finn put his thoughts into words.

“No,” Adelia said. “If you do not wish to meet him for the time being, you are welcome to stay here.”

“I might just d—” Kol started.

Elijah interrupted him immediately, sipping water, “We shall leave for Mystic Falls by next week.”

The witch put the fork down slowly and turned to look at her husband. “Elijah, if he doesn’t want to see Klaus then you should reconsider this. It might be a century for us, but for him, it has just been a few days since he was betrayed by you three and daggered.”

The notorious Original nudged the eldest, “Finn? Did you see her taking my side?”

“We are a family. We stay together,” Elijah replied without looking at her.

“They need time to process everything. Kol has to learn everything from the past century; Finn has to make up for the last nine,” she reasoned.

“I am not making excuses for a reunion,” Elijah defended his stance, giving her a glance.

“You think I am for evading this,” Adelia narrowed her eyes.

“Hey hey!” Kol tried to calm them down.

She continued, “They need to settle down before you throw them into one of your revenge plots again.”

“I thought you’d agree with me,” the husband said in a whisper.

“I am with you, Elijah,” she reassured him. “Nevertheless, you need to postpone your plans.”

“We do not have a better time,” he said

“Your siblings’ mental health is more important than your fantasies that yield nothing,” Adelia told him. “You try to scare Klaus to take off the edge and then later pretend as if nothing happened.”

Finn cleared his throat, looking between them. “These arguments are best done behind closed doors. I am sure this courtesy hasn’t changed in the centuries.”

“Absolutely,” Elijah took a deep breath and got up, looking at his wife.

“This is a family matter that concerns you all. Think about them before your revenge against Klaus,” the witch said and crushed pepper over her dish.

“I am avenging them,” he informed as his knuckles turned white, holding the armrest tightly.

“No, you are not,” she stared up at him. “Do not justify your failure by making them an excuse.”

“I do not fail, Adelia,” the Original punctuated his words carefully.

“Then your lack of acceptance is your problem,” she said, releasing a deep breath. “Just letting you know that I oppose them leaving against their will to play fiddle in your plans.”

“We will not be speaking about this. I shall retire for the night,” he finished before exiting the dining hall to retreat upstairs.

Adelia heard the echoing footsteps and turned towards their audience. “I apologize. We have our disagreements when it comes to our approaches to various ordeals that amuse the Mikaelson clan,” she concluded with a smile and gestured to their plates, “Please finish your dinner.”

* * *

“I am sending some pictures. Whenever they land in Orleans, I want every update on them,” he said into the phone, waiting for the jet to arrive at the strip.

A chuckle came from the other end as the voice replied, “What has gotten up your a**?”

“I will be directly taking a jet to Alexandria,” Rafael did not answer his question and continued, “I do not want them in the vicinity of anything.”

Silence ensued from the other end as they processed the situation. “I will take care of it. When you get time, tell me everything,” the voice requested.

“I will,” the Desmond replied as the sound of the engine drowned the conversation.

* * *

**February, 1864 | New Orleans**

_The glasses of an abandoned carriage fogged up with condensation in the cold winter month as a stifled moan echoed throughout an empty barn. The curtains obstructing the view inside formed wrinkles when a feminine hand scrunched it up in a fit of pleasurable agony._

_Adelia bit down on Elijah’s neck as another snap of his hips brought another moan to her lips._

_“You are beautiful,” the Original mumbled into her neck, breathing in the rose and sandalwood fragrance emanating from her skin. A groan fell from his mouth when she tugged his hair so wonderfully._

_He looked at Adelia, seeing her previously immaculate pinned up hair now a beautiful mess cascading down her partially bareback, the sleeves of her gown falling off her slender shoulders and her long delicate legs wrapped around his waist... she was a vision._

_Adelia shut her eyes, feeling his quickening movements as her own body arched high hitting the pinnacle. She moaned aloud involuntarily scratching the glass panes through the curtains when Elijah followed with a groan, spilling inside her. His fingers interwove her over the curtain tearing through it with a hiss, biting into her rapid pulse as the blood hit his taste buds only to make him rumble in pleasure._

_The Original held her tightly to his body, drinking her magical blood in a haze of pleasure and bloodlust. Feeling her nimble fingers caressing his hair, he reluctantly parted from her neck using his handkerchief to clean the mark._

_As he was about to bite into his wrist to feed her his blood, the bite healed itself, leaving no marks behind. Hesitantly Elijah touched her neck and indeed, there were no traces of his fangs anywhere._

_Elijah glanced at Adelia who was watching him curiously while still running her fingers through his hair. “Adelia...” he started._

_“Hmm,” Adelia giggled, putting her index in his mouth, pricking it along a fang. The veins around his eyes reappeared as a drop of her life essence stuck to his tongue and he held her wrist to suck it off. Bringing the finger into his view, he once again witnessed nothing making him frown._

_“What is it?”She encouraged the Original, locking eyes with him._

_“Has Sharel given you anything?” He took a deep breath, one of concern._

_“A hot cup of ginger tea, like always that I gave away to father because I have developed a peculiar preference to lemon teas,” she replied, raising an eyebrow. He glanced at her neck and her eyes widened in surprise. “Did you leave a mark? Oh lord, father should never know about this!” She exclaimed, touching her nape in horror. Finding no evidence, the witch sighed in relief._

_Getting no response from the Original, Adelia saw him deep in thought. “Elijah, you need to fix your clothing. We are trespassing already,” she informed, pulling up her sleeves._

_Elijah though unsettled, leaned forward to peck her cheek, nose slowly trailing down her neck to breathe her in as his fingers fastened the corset._

_“Do not stare; it is very uncanny of you,” she mumbled, staring ahead and an involuntary smile crept over the Original’s face._

* * *

“Haven’t you heard that you shouldn’t trespass a property?” Rafael said from the other side of the gate, looking amused at the little clan of misfits.

“You,” Bonnie immediately went on high alert, aware her magic didn’t work on him last time.

“A Bennett witch,” he pointed out, “doppelganger, the ripper of Monterey and who are you?” He lifted his chin at the elder Salvatore.

“The ripper’s very normal brother,” the Salvatore quipped, rolling his eyes, “I go by Damon Salvatore.”

“Wonderful,” he smiled, “I am Rafael Desmond.”

“Adelia’s late fiancé’s cousin,” Stefan looked at him properly.

“Did your research I see,” the man tapped his fingers against the iron door. “What else did you find?”

“Some woman has been appearing in her dreams,” Elena spoke for the first time, gesturing towards the Bennett witch. “We know its Sharel.”

“Sharel would have taken offense to being called by her first name by some indignant kids,” Rafael quipped, his stare unnerving the doppelganger.

“What are you Mikaelsons hiding?” Damon questioned blocking the view of Elena.

“Let me help you,” the Desmond offered. “I know about your pathetic attempts of keeping them out of your lives. You will not find your answers here.”

“Sharel appeare–” Bonnie started.

“We’ll address her as Madame Beauchêne, thank you,” Rafael smiled politely. “She never interferes unless it’s a matter of blood. So whatever you’re all cooking up might affect her descendants, namely Adelia. She doesn’t mix them up.”

“Well unfortunately for you, she is a Mikaelson,” Stefan replied impassively.

“Elijah and Adelia have not been informed of this discretion yet,” the Desmond said. “Do not underestimate their thirst for vengeance when they find out you have been meddling with things that shouldn’t concern you. If Klaus can endanger your little brother, do not exempt Elijah from getting Mr. Gilbert killed. His screw goes haywire sometimes.”

“You will not touch him.”

“You speak too much.” Elena and Damon said simultaneously as the Salvatore rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall beside the gate.

Rafael ignored him and huffed a breath. “If you are so much concerned about him, put ‘handle with care’ tag and refrain from doing certain things that might get beloved people killed for no good reason.”

“If you are so much adamant about not letting us get inside, then there must be something,” Stefan said.

He shrugged his shoulders, “Please do the honors. I like seeing disappointed faces.”

The younger Salvatore tried to push open the iron gate, but it didn’t budge. He tried for a minute as not even an inch moved from its position.

Damon seeing his brother’s struggle, held the gate to shake it thoroughly as it remained unmoved. He took a step back to jump over the gate but found himself in front of another identical gate. He repeated his actions, finding himself stuck in a loop.

“What is he doing?” Elena asked, concerned seeing Damon repeatedly jumping in the same place.

“Auditioning for a circus, what else?” Rafael humored as Stefan held his brother’s hand to snap him out of the illusion.

“This place is barricaded with magic,” Bonnie muttered, the realization hitting her.

“Oh, thank god. You were almost on the verge of disappointing me with your witch-y deduction skills,” smirked the Desmond.

“What’s happening?” Elena murmured to herself as she gazed beyond the gate to see a figure walking towards them.

Curious, Rafael turned around with a frown.

* * *

Adelia walked into the elevator with Martha, and Zachary instantly hid his face behind his phone, turning sideways to go into a corner.

She went on to press the button for the top floor to see it already lit.

“There are two thrillers set during Christmas on my desk. Roll them in and get legal on it. I want the specimen copy before Halloween. It should hit the stores before the snow,” the witch instructed while checking her schedule.

“The authors have been contacted,” the assistant informed her boss.

“Reserve a table at the Italian afterward for lunch and dinner separately. Manage accordingly pl—” Adelia collapsed before she could finish much to the surprise of the occupants.

Zachary rushed over immediately, holding her head before it could hit the floor, dropping along with Adelia.

The pendant around her neck glowed brightly as he looked at in bizarre, sharing a look with the assistant.

* * *

“The youth these days,” a figure walked up to them and mused in humor. Sharel looked them up and down and tsked, “I disapprove, Rafael.”

The four of them appeared shocked to see a very dead witch in front of them.

* * *

“Intern right?” Martha chuckled nervously as Zachary hesitantly nodded. “It’s a new kind of pendant in the market, it glows when your BP drops.” She explained and crouched down beside them, looking at the elevator display.

* * *

“The company I have to amuse myself with, dear. Such a pity,” the Beauchêne witch replied, turning to look at Rafael.

“Why? Are the other Beauchêne witches boring you to death?” He smirked, walking away from the unwanted crowd.

“I would rather not answer the very controversial question,” she raised a brow and sat down on a bench. “You truly come down to feel the aching bones in this form.”

Rafael stood beside her, “What’s new up there?”

Sharel gave him a secretive smile and clapped her hands once in delight. “The other witches tell me that my granddaughter’s stars are being aligned, finally.”

* * *

The elevator opened on the top floor with a ding and Zachary supported an unconscious Adelia leaning on his shoulder. He hesitated to touch her back, clearly uncomfortable and tightened her grip on her upper arms to prevent her from falling down.

“Jack! I’d really appreciate a little help,” Martha exclaimed as a co-worker arrived and assisted them out.

“What happened?” He asked curiously.

“We have to get her in the cabin, I have to call Mr. Desmond,” she informed him as he nodded and took Adelia from Zachary.

The teenager stayed in the elevator, unnerved, and took a deep breath. The elevator door closed in front of him as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He pushed the floor button again as the elevator started descending downwards and opened up on the floor. He approached the receptionist, zipping open his bag.

“How may I help you?” She asked politely.

“This is for Mr. Desmond,” he pushed the envelope towards her.

“And you are?”

“The one who called him an asshole,” he smirked at the speechless expression on her face, “He’d know.”

Zachary turned away to walk back to the elevator, this time with a smile on his face.

* * *

“Miss Laurentis collapsed. Should I inform her husband?” Martha asked Rafael on the phone.

He looked at Sharel and replied, “No. You know the drill.” He cut the call and answered the witch’s question, “Please, everything started the day you rescued Rebekah back in 1820?”

“1819 dear,” she quipped.

“We are getting a little off-topic,” Damon shouted from the gate.

“Shhh,” Sharel rebuked from her place. “The elders are talking. Mind your manners, Mr. Salvatore.”

“Have you found a way?” Rafael continued.

“I would rather gift her agony than push her to death,” she replied with a realization, “You still do not agree.”

“I have never agreed to whatever you and Elijah got your head in. You cannot decide for her.”

“I will always choose my granddaughter over her desires. I am not a saint and for me, Adelia is all that matters,” Sharel stated in a hard voice.

“Heads together, but the heart at different places. Spare Lia,” Rafael reaffirmed.

“Be it my selfishness, but Adelia is my utmost priority. Elijah doesn’t have to know.”

“You two make me loathe myself,” he gritted his teeth.

“Adelia is my granddaughter and Elijah’s wife,” she sent a glare his way.

“I am her goddamn friend, I consider her my little sister. At the end of the day, you do not answer her and that bloody Original does not do anything. Here we are! You are dead and I am alive. She is my responsibility,” the Desmond ranted off.

“Do not raise your voice with me, Rafael,” the Beauchêne witch said.

“It was good to see you after a decade, Madame Beauchêne,” he finished and walked towards the gate, pushing it open easily. He turned towards the trespassers and rolled his eyes. “If you are done, I have places to be. Touch Adelia and I will skim you alive. Consider this my first and final warning.”

Rafael closed the gate behind him and got into his car.

Sharel watched him drive away with a hard expression and disappeared into thin air as a few hundred miles away, Adelia woke up with a gasp.

* * *

**March, 1864 | Fleureau Manor, New Orleans**

_“You look extremely elated,” Klaus confessed, leaning against the door of the study to see Elijah buttoning up his waistcoat._

_Elijah turned to look at his brother and his smile faltered. “Do I need a reason to be elated?” He replied._

_“I have been your brother for almost nine centuries now. Consider my interest peaked to see my grouchy ol’ brother smiling to himself,” he smirked, moving his eyes to the open drawer._

_“I am getting late for the ball,” the elder brother said, noticing Klaus’ line of vision and shut the drawer abruptly._

_“So am I but who cares,” the infamous Original rolled his eyes. “Maybe I should find a new flesh to feast on.” Seeing his brother riled up, he added, “Maeve looked really inviting in recent days. I am sure Sharel wouldn’t mind.”_

_Elijah took a deep breath,  “The Laurentis are not in attendance. Adelia has taken sick for a few days.”_

_“Adelia, huh?” Klaus propelled the discussion. “Back to mooning over the girl, are you?”_

_“There is noth—”_

_“I must agree she has grown more desirable in the years since you saw her last,” the younger one continued._

_“I am ending this conversation.  Neither I nor Adelia should be a matter of concern to you,” the noble Original answered._

_“Adelia, such a delightful name. Nobility for noble Elijah,” Klaus ignored his brother’s remark and coyly smiled._

_“Keep her out of your paranoia. Goodbye,” Elijah put forth before leaving the room._

_Klaus smirked as his brother left the room. He strode over to the drawer, his fingers brushing over Maeve’s forgotten shawl on the chair left behind in one of her visits._

_The Original opened it to find Adelia’s picture on the front, no longer hidden. He took it out slowly, staring at it before lighting it over the lamp, the end catching fire with vigor. He dropped it on the floor as it turned to ashes._

_An arm encircled his waist from behind, making him sigh._

_“What’s the matter?” His current paramour inquired._

_“How much do you know about siphon witches?” Klaus started._

_“The coven came to know about their existence only after the elder Fleureau’s granddaughter turned out to be one. They are an abomination,” the girl replied as his smirk disappeared at the term._

_He cleared his throat and said, “There’s one in town. I am sure you know about of Adelia Laurentis, the last Fleureau.”_

_“Late Reynold’s fiancée and your brother’s lover?” She asked the vampire._

_Klaus turned around to look at her with a frown. “Lover? Elijah?”_

_The witch shrugged and replied, “They are often seen together. People speculate. They make a striking pair so news reaches every nook and corner.”_

_He listened with rapt attention, his gaze on the wall. “How wonderful,” he commented, his fists clenched. “Well, Maeve is an...” he stopped a moment in contemplation, “...abomination and my dear brother is somehow bearing the brunt of the speculations.”_

_“That is sad, Klaus,” she looked at him with pitiful eyes._

_“Nobody deserves to be associated with her,” Klaus gulped out the words and then smirked, “How about you work your magic with the coven and do something about it?”_

_She glanced at him in confusion and asked, “Who is Maeve? I thought you were talking of Elijah’s lover Adelia.”_

_The Original stilled and he closed the drawer forcefully, his thumb getting caught in the edge. He took a deep breath, the pain numbing the hurt. “Maeve is Adelia,” he finished slowly, “I call her that, for appearance sake. People would point their fingers at me if they come to know I speak of her, so Maeve it is.”_

_“That is sneaky,” the witch smirked._

_“My brother should not have to tolerate her for the peace of the city. She is one of yo—”_

_She cut him off mid-sentence, “–she is not one of us. Your Maeve is an abomination. We will take care of it.”_

_Klaus pecked her lips as she giggled in delight. “You are my favorite witch for a reason,” he finished, the ashes of the burnt picture scattering across the floor._

* * *

“I find it insulting that you are refusing me. I need you here in Mystic Falls,” Klaus expressed over the phone.

“Consider it a payback for all the times you ignored me in the last century,” Adelia chuckled and continued, “My quota has just started, Nik.” She pinched her head, unable to remember what happened in the an hour earlier.

“Rebekah needs a friend,” proposed the Original.

“Then I advise you be hospitable to the company she brings home. She’s in school and if Bekah is a lot less you then she’ll encounter no problem,” she said.

“Company?” He mused.

“I am not going to talk about your sister’s nightly companions with you, Nik. I was referring to school friends,” she politely replied.

“The idea is very amusing.”

“No wonder Rebekah has a deep hatred for the kind of love you share for her lovers.”

“Miss Laurentis, Mr. Mikaelson is on the phone,” the assistant knocked on the door.

Adelia frowned, “Elijah?” Confusion took over her mind to guess the reasons for the sudden call when her husband refused to speak a word after the dinner last night and he was not the one to clear things out on phone.

“Which other Mr. Mikaelson will be there if you’re on the phone with me?” Klaus humored and continued, “Such stupidity.”

The witch bit the inside of her cheeks and answered, “Thank you, Martha.” She smiled discreetly and turned to speak to the Original, “Yes Klaus, Elijah must have ringed the front desk since you have been eating my brain for the past thirty minutes.”

“I am impressed, love,” he smirked. “It was quite delicious.”

“And I have to see to a certain Mr. Mikaelson. I shall call you later,” she offered.

“We still need to talk,” he reminded her.

Adelia rolled her eyes, “Goodbye Niklaus.” She released a deep breath and picked up the receiver. “Hello, Finn. How may I help you?”

* * *

“Are you serious?” Adelia entered the house angrily and walked up to the newly resurrected brothers sitting in the room.

“Where is the tattletale?” Kol rolled his eyes, turning to glare at Finn.

“I explained to you the rules of living here. No murders, no complications, nothing,” she stated.

“I did not listen to half of it,” he shrugged off. “Maybe this particular clause was in that part.”

“Elijah!” The witch shouted for her husband.

“Why don’t you scream a bloody murder?!?” A sigh left the youngest Mikaelson brother’s mouth.

“Because guess what Kol!?” She glared at him, “You did the honors!”

“Adelia, what’s with the ruckus?” Elijah asked her, coming down the stairs.

“Your darling brother killed seven citizens of this town! Am I supposed to just let it go?”

“Kol... we told you the rules,” he set his gaze on his brother and took a deep breath.

Adelia looked at him in disbelief, “I have a better reaction than that.” Turning to Kol, she shouted at him, “We told you the rules, Kol!”

“Can we forget this?” Kol requested, slumping into the couch.

The witch mockingly smiled at him, “No, we can’t. I have to call the council and make some amends.” She looked at the other brother sitting beside him and asked, “Finn, please make sure to get all the bodies in the truck. It will be arriving soon.”

Kol perked up and sat up immediately, “I can help.”

“No thank you, Kol. You will end up eating the truck driver itself,” Adelia remarked as she moved towards the door.

“Let me accompany you,” Elijah put in, holding out his hand.

The witch ignored him and took a step back. “I am leaving for the Council house. I might be late,” she informed everyone without glancing at her husband and left the house.

Elijah put down his hand and sighed loudly.

“I would suggest some orchids and some chocolates, brother,” Kol butted in, watching his brother’s falling demeanor.

* * *

_“Sweetheart, you have become tedious these days,” Sharel said as soon as she entered her granddaughter’s chambers. The Beauchêne witch walked to stand behind Adelia and took the bottle of rose oil from the vanity._

_The clink of the cork hitting the wood broke the young witch out of her thoughts as she looked at her grandmother through the mirror. “Grandmother,” she said softly and loosened the strings of her dressing gown to expose her shoulders._

_With a wave of a hand, the chamber doors closed with a thump as Sharel smiled and began dabbing the essence oil on her granddaughter’s skin. “Why are you not yet ready?” She asked._

_Adelia bit her lip and frowned, “Why do we have to go?”_

_“Well, I haven’t attended a gala in months and my new lace embroidered gown needs more appreciation and admirers,” she winked making Adelia laugh. “You don’t even spare a few words for my beauties.”_

_“If I were to accompany you then you must forget the admirers,” the young witch said haughtily, raising her brow._

_Sharel placed a kiss on top of her head with a smile. “Any day, sweetheart. I cannot have anybody looking more beautiful than my granddaughter does. Beauchênes were absolute beauties. Look at you, look at me,” she gestured their reflection in the mirror and held up Adelia’s hair in a bun, “and this accentuates the pretty neck.” The older witch touched her own necklace and unclasped it immediately, “This will look better on you.”_

_Adelia pouted and turned around. “No,” she shook her head._

_The Beauchêne witch chose not to hear it and went to the closet. “How do you feel about emerald green?” She questioned while pulling out a gown._

_The Laurentis heir got up at once and immediately steadied herself against the vanity, clenching her eyes shut as the world revolved around her._

_“What is the matter?” The grandmother asked._

_“I got up too fast,” she replied and walked towards her grandmother with a smile. Taking the gown from her hands, she shrugged, “I am at the absolute peak of my health. Don’t tell father.”_

_The matriarch pursed her mouth but did not say anything. She waited for Adelia to be changed and narrowed her eyes at a cracked windowpane. Touching it ruefully to get Arnold to get it fixed, her eyes glazed over._

_“She doesn’t need you. I do,” her granddaughter pouted and sat down with a thump on the bench._

_“That of course you do,” Elijah’s voice filled her vision as he chuckled and kissed her forehead lovingly._

_The vision changed as the Original and Adelia stumbled onto the wall beside her, the vampire kissing her hungrily. Sharel’s eyes widened when he started undoing the strings at the front and she turned away in horror. It did not help when she witnessed a painting being carried out the room by a gleeful Klaus, her granddaughter’s face smiling back at her. A chandelier in the room dropped suddenly, the room dousing in darkness when Adelia’s dead eyes teased her from the adjoining room, blood pooling around her head._

_“Grandmother, you are staring,” Adelia’s voice brought her out of the images as she watched her granddaughter sitting in front of the vanity all dressed._

_Sharel brought a smile on her face and clutched the necklace in her hand. “You look pale, darling. Haven’t you been roaming in the sun?” She admonished and pinched her cheek to flush it._

_Adelia cast her eyes down and fidgeted with the gown.”You have restricted me from venturing beyond the forest,” she claimed._

_“We have gardens as well,” the matriarch answered and moved to remove the Beauchêne pendant to replace it with the necklace._

_“I do not like it here,” the heir admitted._

_“Neither do I,” Sharel echoed her thoughts and patted the young witch’s shoulder and unclasped the pendant._

_The older witch put the necklace around Adelia’s neck and went to clasp it on when she noticed black veins creeping up her fingers. She got confused and positioned the necklace properly when she witnessed the portion where her fingers touched Adelia’s body glowing red and black veins creeping up. She immediately removed her hand and stared in horror at the disappearing black veins._

_“Sweetheart, close your eyes. You look absolutely beautiful and you must not see yourself until I say so,” the Beauchêne witch smiled at her granddaughter who complied happily._

_Sharel slowly touched Adelia’s hand as the same thing happened. Taking a deep breath as a tear slid down her eye, she quickly replaced the necklace with the pendant again. The veins disappeared in seconds and she breathed a sigh of relief._

_Wiping the trail of a lone tear, she made a face. “No, it didn’t look pretty. This looks much better,” she said and Adelia opened her eyes as they twinkled with happiness._

_“Father and Rafael have been waiting for so long,” the young witch complained and stood up._

_“I realize that,” Sharel looked at her intently when a line of blood slid down Adelia’s nose._

_The heir frowned and wiped her nose to see blood as her gown. “Grandmother...” She started, worried._

_The matriarch hurriedly cleaned it and chuckled.”You must have a dry nose. It is very common during winters. Come, your father is waiting,” she made an excuse and wiped her granddaughter’s hand when she intentionally dragged the sharp end of her ring down her wrist._

_“Aah! Grandmother!”  Adelia shrieked._

_“Oh dear. I did not realize. Forgive me,” she clutched Adelia’s hand and sees the cut disappearing and took a deep breath. “Very interesting,” she commented._

_“Indeed it is,” the young witch witnessed it, fascinated as well._

* * *

“Yes. I want every info on them. The family members, financials, education, loans, do not miss anything,” she said, checking the documents in hand as a lawyer pointed to the places where she wanted the signatures. Adelia signed them hastily as the girl continued to turn the pages.

“When do you want it?” The informant asked her.

Adelia bit her lip in thought. “Probably by the weekend. Initiate the scholarships through Lumiere. I will take care of the rest,” she finished before disconnecting the call and looked through the papers.

“Mr. Desmond instructed me to reach the Hall by nine,” the girl reminded her.

“Of course, thank you,” Adelia smiled at her as the girl walked past Kol leaning on the door.

“Is that for me?” The Original pointed at the girl, smiling at his sister-in-law.

“If you are a fan of wolf bites, go on,” Adelia answered impassively.

“Come on!” He whined. “You kept my darling brother awake in worry. He himself did not sleep and did not let us sleep either. The melancholic pianist is a pain to listen to.”

Adelia ignored him and strode into her room to see Elijah asleep. She took a dress from the walk-in and headed inside the washroom to change. Coming out, she closed the drapes and put his phone on silent.

“I know you’re awake. Good morning,” she rolled her eyes before closing the door behind her with a bang.

Adelia met Kol in the hallway and stated, “Inform Elijah that I’ll be at the Council to smooth out some things.”

“Tell him yourself,” he replied, sipping a blood bag.

“He must have heard it. His supernatural senses only work when he wants them to, the rest is conveniently ignored,” she took the steps down as Kol followed, sliding down the rails.

“Elijah doesn’t ignore me!” He exclaimed.

She smiled at him and patted his cheek. “I wish the dead souls haunt your sleep tonight.”

“Well, a very unsafe journey to you too!” He shouted at her retreating figure.

“Kol!” Elijah shouted at his brother from his room.

Adelia tapped her ear to indicate her point before moving towards the front door.

Kol stared up towards his brother’s room and shouted harder, “You are a bloody hypocrite, Elijah!”

* * *

“What reason shall I give the council behind this?” Veronica huffed out, her eyes impassive.

“Tell them the truth,” Adelia replied and continued, “I am willing to pay for any damages and compensation.”

“The council won’t be appeased and you know it,” she reasoned.

“The victims’ families, I’ll take care of them for however long it’s required. Education, job... I will personally fund them,” the witch sat down and rigid straight. “Just don’t let others blow everything out of proportion.”

“I don’t speak for the entire council, I can only get some heads to agree with me,” the woman in her fifties shook her head.

“I am willing to negotiate for a more profitable venture for the council,” Adelia explained. “If this matter gets out, the entire peace between all the creatures might be disrupted and if it does, then rest assured, I will be forced to withdraw my funding from the council.”

Veronica tilted her head in surprise. “I am getting too old for these threats, Adelia,” she started, “You were the one to initiate the peace treaty more than a century back and now your family does these things.” She breathed out and took a moment. “You know the rules, only one Original is allowed within the boundaries. During your stay, it has always been Elijah. We cannot allow three or the entire Original clan for that matter.”

Adelia’s shoulders slumped, “I was hoping to talk about including more Originals in the treaty.”

“I am sorry but it is impossible. Every creature is protected here and you have been a crucial part–”

“Yes, that is why _I_ am requ–”

“But!” Veronica stopped her, “The Originals might disrupt everything. The peace between the witches, werewolves, vampires might be at stake and the council will never agree to that. This is our official rejection, Miss Laurentis.” She stared at the witch sitting in front of her. “If this happens again then Lumiere might face consequences.”

Adelia looked surprised and opened her mouth to retaliate, “Don’t drag Lumiere into this. I have always kept the Originals business and Lumiere separate.”

“You think the council wants to do that?” The other woman questioned. “The peace, the council, whatever we have today is because of Lumiere. Your family brought us together under one roof, the Mikaelsons did not.” Adelia looked up at her in shock for her knowledge about their identity and Veronica rolled her eyes and explained, “Unofficial information of course, not in the files.”

“I will talk to them,” the Laurentis heir admitted softly after a minute of thought, “Maybe get settled somewhere outside the boundaries.”

“I can delay the council until you have the discussion with the Mikaelsons,” she tried and got up with the files on the missing people.

“Thank you,” Adelia murmured.

“You are a good woman, Adelia. Living your ambition is not that easy,” Veronica said aloud and closed the door behind her when a tear slid down the witch’s eye.

* * *

**November, 1861| Reynolds Estate (present-day Lumiere), Seattle**

_“What do you desire most in the world?” Adelia asked him curiously, as she watched him roll his sleeves up._

_Jasper turned back and smiled before giving his attention to the bookshelf before him. “More than you?” He humored._

_The witch thought for a moment before sitting straight in her cushion. She pouted but smirked at him. “It should be little less than me but I wouldn’t mind a tad bit more than me as well,” she reasoned._

_The Reynolds snickered and pulled out a text from the shelf dropping it on the table gently. “Very diplomatic of you, Miss Laurentis,” he replied while scribbling something on a parchment._

_“Fine, anything more than me should be acceptable,” the witch huffed._

_“Oh, should it?” Jasper raised his brow and glanced at her parchment. He came to sit behind her as Adelia’s skin prickled with the sudden proximity. Turning the page for her, he grabbed her fingers to put it over the required paragraph and continued, “Desires are our unattainable dreams, my sweet. We aren’t worthy of our desires if we are incapable of chasing them. I have everything but I desire for you to become the woman you were always meant to be.”_

_Adelia rolled her eyes and looked sideways at him. “Mrs. Reynolds?” She questioned with a smile._

_“Adelia Laurentis,” he answered and her smile faded. He turned to look at her, their face inches apart. “No man should ever dictate your identity, not even me. Your relationships should not define you.”_

_“What if my desires rise above my relationships?” The Laurentis heir asked breaking the minute-long silence, her voice a whisper._

_“Nothing should be prioritized over identity,” he murmured. “Don’t let your desires overpower you, never let your relationships bring you down. How you lead them both builds your identity.”_

_A snap filled the room as they both looked towards the broken nib of the pen, the ink spreading over the parchment. He extracted the pen from her tight grip, her fingers reluctant to let go._

_“You are Arnold Laurentis’ daughter at this moment because you value relationships more than your ambitions. I will know you have truly become Adelia Laurentis the day you follow your desires with your relationships close to your heart because the woman I know she is will never abandon either of them,” he finished with a smile._

_“You put too much faith in me,” she avoided his eyes, fidgeting her ink-stained digits._

_“I have always trusted you,” Jasper said, placing a feather-light kiss on her shoulder blade before moving away._

* * *

“Zachary, right?” A voice came from behind him and he stiffened immediately. He turned around to see Adelia, her eyes a little red and teary.

“What?” The teenager stuttered.

“Zachary? We met at the auction,” she tilted her head to analyze him.

“Of course, the butterfly lady. I remember the butterfly lady,” he choked out a laugh and glanced at her properly. She looked young, in his dream she was not. He subconsciously glanced at himself — well, he was no one to judge, he appeared a lot older in there as well. That was not the kind of dream he had been hoping but beggars can’t be choosers, eh.

Adelia smiled at him, the dimples digging in. “Butterfly lady?” She hummed but then looked around, “I apologize it shouldn’t concern me, but you should be at home. It is almost eleven.”

“Goodnight! No, I mean its night, eleven at night, but that shouldn’t be a greeting,” he started, eyes widening with each word. “However, it is a starry night so definitely not complaining, but I will bid you Goodnight at the end and you should not apologize, not to me... I mean you shouldn’t, ever, but I should be at home and my car hasn’t arrived yet and its nothing to worry about since mum said I will get my own car next year as I am still seventeen you see and I’ll turn eighteen next mon–”

“Calm down,” she stared at him worriedly, “You appear to be nervous.”

“No! No, I am not!” He vehemently denied, shaking his head. “Why would you even think so?”

“Have this chocolate shake. You need it more than me,” she passed the to-go cup to him.

Zachary glanced at the cup and gulped, “No thank you.”

“Please have it. It’s not poisoned, got it from the café there,” Adelia reassured him.

“I didn’t insinuate anything like that!” The teenager defended himself and slapped a hand over his eyes at the progressing disaster.

“I know but have it,” she smiled lightly and handed him the cup, “Meanwhile, I’d suggest waiting at the reception.”

“I a–am fine here,” he answered, looking around.

Adelia politely nodded at his refusal and moved away when he grabbed her hand. She stopped in her tracks and looked back to see him holding it in his grip. They stared at each other as he took a deep breath when his vision dropped to their hands.

He immediately pointed towards the file on the bench and she smiled at it, brows raised. She took it and thanked him with a nod. A moment of silence passed and he grew confused at her lack of response when and she gestured towards his hand holding her wrist. He left it instantly, putting his hand inside his jacket before turning away to start walking towards a car parked nearby.

The vehicle left the Council building within seconds and she could only look at it in confusion for the hasty exit.

“Goodnight to you as well,” Adelia mumbled to herself, shaking her head in amusement as the stars twinkled at the sliver of a smile on her face.

* * *

Damon ended the call as Stefan stared at his brother in disbelief.

“You think it is wise to involve another Original?” He asked.

“Not the first time a brother chooses to act against another,” the elder Salvatore replied. “Family makes Elijah tick.”

“And if you firmly believe Elijah will go against Klaus?”

“He already is. The coffins are missing, his family. Who had them last? Klaus!!!” Damon exclaimed.

“Elijah and the recently found magic-less Bennett is going to save us from the devil reincarnate. You have gone delusional,” the younger Salvatore said before hurrying upstairs.

“At least I am trying unlike hitting the most-wanted list!” Damon echoed after his brother, his smirk evident.

* * *

Adelia closed the door behind her and sighed while removing the heels from her feet, dropping them onto the floor loudly. The clock flashed 2.15 in the entryway and she pulled out her hairpin, letting her hair down. A sound resounded from the living and she turned to see Elijah in his sweatshirt, keeping the glass tumbler on the coffee table with a clink. He looked up at her silently, his finger turning the page of a book. They stared at each other for a moment before she breathed out and went upstairs to their room.

He closed his eyes and dog-eared the page before getting up. Keeping the book beside the tumbler, he followed her to go upstairs as well. Picking the dropped stilettos from the floor, he carried them upstairs.

Elijah entered the room and saw Adelia already in her nightwear ready for bed. She ignored him, as he appeared beside her in the walk-in closet, pulling open the bottom-most cabinet to keep her heels inside. He turned around to see her getting inside the covers before switching off the lamp.

“Can we talk?” He initiated, leaning against the bedpost.

“I am not in a mood for a discussion, Elijah. Can we sleep?”She answered, pulling the duvet up to her neck.

“Why would you let these petty issues come between us?” He blurted out. “They are my family and I only wish the bes–”

Adelia immediately sat up on the bed making him stop.”Are they not my family as well?” She asked her husband. “Am I just supposed to be a witness to your hypocrisy? Klaus does something, you always stand by him and then help him dagger others. A few months and you are already guilt-ridden and have terrible moody phase and you want to undagger them.” Adelia frowned and rubbed her eyes.

“This conversation is leading nowhere,” Elijah turned away and grabbed the laptop from the lounge, avoiding her gaze.

“Klaus wrongs you and you want to hastily undo the dagger magic and avenge yourself,” she put forth her view and he dropped the device on the duvet, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Your siblings’ collective annoyances about this motivate your agenda and after a little hide and seek, you forgive Klaus, your siblings withstand the worst of your desires, and they are daggered again. Where am I wrong, Elijah? Please tell me, make me understand.” Her voice towards the end took a desperate tone as she tried to find his eyes.

“You are being unreasonable,” Elijah replied in a gentle tone.

“Why are you making everything sour already? For your revenge fantasies, Klaus will be bitter about it for a long time and a little toe out of line, your siblings will be in the box again, and the cycle will continue,” Adelia explained.

The Original sat down beside her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, slowly cupping her face.”Let me take care of it,” he assured his wife. “I need you to trust me.”

“I do trust you but I am tired Elijah,” her voice wavered. “It has never ended well for any of us. Am I asking for too much?”

Elijah blinked and closed his eyes. “No, you are not.”

“Goodnight,” Adelia murmured and moved away from him to lie down.

His hand suddenly felt cold as he watched her curl into the pillow. He glanced at his fingers and then cast his eyes down before taking a deep breath.

“Goodnight,” he muttered and kissed her forehead. He went to get up when she held her fingers, intertwining them with her own. She clutched them tightly to her chest, making him smile as he waited for her fall asleep. After a while, Elijah heard her breaths even out and extracted his hand from her grip. He got up, tucking her in properly before powering on the laptop. Leaning against the headboard, he scrolled through his mails when a certain one caught his eye.

He clicked on it instantly and looked at his wife who was sleeping peacefully.

 _Adelia Laurentis_ — the subject said.

As he read the contents of the mail indicating she was in danger, he clenched his fist and clicked on the given link. The page started loading and he got his phone from the nightstand, looking into his contacts.

The screen turned black and a loud popping noise made him stiffen as Adelia stirred. Elijah looked at the screen to see various hearts popping, red big animated hearts flying up. The Titanic music played as his wife frowned and turned towards him in her sleep.

 _Adelia Laurentis is in danger_ — the screen read again, the words appearing in animation.

 _Of falling in love with me_ — it continued, the popping hearts making a reappearance with the Titanic score filling the entire display with red pink hearts.

He rubbed his forehead and slammed the lid of the device. Keeping it on the nightstand, he threw his phone into the drawer and laid down beside Adelia.

Elijah wrapped an arm around her waist, his feet tangling with hers under the cover and he closed his eyes.

Somewhere else, a bright screen lit up a sleeping face as the laptop sat on his stomach. Zachary slept soundly when the door to his room opened before a figure sat down beside him. Arthur Wilson stared at his son lovingly and peeked into his completed assignment, keeping it aside after saving it. His grey hair shined in the shadows as he removed his son’s glasses and tucked the comforter up. The heir moved in his sleep and the father patted his shoulders before getting up. Switching off the lamps, he smiled and exited the room.

* * *

_“Arnold, there is something wrong with Lia,” the matriarch as soon as her son came down._

_The son looked at the awaiting carriage where Rafael and his daughter were sitting and frowned. “What happened to my little girl? Is she well?” He questioned._

_“I am afraid not,” she breathed out and continued, “We shall come back from the gala and see to it. She must not get suspicious. It’s best if we leave New Orleans as early as possible, preferably by the next sunset.”_

_“You are a lunatic!” Rafael exited the carriage with a scowl._

_Adelia peeked out the carriage window and glared at him. “How dare you insinuate I stole your biscuits!”_

_“Have a look at yourself woman!” He shouted. “First my breakfast, then my cake, my toffee and now my biscuits. This girl won’t let me eat.”_

_“Father!” The Laurentis heir pouted as Arnold refused to take her side. She huffed and leaned back on the seat._

_“Rafael. Do not let her leave your sight,” the matriarch instructed him as soon as he reached them._

_“Is there something I should know?” He asked curiously._

_“There’s definitely more to it,” Sharel muttered under her breath and watched her granddaughter smiling in the carriage._

_Adelia giggled to herself and put one biscuit in her mouth quickly. She snickered, removing the crumbs from her gown._

* * *

**A/N:** A very long update but things are picking up.


End file.
